Beckoned by Darkness
by OmegusXIII
Summary: Sephiroth always knew he was special, and SOLDIER's reluctant recruit, Serra Tiran, knew herself to be otherwise compared to any other SOLDIER members. But when the return of his old friend sparks the revelation of Shinra's darkest secret, will Serra rise beyond her own limits to keep Sephiroth in the light, or will she, too, fall into darkness? (Contains Tifa x OC pairing.)
1. Serra's First Day

**A/N: Hello. This is the first chapter of my story on Final Fantasy VII. And I can assure you in this story my OC's no Mary Sue. Her flaw will be evident in the story. And if not, I'll explain at the end of the prologue. Other than that, it will be rated M for violence and graphic sexuality (A.K.A. lemon sequences). After seeing Crisis Core, I couldn't help but be eager to create an OC with a wing like Sephiroth. :) Of course, it'll happen sooner or later in the story. For now, I want her to be as human as possible, because the main thing I'm concerned about is the ability and inability of my OC and the people around her. And don't worry. I'm still working on editing the semifinal chapter on The Lost Light. It'll just be a while... I'll let you know as soon as I get it resolved, though, I can tell you that. Oh, and her voice actress will be Sofia Carson. For now, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Prologue:** Serra's First Day

It all started one night as a young girl with dark brown hair at shoulder length, blue eyes, and white skin walked to the building of Shinra Electric Power Company whilst the pouring rain fell on the ground. It was raining at that point, so the young girl was dressed in a black trench coat with a hood and a belt holding the symbol of SOLDIER around her blue jeans to keep from getting wet before she walked closer. That was all she could do to prepare for her latest assignment: get dressed in accordance with the weather, and show up on time. But as she looked up at the tall building of Shinra, she couldn't help but get cold feet. When compared with the other SOLDIERS in the company, it's hard not to feel insignificant. What was a small-town girl like her doing at Shinra in the first place? For her answer, she's here because it was her punishment_, _or so she was told. She could remember it as if it were yesterday... because it was.

* * *

_Her name was Serra Tiran, her age 17. She was originally a native to Nibelheim. Because of their background, in spite of a Mako Reactor running there, although she had no clue what it meant at the time, she and her family were not exactly anyone special. Yet, for all her life, she yearned to be. And although she knew her limits, she was determined to prove it, even if it meant defying the law._

_When the 1st class operatives were sent there to pick up recruits, Serra took advantage of that event to vanish amidst the crowd and to look around in their own Mako Reactor. And she did get a good look, but not inside the capsules. Judging from the coloration of the light from them, she could tell it was something unstable. But what intrigued her was what was at the center of it all: the door that hung the word 'JENOVA' over it. And she could've looked there, too, but a certain 1st class SOLDIER stopped her just short of pressing her hand on the door as his calm, collected, and husky voice spoke up._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_As she heard his voice, Serra could feel herself freeze up just by hearing him speak to her, let alone looking at him. As his emerald feline slit eyes met with her normal-by-comparison ones, Serra figured out that this SOLDIER was onto her from the beginning. Did she not disappear as well as she thought she did? And for that matter, why did he not just inform the guards stationed by the Mako Reactor to keep an eye out for her? Maybe he did. Although, he wouldn't be here, even if that was the case; they would've reported to him of her intrusion. While Serra didn't think of those questions apart from the obvious being whether or not she'd be punished, the SOLDIER spoke to her again._

"_You do realize that non-Shinra personnel aren't allowed in there."_

_That would've been it. She was busted right on the spot, and with no way out of it at that. As Serra ran fresh out of ideas, she was panicked over what he could do to her. And so, she acted on instinct and looked for the quickest way out around the white-haired SOLDIER in front of her as she shouted._

"_If you think I'll let you take me away, you're wrong!"_

_With that, Serra tried to run around him, only for the 1st class to block her left exit with his katana. As she stopped in it's path, Serra tried to go for the other way around, but that was when the SOLDIER used his open hand to block her next before he spoke._

"_Well, if you believe I'll just let you off with a warning, you're mistaken about that as well."_

_This made Serra more than nervous by this point, like an animal backed into a corner. And like a cornered animal, she became desperate to create any way out. And so, she tried to go under his sword to escape, but the 1st class member reminded her how long it was as he set it lower than it would allow, just at her hip level. With no other way out of it, Serra was forced to concede to the SOLDIER as she sighed in defeat. She could've put up a fight, sure, but admittedly, she realized she was far outclassed when it came to SOLDIER. She didn't have any training, nor did she have the means to attack other than her fists. And she knew how well they'd do against a sword as long as his._

"_I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_

* * *

_Following this failed attempt to discover what Jenova really was, Serra ended up brought out to SOLDIER in front of all of Nibelheim, but not quite for the reason she believed. She thought they were deciding on her punishment for breaking the rule against trespassing in Nibelheim, but as it turned out, the SOLDIER who stopped her was admittedly impressed with how she managed to get past the guards at the Mako Reactor. With naught but them and the gate to keep the townspeople at bay, he could guess that she must've mapped out the terrain to find an opening that would let her sneak by undetected and peek inside. Nibelheim was her home, after all, so at the very least, she might've planned that route for months. Regardless, it was time to continue the show as he smirked while speaking._

"_It seems we missed one more recruit."_

_As Serra heard this, she became surprised. A break-in to the Mako Reactor like that, and she's being recruited? Of all the sentences, that was completely unexpected. Before she could process it any further, Sephiroth gently pushed her to the members of SOLDIER who stood in single file before she recovered and stood up straight with her arms at her side while some of the members exchanged glances towards her. She knew what they must be thinking, that they have doubts about her being SOLDIER material. And although she yearned to be special, becoming a member of SOLDIER was not quite what she had in mind._

_Truth be told, she could care less about it. Tifa always felt Shinra to be suspicious, that it had an ulterior motive behind what it's doing. Of course, Serra considered it a conspiracy theory, so she ignored it and went on with her day. Now that she's in this situation, she's beginning to wish she had stayed to listen to them. As Serra turned her head from the SOLDIER recruits quickly, Sephiroth spoke up to the people._

"_Listen well, all of you. Follow your ambition. And whatever happens, do whatever it takes to uphold your honor as SOLDIER."_

_Given how sudden this whole thing was, Serra didn't hesitate to raise her hand to Sephiroth as he took notice of her before he spoke._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sure it must be a real honor, but... I never wanted to be SOLDIER."_

_This only earned a smile from the 1st class member before he spoke._

"_Well, then. Consider this your punishment."_

* * *

Punishment. Serra was beginning to rethink the definition of that word entirely. As she walked in the main hall of Shinra, Serra would get passing glances of belittlement and disapproval all around her. If this is what Sephiroth meant by punishment, he must deliver his word very well. But she was raised to deal with whatever punishment she was given, so she was forced to suck it up for the remainder of her time around the others. However, one of the SOLDIER members wasn't like that as he spoke up to her.

"So, you must be one of the new recruits. Nice to meet ya."

With that, she turned around to see a man with spiked black hair, blue eyes, a dark blue uniform, gloves, and boots looking at her as she spoke.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Oh, right. We didn't get introduced. My name's Zack. SOLDIER, 2nd class."

As Zack got his hand out to her, Serra didn't quite know what to make of his energetic and positive attitude for someone who works at SOLDIER. What confused her even more was its classes. Practically everything about it confuses her.

"2nd class?"

"Yep. I worked real hard to get there, though. But who knows? Maybe you'll get there your first day."

Knowing the odds of that, especially with her not wanting to even try being a member of SOLDIER in the first place, Serra only smiled at his vote of confidence, something she never thought she'd do with a SOLDIER, unless it was when she outsmarted them like before. Maybe his positivity was quickly rubbing off on her...

"That'll be the day. But honestly, my only hope is that I don't get called on to a mission so soon."

Unfortunately, her hope was dashed as she heard someone calling to her as a man in a tuxedo with his black hair tied back and a black dot on his head appeared.

"Serra Tiran."

As she heard his voice, she took notice of his presence, as did Zack before he spoke to him, making her more curious.

"Hey, Tseng."

"Tseng?"

"Yeah. He's a member of the Turks, as far as I know. What's up?"

"Lazard has an assignment for you. Sephiroth will be your partner."

Being told this, Serra widened her eyes out of shock as she spoke along with Zack in unison.

"What!? What for!?"

Upon noticing that they spoke in unison, Serra looked to Zack and became confused on why he had a problem with it.

"Huh? What's wrong, Zack?"

"Nothing. It's just— well, come on! It's not every day you get to pair up with Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?"

Taking notice of her apparent confusion, Zack thought of an idea on how to fix that as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah. You're still new. Well, Sephiroth's actually a 1st class SOLDIER. Beyond that, it's a long story. But why do _you _have a problem with it?"

"Because I never asked to be SOLDIER. I was happy the way I was."

As Serra said this, Zack became perplexed by her not wanting to be in SOLDIER. As far as he knew, SOLDIER was an organization dedicated to honor. Who wouldn't want to be a part of that? Before he could attempt to ask her, though, Tseng spoke up.

"Well, we don't always get what we want. Now, come with me."

With that, Serra wanted to argue, but because she was surrounded by countless SOLDIER members and recruits, she felt as though that they'd expect her to say no. And given the staring looks she received the whole time she was there, she didn't want to go through that pressure anymore and conceded to societal convention as she spoke.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lazard received a report from Sephiroth's recruitment mission. When he heard that a young girl broke into Shinra Manor without being detected, he was appalled. But he was even more so with what he intended to do with her.

"Are you serious about this, Sephiroth? You want to recruit _her _of all people?"

"That's right. Is there a problem?"

"You do realize that she broke the law. It's a punishable offense—!"

"But she didn't let that stop her, did she? In fact, she came far closer than the other townspeople that tried to break in."

"Even if it wasn't against the law, she's still too inexperienced to just take with you on the spot. Besides, she has a family back home. Wouldn't you rather let them deal with her?"

Truth be told, Sephiroth would care less about it. He never had a family to know about, at least not one that was loving or kind. As far as he knew, his mother, Jenova, was dead after childbirth while his father abandoned him. Since then, Sephiroth was raised up as a young boy by Hojo, a resident scientist that helped make him the soldier he is today. Of course, that didn't mean he never wanted anything for himself.

For starters, he wanted to know the truth about his parents. He's never gotten the chance to meet her or his father. If there were any evidence containing their existence, he'd go after it in a heartbeat if he wasn't so occupied with assignments. He's wanted that opportunity for most of his time under Shinra. Instead, when he got the recruiting assignment, he seemed to find someone who managed to impress him.

To think that a small-town girl would be the one to break into Shinra Manor was truly a surprise... Normally, it would've been a punishable offense, and nothing more. But something about the girl's defiance made him_... _curious; what did the girl have against Shinra and SOLDIER to begin with? And why would she break into the Manor in the first place if she'd show little resistance in the event of her captire? Either way, Sephiroth wouldn't get his answers by punishing her the way the law asked him how to do it. And so, he decided to make her his recruit in order to find out for himself. But to keep up the act, he'd have to show her the ropes.

And that meant to shape her into something better than she is now. Without her doubts, Serra would easily be lethal, but they stopped her from taking any extremes when he stopped her. She put almost no effort in it at all... and that greatly irked him somehow. So, that was another reason for his bringing her along. Because he had little to no patience in putting up with her quickly giving up, he decided that the fastest way for her to learn was a trial by fire. And he will see to it that she passes that trial, or at very least, survive it.

"I've made up my mind, Lazard. And you should know it can't be changed."

As Sephiroth got the high ground in his word, Lazard realized that his mind can't be changed. This made him admit defeat in the argument before he spoke.

"Alright. But, Sephiroth, this girl is your responsibility. You're aware of of that much, aren't you?"

"You don't have to remind me."

At that moment, Serra walked in the main hall and instantly took notice of Lazard and Sephiroth having just finished the discussion. Upon noticing the latter, she became quite peeved.

"Wait. _You're _Sephiroth?!"

"That's right."

This made Serra furious to say the least. She had a good life at Nibelheim, and then _he_ came. She didn't want to be a part of SOLDIER, yet here she was. Because of him. And while it was on account of her sneaking into Shinra Manor, Serra still faulted him for taking her away from her home, for subjecting her to so much ridicule in so short a time, and for... basically everything. But she knew her limit from the beginning when she met him. And that was what Sephiroth took notice of as she held her fist back as she muttered.

"Nothing."

Before the atmosphere could get too awkward as Sephiroth became peeved himself with her lack of trying, Lazard spoke up to Serra, making her redirect her focus towards him

"So, you're Serra Tiran?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You and Sephiroth are being assigned to a search and capture mission."

Hearing this, Serra widened her eyes at the very thought of it. How could she be assigned that if it was just her first day? And for that matter, where would that assignment take place? But of the two questions, she considered the former to be most important.

"Search and capture? But why?"

"I advised against bringing you into it this early. But you can take it up with Sephiroth."

Of course it had to be him. As she easily remembered how he took her from her home, she couldn't help but glare at him as she spoke.

"I really don't like you."

"You'll thank me later."

As he began walking out the door, Serra only looked at him as he went on his way. With her blue eyes fixated on the white-haired 1st class SOLDIER, she got the feeling that her punishment was far from over. And she believed she would not like this job one bit...

**A/N: Hello. For those of you who haven't noticed by now, Serra's flaw is that when the situation isn't in her favor, she immediately refuses to try to surpass it. I know it's something a whiny child does, but there's a reason behind this behavior. And it will be explained later on in this story. So hang on tight for that, okay? And don't worry. Cissnei will get a chance to shine, too. I personally ship her and Zack together, in case it wasn't obvious. And Cloud and Aerith, too. :) There'll be a new chapter soon, so stick around.**


	2. Tortures of Memories

**A/N: ****Here it is, another chapter. Personally, I haven't played Crisis Core, so I had to watch the cutscenes of it. Also, Serra and Sephiroth will get to know each other better in the next episode. And I'm also planning on giving Jenova and President Shinra new roles in this as it is an A.U. story. In this story, Jenova will be voiced by Maureen Price while President Shinra will be voiced by Lance Henriksen. That's all I'm willing to say for now, though. See you next time. :)**

**Chapter 1: **Tortures of Memories

**Banora**

Later, in the forest near a house with a windmill blowing in the distance, Sephiroth and Serra were walking by themselves as they entered the seemingly vacant area while Tseng and Zack investigated another area of Banora elsewhere. Their assignment was to go in search of a deserter in SOLDIER by the name of none other than Genesis Rhapsodos. As far as she was told, he was once a 1st class SOLDIER member. But a little over a month ago, they lost contact with him in Wutai. When Zack and Sephiroth got there, however, the Wutai troops that they fought turned out to be copies of Genesis. And not only that, another desertion was made by the part of Angeal. Though he didn't show it, it worried him.

He never told Serra this, not that she cared about his business, but Angeal and Genesis were his closest friends. Not a day went by that he didn't think about the time they spent together. Through the good times, and the bad, they were always a team. But with the desertion from the two of them, he felt conflicted. If it came down to it, Sephiroth would be forced to terminate them for deserting SOLDIER. And he never wanted that, ever.

How this mission would end aside, Sephiroth knew that the best bet would be to track down the one whose genes created them. And she happened to be all the way in Banora. If anyone knew where they were, Gillian would. So, he had Zack and Tseng go look for her to find out where he is while he and Serra attend to other matters. Of course, being a rookie in the ranks of SOLDIER, Serra had no idea about that as she spoke to him.

"So, Sephiroth? How come we're not going with the others? Aren't we looking for Genesis?"

"We're not, but Zack and Tseng are. His genes were created by Gillian. If anyone knew where he was, she would."

"Oh. Right. But... how did this place get so abandoned?"

"You can thank Genesis for that. He and his copies must've cleared out the town."

As they continued walking towards Banora, Serra still wondered how she'd be able to get some decent training on an assignment like this, short of engaging Sephiroth herself, and she knew how well she'd do against him. So, rather than employ that option, Serra decided to take the less higher risk of speaking to him about it.

"Still... even if we do find out where he is, how can you expect me to just go after this Genesis without any training?"

To answer, Sephiroth stopped his walking, making Serra conscious about it as she turned around to him before he spoke.

"You won't."

As Sephiroth said this, Serra was confused.

"Huh? Why not?"

"The assignment isn't time limited. So we have all the time we need to train."

As Serra was told the answer, she knew it'd make sense. Even though it wasn't time-limited, Serra felt it to be a relief that she'd be training before taking the assignment on herself. Although, the training generator would've been a preferable option in her opinion.

"Oh. Okay. But... why couldn't we train in the company's training room? That's what it's for, isn't it?"

As Serra said this, it made Sephiroth widen his eyes in terror as the thought about entering the simulator actually made him scared. When Serra took notice, she was getting the impression that she said something offensive to him. And in a way, she did. Because her words triggered a memory he'd rather forget. And that memory was what made him stay away from the simulator. It was when he, Angeal, and Genesis were sparring.

Back when they were together, Genesis was always aiming to be the hero. And in his ferocious fight with Sephiroth, Genesis was going too far, forcing Angeal to step in and interfere. However, when he tried to retaliate, Angeal's sword broke off and cut a wound in his shoulder just as Genesis' orb based off of Mako energy seeped into the wound. It brought great pain to him and made his cells degrade in the process due to his genes' diffusion by Mako energy. Worst of all, Sephiroth was told that he can't be the donor as he wasn't viable. Since then, he's sworn never to use it again, lest he remember the pain he caused to a friend, the pain that can't be healed. As Sephiroth dwelled on this, Serra's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Hey! Sephiroth. Are you okay?"

Knowing how concerned she is, Sephiroth shook his head, not willing to disclose his memories to her as he spoke.

"I'm fine. But the simulator is off-limits."

"What? But why?"

"You've had too many onlookers when you first entered Shinra. If you train with that many people staring at you, you'll lose focus and end up hindering yourself."

As Sephiroth explained this to Serra, she could easily recall countless faces looking down on her and how they made her self-esteem shrink as she spoke.

"Oh. Right."

With that, Sephiroth got out his Masamune and held it out before speaking to Serra.

"Draw our your sword. We'll begin your first lesson."

As Sephiroth pointed his sword at Serra, she was more than willing to do so. Knowing how much of a chance she had with her fists was one thing, but with a sword, at least she got a level playing field.

"Okay. What's the lesson?"

As an answer, Sephiroth darted towards her and prepared to attack her, forcing her to block as she didn't want to get hit. However, that attempt was in vain as her sword was flying in the air before it stabbed itself on the ground as she herself landed hard on the ground with her back before Sephiroth stood up and spoke.

"The best offense is a good defense. Sadly, you couldn't manage that. Your grip was too lightly on the sword, almost like you wanted me to push you down."

This earned a groan from Serra as she stood up and picked up her sword again as she conversed with Sephiroth.

"Right. Any ideas how to fix that, o wise one?"

"Obviously, you should keep your grip tight. Do that, and you won't go down as easy as last time."

With that, keeping his advice in mind, Serra looked down to her hands holding her sword and made sure she was holding tight enough on it as she clenched her hands before looking up to him, more than certain that she'd stand a better chance, her odds of winning increasing with his advice lending her a hand.

"I'm ready."

At her cue, Sephiroth lunged at Serra with her holding the sword steady as she could. Fortunately, she was able to keep him from knocking her down. However, Serra was beginning to be pushed down by Sephiroth's sword. And while she tried with all her might to push back, he was pushing down just as smoothly, using little of his muscles to keep it steady. As his sword drew near her face, Serra tried to find hat reserve of strength she had left to push it back, but couldn't. And so, she could only roll away from it, making his sword hit the ground before Serra flipped out about what could've happened.

"What's the big idea?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

As an answer, Sephiroth ran swiftly at her and tripped her with the blunt side of his sword, making her fall to the floor face first as she groaned before he replied.

"There's a time for talking and a time to fight. You can't have both."

As she understood the context of what he was saying, Serra spoke with her voice muffled by the ground.

"So, basically, keep my mouth shut when I fight?"

"If you want to win, yes."

Knowing the trouble Serra got herself into for shouting at him when the lesson was still going on, she only sighed and replied as she sat up.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Your grip was much better. But your lack of arm strength in that clash made you sink like quicksand."

This earned a confused look from Serra as she looked at her arms. She didn't think of them as weak, considering the climbing she did on Mt. Nibel when she snuck in to Shinra Manor. Although, she only climbed it once, so it didn't quite boost her arm strength as much as she expected. As she began to be disappointed in her arms for not holding up, Sephiroth spoke up again as he walked closer to her, making Serra turn to him.

"There's a way to fix that."

"There is?"

"Yes. And it involves your swings."

* * *

Later, Serra was now standing with her sword on her right side at a 45 degree angle with her left hand clenched to a fist as Sephiroth spoke to her while holding his Masamune close by his side.

"First, you need to find your balance. And when you swing, swing with your body. With swords, it's about momentum, not just arm strength."

"But I thought you said we're gonna work on arm strength."

"We are. Supposedly, the momentum will help build it up as you swing."

As Serra held her sword up horizontally, she had her personal doubts about that as she spoke to Sephiroth.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course."

"Well... okay."

With that, Serra took a step back and drew her sword behind her before she swung it at the air diagonally downwards. Afterwards, Serra began to lurch a bit as the momentum of the swing caused her to stumble some before tripping on the floor, making Sephiroth shake his head before he spoke.

"You were fighting your momentum. And dropping your guard. Work with it to attack again before the enemy reacts."

"Work with it? How could I when it's what made me trip in the first place?"

"That's what this training is for. Now try again, but this time, follow the first swing with another until I say."

As Serra got up, she was beginning to get tired of the drill very quickly as she spoke to Sephiroth.

"Right. How long are we doing this for?"

"As long as we need to."

"Which is what?"

"In your case... a full month, at least."

"A full month?!"

As Serra shouted this, not willing to endure those slip ups for a whole month, she grew exasperated and spoke to him. As far as she saw it, her current skills wouldn't do any good if they kept lousing up for a month.

"We can't be doing this for a month! What about the mission?!"

Hearing her ask about it, Sephiroth was surprised, considering she didn't want to be SOLDIER in the first place.

"And here I thought you didn't care for those."

"I don't. It's just that the sooner I finish it, the sooner I get to go back home."

As Serra said this, Sephiroth swiftly planted his Masamune to the ground, making her tense up as she figured out the hard way that she made him angry with her remark before he spoke with a hint of fury in his voice.

"Do you really think it's that easy? That finishing a mission for SOLDIER gives you a free pass?"

As Serra was stuck in a petrified pause, Sephiroth turned to her and spoke again.

"Once you're in SOLDIER, you cannot go back. There is a grave consequence for desertion. Given our mission, you should know exactly what that is."

And she did. Thanks to his words, Serra recalled about a certain deserter named Genesis and what they came here to do. As she thought about this, she became worried as to what would happen if she left before Sephiroth spoke onwards.

"It'll be gradual, but trust me. You will _not _survive it. I'm not letting you take that risk. Not with your level."

As a long silence ensued, Serra considered this an empty gesture at this point. Back home at Nibelheim, it was a long time since she took any risk. And then he came along. If he had wanted her not to take risks, he should've left her alone... He should've let her stay with her family and friends to leave an uneventful and peaceful life. But he robbed her of that by making her his recruit. And she didn't hesitate to show that as she glared at him as she spoke lividly.

"Then why bring me into this at all?"

As her words hung in the air, Sephiroth maintained his stern gaze before Serra spoke again. This time, she had no intention to hold back her frustration and her anger on him.

"If you didn't want me to take that risk, you should've left me alone! I was fine before you ever took me in! I never asked to be SOLDIER! I never asked to be taken away from my home! And I never asked for what happened to my sister!"

As Serra said this, she realized that in her utterance of fury, she brought up something she personally didn't want to discuss and gasped at what just occurred before looking up, only to see Sephiroth as stoic as ever. Honestly, this made her more infuriated that he didn't care more than if he'd asked about her.

"Why am I even talking to you? You don't know what it's like to lose someone you cared about, or to be taken away from home. You probably don't even know what home is. And I don't care what you have to say anymore. I just want to go home..."

As Serra's words hung again in the atmosphere, she began walking towards the house nearby. Unbeknownst to her, though, Sephiroth did know how that felt. He lost Genesis one month ago when he deserted SOLDIER. Since then, he tried thinking of any way to get his friend back. He'd hoped Serra was the key to bringing him back, but she's made it clear she wanted nothing to do with SOLDIER, least of all, him. All she wanted was to go back home. It seemed as though he made a mistake after all...

"I understand. Stay here until I come back."

With that, Sephiroth began walking away from her and towards a nearby bridge as she took notice. Although she didn't care about what he had to say as she claimed, she did care about him staying with her. After all, he was more skilled compared to her.

"Where are you going?"

"After Genesis. Once I'm done, you'll go back home."

Hearing this, Serra widened her eyes at the thought of seeing her family and friends again. And yet... somehow... it didn't make her any happier than her first day at Shinra. Remembering what Sephiroth told her, Serra must think it was because of the penalty for leaving SOLDIER as she spoke.

"But... didn't you say there was a penalty for deserting SOLDIER?"

As he heard Serra ask this, Sephiroth stopped short of walking away before speaking as he turned to her.

"It's not really a desertion... if you never belonged there anyway."

As Serra heard this, she felt those words sting her heart as Sephiroth walked away before Serra made a comeback.

"Well... fine!"

With that, Serra stormed off inside the nearby house and slammed the door shut. With the door closed, Sephiroth closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking under his breath.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

After having said those words, Sephiroth began walking into the forest as Serra looked on from the window. Once he was out of view, Serra looked around the house, trying to figure out what to do until Sephiroth comes back before she walked to where a full-body mirror was. From there, Serra could still feel the pain from Sephiroth's words, almost as if they cut into her heart like a dagger. Why would it hurt her so much if she didn't want to be in SOLDIER to begin with? Then, as she looked at herself, realizing how pathetic she looked compared to the other members, and recalled how her sister passed away, Serra figured out why: because she'd heard it before.

* * *

_She'd heard it from her own haunting memory which began to flash in her mind. It involved her dear sister, Katie. That fateful day, Serra and Katie were climbing on the trail of Mt. Nibel. It was expressly forbidden because of how young the two of them were back then, with Serra being 13 while Katie was about two years younger, but they did it anyway. Serra did so to help Katie see a beautiful sunset, since she wasn't usually allowed to be out before dark. Katie was against it, but Serra assured her things would be fine. But that turned out to be a grave mistake._

_As they traveled up on Mt. Nibel, Serra and Katie encountered a sudden ambush of monsters all around them. Immediately, in their panic, they tried to take off from them, but as they ran, a monster used a blast of Mako energy to knock them to the ground. And when they tried to get up, a monster was preparing to fire at Serra again. As it did so, Katie took notice of it and ran off to shield her from the blast. When the blast connected, it instantly pushed her back, her gentle, green eyes becoming thinner and transparent as she fell to the floor unmoving. All Serra could do was crawl over to Katie and cradle her lifeless body as she sobbed amidst the members of SOLDIER trying to protect them. But regrettably, they were too late to save her..._

_After the incident, Serra returned to her parents, her eyes red with tears as a lifeless Katie was held in her arms. Distraught by this news, they took their turn mourning their youngest child's death. However, that mourning didn't last long. Eventually, they found out Serra and Katie snuck to Mt. Nibel. And once Serra told them about what happened in precise detail, they harbored no mercy for her and began to physically and mentally abuse her all at once as her mother's shriek of anger towards her echoed..._

"_You don't belong in this house anymore! Don't ever let me see you set one foot in this house again!"_

* * *

As Serra heard this cruel shriek growing louder in her head, remembering how broken they made her, she tensed her fist and yelled out in anger at the creator who made her suffer this fate as she swiftly smashed her hand on the mirror, causing the glass to reverberate and split apart, slicing through her hand as she began to weep not from the current physical pain of laceration, but from the scars her parents gave her and shouted her faithless query.

"Why...?! Why does it have to be me that gets to suffer like this?! WHY?!"

As the blood on her hand leaked out profusely, Serra could only weep at her sorrowful situation before seeing the blood trickle on the broken glass in front of her before she saw her sorrowful reflection. Amidst the drops of blood, what she saw was her younger self that endured the bitter torment of her so-called parents. Upon looking at that sad image, Serra turned her head away from the sight and began to feel the pain of her bleeding hand as she winced before looking around desperately for anything to cover it up, or at the very least, clot out the bleeding. All that she could find was a curtain hanging by the window. So, she had to tear a piece of it out and wrap it around her hand as she recalled how weak she was when she was caught by Sephiroth.

Although joining SOLDIER wasn't what she had in mind, Serra always wanted to be better than the person her parents made her out to be: a weak coward who would let others die for her. She's hated that part of herself for those five years since. But her tragedy also inflicted a fear of taking fatal risks, which is what put Katie in that position in the first place. That was the ultimate roadblock for her achieving that change. But then, he came. Maybe he tried to help her somehow... did he have pity on her? If he did, then he must have a heart after all...

But on the other hand, all that pity ever did was tell her how weak she was. And she's had enough of it for five years. It was time for her to forget about home. Whether she liked it or not, SOLDIER is her home now. And as far as she's been treated, Serra would choose that over her home. However, Serra recalled what Sephiroth would do once he took care of Genesis. But with her short traumatic tantrum over her memory inadvertently invoked by his mouth, Serra won't take the weak road ever again. Her mind was made up. And no amount of limits she had will ever convince her otherwise ever again.

"You're not taking me back to that hell. I won't let you..."

Just then, Serra took notice of Zack and Tseng going up to the house from the forest as she looked out the window. Upon seeing them, she was confused. Weren't they supposed to be in another area? To add to her confusion, Serra heard Zack shouting for her.

"Serra! Serra! Where are you?!"

At that moment, Serra only responded as she shouted.

"Over here!"

In response to Serra's shout, Zack and Tseng looked over to where it came from before only finding a lone house. They presumed she was inside, the assumption that was correct as she opened the door and revealed herself to them. As they took notice of her, Zack took a sigh of relief before he spoke.

"Phew! Thank goodness. I thought you guys were—"

Before Zack could finish, he stopped himself short, confusing her before he spoke again.

"You know what? Never mind."

Suddenly, he took notice of a broken mirror with blood and broken glass next to it from far away, making Zack curious as he spoke.

"Whoa. What happened here?"

As an answer, Serra tensed her hand, still hurting from the laceration it caused her before she spoke.

"Sephiroth told me to wait here until he dealt with Genesis."

As he examined the broken glass and blood carefully, Tseng could already tell there's more to her story than that.

"And what else?"

"After that... he said he'd take me back home."

As her head hung down while answering as such, she remembered how she used to think going back home was all she ever wanted. But she didn't think about what'd happen after. Even if she won't be hunted down, her parents would still torture her if they ever saw her. Her being able to evade them for this long was all thanks to Tifa and her family. Since Katie's death, they were more of a family than her own ever was. She wanted to see them again, but if she came back with no chance of making it by herself, what then? Just then, Tseng spoke up to her again.

"So... do you want to go back?"

As she looked at the Turk, Serra made up her mind and answered.

"He'll have to drag me kicking and screaming."

As Serra said this, Zack became a little nervous. From how she sounded, it didn't sound like she and him got along well together at all as he tried to calm her down.

"Hey, let's not get crazy, now..."

However, Tseng has a different reaction to Serra's answer as he smirked before he replied.

"I see. Sephiroth hoped you'd say that."

Hearing this, Zack and Serra became surprised as they spoke in unison before the former spoke up to Tseng before he explained.

"What?"

"Sephiroth said what?"

"Sephiroth spoke to me about almost five minutes ago. He told us to check up on you, and to see if you still wanted to go back."

This confused Serra for a moment, remembering how he took her in before she shook her head and replied to Tseng.

"He can keep his pity to himself. I've had enough of it already. Where is he?"

"Sephiroth saw a factory on the outskirts of town. He saw a Genesis copy go inside."

This piqued Serra's curiosity as she widened her eyes before she spoke to him again.

"You think that's where their headquarters is?"

"Most likely. A frontal attack would be inadvisable, though. We'll have to go in from above."

Hearing this, Serra became determined to meet with him again, if only because she had some choice words to say to him for what she went through as she spoke up to Tseng.

"Did he say where to meet him?"

"Yes. Last we heard, he's currently waiting at the cliff overlooking the factory."

"Then that's where we're headed. Let's go."

With that, Serra walked outside of the house quickly, remembering the direction Sephiroth exited the town as Zack became surprised by her sudden determination.

"Whoa. Did we miss anything back there?"

* * *

With that, the trio walked to the bridge and saw two paths in front of them. One leading to the factory itself, and the other to a cliff overlooking it. As Serra recalled, Sephiroth wanted to meet them at the cliff, so it was obvious where they should go. And so, they climbed up on the right path, noticing Sephiroth at the cliff by himself before Serra, Zack, and Tseng took notice of him. When they got to him, Serra didn't want her words to go to waste as she spoke up, not noticing the smile on his lips.

"Sephiroth, I don't know what you really want with me, but if you think for one second—"

"You don't have to worry. I expected as much, seeing you here."

As he looked at her, he took notice of the cuts on her hand before he tried to check on them, making Serra cautious. With the amount of time he's been gone, Sephiroth was surprised that she ended up having wounds so soon.

"What happened to you?"

As he looked at them, though, his touch inadvertently caused a sharp feeling of pain as she helped before wincing.

"Hey! Easy. It was just... some broken glass."

"I see. Can you be able to use your sword?"

"As if I'd let a little pain stop me like before."

As Sephiroth noticed how quickly she'd changed, even he had to admit he was a little surprised. Who knows what she went through all alone? Regardless, the mission is what mattered at the moment so he smiled before he spoke to Tseng.

"Right. Tseng. What did you and Zach find out?"

"Before you called, we saw a graveyard a while ago. Genesis's parents were in that grave."

Hearing this, Serra became startled. She never saw any graveyard when she got here, let alone his parents being the corpses for them.

"What? A grave? And his parents?"

Noticing her shock, Zack rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Yeah. I was surprised by that, too."

With that, Sephiroth spoke up to Zack about another person who deserted SOLDIER.

"What about Angeal?"

"He wasn't at the house. But please, give me time!"

With how desperate Zack said it, it made Serra confused. Almost as if Angeal was his best friend. She needed to know for sure as she spoke to Zack.

"Wait. Who's Angeal?"

"He's my mentor. And... my best friend."

As Zack confirmed it, Serra made a light gasp before she spoke up.

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. If I find Angeal, I can talk to him. If I can convince Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back, too."

As Zack said this, Sephiroth made a light smile before he spoke.

"Why do you think I brought you along?"

Hearing this from Sephiroth, Zack looked to him out of surprise before Serra piped up out of confusion just as he explained.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Genesis and Angeal. They were my only friends."

As Serra heard this from Sephiroth, she became surprised. She never knew that he had friends to begin with. But the more she thought of that, the more it made sense. That must've been why he sent them after Genesis instead of going after him himself. But what she couldn't understand is why he left to find Genesis himself. Did that have anything to do with her experience in combat? Regardless, she still felt sorry for the position the mission put him in.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

With that, Zack took his turn to speak up to Sephiroth. After all, Angeal was just as important to him.

"But Angeal is my friend, too!"

"Exactly. I'm counting on you to bring them both back."

As Zack heard this from Sephiroth, it made him sigh from this before he spoke to himself.

"Why is everyone always pushing things on me?"

As Serra heard this, she tried to help Zack feel better before Sephiroth spoke up.

"Don't worry. You won't do it alone. Serra will go with you and Tseng."

As Serra ended up placed on the spot, she looked at him with a shocked expression before she spoke.

"What?! But—!"

"Don't worry. If you fall short, Zack and Tseng will cover you."

As she tried to counter, Serra realized what he meant. Although she did get some training, odds are, she'll end up being killed. Before that could happen, though, Zack and Tseng will be there for her. Maybe that's why he left her alone at the house. Because they'd look after her whenever he wasn't. At least he wasn't blind to her experience, she can say that much.

"Oh. Okay. But, what about you?"

As an answer, Sephiroth drew out his Masamune before he replied, concerning Zack.

"I'll find Angeal myself."

"To do what?"

As Sephiroth held his tongue for a moment, he made a deep sigh before he spoke to him.

"I don't know..."

With that, he proceeded to jump off of the cliff and through the glass before Serra looked down, surprised at what he did. Although, she shouldn't be surprised that a 1st class SOLDIER would do that. As she sighed, Tseng spoke up to her and Zack.

"Time is short. Let's go."

With that, Zack got ready to jump before he spoke.

"You may want to hold on."

Taking his advice, Serra held onto Zack's neck with her arms before he jumped off through the glass before landing on his feet, securing it to be safe for Serra to jump off of him before Zack shouted to Tseng above him.

"Infiltration successful!"

Suddenly, three men with red SOLDIER outfits and helmets wielding two machetes, one for each hand, appeared in front of them. As they took notice of the group, Sephiroth held his Masamune at the ready before slicing diagonally at them, knocking them out as Serra looked on in surprise before he spoke to the trio.

"You go look for Genesis in the meantime. I'll meet you there."

With that, Sephiroth walked forward before jumping off of the platform as Tseng noticed another way next to them as he spoke.

"Everyone, this way. And keep an eye out for enemies."

Heeding Tseng's warning, Zack and Serra nodded before going down that way and to the ground floor of the factory. Once they got there, though, they noticed two more soldiers as well as a flying machine gun with a red eye as Serra and Zack got their swords out and entered their stances as he spoke, worried about how her hand would hold up.

"You sure you can hold your sword like that?"

"Don't worry, Zack. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

From there, Serra and Zack went after the soldiers while Tseng went after the robot as they ran before clashing with them as the first two clashed their swords against the machetes while Tseng got his guns out and fired at the machine. Amidst the clash, Serra was forced back before the assassin attacked again with his machetes, forcing her back before she tried to swing her sword at him, but once again, she ended up fighting the momentum before tripping and was forced to block his blades with her sword as he pushed down on her. As her right hand began to tingle from the earlier wounds of her temper, Serra heard Sephiroth's voice echoing in her mind regarding her training before she heeded it.

"_First, you need to find your balance. And when you swing, swing with your body. With swords, it's about momentum, not just arm strength."_

"I hope it can stick with me."

With that, Serra let her body slip to the ground while moving her sword away, making the assassin fall to the ground before using the momentum of the dodge to swing her sword at his back, hitting him before his shocked gasp came from him as he fell to the floor. As she noticed this, Serra widened her eyes at what she'd done. She would've been petrified if she didn't hear a groan from him, instantly relieving her as she sighed. If he didn't breathe after that, she would've been a killer. Strong as she wanted to be, Serra did not wish to be a killer. And so, Serra heard another groan before noticing Zack pushing his opponent back and knocking him out as he noticed Serra's handiwork and became impressed.

"Hey. Nice moves."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Tseng has already shot down the machine before he spoke to them, pointing to an open room on his right.

"Everyone, this way."

As they looked over that direction, they noticed an open door before Serra sighed.

"Well, If you say so."

As they went in, they took notice of a computer in the room before Tseng looked into it, noticing a string of files concerning Genesis copies as he spoke.

"Looks like the copies are being made here."

This made Serra widen her eyes as she spoke to Zack.

"Copies? Here?"

"Yeah. And they all looked like Genesis."

As Serra became frightened at the thought, it was also... somewhat comforting. If those were copies, then they couldn't have been real. With that in mind, Serra spoke to Tseng on the important matter.

"But if those were copies, then where's the real one?"

"Check the second floor. Genesis may be there."

As Zack and Serra looked to the door, they nodded to Tseng as she spoke.

"Okay."

As they got in through the door, Zack and Serra slowly walked towards the light as they heard a young voice speaking.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._

As Zack and Serra got close to him, they became cautious upon seeing a young man with blue-green eyes and brown hair going over the right side of his face, as well as a red jacket with black shoulder pads and a black shirt in it before he raised his hand with a smirk and spoke.

"Settle down... Zack the Puppy."

As she heard Zack's nickname, Serra became confused as Zack growled. Then, the young man took his turn to speak to Serra.

"And you. I've never seen you before. Are you a flower girl, by chance?"

Hearing this, Serra felt about as offended as Zack was before she spoke.

"No. I'm a soldier. I think..."

Hearing her hesitation, the youth smirked before he spoke again.

"You're neither. You're just an errand girl sent by grocery clerks... to collect a bill."

As Genesis said this to Serra, she tensed cautiously just as Tseng arrived and looked in a tank of Mako energy nearby them before seeing a soldier inside it. Upon seeing this, Tseng spoke to Genesis next as he looked to him.

"The grave at the house... We found the remains of our people there as well."

With that, Genesis set down the book he held in his hand before looking to Tseng with a smirk as he spoke.

"It didn't take much to have them send false reports. Just some mild threats..."

Hearing this, Tseng grew furious as Zack spoke to him next.

"They would have done that anyway. At least your parents would have."

Upon hearing their mention, Genesis got up before he spoke with his anger gradually rising.

"My 'parents' betrayed me. They had always betrayed me, from the very beginning."

Speaking of parents, Serra gasped as she realized something: Genesis must've had just as difficult a time with her family as he did with his. Though she can't say for sure what happened between them, Serra still felt as though she knew what it was like to be treated like a monster. And so, she tried to reason with him.

"So what? That's no excuse to kill them, or anyone else for that matter!"

As she raised her voice at Genesis, he became intrigued with her spirit. Yet, at the same time, because she worked with SOLDIER, it irritated him.

"What do you know?"

As an answer, Serra took another step forward as she spoke.

"I know what it's like... to be treated like a monster. To be rejected when you couldn't do one thing right."

As Genesis heard this, he raised his eyes in surprise. How on Gaia could she know about his pain?

"I don't know what's happened between you and your family, I can admit that. But... that's no reason to view yourself as a monster, let alone act like one."

As she said this, however, Genesis's look of surprise was instantly replaced with that of anger as he summoned a green orb in his hand while he spoke.

"How could I not when you've made me this way... SHINRA LAPDOGS!"

Swiftly, Genesis thrusted it at Serra, knocking her back before its remains seeped into the wounds on her hand, making her wince in pain as she groaned while Zack prepared himself as Genesis walked closer to her.

"Are you joking? No defense against a blast like that? You really are a rookie."

As Serra looked at him, she couldn't help but glare at him as Genesis took notice of the open wounds on her right hand before he spoke again while drawing out his crimson-colored rapier.

"And even more bad news. Looks like your day as SOLDIER will be your first... and your last!"

As he tried to do away with her, Serra could only close her eyes, turn away, and brace herself for the end, only for Masamune to interfere as it stopped the rapier short of slicing her in half.

_**Play FFVII Remake Fanmade Music: "Those Chosen by the Planet"**_

When Serra opened her eyes, she took notice of that before seeing Sephiroth holding him back from a far distance with a raven-haired man holding a big sword on his back by his side as Serra and Zack spoke up.

"Sephiroth...?"

"Angeal..."

When Genesis noticed this, he was livid towards them as he spoke, particularly to Angeal.

"Welcome, old friend."

When he received no answer from either one, Genesis drew his rapier back before Serra was allowed to stand up again while he spoke to Angeal.

"I see... you've finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However..."

With that, Genesis began to walk away briskly as he set his rapier by his side before stopping near Angeal as he spoke.

"Can you really live on that side?"

Having said his words to Angeal, Genesis began to walk away again before Sephiroth used his sword to block his path as he spoke.

"Stop!"

As Sephiroth cornered him, Genesis only made a smirk as he spoke callously to his old friend.

"And here I thought you're a hero."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you notice? The Mako energy I used entered her bloodstream."

As Serra overheard this, Sephiroth's eyes widened in fear as it was a dead ringer for what happened at the training room before Serra spoke to him.

"So? What does that mean?"

"Monster or not, Mako energy will have dire consequences for the body... meaning her body will suffer them as mine did."

As the group heard this, Sephiroth was stunned by this development. On one hand, he could capture Genesis and bring him under custody. But on the other, Serra could feel the devastating effects of her gene's diffusion, or worse. Worse yet, Genesis was still his friend, no matter what he did. So, he can't bring himself to attack him. Genesis must've played his cards well on the spot, because he didn't dare make a move. Just then, Serra began to feel her body changing, and not for the better as she felt an intense burning everywhere inside her, as if she was being burned alive as she held her head and began whimpering with tears beginning to escape her eyes as Tseng looked to her.

"Serra? Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know...! My body... it's burning up! Like I'm being—!"

Before she could finish, Serra let out a pain-induced shriek as Zack and Sephiroth grew worried as they spoke in unison with Genesis smiling sinisterly.

"Serra!"

"Oh, my. It's happening already."

As Sephiroth glared at him, Genesis made the ultimatum clear.

"The clock is ticking, Sephiroth. It's time for you to decide who's more important. Your old friend... or some lowly errand girl."

With that, Genesis walked away briskly as Angeal tried to follow him with Zack trying to go after him.

"Angeal!"

When he tried to do so, Angeal took notice of it and stopped him in his tracks with a smaller sword, making Zack freeze in his tracks as he spoke.

"Genesis is my problem. I can't let him leave like this. Besides, someone else needs you."

As Angeal pointed to her, Zack took notice of her cringing in pain from the devastating effect on her body as Sephiroth went over to her and held her bridal style while looking over to Angeal as he nodded before his old friend did the same and walked out as Zack tensed at this, only for Sephiroth to notice this as he spoke.

"Go after him, Zack."

"Huh?"

"Don't lose sight of him. Tseng and I will bring her to the helicopter."

Understanding what he's getting at, which is to let Zack try to reach out to his mentor as Sephiroth still counted on him, he nodded and ran outside as Serra cringed while her tears flowed slowly on her cheeks as he stared at her broken and burning state.

_**End FFVII Remake Fanmade Music: "Those Chosen by the Planet"**_

"Please... just kill me now... it hurts so much..."

At that moment, he began to feel burdened with another life to lose, except he didn't want to lose her. Like she said, she had a family waiting at home for her. While he cannot imagine what they're like, he knew that the people who loved her would be broken without her in it. And her death would be on his head, even if Genesis made the blow. So now, he was faced with the critical blow of two losses in his life as Tseng spoke to him.

"This happened before, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"You know what the doctor would say about this."

Indeed, he did. Sephiroth could recall that denial as if it were yesterday. He let that go because Genesis was a 1st class SOLDIER, but with a little girl at risk of dying... he could care less about his approval. He won't let her die because of the risk he took to get his friends back, that much he knew.

"The doctor can shoot himself dead for all I care."

With that, Sephiroth walked out of the house as he carried the girl with him, each step he took putting him further from Tseng as he spoke to him.

"So what now then?"

Upon hearing his question, Sephiroth stopped himself short. What was the plan for how to save this rookie? It's obvious that Hollander said no. But he could think of another scientist who was always eager for experimentation. And that man, unfortunately, happened to be the one person he resented the most.

"Now... I'll go to my father."


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter 2: **First Impressions

_Darkness. That was all Serra felt as she drifted in and out of her consciousness, her natural body exposed to the void. The pain invading her body didn't make it any easier for her to stay awake. In fact, it made her want to close her eyes and never open them again. And then, she'd fade away, and the pain along with her. At least then, she'll join her sister and be with her forever. That was all she wanted after what she went through._

_For five years too long, Serra was denied the love she yearned for when she needed it the most. Although Tifa and her family were gracious enough to take her in as one of their own since, it still wasn't the same without her. As the pain swarmed her body like a virus, a part of her that believed there was no point in going on with life was rising as steadily as a tide of the ocean. And it was rising high enough for her to see a raven-haired girl with brown eyes holding her hands out to her, waiting for her to take them up. The girl was none other than..._

"_Katie...?"_

_Hoping to receive her embrace, Serra reached her hands out to her, to try to take them and be pulled closer to her. And yet... at the same time, an unknown force was keeping her from making contact with her as she suddenly felt cold air dragging her away from behind as she drifted farther and farther from her. When she looked beneath her, she saw countless green waves gently carrying her like water. She was too drowsy to move or rebel against the tide, so she was reduced to letting the tide carry her as she heard a voice in her head._

'_You poor little thing. So sad to be so alone in the world. Don't worry, little child. When the reunion comes, you'll never be lonely again.'_

_As the voice spoke to her, Serra took notice of a small white feather falling near her before she tried to repeat what she said._

"_Re... reunion...?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shinra HQ, Sephiroth was watching Serra float by herself in a tank with great concern. For whatever reason, seeing her in this fragile state from where he stood was... heartrending. It was one thing to see copies inside tanks like that, but to see a simple rookie enduring this... it was more than he could take. After all, she wasn't an experiment. But that was more than Hojo could say about Sephiroth. And not even the fact that he was his father would change Hojo's cruel heart.

Ever since Sephiroth was born, he was only ever seen as a test subject, undeserving of any love from the mad scientist. Sephiroth always resented him for the way he's been treated. But he had to admit; his skills as a scientist were almost incomparable. That was why he brought Serra to him as a last resort. Hollander would've been far more preferable, but he'd left Shinra a long time ago when he wasn't the head of the science department anymore. Besides, even if he didn't leave, if he refused to let him donate to Genesis, odds are, he would've denied him that opportunity for Serra, too. All the same, there was one thing he didn't quite understand about the situation himself: and that was why he cared so much about her. Then it occurred to him.

Not long after Banora, Zack told him about how Serra tried to reason with Genesis, telling him that she knew what it was like to be treated as a monster. Then, he recalled the broken glass on her hand. Taking the two together, Sephiroth could only assume what she's been doing when he left her alone... she must've been trying to kill herself over it. Of course, that didn't explain why Serra changed her mind about going home. Whatever happened, he knew he was responsible for her. Taking her to the best help possible, regardless of the reason, was the least he could do, even if that help was from his devil of a father. Speaking of, Hojo was becoming fascinated with how well Serra seemed to comply with her procedure, mainly because she was unconscious, but still it intrigued him all the same.

"Oh, my. I never imagined that a rookie would be so cooperative. She could be of very scientific value."

As Hojo reveled in the endless scientific possibilities, Sephiroth didn't hesitate to glare at him as he spoke.

"She is _not _one of your lab rats, Hojo."

"As far as _you're _concerned, perhaps. But she pales in comparison to my genius. It's a good thing you came to me."

As Sephiroth heard Hojo admit his point of view, he had every intention to slam him against the wall. But for her sake, he chose not to. Still, he held great anger towards him as he hissed his unearned title.

"Let's get this straight, _father. _The only reason I came to you was because Hollander left Shinra. If he were here—"

"He would've denied your plea to donate your cells to her, because you weren't viable. But unlike him, I'm always happy to take great risks in the name of science. Like I said, it's a good thing you came to me."

While Sephiroth wanted to choke him for spouting off his arrogance, he knew Hojo was right about one thing: Hollander would've left her to die. But still, that didn't make Hojo any more a saint than the monsters he fought. Just thinking about what he put him made him furious. But... he did help Serra recover from Genesis's assault. Sephiroth had to be grateful for that much. Just then, Sephiroth noticed Serra beginning to speak as she moaned.

"Reunion..."

As Sephiroth heard this, he couldn't help but gasp over what she just said. That meant she was alive, which was a relief, of course, but the way she sounded was almost trancelike. What could be going on in her head to make her say that? Was she even herself? Hojo couldn't care less about that as Serra began to stir from her slumber.

"Oh. It seems that she's taken quite enough cells to regenerate. Normally, I'd continue, but I don't want to risk overdose and lose this experiment just yet."

With Serra's condition near complete recovery, Sephiroth was finally at his limit with Hojo and didn't hesitate to vent his frustration as he swiftly struck the tank in half with his Masamune, spilling the Mako infused water to the floor while Serra dropped to the floor, only for him to catch her, holding her up with her arm around the back of his neck as she groaned. With Serra secured, despite her being caught in a daze from her unconsciousness, Sephiroth then gave a stronger glare to his father as he spoke.

"She will never be your experiment, _father_."

With that, he helped Serra walk out the door as her feet followed their instinct to take their steps as Hojo returned a glare of his own.

"We'll see about that, _son._"

* * *

Later, Serra was lying on a white bed with Sephiroth keeping vigil over her as she stirred awake. When she woke up from her slumber, she noticed none other than Sephiroth watching over her as she blinked her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she confirmed this, Serra couldn't help but be speak in surprise, despite her weak tone.

"Huh? Sephiroth?"

As Serra sat up, Sephiroth made a quiet breath of relief before he spoke to her, hoping she wasn't too woozy from her bath in the tank.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess... why wouldn't I be? Wait... the last thing I remember..."

When Serra tried her hardest to remember what happened, she could only remember when Genesis attacked her and prior to that as she spoke to Sephiroth.

"The mission...! What happened?"

"Zack tried to go after Genesis after he attacked you. The Mako energy seeped into your wound and began burning your body from the inside out. Sadly, we weren't able to capture him. And we lost Angeal's trail, too."

As Serra recalled what Genesis did to her, which was using a Mako energy blast to inflame her body from the inside and to diffuse her genes, she became awestruck. She should've been feeling that pain right now, but oddly enough, she isn't. As she looked at her arms, Serra couldn't help but wonder how it was possible as she spoke to Sephiroth.

"The burning... I don't feel it anymore. What happened?"

As Serra looked curiously to Sephiroth, he began to explain the procedure that took place in her unconsciousness.

"Your genes were being diffused when Genesis used that Mako energy blast on your wound. Since then, I took you into the Science department so that the scientists could implant special cells into your body to cancel out the diffusion."

Hearing about those cells for the first time, Serra widened her eyes before speaking to him.

"Cells?"

"Yes. It's one thing that Genesis, Angeal, and I have in common. Although, you're more in common with me."

This made Serra raise her eyebrows in disbelief as she spoke.

"Really? What makes you so sure?"

"For starters, your eyes."

"My eyes? What about them?"

As if to answer, Sephiroth picked up a mirror on the desk before handing it to her. Upon looking into it, Serra noticed that her hair color was still the same, but her blue eyes were somehow... thinner. In fact, they were just as thin as Sephiroth's. As she examined them longer, Serra couldn't help but become stunted with no word to say about it for a moment before she eventually broke the silence.

"My eyes... why do they look like yours?"

Knowing that it wasn't a rhetorical question, Sephiroth only gave a humph before he spoke.

"You can thank Hojo for that. His project was the only thing that could halt your genes' diffusion."

"Project? What project?"

Truth be told, Sephiroth had no clue what the project was. Neither Hollander nor Hojo would tell him. All he did know was that he, Angeal, and Genesis were linked to that somehow. But it wasn't enough for him. He tried to find answers, but he didn't get very far. So, he could only tell Serra what he did know.

"I don't know. But for whatever reason, Angeal, Genesis, and I were tied together in it. And it's thanks to my cells that you're still alive."

While Serra analyzed herself closely again, focusing on her blue feline slit eyes, she couldn't help but be amazed, and yet... she also grew cautious of this. If her eyes changed, what else could have? She wanted to know this for herself as she turned to him.

"Tell me, honestly. Are there... any other side effects I should worry about?"

So far, the eye change was all Sephiroth could come up with as he didn't have any other internal side effects before he replied.

"None that I'm aware of. But, if anything happens... don't hesitate to tell me. You're my responsibility."

Being told this by Sephiroth, Serra felt it was poking fun at her as she spoke a little grumpily.

"I'm not a little kid..."

Hearing this, Sephiroth walked over to her before brushing her hair aside as he spoke gently into her ear.

"No. But you are my protégé."

As Serra heard this, she widened her eyes at what happened the last time she let him mentor her. She didn't have the patience or the time to practice properly back then. But with what could've been the end of her life, it was a perfect reminder to take it seriously. Besides, it's only fitting that she picked up where she left off. And Sephiroth couldn't agree more as he spoke.

"And I can't let her end up dead on my watch, can I?"

With that, Sephiroth began to walk away from her and out the door as Serra recalled what Sephiroth did for her. First, he took her into SOLDIER (even though she didn't want to be a member in the first place), then he tried to train her, and finally, he donated his cells to her. That made her tally up the favors up to three. But she had no way of paying them back... except perhaps a simple gesture. And she tried to say this to him before he left completely.

"Wait!"

His attention being caught, Sephiroth turned around to see Serra smiling at him as she spoke.

"Sephiroth... thank you."

Once she said this, he assumed it was because of his willingness to help her recover from the diffusion as he spoke.

"It was the least I could do. Your body needed recovery."

"It's not just about the diffusion. You said that I'd thank you later."

When Sephiroth became confused on this topic, he just as easily recalled what he said before leaving on the mission as she spoke.

"I don't know if you knew what happened to me back home, but... thanks to you, I know how to get better with myself. And... all that stuff I said about you back at Banora... I want to take them all back."

Knowing how much progress Serra is making, Sephiroth lent a smile to her as he spoke.

"Apology accepted. When you've gotten your rest, head to Director Lazard."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Sephiroth walked out of the door, leaving Serra alone to rest as much as she needed to. After what she went through on her first mission, she deserved it. And yet... she can't help but get the feeling that something worse would come on the horizon. For example, who was speaking to her in her dream? And for that matter...

"What is the 'reunion?'"

* * *

Later, once Serra had gotten her rest, she went to the briefing room and walked in to see Sephiroth leaning against a wall, as well as Zack up front. When they and Lazard noticed her, Zack and the director were the ones to be surprised as the young man spoke up to her.

"Whoa. You okay, Serra? What happened to your eyes?"

"Well, it's a side effect. But you're right. Sephiroth is a good guy."

While Sephiroth made a light smile, Lazard spoke up her next.

"Well, you'll be seeing him more often. Because you and Zack are being promoted."

Hearing of this, Serra widened her eyes in surprise as she spoke.

"For real?"

Before Lazard could confirm this, Serra noticed Zack's dismal look Ashe looked at his hands before she spoke to him.

"Zack? Are you okay?"

"Oh. It's fine, really. I just... I thought I'd be happy."

With how the mission turned out, as well as Angeal being his friend gone missing, Serra could tell it upset him as she tried to comfort him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh. Zack, about Angeal... I'm sorry."

As Zack sighed, Lazard spoke up again to the two, offering his own condolences as well.

"Understandable. Too much happened too fast."

For a while, there was silence between the group before Lazard spoke up again.

"Anyway, Zack. You will be 1st class while Serra will be 2nd class."

Hearing about her ranking, Serra became surprised. Weren't there supposed to be other levels of SOLDIER? That was the question she had in mind as she spoke to him.

"Wait. What class was I to begin with?"

"You were originally 3rd class when you started, by Sephiroth's recommendation, of course."

As Serra turned to Sephiroth, he only gave a shrug as he spoke, making Serra give a slight grin of her own.

"My apologies."

"Whatever."

After their short exchange, Lazard spoke up again.

"Anyway, before I brief the both of you, you'll need to change into your designated SOLDIER class suits."

This caught Serra completely unawares. She didn't know she had to change uniform with a class she is placed in. Was she breaking dress code the whole time? No wonder they stared at her... As Serra blushed at the thought of this, Lazard assumed what she was blushing for as he spoke.

"Don't worry. You'll be changing in different rooms."

Relieved as she was, Serra still felt it needed to be said as she sighed before she spoke.

"I'm glad for it, but it's not about that. It's just... why didn't anyone ever tell me I was breaking dress code?!"

As Serra said this, Lazard gave a small chuckle from the misunderstanding before he replied.

"Don't worry. That outfit was technically in dress code. It was just an older model."

Still, considering the number of eyes that stared at her, Serra felt it was an empty gesture as she spoke sarcastically.

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me."

"But... after you change, Serra, you need to give that training room a test."

Upon hearing this, Sephiroth's memories of that room were triggered as he saw a flash of Genesis getting wounded by a splintered sword before Lazard spoke up.

"We just need to make sure you're a hundred percent after... you know."

As Sephiroth slowly tensed his hands at the thoughts of it, Serra cautiously took notice of that before replying to Lazard.

"I understand. But what would Zack do in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, he'll take a look at the latest recruits we got in 3rd class recently and pick one to choose from as his protégé. You'll be joining him after your session."

As she was put on the spot to select a partner, Serra gulped at this before she spoke to herself.

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

With that, Zack and Serra went to get dressed. While they did, Serra found a change in outfit that was similar to Genesis's outfit. However, it had a hood on the back, and the jacket would be colored white while her pants and boots were actually black like coal. As she picked it up, Serra couldn't help but admire her new outfit as she spoke.

"Whoa. Looks like SOLDIER really outdid themselves."

With that, Serra looked around in the changing room to be sure no one else was with her or watching her. Once she ensured it was the case, Serra didn't hesitate to change her wardrobe in a flash as she tossed her old outfit in the dirty laundry chute before putting it on. After which, she looked at herself and became enamored with her appearance as her chest could be seen even under the shirt as the two mounds weren't sagging.

"Wow. I look good."

With that, she proceeded to walk out of the changing room before coming across a certain mad scientist as he walked to the training room. He had dark hair tied up in a ponytail with glasses and a lab coat as he walked to the training room. Upon seeing him, Serra couldn't help but become curious as she spoke to herself.

"I wonder what he's doing... is it part of my training?"

When Serra walked towards the training room, a door opened in front of her before seeing that same scientist looking through the glass as he held his clipboard before he spoke.

"Ahh, there you are. You're looking much better since I've treated you. As should be expected."

Hearing such an omniscient reply from Hojo, Serra became observant and could already guess who he was.

"Wait. You're the one who gave me Sephiroth's cells, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. And thus, I've saved you from your genes' diffusion."

Not sure what to make of such an arrogant reply, mainly because it sounded like he expected something in return, Serra reserved her grateful tone and added confusion with it.

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"No thanks are necessary. Now, let's begin the experiment."

Hearing this, Serra raised her eyebrows before she spoke up to Hojo.

"Experiment? I thought it was training."

"Never you mind. Just go in the training room."

As Hojo gave the order, Serra could already guess what he's doing it for as she spoke.

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to see how well I'd do."

"More or less. I want to verify the virtual data I extracted from a certain SOLDIER operative's combat results. Along with testing your abilities, you are going to help me validate my data by participating in simulated combat."

As Serra was presented the challenge, she recalled how tense Sephiroth had gotten. Did he have trouble with that before? No, that can't be possible. He's a 1st class SOLDIER, after all. But what did happen to make him so afraid of it? For her, there's only one way to find out. Besides, she's always wondered how it'd suit her.

"Well, okay. Just try not to worry too much."

As Serra got in the room, Hojo spoke to himself as he looked at her.

"Sephiroth seemed so taken with you. I can hardly imagine why he would be with a rookie. Perhaps my precious data will put that to the test..."

On the other side of the glass, Serra could barely hear a word he said and tried to find out what it was.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all. Let us begin."

Just then, a bright light overwhelmed Serra as the training room lit up before the scenery was changed to that of a forest with a rocky path. Along with that, she took notice of two troops and a monster with an appearance of a dragon and a dog rolled into one known as the Foulander. In her act of self-defense, Serra got out her sword and spoke to herself.

"Oh, boy."

With that, the soldiers ran at her before she dodged their swings with a sidestep. After that, she swiftly acted on instinct by slashing at one soldier's back before she realized how quickly she'd done it as she thought to herself.

"_Whoa! How did I do that so fast?!"_

Just then, she found herself clashing her sword against the other soldier's before pushing him back as she held her sword behind her and proceeded to do a diagonal swing. This time, she connected it and used the momentum to spin and swung upward, knocking him down as Serra thought to herself.

"_Somehow, I feel faster, stronger... and better."_

At that moment, Serra heard the Foulander roar at her and leap at her before she dodged it and held her sword at the ready before charging at it and sliced it at the chest with a white slash mark, felling the beast as it fell on the floor dead before Serra looked at her sword, stunted by her sudden improvement of her abilities.

"_How am I doing any of this?"_

With that, the scenery changed back to the training room before she looked to see Hojo calling her over with a motion of his hand before he spoke to her.

"Well... That looked rather convincing for a fluke. Did I get the data setting wrong?"

"I'm not so sure it was a fluke. Somehow, it felt like I was better and faster than when I fought Genesis's copies. I could barely take out one back then."

"Is that so? Well, whatever your claim is, you need to back it up with data. So here's your chance to prove your abilities. Go and fight the next monster."

"Okay."

As Serra walked back out to the training room, Hojo kept another gaze on her as he spoke to himself.

"She said she could barely take out one, yet she took three down so easily. I wonder... could her newly acquired cells be the root of it all? These settings should find the answer..."

Again, Serra could hear Hojo's voice, but louder as it was compared to the first time, Serra still couldn't hear right from her side of the glass.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let us begin."

As the room lit up again, Serra found herself at a train station this time around and found herself pitted against doglike monsters with orange whips on their backs. When one of them tried to attack, Serra instantly reacted with her sword blocking the teeth before pushing it back as she grunted before another aimed to use its whip on her as it suddenly lurched at her, grabbing her by the leg before dragging her to the floor for it to pounce. When it did, she reacted by plunging her sword into its chest and pushing it away once the whip released its grip. After that, Serra saw one of the monsters charging at her before she dodged and swiftly ran towards it with her sword as she yelled out. Before she could attack it, another monster leaped at her, forcing her to duck before slicing its underbelly horizontally, causing it to fall to the floor unmoving before the last beast jumped on her and tried to bite into her as it chowed down on her arm, making her grunt, struggling to contain her scream before she was forced to stab repeatedly at it, making it whimper in pain before it passed away as Serra felt her arm.

"Whoa. That hurt like heck. But still... that was nothing compared to Genesis's blast."

As the room returned in place of the train station, Hojo once again showed his surprise before Serra acknowledged it.

"What in the name of... Were the settings off again?"

"I told you. I feel better than before. And I was a 3rd class SOLDIER member, too."

As Hojo heard this, he recalled how Sephiroth told her about her current position as 3rd class. Yet the skills she shown proved to be otherwise. In fact, they're greater than 3rd class. If he didn't believe Serra before, he certainly did now. But he still wanted to see more of her in action as he spoke.

"SOLDIER? Oh, I see... You're a member of SOLDIER... Then give the next program a try. This one shouldn't be a problem for someone in SOLDIER, rookie or not."

Serra couldn't agree more. Although, she knew that she can't be too careful. They may be holograms, but they hurt and kill just as easily. One more mistake and she'll be a goner. With that in mind, she held onto her arm before she spoke.

"Right. I can take it."

As she walked back into the room, Hojo spoke again, not even bothering to whisper as he gazed at her.

"Hmph, I knew you were a rookie, but I never thought you'd be a member of SOLDIER. The world is full of useless classifications."

This time, Serra heard Hojo's words and didn't quite like them one bit as she spoke.

"Okay, now I heard you that time."

Despite this, Hojo maintained his routine.

"You heard nothing. Let's begin."

As the scenery changed around Serra in a bright light, she took notice of the surroundings around her.

"What the...? Isn't this Banora?"

Just then, two more monsters similar to the ones she fought at the train station simulation appeared, only their skin was light brown and their tails were blue. Upon seeing them, Serra held out her sword, knowing all too well their bite was far worse than their bark as a trail of blood dripped down her left arm. As Serra noticed this, she realized the dilemma. If they could smell blood, then they'd be all over her. It wasn't much different than in the last scenario, but two of them on her at the same time wasn't what she needed. And so, she tried to brave the situation with her sword in hand before she spoke.

"Okay. You want me? Come and get me!"

With that, the beasts lunged at her before lurching their tails at Serra. When she noticed this, she swiftly dodged the tails with a forward roll before standing up as the tails suddenly moved backward and aimed right for her before she jumped back. When she did, she noticed that the tails were moving like snakes.

"Figures. I can't get anywhere near them if those things are still on them."

This gave Serra an idea. If she could somehow get them stuck, or dismembered, Serra would take out the beasts in no time. One wrong move, though, and it's curtains for her.

"Hold on. Maybe I can't get to them... but they can come to me. Wanna try again?!"

With that, the monsters responded with the similar maneuver as before. Only this time, Serra moved just far enough to be in between the mutts as their tails stick themselves on the ground. After that, Serra swiftly stabbed through the monsters, causing them to fall to the ground dead. After that, Serra took her breath and looked at her hands as the scenery faded to the training room while thinking to herself.

"_What happened while I was out? I was never this good back then... Wait. Maybe it's the cells. It's gotta be, right?"_

As Serra finished looking at herself in thought, she walked back in the observation portion as Hojo spoke to her.

"Hm, impressive... I think you have what it takes to be a study sample."

Hearing that strange title, Serra became confused as she spoke.

"Study sample? For what?"

"Why, for another project of mine, of course."

This made Serra remember the project Sephiroth told him about. From the way he seemed so interested in her, Serra could only assume he's making another one of those.

"Oh, right. Sephiroth told me about them. Said you wouldn't tell him what it really was."

Upon hearing his name, Hojo's creepily smiling demeanor vanished and was replaced with a hint of loathing.

"It was none of his concern. And neither is it yours."

Taken aback by his sudden change in behavior, Serra felt it odd as she spoke.

"Right."

"In any case, you should be proud of yourself. It's only once every couple of years that we get someone like you."

As Hojo complimented her, Serra still felt something was eerie with him as she held her reservations.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"While we're here, how would you like to have s do against an extra-special program?"

Upon hearing about it, Serra became curious as she spoke.

"An extra-special program?"

"It's a program that I directly modified myself."

Before Serra could ask what exactly was modified and how, the researchers behind him overheard this and spoke out against it.

"Professor Hojo! You're not putting a human against that program, are you?!"

"Not THAT one! Please say you're not serious!"

As Serra heard their panicked pleas, her suspicion about Hojo being eerie was proven correct as he spoke.

"It would be a great match for a wonderful study sample such as yourself... Hehehe..."

As he chuckled to himself, Serra found herself creeped out more and more as she spoke.

"I can see why you don't have partners."

"Exactly. Because she can't see the potential in my genius."

Hearing how casually he suddenly threw 'she' around, Serra became interested very quickly as she spoke.

"Wait. Who's the 'she' in this conversation?"

Knowing that she'd refuse otherwise, Hojo had a gambit to make to see this chance for himself as he spoke.

"I'll tell you, but only if you agree to this program... and live."

As Serra heard this, she just knew it'd be the end of her judging from the researchers' reactions. But with her newly acquired cells, they should provide her something to fall back on as she fights. Besides, even if he did give her those cells, there's no telling what he'll do to her. More than that, Serra was living the rest of her life in fear of taking risks because of her tragedy. So, for one of her many purposes, to overcome that weakness and become truly stronger, she had to agree.

"Well, I guess I'm in."

Just then, the researchers pleaded to her again as they spoke.

"You have to listen to me. That program is no joke. Do not go in there!"

"It may just cost your life! This program is not safe by ANY means!"

As Serra heard them out, she took a deep sigh before seeing the face of someone who reached her hands out to her before she spoke.

"If I do pay my life... then I'll be able to see someone waiting for me."

As the researchers looked confused at her reply, Serra walked into the room as Hojo laughed his face off maniacally.

"Hehehe... Hahahahaaa! You are a worthy study sample, indeed! You need not worry. Your remains shall become a valuable contribution to science."

Hearing this from the mad scientist, Serra immediately figured out why Sephiroth must not be so fond of the training room. It must be Hojo that's making it not worth the trouble. As soon as she's done, Serra will make sure he isn't seen in this room again. And she was determined to keep that promise as she held her sword while Hojo spoke.

"Now, my precious program, show her why I am great! All show bow down powerless in your presence..."

With that, the scenery changed to that of a city as Serra suddenly found herself confronted with a giant warthog-like beast with a red mane, find on its back behind the mane, and bull's horns on the head. As Serra analyzed the creature, she knew it must be more lethal than the other monsters she fought. No doubt a deadly creation of the mad scientist.

"Whoa. Looks like I bit off more than I can chew."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was getting impatient in his waiting for Serra as he headed for the training room. As he did, he couldn't help but see a SOLDIER standing in the way of the door as the infantryman spoke up.

"Halt! The training room is currently under use by the Science Department for a top-secret experiment."

As he heard this, Sephiroth became convinced that Hojo has something to do with this as he spoke before the infantryman spoke again.

"Experiment?"

"Hence, it is of limits do all other personnel. This applies to you as well, Mr. SOLDIER."

Not liking the tone of his voice, Sephiroth glared at him before the infantryman spoke timidly.

"But, uh... I, being the coward that I am, cannot muster the courage to enforce this prohibition on you. Hence, I must call upon your conscience to decide whether you will enter or not."

Unfortunately for him, Sephirith had no patience waiting around anymore for Serra to come out. Beside that, he had a bad feeling that Hojo would do something terrible with her as he spoke.

"I think you know my answer."

With that, Sephiroth immediately went in. When he did, he was just in time to see Serra struggling against Hojo's program as she was pushed back by its horns before she fell on her back and tried to get up as she held her sword by her side. After catching her breaths, Serra ran at the beast before slashing at its left side. As much damage as it did, though, it was tearing to attack as it jumped and whacked her away with its tail, knocking her into a building g as she coughed out blood from the impact, making Sephiroth furious as he glared at Hojo.

"How dare you...?!"

"Don't blame me, son. She's the one who volunteered."

As he looked at what's going on in front of him, Sephiroth began to curse himself for not having arrived sooner. At least then, he would've prevented her from taking that risk. But alas, the reality wasn't so, and now he's being forced to watch as the beast does away with her.

In the simulation, Serra could only look up groggily at the beast as it scraped its hoof on the floor. As Serra watched this, she tried to remember what Sephiroth told her as his voice echoed in her mind.

"_You were fighting your momentum. And dropping your guard. Work with it to attack again before the enemy reacts."_

"Before the enemy reacts...?"

As Serra looked at the beast scraping its hoof again, she began to figure it out. If it was on all fours like a bull, and it attacked like a bull, then it must behave like a bull.

"I get it now. Sephiroth, I know I've said it before, but if I survive this... I wanna thank you."

Suddenly, the beast roared before charging at her. As it did, Sephiroth watched in horror as the beast threatened to crush his protégé. Never before was he put in such a position like this where he can't do anything to help. Of course the feeling was familiar when he couldn't donate his cells to Genesis, but the situations were completely different. As the beast drew near her, however, Serra wasted no time jumping over the beast as it zipped by her. And with that, Serra landed on top of its head before it began to kick its feet like crazy as she held on tightly. As the group in the observation deck saw this, the researchers were becoming more and more hopeful that Serra would survive as she held onto its horns.

"Okay, big guy. Let's take you around the block!"

With that, Serra began to steer the beast as if it were a vehicle, making it turn in whatever direction she chose. For now, she kept it in a circle to the left before turning right into the building where Serra crashed earlier before she jumped off and caused the beast to hit the building before it collapsed right on top of it with dust going everywhere. With the beast defeated, Serra coughed to get it out of her system before noticing Sephiroth watching her as she gasped before she spoke.

"Sephiroth..."

As she got in to see him, Hojo looked at the results in further surprise while Serra spoke to Sephiroth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. But I never thought my father would be keeping you here."

As he said this, Serra widened her eyes in shock.

"Wait a minute here! That guy is your dad?!"

"Unfortunately."

Hojo didn't seem to care what they thought as he spoke about his research backfiring on him.

"This... this is impossible... Wait... I have a new hypothesis... Yes. I am a genius, after all. With my knowledge, skills, and inspiration, you and I, Serra Tiran, are doing to develop a special relationship."

As Hojo giggled to himself, Sephiroth glared at him before he spoke.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. She will never be your experiment."

With that, Sephiroth quickly dragged Serra out of the training room as he held her hand. Before he could continue, however, Serra spoke up to Hojo.

"Hey, wait! Who was the 'she' you were talking about, Hojo?"

Upon hearing this, Hojo looked to her as he spoke.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I did say I'd tell you if you survived. Her name would be Lucrecia Crescent."

Upon hearing this, she became quite curious as she inquired of him.

"And who's that?"

"If you want to know so badly, just check the data room when you're able. Now, off you go then."

Sephiroth didn't hesitate to comply as he spoke.

"Gladly."

As Serra and Sephiroth got out the room with Hojo watching with a devilish smile, the former made a quip in the situation.

"Well, on the bright side, I made a good first impression with your dad."

As Sephiroth growled at this, Serra could tell he was still upset. But she didn't know if it was because of how long she's been gone. Then, Sephiroth made it clear what it was that angered him as he spoke.

"How could you think that was okay? To take risks like that behind my back?"

"I didn't have a choice."

As Sephiroth heard her excuse, he didn't believe it for one second as he spoke with anger rising up in his voice.

"Don't lie to me. As heartless as my father is, he still would've let you go. But instead, you chose to take on this extra-special project when you knew it would kill you! And for what?!"

As Sephiroth said this, Serra was put on the spot almost immediately. She had no idea how to respond, but she tried her best anyway as she spoke.

"Sephiroth…"

As Sephiroth calmed down after that outburst, he spoke to her again.

"No lies. All I want to know… is why you went through with it."

With how gentle Sephiroth's decided to be about it, it made it easier for Serra as she spoke to him.

"I went through with it… so that I can stop being scared of my own shadow."

When Sephiroth heard this, he knew he Serra must be talking about her weakness, her fear of taking risks that would mean survival. Before he could ask Serra more, she proceeded to explain.

"Five years ago… me and my sister, Katie, were walking on Mt. Nibel. I wanted to take the risk of going up to the top so that I can see what Shinra is really like. But then, we were attacked by monsters near the Mako geysers. And when one of them tried to kill me… Katie took the hit for me. She never woke up again after that…"

As Serra stopped herself, she couldn't help but shed her tears at the memory of that moment, as well as what happened next as she spoke.

"I had to carry my dead sister all the way back home… And after that… my parents… attacked me. Told me never to set foot at home again…"

As Serra remembered how much they beat her down over Katie's death, Serra couldn't help but sob lightly as Sephiroth felt sorry for her. He knew better than anyone what that torture was like as he experienced it from Hojo. He would never wish it on another soul. With that, Serra proceeded onward after wiping her tears away.

"For those five years since, I was trying to get rid of my fear, so that I can move on. But at the same time, I can't. What happened to my sister made me more frightened about the consequences of my choices. But I didn't want to live like that anymore. So when Hojo told me about this project, I knew it'd go well for me either way. If I beat it, it meant I could move on. Or if not that, then I could be better than the coward I was for five years."

As he looked at her, Sephiroth became curious about how the latter scenario would benefit her at all.

"And if you didn't beat it?"

"Then I'd see Katie again… and be with her."

As a single tear fell from Serra, Sephiroth noticed it and held his finger under it before taking it as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you suffered like this."

With that, Serra took her deep breath before she spoke.

"It's okay. At least I'm alive."

"Katie would want you to be. She'd want you to live your life as long as you can. That's why she sacrificed herself for you. She wouldn't want you to make her sacrifice in vain."

As Serra heard this, she became surprised that Sephiroth had a sensitive side, if that's possible. Nonetheless, it gave her great comfort as she spoke.

"Thanks, Sephiroth."

With that, he smiled at her before Sphiroth reminded her of someone else.

"Now, let's get you down for selection. Zack's waiting for you."

Upon hearing this, Serra realized that she must've kept him waiting, too, as she spoke up, wanting to pick up the pace and make up for lost time.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"


	4. Of SOLDIERS and Monsters: Part 1

**A/N: Hello. Just to make it clear, this is an A.U. story for Final Fantasy VII. So, don't be offended if what happens here is contrary to the game of Crisis Core. At the very least, I'll keep the originality. And I did say that Tifa would be paired with an OC. If I didn't, then I'm telling you this now. Oh, and speaking of, this OC, Bane Rinzler, is requested by TheCarlosInferno and is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. You'll see more background on the character soon enough. And I intended to make it longer, but it turns out that it's way too big for me to be able to post by July. So, you'll have to wait for part two of it next weekend. Until then, hang in there.**

**Chapter 3: **Of SOLDIERS and Monsters: Hostile Takeover

Meanwhile, out on the entrance of Shinra, Zack was waiting for Serra so that they could introduce themselves to the newly christened members of SOLDIER. He'd been waiting for her for the past ten minutes since he got here, and time was running shortly he tapped his foot impatiently. What could be keeping her for so long? Just then, he heard footsteps coming to him as he turned to see Serra and Sephiroth walking towards him as Zack spoke to her.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Zack. Training was taking longer than I thought it would."

"Well, better late than never. Still, I feel like I can't catch a break. Especially with how people push things on me lately."

As Serra noticed Zack's dismal look, she spoke up, reminding him of what Sephiroth told him at Banora on her first day.

"Don't worry. You won't be handling them alone. I'll be with you guys. Remember?"

"Yeah. I guess..."

Just then, Sephiroth piped up as he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, you shouldn't keep them waiting."

Upon realizing that the recruits were waiting, Serra and Zack became embarrassed before they spoke.

"Oh. Right."

"Don't worry. We're on it."

With that, Zack and Serra walked out to the front of the company to see a group of recruits in front of them as they saw about five people. Among the group of recruits was a blonde-haired youth with spiked hair and blue eyes, and next to him was a girl with raven hair and ruby eyes. Serra seemed to recognize the latter as she widened her eyes at seeing her just as the girl did the same with her. As they looked at each other, Serra was stricken with memory as she knew the name and the face of the person who took her in. It was none other than Tifa Lockhart.

The last time she saw her, Tifa was still living under her father's roof and in a western outfit. But now, she's wearing a white tank top with black arm sleeves, red and black gloves that extend to her elbow, red boots, black socks, a metal guard on her left elbow, and a black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. What was Tifa doing since she'd been gone, and why would she be here at Shinra if she didn't trust it? Maybe it was her attempt to save her and bring her back home. But in the time she spent in SOLDIER, Serra had undergone changes in her life, both physical and mentally. At this point, Serra was trying to work out how to explain this to Tifa. Upon seeing her daze, Zack waved his hand in front of her to get her attention as he spoke.

"Uh, Serra? You okay?"

As she noticed Zack's hand, she turned to him before she spoke.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. You just... go on ahead."

"Well, okay. You seem a little out of it, anyway."

As Zack said this, Serra began to blush at this. Was she really that obvious? And if she was, did the recruits notice it, too? More importantly, did Tifa know about that? As Serra felt her blush rising up, she cleared her throat before she sighed and spoke.

"Just go on, please."

With that, Zack took his cue and went down to them as he cleared his throat before he spoke to the recruits.

"So, is everybody here now?"

In response, the SOLDIER recruits responded in unison.

"Sir!"

"You're all rookies, right?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

Faced with countless SOLDIER members standing in front of him, Zack felt it was his moment to sound off with a lecture. But he didn't quite know how to take it. Despite this, Zack knew he must carry on as he spoke.

"Alright. How did Angeal put this... Okay. One piece of advice... no, an order. Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor. Got it?"

"Sir!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

Later, Serra and Zack were back in the building, overlooking the whole of Midgar through a window before they heard footsteps coming towards them. When they turned around, they saw none other than Tifa as she spoke to the former.

"So, you've decided to play SOLDIER, after all..."

Knowing her distrust, Serra felt as though she was caught red-handed. She had a feeling that day would come, but she never thought it'd be today. And so, she felt ashamed to stand in front of her as she spoke dejectedly after Zack inquired of her.

"Wait. You two know each other?"

"Yeah... Tifa, I can explain—"

Just then, Tifa quickly walked over to her before placing her hand on her shoulder, making Serra confused as she spoke.

"You don't have to explain anything. I'm just glad you're okay."

This earned a smile from Serra before she spoke.

"Always gotta be the bigger sister, don't you?"

Hearing this, Zack became utterly surprised. Looking at the two of them, he saw almost no relation as he spoke to Serra.

"Whoa, wait! Tifa's your sister?!"

"Not technically, but she acts like one. She always did for five years."

As Tifa smiled, Zack couldn't help but blush as he spoke.

"Oh! Uh, sorry to make things awkward. I'll just go to Lazard's room. Meet you there?"

"Sure. I'll try not to take too long this time."

With that, Zack didn't hesitate to go to the director's room in a jiffy. Once he was out of ear shot, Serra had to bring up the obvious question concerning her presence.

"So, why did you get into SOLDIER? I thought you didn't trust them."

"I said I didn't trust Shinra, actually. And normally it would've meant SOLDIER, too. But after you got 'recruited', I wanted to get in somehow."

"Oh. So you were trying to break in and get me out..."

"Yes. But I couldn't have done it alone. A friend of mine, Cloud, wanted to be a SOLDIER his whole life, because he believed in helping people. So, I had to train with him for a week. As it turned out, because we made ourselves better in the process, we just barely made it."

As Serra heard this, she couldn't believe her ears. Here she thought a day passed at least after what happened to her. Was she unconscious for that long after Genesis's attack? Before Serra could ponder more, Tifa spoke up again.

"And, I guess that brings us up to now."

Having heard of Tifa's effort to bring her back, Serra became a bit dismal knowing the consequences of desertion from Sephiroth. And beside that, she didn't quite have the best memories at Nibelheim. Thanks to Tifa, they were bearable, but still...

"Wow. Thanks, Tifa. It sounds like you've been through a lot just to get here."

As Serra spoke her gratitude in a dismal manner, Tifa took notice of her feline slit eyes as she spoke up.

"But what about you? Why are your eyes like that?"

Knowing how hurt she was when Genesis "burned" her body, Serra couldn't help but tense her now gloves right hand as she spoke hesitantly at first.

"On my first mission, there was... an incident. Someone in SOLDIER who went rogue killed innocent people, including his family. I tried to connect with him, and then... he attacked me. And he would've killed me, too, if it wasn't for Sephiroth."

As Tifa heard his name, she recalled the person she saw amidst the crowd of recruits who took Serra up to them before she made a light gasp and spoke up.

"You mean the one who 'recruited' you?"

"Yes. He stopped him from hurting me. After that, he gave his cells to me, so that I could live. I've gotten better since then, and in more ways than one."

With how unaffected Serra appeared to be by her changes, Tifa wanted to know exactly what they were. After all, it seemed a bit... unnatural for her to get used to them

"Like what?"

"For example... I'm not the same coward I was for five years up until now. I wanted to be stronger, to get rid of my fear that held me back. And thanks to Sephiroth— no, thanks to SOLDIER, I finally did."

Having heard Serra's point of view as some food for thought, Tifa became happy for her. Although, she still had her reservations, considering her beliefs.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But don't you want to go back home?"

As an answer, Serra recalled what she was put through by her parents, what Tifa did for her, what Genesis did to her, and how she felt about these events altogether before she shook her head.

"I may not have wanted to be a SOLDIER, but... I think it's the best way I can repay you for looking out for me those five years."

As Tifa heard this, she became stunted. She wouldn't trust anyone working with Shinra, knowing their role in the way that Gaia functioned. But in this case, since Serra wanted to better herself this way, especially out of her gratitude for all Tifa did for her, she had to make an exception as she gave a small smile.

"Then I'm staying, too."

Having made her decree, Serra was caught by surprise again as she didn't expect Tifa to answer that way at all.

"Huh? But Tifa..."

"I came here to make sure you're safe. And if that means working in Shinra... then that's what I'm going to do."

Grateful as she was for Tifa's understanding, Serra's relief was more over the fact that she could avoid the consequences of desertion.

"Oh, good. Because if you'd left, SOLDIER wouldn't let you walk away."

As Tifa heard that, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise over that before Serra spoke again.

"But still... I'm glad that you're staying for me. I could use another friend to talk to."

Stunted as she was by the consequence of desertion, Tifa regained her smile before she spoke.

"Glad I could help you with that."

As Serra smiled back at her, she recalled from Lazard that the new recruits were to be assigned partners to aid them in their climb to the ranks as she spoke up.

"Oh, Tifa. Do you know who your partner is?"

"I just got through that, actually. And I haven't met him yet, but he's someone called 'Bane.' Do you know where he is?"

Hearing such a bizarre name, Serra became confused as she never once heard that name in the ranks of SOLDIER. To be fair, she was only just recruited a week ago.

"Oh. That's actually a good question. Thing is, I just got assigned here a week ago. But I still don't know who he is..."

Just then, a young voice spoke up from behind as Serra and Tifa looked to him.

"Oh, that would be me."

As the two looked to see the source of the voice, they encountered a young man with red hair and green eyes, at a height of 5.8 feet, and a western trench coat with the addition of a red cape over his armor with the shirt's sleeves being torn off as Serra got surprised.

"Whoa, he looks good."

As the apparent partner of Tifa walked up, he held his hand out to her as he spoke.

"My name's Bane. How are you doing?"

As he held his hand out to her, Tifa couldn't help but be surprised that Bane was acting contrary to what his appearance would suggest. While the armor is impressive, at least he seemed to get along well with other people. Maybe Shinra wouldn't be all bad after all.

"I'm just fine. My name's Tifa."

"Oh, yeah. I've been told you were my partner. It's great to have you."

"Yeah. Same here with you."

As the conversation flowed, Serra couldn't help but smile at this before noticing Sephiroth at the hall. At the moment, she remembered what the fuss was about. She must've taken a lot of her time to make Zack wait, again. Embarrassed by that mistake, Serra spoke to Tifa.

"Oh. I gotta go. Lazard shouldn't be kept waiting. Think you'll be okay?"

"It's fine. You can go on."

With that, Serra nodded to Tifa before she went over to Sephiroth as he spoke while they walked to the briefing room.

"Any particular reason why you were socializing?"

"Well, it's not socializing, so much as catching up. Tifa and I go way back. She took me in after my parents... Well, you know. Whenever I needed help, she was always there for me. I could never repay that debt even if I wanted to."

"I see."

As Sephiroth began to understand Tifa's significance in Serra's life, the two reached the briefing room and got in just as Zack spoke in alarm.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, Zack. Although, I wish I wasn't."

As Zack gave a sour look, Serra became confused as she piped up.

"Serious about what, Lazard?"

As he noticed her, knowing that Sephiroth brought her with him for the briefing, Lazard took a sigh as he spoke.

"The company has decided to terminate Genesis and his cohorts. This includes Angeal as well."

This caught Serra completely by surprise. Genesis, she could understand. After all, he did try to kill her. But Angeal... wasn't he Sephiroth's best friend? And if Genesis was his friend, too, then why would he torture her like that? All the same, Zack was completely heartbroken.

"And you want _me _to do it?"

"No, the Shinra Army will handle it."

"What about me?"

"They don't trust you."

As Lazard told this to Zack, Serra was confused. For one thing, she thought the mission was to save Angeal and Genesis, if the latter's even possible. Now they moved on to destroying them? Guess they really don't take desertion lightly. At the same time she pondered how Sephiroth would take this, Serra felt Zack should be the one to go and try one last time as she spoke.

"But I thought we were trying to save them, Lazard."

"That was then, Serra. And this is now."

"But why can't you let Zack try?"

Sephiroth knew the answer as he spoke to her.

"They believe his emotions will hamper his judgment."

Having heard this excuse before, Zack angrily retorted.

"Well, of course!"

As his angry retaliation echoed in the room, Sephiroth let it pass into silence before he spoke.

"That's why Serra and I are going, too."

This made Zack worried about what for as he inquired of him.

"To kill them?"

Hearing Zack's theory, Serra became more and more concerned about how Sephiroth would feel about it as she spoke.

"We're not actually going to do that... are we?"

As an answer, Sephiroth gave her a smile, confusing her as she blinked her eyes while speaking.

"Huh? What is it?"

Just then, an alarm rang out before Sephiroth could answer as red lights suddenly came up from the walls while Serra looked to Lazard and spoke before he replied to her and Zack as he inquired next.

"What's going on, Lazard?"

"An intruder."

"Where?"

"Close."

As the alarms blared, Serra spoke again concerning Shinra's security. After all, it's practically a giant target with the structure of the building as tall as it is.

"Has this ever happened before, Lazard?"

"Not in a long while... Sephiroth, the president. Serra, the recruits. Zack, entrance."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, you got it!"

With that, Serra, Zack, and Sephiroth went out of the briefing room to split into three directions. While Sephiroth headed for the president to secure his safety, Zack went for the entrance as Serra looked for the recruits that may be subject to the ambush that occurred just now. As she looked around, Serra couldn't help but worry. If Shinra was being attacked, that meant Tifa would be attacked, too. The thought of her being killed off all because she came all this way to stick by her was petrifying. She'd never let that happen on her conscience. So, she ran as fast as she could.

"Hang in there, Tifa. I'm coming...!"

* * *

When she got to the main hall, Serra was surprised to see Tifa and Bane holding their own against a few small saucer robots with a spike each on their heads as Bane got shot his revolver pistols at them, causing them to stop short as they short-circuited before Tifa saw one leaping at her before she punched it away to the wall near Serra. After that, she took notice of how the mechs were all but destroyed as Tifa took notice of her and tried to make sure she was alright.

"Serra! You okay?"

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

"Bane had my back all the way."

Just then, Bane spoke up to Serra about their situation.

"Do you know what's triggering the alarm?"

"Not much about it. All I know is that there's an intruder close by."

"Then we'll have to get to the entrance."

At that moment, Tifa remembered someone else who went along with her who would no doubt be stuck in the same predicament as she spoke up.

"Wait. We need to at least make sure Cloud is okay."

Having recalled how Tifa told her about her training with him to get into SOLDIER, Serra felt it was necessary to help him out, too.

"Alright. Where is he?"

"At the training room. He was there when I was looking for you."

"Got it. We'll stop there on the way."

* * *

With that, Serra, Bane, and Tifa went to the training room in the hall before they heard someone screaming through the door as Serra spoke before Tifa and Bane.

"Screaming? Is that him?"

"No. That doesn't sound like him. Who else in there?"

"Only one way to find out."

With that, the group opened the door to see Cloud holding his own against the rogue mechs as he defended a man and a woman from them while holding his sword at the ready. Upon seeing the two behind Cloud, Serra became confused as she spoke.

"Shinra employees? What are they doing here?"

Just then, one of the mechs lunged at Cloud, only for him to notice as he cleaved one in half before attacking the other mechs as he swung at one and dismantled it. As four of them were left alive, the mechs began mobilize towards him before he swung again, knocking two of them away to the wall before using another swing to get rid of them. Once they were dealt with, Serra saw the skills for herself and became impressed. He certainly did a lot better than she did when she first joined and showed interest as she spoke to Tifa.

"That's Cloud?"

"Yep. That's right."

With that, the trio went to Cloud to check on him as Tifa spoke.

"Cloud, are you alright?"

"So far. What's going on?"

To answer Cloud's query, Bane spoke up to him while Serra focused her gaze on the two.

"There's been an intruder at Shinra. Whoever it was hacked into the mechs to attack us."

As the employees became nervous around her, Serra began to interrogate them.

"What were you guys doing in here in the first place?"

To reply, the man spoke up to her.

"W-Well, the Science Department had the training room all day... S-so we were here for... erm... maintenance..."

This made Serra suspicious about what they were really up to. It was true that the Science Department was using it. But Cloud has to be using the training room when they showed up. Even Tifa was aware it was suspicious. So she had to hear it from him as Tifa spoke.

"Just the two of you? Maintenance? Is that true, Cloud?"

"That's what I was told."

With that, the man spoke again to Serra with a plea.

"P-please... you mustn't tell anyone that we were in here!"

Any other day, Serra would find it suspicious. She still does, but telling them off would accomplish little to nothing with the intruder(s) at this point. Besides, it wasn't her place to judge if she's only been in Shinra for a week.

"We'll see about that later. For now, just focus on finding someplace safe. After that, you're going to tell me what you're really doing. Okay?"

Dejected yet caught by Serra's offer, he had to agree as he spoke.

"Alright. Consider it done."

With that, the man and the woman took off from the training room before Serra turned to Cloud and spoke to him.

"So you're Cloud. It's nice to meet you in person."

"Same here. Tifa told me about you. And... what you've been through. I'm sorry about that."

As Serra heard this from Cloud, she couldn't help but give a stink eye to Tifa. She explicitly told her to keep her personal life on the Q.T. Although, that was impossible with how she cowered from the thought of her parents ambushing and abusing her when she was found by Tifa. That was yet another one of her fears she had back then, but that one was the quickest to fade away as Serra found comfort through her. The fact that she told this to Cloud vexed her as she spoke to Tifa.

"Did you have to tell him that?"

"It was the only way he'd let me go along with him."

"Oh. Well... it's alright, Cloud. I'm better now. But if were gonna stay that way, we should head for the entrance."

Getting the gist of where the intruders must be, Cloud nodded to her as he spoke.

"Right."

* * *

Later, when Serra, Tifa, Cloud, and Bane got to the entrance, they found Zack standing over a body of a man wearing an outfit almost similar to Genesis's but with the addition of a mask over his eyes and nose with a black 'X' strapped over it before they got to him just as Zack noticed them.

"Serra!"

"Hey, Zach. I managed to get to the recruits. They've been holding off the rogue mechs."

Just then, Sephiroth stopped up towards them as he spoke.

"It's a good thing they can take care of themselves."

As he walked over to the group, Serra called it a relief as she spoke.

"Sephiroth! Thank goodness. How was the president?"

"He was a bit shaken. But other than that, he was otherwise fine."

"That's a relief. I guess...?"

With Serra's query answered, Sephiroth turned to Zach next.

"Did you find the intruders?"

"Yeah. The intruders are Genesis copies."

"Then that means Hollander must be behind this."

As Serra and the others heard this, they became confused as she and Tifa spoke.

"Wait. Hollander?"

"Genesis copies?"

Noticing her confusion, Serra vied to explain as she leaned down and pulled off the mask on one of the copies, revealing Genesis's face as she replied.

"People that look like Genesis. He was the one who attacked me my first mission."

When Tifa heard this, she became a bit sorrowful that she wasn't there to help her as she spoke.

"Oh. I'm sorry that I couldn't—"

Before Tifa could finish, Serra cut her off as she shook her head. Frankly, she's getting tired of being someone's charity case.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Tifa. I'm okay, really. Anyway, who is Hollander?"

In rely to Serra's question, Sephiroth spoke to the group, piquing Zack and Serra's curiosities.

"A Shinra scientist who vanished after lifting the copy technology."

"Are you saying that this Hollander and Genesis are working together?"

"Perhaps."

"But why?"

"Hollander lost his bid for leadership of the Science Department. He has borne a grudge against Shinra ever since. Revenge is most likely his objective."

Upon hearing this, Bane couldn't help but feel that Genesis was being ridiculous.

"But that's just petty. Are you telling us that Genesis is supporting that kind of cause?"

This made Sephiroth hold his head down in reverence, remembering how dear Genesis was to him as he spoke.

"I would prefer not to believe it, but..."

As Serra noticed Sephiroth's mood, she tried to lighten it up the way he lightened her up about her own struggles as she held his hand.

"Then don't believe it. There's gotta be a reason for this, like there is for everything."

As Sephiroth heard her words, he couldn't help but feel comforted by her as he looked to her and smiled.

"Very well, I won't."

As Serra nodded at him, Sephiroth focused back on the task at hand as he spoke.

"Now, everyone. Genesis copies have been sighted in Sector 8 as well. Zack, you, Bane, and the recruits can deal with that. Serra and I will head for Mako Reactor 5."

As Tifa heard this, she couldn't help but object. Although she decided to stay in Shinra for Serra's sake, that wasn't to say she trusted them with her life.

"And what if something happens to her while we're gone? What then?"

This made Serra embarrassed as she spoke.

"Come on, Tifa. Can you give it a rest, please?"

Seeing the embarrassment, Sephiroth tried to break the ice as he spoke to Tifa.

"She can handle herself just fine. I assume she's told you before."

Indeed, she was. But still, she had a right to worry over her. It is Serra that he's talking about. And yet, she also remembered Serra telling her that she'd changed for the better. While that was up for debate, considering her eyes' appearances, Tifa was honestly trying hard to trust Serra, but found it difficult with what she had been through.

"Serra..."

"You don't have to worry, Tifa. I can handle myself. And Sephiroth will cover me. We'll have each other's backs."

As Serra comforted Tifa, she gave a hesitant smile before she nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to have faith in you."

With that, Serra turned to Bane before she spoke to him.

"Hey, Bane. Can you make sure Tifa would be okay?"

As an answer, he got out his revolver pistols as they spun in his hands before he grabbed them out for use s he and Zack spoke up.

"I'll take care of that."

"And I'll stick with the other guy."

As he spoke however, Zack realized he didn't know his name and tried to rectify that as he spoke to the boy before he replied.

"Oh. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Cloud."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Cloud."

With everyone introduced, as well as where to go being determined, Sephiroth spoke to the group fervently before they responded in unison.

"Let's go."

"Right!"


	5. Of SOLDIERS and Monsters: Part 2

**A/N: Surprise! Didn't expect it so soon, did you? I know I said it's on a weekend, but the 4th of July kinda counts. Anyway, this chapter will feature Serra and Sephiroth together for the most part. But this next chapter will go in detail on Cloud's perspective of the sudden attack on Shinra. Also, you can expect to find some Clerith scenes, for those of you, including myself, who support this pairing. And yes, there'll be a lemon of that as well, but not in the next chapter. It needs to happen naturally. And as the journey goes on, Serra will hear more of the voice in her head, and this Guardian Angel of hers will lead her very soon... Speaking of voices, Katie Tiran's will be voiced by Kayli Mills. Other than that, enjoy part 2!**

**Chapter 4: **Of SOLDIERS and Monsters Part 2: Wings of Light and Dark

At Mako Reactor 5, Serra and Sephiroth were walking across the bridge inside as they conducted their search while Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Bane go to Section 8 to clear the streets. As the two walked in the reactor, Serra couldn't help but wonder what could be going through Sephiroth's head at the moment. She knew he didn't want to fight his friends, Angeal and Genesis. And yet, she could still see his calm, collected smile he wore at the briefing room. Whatever he has planned, maybe it's for the better. Serra tried to confirm this as she couldn't take the mystery nor the suspense anymore before she spoke, hoping he wouldn't think of throwing his friends away. If they mattered to him, it wouldn't sit well with her at all, even if Genesis attacked her viciously.

"So, what's the plan, really?"

"There's still time before the army is mobilized. You and I will find them before they do, and—"

"And what?"

Taking note of her worry, Sephiroth put her fears to rest as he spoke.

"And fail to eliminate them."

As Serra heard this answer, she became relieved. For some reason, him just killing off his friends without a second thought was more than she could take. That would be an echo to how her parents treated her in some way. Or maybe she didn't like killing in general. Whatever the case, Serra had known she was right about it being for the better.

"For real?"

As Sephiroth saw her relief, he gave a smile to her as he replied.

"Yes. For real."

"That's good."

As they continued walking on the bridge, Serra realized there's still a matter on what to do once they convince Angeal and Genesis. Because they deserted SOLDIER, Shinra will be all over them. There'd be no place for them to go. Well, no place she could think of at the moment. Maybe Sephiroth had an idea...

"Except... where would they go, if we do convince them?"

As an answer, Sephiroth quickly replied to Serra as he spoke.

"Banora's been bombed to cover Shinra's involvement with the people disappearing. Perhaps that'll be a good place to hide them. At least for the time being."

"Okay, but what do _we _do after that?"

"We carry on like normal. Pretend we didn't find them."

The idea seemed a bit unrealistic for Serra. She was never very good at lying. Whenever she tried, she'd always stutter and become nervous. One look at her sweaty palms, and you could automatically tell. And so, Serra tried to tell him her opinion about that as she spoke.

"I don't think we can keep that a secret for long."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not at the moment. It's just that I'm a terrible liar is all."

As Serra's response was finished, Sephiroth heard a clank somewhere far away and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Other than her voice, he was sure he heard something as Serra spoke to him.

"Sephiroth?"

"Quiet. Something else is here."

In her cautiousness, Serra looked left and right for any sign of what Sephiroth heard, only to give nothing on their level. But given the height of the reactor, Serra made sure to look below first and then above as she saw naught but metal above as she spoke.

"How can you tell?"

As an answer to her inquiry, Serra heard a vicious roar from above before focusing her eyes towards a beast with silver, dark blue, and gold plating with a long head like a snake's just near the ceiling of the reactor as she spoke.

"Oh, that's how."

Suddenly, the monster leaped down towards them before Sephiroth got out his Masamune and made a quick block before partying it with a slash, sending the beast on its side before it was impaled and out to death as it shrieked before falling limp to the floor. Once the beast was no more, Serra walked closer for a better look, only to see a human face with a strong chin on its forehead. Despite her hazy state from her genes' diffusion, Serra recognized it to be Angeal's as she spoke in bewilderment.

"Isn't that... Angeal's face?"

As Sephiroth looked at the face as well, he came to a realization as he spoke.

"So it's true..."

"Huh? What's true?"

"It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied. It means... they're in league with Hollander."

This made Serra confused about that prospect. For one thing, wasn't Angeal supposed to be on Sephiroth's side to begin with? An even better question to ask was how Angeal could be copied or why he'd work with this Hollander character. And this made Serra afraid to ask that to Sephiroth, taking into account that they're supposed to be his friends as she turned to him and tried to be as gentle as she could in asking.

"Sephiroth... do you know why Angeal would do this? Why he'd work with Hollander?"

As an answer, Serra received a shake from his head before Sephiroth replied, making her curious.

"I don't know..."

As Sephiroth clenched his hand, clearly distraught that his friends would go rogue on him like this, he felt Serra's hand gently loosening it before holding it as he noticed her sympathetic look. Was that meant for him or his friends? Either way, with what's going on around her, almost everything was new for her. If she's going to keep working on the apparent takeover, Serra needed to get to know him. It's also crossed her mind that she doesn't know much about _him_ since he took her in. And she intended to fix that as she spoke.

"You told me that you three were close friends. What changed?"

This made Sephiroth take a deep breath before he replied, telling her the source of his unease that made him so desperate to share the cells with her as he knew full well that Serra was new to the whole mission. So, to prevent further confusion on what's happening around them, relating to current events and to his past, Sephiroth spoke.

"The company training room. We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out... Genesis, Angeal, and I."

* * *

_As Sephiroth told his story to Serra, he told her of when he, Genesis, and Angeal were on top of one of Shinra's buildings as Genesis quoted LOVELESS, a poem he's grown infatuated with in his youth. It was always his favorite story._

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_

_As Sephiroth overheard this, he turned to him and smiled while walking over to him as he spoke on what article of the story he read was known as._

"'_LOVELESS' Act I."_

_As Genesis heard Sephiroth speaking to him, he gave a smile of his own before closing the small white book in his hand before he spoke again as he jumped off the structure and stood straight, somewhat touched by his memory._

"_You remembered."_

_As he replied, Sephiroth pointed to his head, partly blaming Genesis for his constant reading aloud for his memory._

"_How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?"_

_With that, Sephiroth got out his Masamune while Genesis and Angeal got out their weapons, preparing to spar again as the latter spoke to the former. They both knew how lethal Sephiroth is, and Angeal wanted to be sure Genesis didn't forget._

"_Don't take Sephiroth lightly."_

"_Humph, noted..."_

_Immediately, the two charged at Sephiroth, engaging their clash with him as he easily countered their strikes before attempting to attack Angeal with a simple swing. However, Genesis also moved in to attack before Sephiroth anticipated this and pushed them back. Left with no other option, Genesis and Angeal both moved in at once to attack, only for Sephiroth to block them simultaneously before they continued on with their spar. As it proceeded, however, Genesis was pushed back as he spun in the air with his rapier to attack, only to be cast aside by Sephiroth just as Angeal moved in to strike, only to be blocked before Sephiroth smiled at him._

"_Ha! Is that the best you can do?"_

_With that, Sephiroth pushed him back before he held his Masamune down as Angeal spoke, poking a little fun on Sephiroth because of his strength._

"_All hail Sephiroth, eh?"_

_As he tried to move forward again, it turned out that Genesis had plans of his own with Sephiroth as he held his hand in front of Angeal._

"_Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone."_

"_Genesis..."_

_With that, as Angeal looked on in worry, mostly for how far either one would go, Genesis coated his rapier in a bright red aura with his hand trailing over it before he spoke._

"_The world needs a new hero."_

_Seeing this as another challenge for his title as hero, Sephiroth smiled at Genesis, welcoming the opportunity._

"_Humph, come and try."_

"_So smug... but for how long?"_

_Suddenly, Genesis ran towards his opponent before swinging his rapier at him with a powerful strike, only for Sephiroth to block it before a crater was formed directly beneath them as they smiled before Genesis jumped back as Sephiroth pushed him aside. Then, Genesis presses his assault on him, forcing Sephiroth back closer to the edge before he began holding Genesis's rapier back. Shortly after, he began striking back at him as his blade briefly glowed blue while striking at him, causing Genesis to fly to the air before leaping at him, allowing the clash to continue in midair. Forced near the ground, Genesis remained afloat as he held his open hand out with an orange glow before tossing countless fire spells at him, forcing Sephiroth on the defensive as he used his Masamune to split the spells that flew at him as they separated into fireballs. However, Genesis anticipated this and swarmed then all over Sephiroth, trapping him in a giant fireball. Seeing the opportunity to finish him, Genesis held his hand out while forming an orange orb in his hand as he prepared to thrust it, only for Angeal to interfere as he blocked his shot with his hand._

"_Stop! You'll destroy us all!"_

_Genesis was too wrapped up in his pride to listen to reason as he plunged his hand on his face before arrogantly retorting._

"_That's no way to talk to a hero!"_

_With that, Genesis detonated the blast, knocking Angeal down to the floor before looking up to notice Sephiroth breaking the fireball apart with his Masamune as it sent a blue slash at him, forcing him back while using his rapier to cut them down as he landed before Sephiroth landed next on the falling platform that the first slash cut down. However, he wasn't out yet as Sephiroth suddenly sliced the rig and flew up at Genesis, attacking him while also slicing the platform they stood on as Genesis got forced back with a push. When he saw him lunging at him, Genesis coated his rapier in a crimson aura before clashing against him, causing another crater to form below them and force the fiends back as Genesis had a look of contempt on his face. Given the space, Genesis charged his rapier before he and Sephiroth lunged again, only for Angeal to charge in as well as he shouted._

"_Enough!"_

_With that, he blocked Genesis's rapier with his sword, and Sephiroth's with his Buster Sword. This stunted Sephiroth greatly. He never used his Buster Sword because any battle at all with it would've worn it down. For him to use it now, Sephiroth began to see it as necessary to listen to him as he spoke._

"_Angeal..."_

_Genesis, however didn't feel the same. He's still too determined to be a hero to acknowledge that as he shouted._

"_Out of my way!"_

_As Genesis prepared a Mako Energy blast, he tried to plunge it into Angeal's face, only for the latter's sword to splinter off and scrape his shoulder while the Mako Energy residue went inside as Genesis yelled in pain, worrying the two friends as Angeal shouted._

"_Genesis!"_

_And with that, the scenery changed to the training room as Genesis groaned before he reassured his friends._

"_Just a scrape... I'll be fine, don't worry."_

_Dejected and defeated, Genesis picked up his rapier and walked away from the two, bitter from Angeal's interference as he spoke._

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

* * *

Having been told this story up till that point, Serra understood everything. It was no wonder why he tensed at the training room. At first, she assumed it was Hojo, but he also refused it when he took her on the first mission. Now, Serra understood why he did. It was the last time the three of them were together as friends... Feeling bad for him, Serra wanted to know the aftermath in detail as she inquired of him.

"Was he really okay?"

"Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. And for a while, he was. But, as for Angeal... Later, I received one of his famous lectures."

This made Serra curious. She didn't quite know what dynamic they had. And hearing about the two of them again always made her eager to know more as she replied.

"Like what?"

"Always the same. Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera."

Hearing about the last two, Serra remembered those words from when Sephiroth "recruited" her before she smiled.

"Oh, yeah. So that's who you got it from, huh? I thought it didn't sound like you."

With that, smiling a bit from Serra's assumption, which was admittedly the truth, Sephiroth noticed a door with a keypad lock next to it before he walked forward again on the bridge as he spoke.

"Let's go. Hollander's lab should be up ahead."

"Okay."

As Serra followed him, Sephiroth used his Masamune to dismantle the keypad with a swift strike, shorting it out before the door unlocked itself and the two walked inside. Once inside the laboratory, Serra and Sephiroth could see a lone tank of liquidized Mako Energy with a Genesis copy inside as the latter walked closer to it and found the person inside as he grimaced.

"A wretched sight..."

As Serra noticed this, she had a flash of a memory from her first mission, seeing the exact same scenario at Genesis's base before she held her hand on her head as she heard a voice speaking to her.

'_Serra...'_

As Serra groaned, trying to withstand the resulting headache, Sephiroth turned to see her struggling against it for a moment as he became concerned over her.

"Are you alright?"

Fortunately, the pain passed as Serra took a breath before she replied.

"I think so. I thought I heard a voice..."

With that, Serra looked around for any sign of the voice that could've spoken to her, only to find documents lying on the environment before noticing one that caught her eye. As Serra walked over to it to find out what it was about, she spoke to Sephiroth about it, thinking it could lead them to Hollander.

"I found something, Sephiroth."

"What is it?"

"Just a document. And it says..."

With that, Serra began to read the excerpt aloud to Sephiroth for clarity.

"'The Ancients Project - Outline

It is now an undisputed fact that the life form excavated from the earth is indeed of the ancient race spoken of in legend.

Furthermore, history records that these 'Ancients' channeled the power of this planet to tear the earth asunder.

Using the cells of the unearthed Ancient, we have begun research on creating and mass-producing a race with comparable abilities.

The primary objective of this research is to significantly reduce mako excavation costs.' Cells of the unearthed Ancient...? Is that what we have?"

"So far, you, me, Angeal, and Genesis have them."

As Serra heard his answer, she became curious. Could Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis have had dreams about _her_, too? Could they know about the reunion? While Serra thought of this, not sure what to make of the report, Sephiroth got her attention again.

"Is there more to the document?"

"Oh, right. There's also... 'the Report on the SOLDIER Degradation Phenomenon.'"

As Serra read this, she became confused on the word. In fact, she believed it, at first, to be when one's rank is lowered. Of course, with experiments like the copies, one can never know for sure except those who truly know about it. In Serra's head, it was immediately Sephiroth that popped up as she spoke to him.

"Degradation?"

"It's when one's genes become diffused. Like yours was."

Upon hearing Sephiroth's confirmation on what it truly meant, Serra became intrigued as she read through the rest of the excerpt, trying to identify this 'degradation phenomenon' further to see if it can be truly prevented. Alas, there's no such luck so far.

"The heightened abilities of SOLDIER members are maintained by a delicate balance of various genetic factors.

A change in this balance could only be caused by a 'leak' of genetic information, but this is not possible under normal circumstances. This phenomenon is unique to the SOLDIER Type G.'"

Knowing full well who it must be talking about since the three of them are friends, Serra could make a guess as to who it was as she replied to the slightly shaken Sephiroth. With what's been going on lately, nothing began to surprise him anymore.

"Type G... as in Genesis."

"It seems that way."

While Sephiroth confirmed the evidence, Serra recalled the incident that happened in the training room before remembering what Genesis did to her as she spoke, not entirely sure that she was told the whole story about the incident.

"Hold on. You said that Genesis' blast seeped into his wound, right?"

"Yes. It was before Genesis deserted. The wound was superficial. But for some reason, he wasn't healing. The man who was treated him... was Hollander."

* * *

_While Sephiroth replied to Serra, he had a memory of him and Angeal waiting outside before a man in a lab coat and a yellow shirt came out before Angeal spoke._

"_Professor Hollander, how is Genesis?"_

"_The problem is the Mako Energy that seeped in the wound. It's having a dangerous effect on his genes, almost like it's burning him from the inside-out."_

_Hearing this news, Angeal and Sephiroth became worried as they lightly gasped at the revelation. And rightly so, for if they hadn't snuck into the training room, Genesis wouldn't have challenged Sephiroth again, and his failure wouldn't have put him in that position. And so, they became determined to correct that mistake as Angeal inquired to Hollander about a solution._

"_Is it treatable?"_

"_First, he'll need a transfusion."_

_Naturally, Sephiroth wanted to try to help him since he spurred Genesis on to begin with by welcoming his challenge. Before he could go in, however, Hollander stopped him._

"_You aren't viable."_

* * *

As Sephiroth heard Hollander's voice echoing the denial, he began to speak to himself, remembering what could've been prevented as he spoke to himself.

"Why couldn't I be the donor...?"

Although it was meant for himself to hear, Serra overheard Sephiroth's rhetorical question to himself before she guessed to herself at what he meant. From what she could gather from his story, Sephiroth wanted to donate his cells to Genesis, but Hollander denied him the opportunity and picked Angeal instead. That should've ended the story alright and nicely, since he had the same cells Sephiroth did. But somehow, Serra felt there was a catch to it as she noticed another excerpt from the document as she spoke.

"There's more to it. About Project G. Apparently, its objective was to imbue the cells of an Ancient into a human fetus to imbue said fetus with the Ancient's abilities."

Once Serra said the words that came out of her mouth, she couldn't help but be astonished at what she just read. If those cells were that of the Ancient's, did that mean she was hearing the selfsame voice where the cells originated from? And moreover, who exactly was the Ancient they unearthed? Regrettably, there were more questions than answers to either Serra or Sephiroth's dilemmas.

"Unbelievable..."

"It was Hollander's experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed. However... this child ended up assimilating the cells inside his body, making it part of him."

Hearing this, Serra was astounded. Admittedly, it was because she was new to all of this, but everything she learned is becoming more and more connected in a web of sorts. Could this Ancient be the same as a human? They had to be, it it wouldn't bond that well with human cells. Of course, there was a certain elephant in the room to make a note of.

"That must be Angeal... what about Genesis?"

"Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis. Hence the name, 'Project Genesis.'"

As the silence persisted, knowing how tense Sephiroth must be from discovering so many inconvenient truths about his close friends, Serra wanted to know what exactly happened where the refusal of Hollander left off.

"So, I don't mean to change the topic so suddenly, but Hollander chose Angeal over you. What happened then?"

"Contrary to Hollander's words that Angeal's cells healed him, Genesis showed clear signs of change. And it wasn't his improvement on healing."

"The degradation was still happening?"

"Not only that."

As Serra looked in the tank containing the clone, as did Sephiroth, she began to suspect what Hollander might've been doing during his time at Shinra. Of course, this was before the copying technology was lifted, so it wasn't too hard to assume.

"His genes were copied and pasted to other SOLDIER members?"

"Yes. Hollander was creating those abominations..."

As Sephiroth began to bear a scowl, Serra took notice and knew that if he didn't reach his breaking point from any of what they saw, he must be doing that now. Still, she was curious how the copies were part of Genesis's change.

"What about Genesis? How are those... copies part of the change?"

As if to answer, Hollander's footsteps we're walking on the stairway down before taking notice of Sephiroth and Serra, becoming ghastly surprised that they'd be here already as he spoke to the first class member.

"S-Sephiroth!?"

"Hollander. I thought I'd find you here."

Once Serra looked at the scientist, she became underwhelmed. He didn't look like much of a scientist, so much as someone taking a retirement as he had flip flops and his yellow shirt on under his lab coat before she spoke in a way that showed she expected someone more impressive.

"That's Hollander?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He knows more than it lets on. And he also knows... what's really going on with Genesis."

To verify and prove Sephiroth's claims as accurate, Hollander smile before he replied to them, making Serra piece together why the attack on Shinra happened as sudden as it did.

"The degradation process... only I can stop it."

As she heard this, Serra began to assume the worst from the professor as she recalled what Genesis

"Is that how you got Genesis under your thumb? You didn't even heal Genesis, did you?"

Alas, Serra should've known that to speak of the devil is to invite him to appear as Genesis suddenly flew down, rapier in hand as he brushed his hair to the side... and with a black wing on the left side of his back? Upon seeing this, Serra became utterly flabbergasted. The last time she saw Genesis, he didn't have any wing on him. Did Hollander have something to do with it? Regardless, Sephiroth was just as surprised by his arrival as he spoke in caution.

"Genesis."

As his old friend pointed his rapier near Sephiroth's neck, he gazed over to Serra, taking note of her eyes' change to that of Sephiroth's feline slit style as well as her right hand, now healed of the wounds from her temper at Banora before he smirked, making Serra just as cautious.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the errand girl... Your hand is looking much better, too."

"Yeah. No thanks to you."

As Serra averted her gaze towards Hollander, Genesis held his wing up in between them as he spoke.

"Regardless, you won't take Hollander."

Given the opportunity, the professor tried to run as Sephiroth spoke to her.

"Serra! Go after Hollander!"

As Serra looked left and right between Genesis and Hollander, she couldn't help but feel a sense of loathing towards the former while a burning desire for the truth behind her own changes blossomed towards the latter. From there, she had to choose quickly between revenge or knowledge. As Hollander ran up the stairs, her need for knowledge trumped her revenge as she shouted.

"Hey! Get back here!"

As Serra ran towards Hollander, Genesis was still keeping Sephiroth at bay before he laid down his rapier, a little stunned that he didn't raise his Masamune against him. Nonetheless, Genesis felt the need to vent his true feelings towards Sephiroth's choice to donate his cells to her.

"So, you've really done it, haven't you? You chose to save a rookie over your old friend?"

Knowing the story himself, as much as he blamed himself for not taking action, Sephiroth retorted towards him as he spoke.

"That's not what happened."

Sensing the hatred in Sephiroth, Genesis decided to play at it with an excerpt from his story as he walked by him.

"_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds._"

Clearly not impressed with his memory, Sephiroth spoke again to Genesis in a tone that told him he'd had enough.

"'LOVELESS' again? You never change."

Knowing how badly he desired the role, Genesis felt it necessary to recall it to him as he spoke of the plot.

"Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story."

"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

Given how well his attempt to take it ended, Sephiroth didn't wish to make it worse as he spoke. After all, all it meant to him as a title was the one who drove his friend to madness.

"It's all yours."

"Indeed. After all, your glory should have been mine."

This made Sephiroth slightly annoyed at this, knowing how selfish he was in trying to be a hero as he gave a small scoff before he replied to him, making Genesis turn to him while scattering black feathers around them as he agreed. With what he went through since then, he could admit that now.

"How petty..."

"In hindsight, perhaps. Now, what I want most... is the Gift of the Goddess."

* * *

Meanwhile, Serra was giving chase towards Hollander as the latter opened a security door out of the reactor with his keypad before she shouted at him.

"Stop! You can't run forever!"

While it may be true, Serra was aware that even she couldn't. And yet... for whatever reason, she wasn't getting tired at all. Did the cells improve her stamina as well? And why did Genesis have a wing of all things on his back? As Serra continued to chase him, her pile of questions just climbed ever higher with every step she took. When she caught up to him, however, Serra noticed she was outside the reactor with the clouds covering the night sky. Could her chase have led all the way to this view?

As she heard Hollander's cowering whimpers as he ran, Serra tried to get her answers ahead of his capture as she shouted.

"Wait! What do you know about the reunion?!"

Upon being asked this, Hollander was stunted before he stopped running and turned to her as he slowly backed up, still not sure that it was wise to let her get the drop on him as Serra spoke her question concerning what she and Sephiroth read. However, this question was more out of the voice that spoke to her in a dream, her sudden change in speed, strength, and stamina, and what it all meant.

"You know how to transfuse the cells of the Ancient, to blend them in with a human fetus. If you know so much about those cells... then you must know who _she _is."

Honestly having no clue what or who she was talking about, Hollander was tightly confused as he spoke.

"Who?"

"The Ancient. She spoke to me when I was dreaming... who was she?"

Unfortunately, as he didn't have those cells, Hollander still had no clue as he didn't answer, but instead backed away as Serra went closer to him. Before Serra could run to him, a giant sword got in the way in between them before the professor took off. As he did, Serra looked to her left and saw none other... than Angeal as she spoke.

"You must be Angeal."

As the man looked at her, Angeal couldn't help but become surprised that she was still alive after what Genesis pulled. Then again, he knew Sephiroth knew what needed to be done to save her as he gave a small scoff.

"So, Sephiroth told you about me."

As weird as it was that he somehow knew about her, Serra wouldn't exactly call it a surprise. He must've told him about her at Banora before all things went south. However, Serra felt that Angeal was holding out on him as to what he's really doing as she spoke.

"Yeah. But we're still trying to work you out. What are you doing this for?"

"World domination."

Upon hearing this as a casual reply, Serra immediately grew miffed.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because I'm not laughing."

"How about... revenge?"

"For what?"

To respond, Angeal only walked away from Serra. Frustrated that he wasn't answering her, at least in a way that's easier for her to understand, Serra shouted at him, understanding the revenge answer, but wanted concrete proof and a valid reason for it.

"What did Shinra ever do to you!?"

As Serra got his attention, Angeal stopped in front of her for a moment before two white wings, one big and one small, erupted from the right side of his back as white feathers flew about, stunning Serra as she spoke.

"No way... you have wings, too?"

"That's right. I've become... a monster. A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."

As Serra looked at him, she realized that Angeal must've felt that way upon learning of the cells in his body being abnormal. After all, she was stunned, too. But Serra welcomed the cells as a means for her to be stronger. People must react differently to the truth. Still, one look at him, and a full knowledge of Angeal through Sephiroth, was enough for Serra to know the kind of person he is as she spoke.

"You're no monster, Angeal. Zack would say the same."

Upon hearing his name, Angeal gave a sigh before he spoke back to her, knowing full well she was right.

"Of course he would. But look at these wings. No human alive would ever have the wings of a monster."

As Serra tried to speak back to him, hoping to change his perspective, she heard Zack's voice speaking from behind her.

"You're wrong. Those aren't the wings of a monster."

When Serra turned around, she noticed Zack with Cloud and a girl with light brown hair and orange eyes in a tuxedo before she blinked her eyes while she spoke.

"Zack..."

Angeal, on the other hand, was desperate to know what he thought they were as he rightly couldn't think of what else to call them.

"Well then, what are they?"

To answer him, Zack held his hand out and picked up a white feather that fluttered by him as he spoke.

"Angel's wings."

"I see. Then what should an angel fight for, Zack? What do angels dream of!?"

As Angeal shouted this, there was silence between him and the group. Unbeknownst to both sides, though, Angeal's words triggered Serra to be in deep thought, remembering a key memory of the past as she heard Katie's young voice speaking to her.

"_Serra?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If we dream of flying like angels... do you know what they'd dream of up there?"_

As Katie's voice echoed, Serra couldn't find the strength, the resolve, the will to answer him before Angeal planted his sword on the ground and walked closer to the group, particularly to Serra as he spoke.

"Angels dream of one thing."

"And what's that?"

"To be human."

Immediately, Angeal sucker punched Serra, making her cough out saliva as she spun in the air before landing hard on the ground in front of Zack, Cloud, and the girl beside her as Serra grunted and rolled on the floor. Upon seeing this, Zack became angry, seeing his closest mentor and friend attack her like that as he drew out his sword and shouted at him.

"What the heck was that for!? Is that... is that your idea of honor?!"

Knowing how furious Zack was getting, Serra raised her hand up at him before she spoke.

"Wait... I don't... need your help."

As Angeal merely looked at the group, particularly to Serra who stood up as she groaned before entering her stance while she tensing the grip on her sword before putting it away, he gave a demanding shout.

"Defend yourself!"

In response, Serra looked at him closely before she took pity on him, knowing how dearly Sephiroth cared about him and Genesis as she spoke.

"I won't fight you. You mean too much to Sephiroth."

Upon hearing his name, Angeal coated his hand in an orange aura as he shouted before plunging it at the ground, sending an orange wave towards Serra before Cloud acted quickly and took the hit for her as he pushed her aside and engaged in a cross guard, knowing how badly Tifa would be worried sick if anything happened to Serra because of what she went through five years ago. As the blast overwhelmed him, Serra looked at Cloud in surprise as she spoke.

"Cloud? Why did you—?"

Before she could finish, the mesh beneath them split in half, causing Cloud and Serra to fall down as they yelled out with Zack and the girl watching it happen with the former reaching his hand out to them in vain with a shout.

"CLOUD! SERRA!"


	6. A World Going On Underground

**A/N: Hello. I know last chapter I said you'll see more of Cloud's perspective, and you will. And at the same time, you'll see more of how Serra will be handling her situation a lot worse than she wanted to. And in case you're wondering why it's so long, it's because I was also working on it when I finish up on other stories so that you'll get more chapters of it faster. And there'll be some Clerith scenes, but the actual dating scene will have to wait until later. After all, Genesis is still attacking Shinra, and it'd be weird to go on a date in the middle of that. But don't worry, though. The date will happen. Until then, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: **A World Going On Underground

As he recovered from a huge fall, Cloud moaned as he tried his best to open his eyes. When he did, his vision was a bit blurry as it was focusing itself to regain a clear picture. At the same moment Cloud's vision was realigning itself, he heard a feminine voice speaking to him.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Once his vision is back to normal, he saw a beautiful girl with emerald eyes, long brown hair with a ponytail, and a white dress with blue and pink lines around it, as well as flower shapes near the bottom of her dress before he spoke up while rubbing his head.

"Uh, yeah. I think so..."

At that moment, Cloud took notice of something hard under him as he heard her moans before realizing that he, a 3rd Class SOLDIER, just landed on the 2nd, making him jump off, afraid that she'd scold him for it. However, Serra was revealed to be unmoving as Cloud tried to check on her pulse.

"Serra? You okay?"

As an answer, she only gave a moan before Cloud sighed in relief. For one thing, the scolding would be delayed for the time being. And another was that she was still alive. He would've attempted to wake her up if Cloud didn't notice how peaceful Serra looked while she slept. During the time he stayed at Nibelheim, Tifa always told him about how much she was hurt because of what happened to her five years ago. And that look on her face might be telling him she's found a way to get peace, if only for a moment as the girl spoke to him.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's just unconscious. Might wanna let her rest a bit."

"Sure. What's your name?"

While he answered, Cloud stood up on his feet as he looked to her.

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

* * *

_Darkness, again. And this time, all it took was Angeal to send her there. As Serra floated in the dark again, she considered who sent her to that same abyss. Genesis and Angeal... both of them Sephiroth's friends. He did everything he could to bring them back, still trying, in fact, and still... still she ended up here, in the void again._

"_Genesis... and Angeal... Were they ever truly his friends, any more than my parents... were truly my parents?"_

_Perhaps not... Perhaps it might be best to forget about them after all. What good did they ever do? All they did was serve under a corporate organization that's purposely poisoning Midgar. And then... they left it. As she realized the context of what she thought to herself, the pieces clicked in place before Serra could be able to guess their reasons._

"_Wait... Genesis called us lapdogs when we first met. And Angeal, he called himself a monster just because he had wings. Maybe... maybe they acted this way because... because they found out who they truly are... but who were they, really? And who am Inow?"_

_At that moment, Serra heard a different feminine voice to answer her question._

'_You are a special person, Serra. Sephiroth knew that very well.'_

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

'_Someone who wanted to die, but didn't get her wish.'_

_As the voice replied, a shining light shone in front of her, revealing a woman with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail with the front of her hair being similar to Sephiroth's and in a white cloth that covered her chest and her region as the length of the cloth extended down her arms which were held in a fashion that suggested she was saying her prayer. Upon looking at her, Serra became infatuated with the woman in the crystal as she spoke._

"_What do you mean...? What for? And how do you know me?"_

'_We'll get to me, later. Tell me, first... how is Sephiroth? I can't find him.'_

_When Serra tried to answer, she realized that she left Sephiroth with Genesis all alone. That made her concerned as she said his name._

"_Sephiroth... I left him to go after Hollander... and then... I don't know. But he's fine, at least I hope. Do you... know him?_

_As sincere as Serra asked this, it made the woman in the crystal shed her tears as she began to sob in her mind, making Serra confused. Did she hurt her feelings already? Was she even trying to?_

"_What's wrong?"_

'_I didn't know him. I never got the chance. And I don't know if I ever will...'_

"_What do you mean?"_

_As Serra looked at the woman's face, an identical yet different face took shape as her eyes were now seen to be emerald-colored with a similar hairstyle as Sephiroth, but with brown hair and a short ponytail behind her with strands of her along her ears standing beside Cloud as she spoke._

* * *

"Hell-llooo!"

Upon seeing her, Serra become confused as she shook her head and looked at the girl again, seeing her beside Cloud before she became curious as the girl showed relief.

"Huh? Cloud...?"

"Hooray!"

"You okay, Serra?"

"I think so..."

As she looked around in the environment from where she sat, she saw white walls, brown floorboards, flowers in the middle of the building where the sun shone on them, and a skylight from which the sun came out of as Serra spoke in bewilderment.

"Where are we? Did we... go to Heaven?"

Hearing her inquiry, the girl gave a smile to her before she replied.

"Not quite. Church in the slums."

This made Serra moan a bit from hearing this. After what she went through, Heaven sounded good right about now. Tired as she was, though, Serra still had a lot to do. And one of those things to do was finding out who that girl was as she spoke.

"And who are you, then, if you're not an angel?"

"I'm Aerith."

As Serra tried her hardest to stand up after falling from what could only be a major height, she began to limp a bit before she got herself upright while she spoke.

"How did we get here?"

"You and Cloud fell from the sky. Scared me."

As Aerith smiled, Serra became confused from hearing her speak Cloud's name as she spoke while soothing her head from the headache of the collision.

"Yeah, that much I got... Wait. How do you and Cloud know each other?"

To explain, Cloud walked over to her as he spoke up.

"We've just been talking while you were recovering."

"Oh... right. That makes sense."

As she brushed herself off to be rid of the dust, Serra looked to Aerith before she spoke.

"So, you saved us, then?"

"Not really... 'Hell-llooo!' That's all I did."

This made Serra smile a bit from this before wondering how Cloud woke up from the fall as she spoke to her.

"Really? Did you have to do that for Cloud, too?"

"No. He just got hurt pretty bad. After all, you did break his fall, didn't you?"

"What!?"

As Serra was taken aback by the prospect of Cloud landing on top of her, he began to show a look of terror as he realized that the time for scolding had arrived as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry for that!"

"You oughta be! What were you thinking?!"

However, Aerith knew what Cloud told her and spoke to Serra about it, trying to clear up what happened.

"But, you were the one who put yourself underneath him to protect him, weren't you?"

As she heard it, Serra remembered what happened at the fall as she recalled how she took his arm and swung him upward just before they could crash as she began to feel embarrassed about it as well. But as much as it peeved Serra, though, she had to show her gratitude as she turned to Aerith while clearing her throat.

"Oh. Right... Well, thanks anyway, Aerith. I'm Serra. There's gotta be some way to repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

Despite that, Serra was still determined to find some way to repay her. Odds are, the attack on Shinra may be one battle she won't come out of. And as long as that's the case, Serra would feel bad if she didn't make it up to her as she spoke to Aerith.

"No, it's fine, really. I just... I just need to think of something..."

As Serra paced, trying to think of some way to repay her, she was unintentionally treading towards the flowers, making Aerith worried as she spoke.

"Stop! Don't step on the flowers!"

As she stopped just short of the flowers, Serra realized what could've been a misstep as she stepped back, immediately acknowledging that they're important to her.

"Oh! Sorry."

As Serra looked at the flowers, she couldn't help but feel entranced by their beauty as they basked in the sunlight from above before she and Cloud spoke to Aerith.

"They do look nice, though."

"Yeah. You don't see a lot of them in Midgar."

"They only grow here. Although, I planted some outside my house, too."

This made Serra surprised as she thought it was impossible to grow flowers in Midgar with the Mako Reactors. It was thanks to Sephiroth and Tifa that she knew that much.

"Really?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Wow. You must be lucky..."

If only she had the same luck as Aerith. Maybe her story would've been different.

* * *

_As Serra laid on the bed beside Tifa, she turned her head out the window, looking at the stars as a meteor shower came down before she piped up._

"_Look, Tifa! A shooting star!"_

_Upon seeing this, Tifa became very interested as she sat up before she spoke._

"_Quick, Serra. Make a wish."_

"'_Kay!"_

_As they crossed their arms and closed their eyes, Serra heard Tifa wishing that Shinra would finally be brought to justice, as usual. But her wish was more profound with what she'd spent her whole life in, at least at that moment in time. But it wasn't that her parents would love her again. They made it very clear that it was impossible. So, Serra felt this wish to be more practical._

"_I wish that I'd have wings... to fly far away from Nibelheim... and to stay at the Promised Land."_

_Hearing her wish, Tifa became a little upset at what she suggested before she spoke playfully._

"_Why? Am I not good enough for you?"_

"_Don't worry. You'll be coming with me. You and papa."_

"_Aw, thanks. But why not just wish to be out of Nibelheim? A lot of places are better than here on Gaia."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well... like Midgar. I heard good things about that place."_

_This made Serra suspicious as she looked to her._

"_Are you sure you're not just saying that because you wanna bring Shinra to justice?"_

"_Hey!"_

_As Tifa took offense to that, the two of them immediately burst in laughter at that comment. Although their objectives were different, they still cared about each other all the same... but neither one knew of Midgar's secret._

* * *

_In another flashback, Serra and Sephiroth were walking with each other as they surveyed the reactors, seeing green energy flowing inside it. Upon noticing this, Serra shivered at this as goosebumps rose up from her arms at the unpleasant memories of Genesis using it on her at Banora before she spoke._

"_What is this...? I recognize it from somewhere."_

"_That is Mako energy. Shinra always had excavation sites for it all over Midgar to craft Materia."_

"_Huh? What are Materia?"_

"_Crystallized Mako energy used to cast spells and use summons. Shinra is harvesting this Mako energy from the ground up. And because of that, very little of anything grows in Midgar."_

_As Serra took this to heart, she recalled when Genesis didn't need to use Materia for that green orb he made prior to her diffusion and became curious._

"_I see... but how did Genesis use Mako energy without Materia?"_

_As an answer, Sephiroth stood in silence for a moment before he replied._

"_I told you before that Genesis, Angeal, and I were part of a project. This one... was an attempt to harness the power of the Ancients, known as Cetra, who called upon the powers of the planet to aid them."_

_Hearing this fact made Serra gasp in surprise at this. It's no wonder they're 1st class. Still, it raised another question in exchange for her answer._

"_And... what are the Cetra?"_

_Knowing how long it'd go on, Sephiroth decided to end it there for the moment as he spoke._

"_We'll discuss it another time. Right now, we need to find Hollander."_

_With that, Sephiroth walked away from her on the bridge, leaving Serra intrigued as she spoke softly._

"_Okay."_

* * *

Bearing their lessons in mind, Serra had an idea on how to help Aerith as she spoke up.

"Hmm... they're like luxury items around here... have you ever thought about selling them?"

This made Aerith confused for a moment before Serra explained.

"It's like this. Midgar doesn't have much flowers here now. But if you grow the flowers here, like you're doing right now, you'll basically start a plantation. Who knows? With Midgar full of flowers, your wallet'll be full of money. It'll help everybody. At least I hope so."

This gave Aerith food for thought as she spoke to herself.

"Midgar, full of flowers... wallet, full of money...? Never thought of it that way."

"Well, at least that's something to think about."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

As Serra smiled at Aerith for her gratitude, Cloud began to wonder how she got by in this place all by herself.

"So, are you always here?"

"Yeah. My house isn't very far from here, though. It's just in the far east of the market."

As Cloud took interest in the conversation, Serra felt that they've been here long enough and wanted to get back out there to help Sephiroth with what he's no doubt facing as she spoke.

"Well, thanks for your help, but we really should be going."

As Serra began to walk out, Aerith became curious as she spoke while walking over to them.

"Hey, so where are you going?"

As she asked this, Serra stopped herself before realizing that she'd not even the faintest idea where she really was. From what she knew, Serra fell from the sky. That would only tell her so much, other than the fact that Tifa was up top. Then, she remembered that Sephiroth assigned Tifa and Bane To Sector 8. And that was enough for Serra as Cloud pondered the same thing.

"That is a good question. Where are we going?"

"We're going to Sector 8. From there, we should make it back to Shinra and help our friends."

Hearing Serra's answer, Aerith's curiosity was piqued as she stepped up to her before speaking.

"You're going to Shinra?"

Hearing Aerith's tone taking a hint of worry in it, Serra turned to her and tried to soothe her worries as she spoke.

"Yeah. But don't worry. If it's made you this worried, you can stay here and go about your business. We'd prefer that actually. There's no reason for you to get mixed up in this."

However, despite Serra's gesture towards her, Aerith wanted to help them in any way she could. Although she'd never known them, even if they'd just met, Aerith always had the desire to help people in need, especially if that need was to help their own friends. At times, it's almost to a fault, but Aerith's glimmer from her heart of gold never faded from its brilliance, and it wasn't about to start now. Besides, they somehow piqued her curiosity in the way they behaved and made her eager to learn more about them.

"I'll take you guys there, okay?"

As those words left Aerith's mouth, they caught Serra and Cloud a little by surprise as they spoke before she explained herself.

"Huh?"

"What for?"

"Honestly... I wanted to spend more time with you before you go. But if your friends need you, I won't stand in your way."

As Serra heard this, she didn't find it very likely from the look of her. After all, she didn't look equipped to take out the monsters or Genesis copies that could pop up at any time. But as Serra looked at Aerith, she ended up seeing her younger self, always wanting to help out others, especially with her younger sister Katie. That flash of memory was only temporary, but it was enough for her to consider Aerith's aid. After all, neither her nor Cloud had the level of experience in the slums that Aerith must've developed, wherever they are.

"Okay. But when we get there, leave everything to us, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Outside the church, Cloud, Serra, and Aerith were just headed out and saw streets in ruins with the sky so far away due to several pillars of metal holding up a giant plate above them, no doubt where Serra and Cloud fell from as she spoke up to Aerith.

"So... this is the slums? It's so... sad."

"Yeah. It's actually the sights we usually see in Sector 5. If we walk a little, we'll be in the central slums. The marketplace is there. That's where the people go to, and you can go above the plate from there, too. So, I'll walk you over there."

This made Serra give a small smile to her as she came up with a plan to get up to Sector 8. If they could get there, getting to Shinra would be a lot faster. At this pace, Serra would be back to help her friends in no time.

"So if we get out onto the streets, we can figure things out from there. Okay, Aerith. Lead the way."

"Okay."

As they walked behind Aerith, Cloud and Serra couldn't help but become more and more awestruck at seeing lights of a city far ahead before curiosity struck them, instantly triggering a certain "why" to this whole situation. At that moment, Serra wanted to ask Aerith about it and tried to work up the nerve.

"So, Aerith... how come you live down here? Everything looks so... miserable."

Hearing her hesitation, Aerith easily assumed that she didn't quite feel right to say it, seeing as this was the place she grew up in. However, Aerith was always aware of that much, so she dissuaded Serra's hesitation.

"It's okay. I know. I didn't choose this place, honestly. I was raised here. My mom took me in when I was a baby."

Hearing that context, Cloud became interested and a bit concerned about her. If she was taken in as a baby, and not born, wouldn't that mean Aerith was... adopted?

"Took you in? What happened?"

"Well, I've always asked my mom. But the answer... it was always the same. Someone was running in the train station, and she was hurt very badly. Then, she gave me over to my mother, and the stranger... she asked her to look after me. After that, she said she heard her say someone's name... Gast."

This made Serra intrigued to say the least. Here she thought she had the toughest of lives. But to hear her story... it was heartbreaking. And it made Serra feel bad for her being down here as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Aerith. You shouldn't have to live down here."

Despite her circumstance, though, Aerith was actually grateful for it as she smiled and turned to Serra and Cloud before revealing her true standing on it, perplexing the two as the former spoke.

"It's okay. I like living down here."

"You... do?"

"Mm-hmm. It's the only home I've ever known. Why wouldn't I?"

As Aerith said this, Serra couldn't help but want to give her a huge hug at this point. She's never known anything beyond Sector 5, not to mention whoever saved her life as a baby was long gone by now. Truly, she had the toughest life of them all. And yet... she was content with it. How could she be so content to live in the ruins when anywhere else was preferable? It truly boggled Serra's mind to say the least.

"Aerith, are you sure... that you wanna stay here? Don't you want to go anywhere else?"

"Not really."

As Serra got stumped further, the trio was immediately surprised by a group of toad-like monsters with spikes on their backs. As they appeared, Aerith screamed at this in panic while Cloud and Serra became surprised before they got their swords ready to take them on in determination as, like Serra suspected, she wasn't equipped to take on monsters that would ambush her.

"Aaah!"

"Monsters!"

"Down here, too? How did the people who live down here get by?"

Fearing for their lives, Aerith tried to warn Cloud and Serra as she knew very little about what they can do.

"Guys, we have to run!"

However, Serra only walked closer towards the frog-like monsters before holding her sword at her waist level as she replied.

"We can handle them, Aerith."

"Really?"

At that moment, Cloud stepped up closer to Serra, joining her in the battle against the creatures as he spoke.

"Sure. We're not the types who run away."

With that, Cloud and Serra braced themselves for the creatures as they hopped around them before one of them leaped at the duo, urging Serra to react by swinging her sword at it, cutting through it swiftly before Cloud reacted with his own attack on another monster. Then, just as they tried to attack the beasts again, they hopped over Cloud and Serra before getting near Aerith, who was getting increasingly worried about it as she began to panic again, catching their attention as he ran over to her while Serra held the remaining monsters at bay.

"Aerith!"

When Cloud got to her in time, the monster leaped towards her before he knocked it away to the wall, causing it to go unconscious as the force of the push and the collision altogether was too much for it. At that moment, Serra was at her wit's end with the frogs before she looked at them carefully and formulated a strategy for how to beat them. It was demonstrated successfully as when they leaped at her one at a time, Serra would either impale their bellies before slamming them to the ground, or dodge and use the momentum to cut through their backs. With the monsters all but defeated, Serra and Cloud took their breaths as the former checked up with Aerith before the latter spoke up.

"You okay?"

"She's fine. I made sure of that myself."

"Thanks, Cloud."

As Aerith looked at what the two of them had done together, she couldn't help but feel what she was admittedly unable to feel for her time down in Sector 5: security. And she liked the feeling of it as she spoke to Cloud.

"I feel so safe with you, Cloud."

As he looked over to her, Cloud became a little confused, considering he only just started out today.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Serra can beat up monsters. You're so strong."

As Aerith said this, Cloud couldn't help but stammer at her compliment, feeling a little happy that she acknowledged his strength with the work he put in before entering SOLDIER with Tifa. As for Serra, however, she only looked down at her hand before remembering how weak she was at Nibelheim and Banora as she clenched her hand. Strong as she is physically, now, the memories still plagued her mind. And she just wanted them to go away as she spoke to herself.

"Not me... I'm not even close..."

As Serra mumbled this to herself, she didn't realize that Aerith overheard, and that earned her confusion as she spoke up.

"Is something wrong?"

As an answer, Serra turned away from her and walked onward as she spoke, trying to move on and ignore her unpleasant memories.

"No. It's okay. Let's just move on."

* * *

With that, the group moved forward deeper into the slums before they noticed a house by the metal gate, as well as a stone gate with a hole in front of it, covered in graffiti as Serra noticed this and spoke to Aerith prior to Cloud asking about directions.

"Not very clean here... but, other than that, it looks like the slums are built just like any other city."

"Of course. Many people have lived here for a long time."

"Right. Do you know where the marketplace is?"

As an answer, Aerith pointed to the metal gate on their right as she spoke.

"Inside the gate there, there's a marketplace. It's fun because there are so many stores. You can go above the plate from there, too."

"That's good to know."

As Serra and Cloud began walking to the gate, though, they couldn't help but feel the atmosphere to be... different down here. For some reason, it felt a bit weird that there's no sunshine to be had down here. Only the former addressed it to Aerith as she spoke.

"Strange. It's kind of _cloudy_ down here."

Upon hearing that, Cloud looked to her confused. When did Serra ever make jokes like that? Did SOLDIER really help her get better with the time she's been serving in it? Seeing his confused look, however, Serra cleared her throat and carried on her serious demeanor as she explained.

"No pun intended, of course."

"Really? It's always like this, though."

"Always...?"

When Serra and Cloud looked up, they only saw the plate before coming to the same conclusion as the latter spoke to Aerith.

"Hold on... it's because you can't see the sky."

"Who wants to see the sky? I don't, that's for sure."

The moment they heard those words leave her lips, Cloud and Serra couldn't help but be surprised at the very idea of someone not wanting to see the sky. Maybe it was due to how she was raised here, but nonetheless, it was still just as appalling. And it was all the more reason for concern as Cloud tried to get to the bottom of it.

"But... you lived under the plate your whole life. How can you say that?"

For a while, Aerith hesitated, feeling a bit embarrassed for her reason to fear the sky before Cloud eased her into it as he spoke.

"Hey. It's okay. What's wrong with it?"

"The sky... it frightens me. I feel like it's sucking me in... Weird, huh?"

Upon hearing Aerith describe the sky as frightening, Serra would actually call this situation sad. To live down here was one thing, but to be afraid of the sky? If that didn't warrant a hug for Aerith before, it certainly would be now. But Serra knew that just hugging the problem away wouldn't help, in spite of the comfort it gave. Her parents made her learn that the hard way when they evicted her. Still, she wanted to comfort her the best she could do as did Cloud, who felt bad that she held the sky in that regard for her whole life, before she spoke to Aerith.

"It's okay, Aerith. The sky isn't so bad."

"You... think so?"

Getting the gist of where she was getting at, Cloud chimed in, offering his support to her as well.

"We know so. In fact, one day... I'll take you to see a beautiful sky, the real sky."

As Aerith heard this offer, she quickly began to hold her head down. Just the thought of looking at the sky above her, picturing her being carried into it was scaring her. And Cloud wanted to do everything he can to help Aerith out with that problem as he spoke again.

"Don't worry. The sky isn't so bad. I know you're gonna love it."

Hearing the sincerity in Cloud's voice, Aerith looked back up to him and nodded to him. If their word was anything to go by, Aerith would be willing to give the sky a chance. After all, she didn't really get the chance to see it before judging it as frightening. Perhaps it was the plate's sense of security from above despite the monsters' presence below that dulled her desire to know more about the places above the plate. Regardless, she came to trust in them as they had their own experience up top. And with that, the trio proceeded to enter through the metal gate into the marketplace.

* * *

Once inside, they began looking around, seeing countless stores like a circle with "Item's World" being the center of the marketplace as Serra became a little impressed with it due to the society the people in Sector 5 seemed to have established before she spoke up to Aerith.

"Hmm... this place looks interesting. Maybe I can shop here, one day."

At that moment, a young boy ran up by Serra and Cloud as he spoke, surprising the two.

"Whoaaa! Watch out!"

As the boy said this, he bumped into Serra and Cloud before he stopped himself from falling onto the floor before he turned to them as the former spoke.

"Whoa. You okay?"

"Yeah, but can you be more careful?"

As the boy took off, Cloud shouted out to him, feeling as though he didn't have much practice in what he preached.

"We should say the same to you!"

As the boy took off, Aerith had a feeling things weren't quite right with the boy as she turned to the two of them.

"Hey, guys? You didn't just... lose something, did you? Like any of your belongings?"

This confused Serra and Cloud in that moment as they didn't suspect any play at thievery in the time they arrived here as the former spoke up.

"I don't think so."

As Cloud checked his pockets however, he came to a startling discovery as he found naught but thin air in his pockets.

"Huh!? Where did my wallet go!?"

As Cloud said this, Serra felt vindicated from the payback for Cloud landing on her at the church, even if it was by her intent to break his fall, as she laughed before checking her own pockets as Cloud snapped at her.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"Not the way I see it."

Unfortunately, when Serra looked in her pockets, she found nothing in them, either. Upon realizing what had happened, Serra froze as stiff as a deer in headlights. For she was void of the one thing that was important to her since she was evicted. If it were just Gil, she could've cared less about her wallet since she wasn't exactly wealthy where she was from, but her wallet was the main carrier of the one thing important to her. To make matters worse, a young boy stole it from her, a 2nd Class SOLDIER.

"Mine's gone, too!"

As Serra and Cloud confirmed Aerith's worries, she spoke up to them, surprised by the action that took place concerning them before Serra became furious. After all, with her precious valuable taken away, it became personal.

"They're gone?"

"It was that kid, wasn't it? I'm gonna hunt him down!"

As Serra said this, Cloud tried to calm her down as he could tell her temper was boiling at fever pitch.

"Calm down, Serra. It's just our wallets."

However, Cloud clearly did not know what was truly important to Serra as she turned to him and snapped.

"This isn't about my wallet, Cloud! It's about what's _in_ my wallet that he took from me!"

As Serra shouted at him, Aerith already knew that she was clearly angry over what happened, so she had a right to be worried about what could happen if she ever found the boy. With a temper like that, she's liable to make a license to kill. So, she tried to avert her from doing so as she tried to explain.

"Serra, wait. I'm sorry, but I know that boy."

Hearing this, Serra quickly looked over to Aerith in confusion before she spoke, trying to figure out if she heard her right.

"Wait. You know him?"

"There has to be some reason. He would usually never do something like this."

Angry as it made her, Serra tried to be reasonable. If Aerith knew him, then she must know something about how to find him as she grunted in frustration before she spoke, wondering about how to find the boy and get her possession back before Cloud had an idea.

"Okay. How do we find him?"

"If we split up and look around, we'll be able to find him and get our wallets back."

"I hope we do..."

* * *

Later, while Cloud and Aerith separated to look for the boy who stole their wallets together, Serra was looking around the marketplace in hopes of finding the boy. Sadly, he was too elusive to be caught. As Serra wondered how in Midgar it was possible, she began to think he might've left as she looked to the gate.

"Did he go out this way...?"

At that moment, Serra took notice of a man walking out before she spoke to him, hoping that he'd know.

"Excuse me, sir. Did you see a kid come running this way?"

"A kid? Can't say that I have. This path leads above the plate. Children would never come this way. Are you looking for someone?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you lost him."

This earned a look of confusion from Serra. Did that happen so often around here?

"Yeah...?"

"Was your wallet stolen or something?"

Heading this part, Serra became struck with surprise at how much he knew and wanted to know.

"How the heck did you know about that?"

"It's happened before. If you want to catch someone here, you'll need assistance."

"Assistance? From who?"

"Can't find anyone alone in this place. You should ask the people on the streets for help."

This made Serra realize something. If it's happened before or frequently, then the people would know about where he'd likely go to next. And as long as she knows that, her possession would be back safe and sound. She could almost feel it in her hands right now as the man walked away.

"Yeah. Maybe I could ask around. They oughta know where he is."

At that moment, Serra looked around for the closest person to go to. So far, that position belonged to a woman with raven hair, a tan, long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans as Serra spoke up to her.

"Hey. Did you see a boy come here?"

"Mm-hmm. I saw a boy running by an accessory shop."

"And where's that?"

Given Serra's lack of knowledge, the woman could easily guess where she was from as she spoke up.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. But, how did you know? Was I really that obvious?"

"Yes. I can only hope everybody's cooperative."

As the woman walked away, Serra couldn't help but feel confused as she spoke to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sooner or later, Serra would find out the hard way as she noticed one of the store owners up front and spoke to him as she walked up.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a kid who stole my wallet? He's about yea tall."

As luck would have it, the clerk knew about him as he spoke up.

"A kid? No problem. I've got your back."

"Great. Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll take a look around the area for a while. Let me know if he comes up."

As the clerk nodded to her, Serra took a roundabout through the market, but still couldn't find him. That is, up until she reached the same spot where she'd asked for help before as she noticed the same boy who stole their wallets and shouted to him.

"Hey!"

As the boy noticed her, he ran away before shouting to the clerk.

"That's him! What are you waiting for?!"

However, the clerk, for whatever reason, wasn't running after the boy and only stood still as he successfully ran away before Serra groaned as she spoke.

"He got away..."

In her beginning stage of frustration, Serra turned to the clerk as she scowled at him.

"No thanks to you! Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I'm sorry. He stole my most prized Materia before I was able to do anything. Once he used that, there was no way I could catch him."

As she looked at the clerk's face, Serra read it and began to feel as if he's lying as she spoke.

"You didn't even try to chase him, did you?"

"No, you got me all wrong, ma'am!"

This only earned a growl from her before she tended her fist. She shouldn't have to deal with this; she should be above the plate helping Sephiroth by now. But, she knew better than to take it out on people at random as she sighed.

"It's okay. I'll just look for someone else to help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud went up to another clerk at the marketplace as the latter spoke to him.

"Welcome! Looking for a gift for your girlfriend?"

"Uh, no, I'm not here to shop."

Hearing this, the clerk became a little bit disappointed as he spoke in a dismal manner.

"Oh, you're not a customer..."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm looking for a kid who stole my wallet. Can you help me catch him?"

"Yeah... I guess I can keep an eye out."

"Thanks. I'll try to look around in the meantime. Just let me know if he comes up."

"Will do."

As Cloud took a look around, he didn't find any sign of the boy on his own roundabout, either. However, to be sure he didn't miss him, he looked around twice before finding no results as he spoke to himself.

"Tch! Where did he go?"

At that moment, Cloud saw the same boy that took his and Serra's wallets as he shouted.

"There he is! That's the kid! Get him!"

As Cloud gave chase, the boy ran as the clerk turned around and just watched him go by as he feigned his attempt to catch him.

"Whoa, whoa... A slippery little one, he is."

When Cloud caught up to the clerk, he was frustrated with him.

"Ugh! He's gone!"

"Sorry about that. I'm not a very fast runner."

"Yeah, right! You didn't even try to chase him at all!"

"Well, I wouldn't say I wasn't trying..."

Disbelieving in his actual help, Cloud only groaned before he walked away while speaking to himself.

"I wonder if Aerith's had any luck? Can she really catch the kid by herself?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Serra had an audience with a little girl who wore a blue jacket with a white shirt and jean shorts to help find the boy.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you got a minute? I'm looking for this kid who took my wallet. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yeah. I know that kid."

"You do?"

As Serra heard this, she became relieved as she let out a sigh of relief, her worries almost over as she spoke.

"Thank goodness..."

"You look pretty desperate. I'll go find him for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can wait here."

With that, the girl walked away, leaving Serra by herself as she leaned at the wall and sighed. As she took her breath, she wanted to keep an eye out for the boy on her end. While Serra looked around from where she stood, she didn't catch any trace of the boy or the girl that went off to look for him. As time dragged on shortly, Serra felt as though she was being tricked again as she spoke to herself.

"How far did she go to look?"

When Serra moved forward from the spot she leaned on, she noticed the boy and the girl talking to each other as she became confused before reality kicked in.

"Huh? Hey!"

As the boy overheard her voice and took off, the girl only watched as he left before Serra shouted to her.

"That's the kid who took my..."

At that moment, the girl turned to Serra and spoke to her.

"Aw, darn... You should've kept quiet. You were so close to catching him."

As the girl said this, Serra began to have a disbelief in her as no one seemed to help her with her predicament around here.

"Are you sure you weren't trying to help him escape?"

As Serra said this, the girl began to get upset as she spoke to her in a feigned tone of her own disbelief.

"That's so mean... Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Having had no success in any attempt to get her possession back, Serra wanted to blow her fuse, only to remember that she was a little girl. If the people caught her acting like that, she'd definitely get on their bad side, not that they were making it easy on her to begin with. So, the worst she was allowed to do was a dismissal as she sighed exaggeratedly before she spoke.

"Never mind. I'll try looking somewhere else."

At that moment, Aerith had just finished talking to another man on the street as she spoke up.

"Alright... I'll come check again, maybe."

As Aerith walked up to Serra, she was met up with Cloud as he came to her and Serra before the last of the three spoke up before he gave his report prior to Aerith's.

"Did you guys find the kid?"

"No such luck."

"I can't find him, either... But I promise I will. Trust me."

As Aerith said this, she inadvertently got Serra all worked up. Every single person she turned to for help, every lies that they told to her, all of it were the same thing. And she's beginning to doubt any thing Aerith had to say as she spoke.

"Trust you? Like everyone else here? How am I supposed to do that when all I've been told here are lies?!"

As Serra said this, Cloud tried to calm her down as he held his hand on her shoulder before speaking to her.

"Hey. Aerith's looking for the kid, too, Serra. Like she said, there has to be a reason for this."

At this point, Serra wanted to just forget about this and go to the top of the plates already and save herself the trouble. However, the only thing that made it necessary for her to stay was her possession inside the wallet. So, she put aside her frustrations once again before she spoke.

"Okay. But if nothing changes from this point on, I'll attack those liars the first chance I get."

* * *

With that, Serra continued her attempt to find the boy as the group broke off again. This time, she visited a woman who worked at the store called "Shopping Paradise" before she spoke to the clerk who worked there.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can I have a moment if your time? I'm looking for a kid who stole my wallet. Have you seen any suspicious-looking kids around?"

"I haven't seen... no, wait, I have."

"Really? Where?"

"He ran that way."

As the woman pointed to the right side of where she stood, Serra felt it was a bit more reassuring as the rest offered to catch the kid themselves.

"That way, huh?"

"Yes, yes, all the way down that way!"

As Serra heard how eager the woman suggested it, she began to get suspicious as she walked forward slowly before hearing footsteps behind her, urging her to turn and see the boy who stole her wallet before he took off.

"Hey! He was over there!"

By the time, Serra ran to him, the boy had already vanished from sight before she spoke frustratedly, her tone increasing in fury as she directed it at the woman.

"Well, now he's not! What are you trying to pull?!"

"Hehe, I didn't mean to trick you or anything! I just have really bad eyesight."

With countless excuses having been told to her, her attempts to get what she lost producing no fruit, Serra was beginning to lose it as she drew her sword out and pointed it at the woman.

"You wanna try me?! I'll make sure of that myself if you keep that up!"

As Serra said this to the clerk, Aerith took notice of that and tried to stop her from going berserk with frustration as she shouted to her.

"Serra!"

Upon hearing her voice, Serra put away her sword, realizing what she almost did to the woman as she put it away and tried to regain her already slipping composure as she spoke.

"Aerith... did you find the kid?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I see him, but he runs so fast... Maybe I can't catch him by myself."

Given how Aerith was usually by herself whenever they split up, Serra felt it should've been obvious to her from the beginning as Serra, easily frustrated by her recent luck, pointed that out to her.

"Really? It took you that long to figure that out?"

At that moment, Cloud showed up as he ran towards them before he spoke up, seeing how Serra and Aerith had no chance of getting the kid on their end.

"Oh. You guys didn't have much luck, either, huh? Don't be so glum, Aerith. It's only our wallets that got stolen. We'll just get new ones somehow."

This made Serra tense her hands in anger. For her, it never was about the wallet, but the possession that was most important to her, one that held the most important connection to her late sister, and here Cloud's telling her to give that up as if it meant nothing. And he was dead wrong about that.

"I get it. You expect me to just move on? Forget that ever happened at all?"

This instantly got Cloud and Aerith confused, the latter most of all as he tried to calm her down.

"Serra. Calm down. It's just a wallet."

The moment those words left Cloud's mouth, Serra was finally done holding in her temper as she began to shout at the top of her lungs.

"NO! DAMN THIS! DAMN YOU! DAMN THESE PEOPLE! DAMN ALL OF GAIA! DAMN EVERYTHING!"

With her temper snapped like a twig, Cloud and Aerith became utterly surprised that she was holding in that much frustration from the countless disappointments as she tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Serra. But there has to be a good reason."

However, Serra's prolonged loss over her precious item made her far too irritated to listen to reason. This item was very important to her for a reason, and she didn't want anyone else to have it as they'd see no value in it and just throw it away. Just the thought of it was enough to let her blind rage do the talking as she snapped at Aerith.

"Who cares?! My wallet had something very important to me, more important than you'll ever know, because you never watched your sister die in front of you!"

As Serra said that, she made Aerith gasp at her vicious temper, clearly hurt by what she said. By the time Serra realized what she'd just said to her, spots of tears were threatening to come out of Aerith's eyes as Cloud spoke up, trying to stick up for Aerith, who was just trying her best to help out only to get yelled at in return.

"Hey, what's with you? Aerith never did anything to you. She's just trying to help."

As Cloud reprimanded her, Serra was beginning to regret the vile words that came out of her mouth as she tried to make up for it. Of course, Serra hoped it wasn't too late. None of it was Aerith's fault anyhow.

"I'm sorry, Aerith. It's just..."

Before she could finish, Aerith only wiped the pre-tears away. She wasn't almost in tears because of her temper, though it was admittedly the case. She was on the verge because she quickly guessed what that meant. For whatever reason, Aerith could just tell what was going on with Serra, almost as if she could read her mind. And she had high sympathy for her before she spoke.

"It's okay. I think I understand. Your wallet had the only connection to your sister, right?"

In that instant, it broke Serra down as she gasped, surprised that she could read her like a book before she spoke up.

"What?! Cloud, did you—?!"

"He didn't tell me. I figured that out from what you said, and how you said it. It's okay. You don't have to go through all of this trouble. You don't have to help. But I'll still try to get it back for you."

This instantly made Serra feel worse than she ever felt, worse than the way her parents treated her. She was just being cold to her, yet Aerith still opened up her understanding to her. With every step in Sector 5 that they took, Aerith continued to boggle her mind and demonstrate content with her life and kindness to others. Something that Serra had never been able to do for those five years. Not long after Aerith continued to offer her help, Serra restrained as much of her emotion as she could before she gave a smile and replied to her.

"Thank you... but I can't let you look for it by yourself. You've had a hard enough time trying to catch him, already. It wouldn't be right. I wanna help catch him so we can all move on from this."

As Aerith smiled back to Serra, Cloud, relieved that her episode reached its end for now, couldn't help but feel that the boy couldn't have gone far from the marketplace as he spoke to Aerith.

"Okay... if he was gonna use the money, he'd still be in the marketplace, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure he is."

"Then, do you think you can help us catch him?"

"Yeah... but if you do catch him, you have to hear his story out."

If she were as angry as before, she would've denied him that opportunity with what she went through, but Serra then remembered what it was like to be denied any chance to explain as her parents abused her prior to her eviction. She could almost hear the voices of the past reminding her of that trauma as they spoke to her mind.

"_Please, let me explain...!"_

"_You can't talk your way out of this, murderer!"_

"_You have no right to be my daughter after what you've done!"_

As Serra heard their voices, she took a deep breath before she spoke to Aerith.

"I never had a chance to explain myself when I was little... of course I'd give him a chance."

Hearing Serra's reply, Aerith felt relieved that she's willing to give him a second chance as she replied.

"Okay, then I'll help you."

At that moment, Serra turned to Cloud before she spoke up.

"What about you, Cloud?"

"I guess I'll make another round of the streets."

"Okay. Maybe that way, we could set up some sort of trap and get our stuff back. I hope..."

* * *

And so it was from there that Serra, Cloud, and Aerith began to enact their plan to catch the boy and get their stolen items back. To start with, one of them, either Cloud or Serra would find the boy and chase him down while Aerith would bar his escape route, which wasn't such a hard task since the marketplace was a circle. When they looked around, Cloud turned out to be the one to find the boy as he'd noticed him just by Shopping Paradise before shouting to him.

"There! I've got you now!"

As the boy ran off in response to his shouting, Cloud shouted to Aerith.

"Aerith! He's running towards you!"

Taking his cue, Aerith stopped the boy in his tracks as she stood in front of him before he began to realize he was trapped.

"Uh-oh!"

"Hey, you. No more running."

At that point, Serra and Cloud joined in on opposite sides as they spoke.

"We got him!"

"Thank goodness."

With the boy caught, Serra, Cloud, and Aerith began to interrogate him as she spoke to the boy.

"Listen, I'm sure you had your reasons for stealing our wallets, but stealing from people is a very, very bad thing. All we want to know is why you went through that trouble."

Not willing to trust the strangers, as far as he's concerned, the boy only turned away before he spoke.

"It's none of your business."

This made Cloud a little peeved from being told this as he responded to the boy in a serious tone.

"That ship sailed when you stole our wallets. You even put Serra in a mental breakdown because of what you did. She could've seriously killed you if we didn't calm her down before we found you."

Despite Cloud's words, the boy still didn't budge as Aerith took her turn to speak next, hoping to get through to him.

"You promised me a long time ago that you would never steal again. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

As Aerith said this more gently to him, the boy's hardened heart began to soften before Serra spoke up.

"Look. Now you've made Aerith all worried. If you're in trouble, just say so."

Knowing he couldn't avoid it, the boy finally conceded and explained his dilemma.

"My own wallet was eaten by a monster. But I needed it to buy medicine and get home. Without it, my mom wouldn't—"

As the boy couldn't bear the thought of being able to save his mother from whatever illness might have befallen her, Serra felt concerned as she spoke.

"Medicine? Is that all? I could buy it for you."

"R-really?"

This made Aerith surprised as she looked to Serra, given the trouble she's gone through all day.

"Serra, are you sure...?"

"If you're forced to steal from people, it's a serious problem. Besides, I could care less about the money; I just wanted... my picture back."

As Serra said the last three words under her breath, the boy overheard them and began to realize the picture made sense as he got it out and handed it to Serra.

"You mean this? I thought it was weird to keep a picture in a wallet, so I thought about holding onto it."

As the boy handed Serra the photo, she unfolded it and saw that it was a picture of Katie, her late sister as she saw it was still intact before tears flooded her eyes at the sight of seeing the picture before she spoke to herself.

"Katie..."

As the boy took notice of Serra's sad face, he began to be confused as he spoke up.

"Katie? Who's that?"

As she looked at the boy's curious look, Serra wiped her tears away before she tried to speak. With what he's gone through to protect his mother, Serra felt as though he could relate to her somehow. After all, Katie tried everything she could to protect her older sister at the expense of her life.

"She... she was my younger sister. We used to play together all the time. Until we went to Mount Nibel. When the monsters attacked us, I couldn't—"

As Serra reminisced how Katie sacrificed herself to save her older sister, she began to clench her hands on the picture before she spoke up.

"Point is, she always wanted to help her family. If Katie were here, she would've understood what you had to do."

As the boy heard this, he became a little regretful for what he did. According to Cloud, she went through a mental breakdown. If she did that over her sister's picture, Katie must've been worth all of that.

"Wow... I'm so sorry for putting you through all of that."

With that, Serra took a deep breath before getting her wallet back and placing the Gil inside it in the boy's hand while she spoke.

"No, it's okay. You just wanted to help your mother. All you had to do was ask. Just one thing. Next time you're in trouble, though don't steal. Come talk to us or Aerith first."

"Thanks. Well, I really do have to hurry. Thanks, Aerith, guys."

As the boy began to run off, he stopped for a moment before looking back to Serra and Cloud as he gave them a word of advice.

"You should be more careful on the street, unless you want your wallet taken again."

Despite the trouble they'd gone through, Serra gave a smile to him, knowing the boy didn't mean to make her flip her lid as she spoke.

"We'll keep that in mind. But, I didn't get your name."

"It's Denzel. What about your name?"

"It's Serra. And he's Cloud."

With that, Denzel smiled to her as he spoke, grateful they were still willing to help despite the trouble he gave them.

"Got it. See you later!"

With that, Denzel began to run off as Aerith spoke to the duo, with Serra replying next.

"Thanks for helping Denzel out, Serra, Cloud."

"It was nothing."

As Serra said this, she began to consider how her aid benefited the both of them. For Serra, it benefited her because she understood the trouble he'd go to to save his mother and was willing to help him out with it rather than to accuse and abuse as her parents did. For Denzel, he was able to earn the trust of an outsider and save his mother. As she felt the warmth in her heart swell up, Serra places her hand over her chest where her heart would be as she spoke to herself.

"Or was it...?"

* * *

With that dilemma solved, the trio were now headed out of the plates as Aerith led the way towards a train where they'd leave from to go up to Sector 8 before she wondered about their personal experience. If they were up top, they were sure to have encountered SOLDIER members.

"So, ever meet any SOLDIER members?"

When she asked this, Serra and Cloud all looked to her curiously before the latter spoke up.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"If you belonged up there, you must have, right?"

"I guess..."

"Do you think that they're happy?"

As they heard Aerith's question, Serra felt it was because of her previous anger explosion of frustration. She wouldn't blame her if it was the case. Although, she didn't know any other SOLDIER members other than Tifa, which was a surprise to her overall, Cloud, Bane, and Sephiroth. And that made her think. Did she ever really see them happy in SOLDIER?

"I don't know..."

As for Cloud, he seemed to believe that Aerith had some negative thoughts about them. After all, he knew she wasn't entirely happy being down here her whole life.

"What do you mean by that? And what do you think they are?"

"Heroes to children, protectors of the peace. But, they're not normal. They get some kind of special surgery, don't they?"

As they were asked that, Serra and Cloud could agree with her. For her, it consisted of the implantation of Sephiroth's cells to heal her body from Mako poisoning caused by Genesis. For Cloud, it was standard when one passes the test of SOLDIER. As part of the initiation, he would be infused with Mako energy to fuel his otherwise normal movements. Taking that in context, Cloud could understand why they weren't normal as he spoke.

"I heard about that, sure. What about it?"

"Normal is best. I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of... weird. And they're... scary."

Hearing her describe them as weird, Serra felt a little upset as she turned away slightly, beginning to feel ashamed of being a SOLDIER member before she spoke.

"How so...?"

"They fight, and they love it."

At this point, Aerith didn't know how wrong she was. Before she was ever recruited, Serra was not in any mood to fight, nor did she love the very notion of it. But she stayed in it anyway, because Serra knew what would happen if she cane back to Nibelheim. She'd still be as powerless as before, and she wouldn't live like that anymore. And on top of that, she didn't think Sephiroth would enjoy that, either, considering what his spar with Angeal and Genesis resulted in.

As for Cloud, he never took fighting as anything bad, not since his spars with Tifa. For him, it was a way to connect with his friends and to better himself and his friends. In fact, it was thanks to that effort that he and Tifa got into SOLDIER to help out Serra. However, even that didn't seem to be enough for her as she spoke to Aerith dejectedly.

"If you knew the person I really was, Aerith, you wouldn't say that. I'm with SOLDIER. And Cloud, too."

As Aerith heard this revelation, she could tell from Serra's tone that she was upset that Aerith insulted her and felt bad for it as she gasped and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

When she tried, however, Serra began to snap at her, having heard that for five years about her situation. It was only a reminder of her weakness, and she despised it more than anything.

"Don't, Aerith. I've had enough of people feeling sorry for me. I'm not some charity case. That's not how I want to be remembered. At all. But that doesn't mean I love to fight people. I only fight because I have to, to not be some charity case anymore. If there were any other way to get rid of my weakness, I'd do that in a second, but there isn't, okay? So just deal with it. Or if you can't, then just leave me alone."

As Serra tensed her hand, Cloud looked to her and tried to help Aerith feel better as he explained the reason for Aerith's earlier assumption, as well as attempt to help Serra feel better herself with what she went through.

"Well, Serra might not be into fighting... but I am. And I do love it, but... it's not such a bad thing."

This made Aerith confused as she looked to Cloud.

"How come?"

"Well, fighting by itself isn't bad. It's how someone fights and what they fight for. Before I was ever recruited, Tifa and I fought all the time, but it wasn't to get rid of each other. It's to help each other. Us fighting was what helped us get better, because we wanted to be there for Serra. And as long as it's to help people, why should fighting be a bad thing?"

As the two heard Cloud's words, Aerith began to feel comfortable around him despite his being a member of SOLDIER. And Serra began to see a different side to fighting. All that time, she only saw fighting as a mandatory skill. But to hear how it could bring people together, it was a great oxymoron of what she saw. If what Cloud said was true, then maybe she could bring Genesis and Angeal back together the same way they came apart. As Serra heard this, she turned to Cloud and gave him a smile with a nod before Aerith smiled at him herself and spoke up before Cloud spoke again, remembering how she preferred everything to be normal and how they met with the memory of Angeal attacking him and Serra at the plate.

"Yeah... I guess it makes sense."

"I will say this, though. Things haven't been pretty normal lately. I didn't think things would turn out like this my first day..."

As Cloud thought to himself about it, Serra spoke up about her own life, wondering about how Aerith coped with all of it.

"What about you, Aerith? Things okay for you?"

"I was thinking if would be a normal day, but then suddenly... some SOLDIER members fell out of the sky."

"What's wrong with that? You got to meet us, didn't you?"

As Aerith smiled at Cloud, Serra felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was what she was given her first day at Shinra among her equipment. And upon remembering she had a phone, Serra felt sheepish that she didn't use it before as she got it out and answered, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Serra? Is that you?"

Upon hearing her voice, Serra grew overjoyed with relief as she spoke.

"Wait, Tifa? You're okay!"

"What happened? Are you and Cloud okay?"

"Uh, yeah. We just landed in Sector 5, just underneath the plates."

"Well, Good. We need your help back at the Shinra building. Someone named Genesis is attacking us."

As she heard her worried voice say his name, Serra gasped before remembering their mission. They needed to get above the plates to help Zack, Tifa, and Bane against the Genesis copies before she spoke.

"Don't worry, Tifa. We're on our way."

As she ended the call, Serra noticed that Cloud was getting worried about Tifa as he spoke up to her.

"What is it, Serra?"

"It's Tifa. She needs our help up top. Sorry, Aerith. I wish we could stay, but duty calls."

"Well, I guess I should be going, then."

As Aerith was beginning to walk away, she was beginning to wonder about them again. In the short time they've been together, Aerith felt like she'd gotten to know them as friends and wanted to spend more time with them. So, she turned to Cloud and spoke up to him.

"Will I... see you again?"

"Of course. Don't worry about it."

Hearing his confirmation, Aerith turned to Serra before giving a smile to her and speaking.

"I hope you can find out who you are, Serra."

As she heard this, Serra became bluntly surprised. Was she reading her mind? That would explain how she figured out what Serra was really after...

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep."

When Aerith said this to her, Serra began to remember a woman encased in a crystal as well as her own words to herself prior to meeting her before she began to feel confused, trying to find sense in what the woman told her before she spoke.

"I hope I know that, too..."


	7. All That Creates Suffering

**Chapter 6: **All That Creates Suffering

As Cloud and Serra were walking out on the street, they looked up ahead of them to see the Shinra building burning as pillars of smoke rose from below them. As they took notice of it, Serra and Cloud became utterly surprised about it. They'd almost forgotten about who caused the destruction as they witnessed the carnage, but given how the building was suddenly attacked, as well as what Tifa told them, Serra could easily guess it was the work of Genesis while Cloud became worried about Tifa. The way things are going, she might be in fatal peril.

"Genesis... what have you done?"

"I hope Tifa's okay..."

Hearing the concern in his voice, Serra turned to Cloud and tried to comfort him. After all, Tifa's her friend, too.

"Me, too. But... she's tough. I know she can handle it."

As Cloud nodded to her in agreement, Serra looked ahead to the burning Shinra building and felt it urgent to continue onward.

"Okay. Let's go."

As they began to walk towards the burning building, however, a Genesis copy suddenly fell to the streets and landed in front of them with a black wing on his back, surprising the two of them as Cloud and Serra got out their swords as they spoke.

"What the...? Is that a wing?"

"I guess they're called copies for a reason."

Before they could begin to fight, however, Serra and Cloud took notice of several other Genesis copies surrounding them, cutting them off from going back, not that they were planning to. With the routes cut off, Serra growled in irritation before she and Cloud spoke.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"They're like an army of rats or something!"

Faced with the countless opposition, Serra recalled what Sephiroth said when she was first recruited. Back then, she wasn't so eager to be in SOLDIER, but now, his words... no. Angeal's words were beginning to make sense as Sephiroth spoke them into her mind.

"_Follow your ambition. And whatever happens, do whatever it takes to uphold your honor as SOLDIER."_

Upon reminding herself of those words, Serra held tightly on her sword, but not too tightly as she did before, thanks to what her training in Banora taught her. With her determination as sharp as her sword, Serra became curious about what exactly she was fighting for in the midst of this crisis.

"_My ambition...? What is that supposed to be? I don't even want to fight, but here I am. Of all the people, in all the world, why did it have to be me?"_

Rather than let that question go to the grave with her, Serra would instead fight as long and hard as she needed to in order to find out for herself. And so, she stuck to that play as Serra and Cloud slashed at the countless surrounding Genesis copies across the chest and the helmets, the latter sets splitting apart to reveal Genesis' face on each and every one of them. However, with each copy they took out, they'd get damage of their own in the forms of bruises and cuts before they panted their breaths as Cloud turned to her.

"Looks like things settled down a bit."

"Not for long, Cloud. We'd better get moving."

With the Genesis copies momentarily defeated, Serra and Cloud proceeded to the Shinra building, where their friends were no doubt trying to survive the cataclysm of Genesis's attack. Before they could get there, however, they felt a powerful presence coming from behind them as they heard a wing flap in the air. Given what they saw, Serra and Cloud automatically knew what that was. And their suspicions were proven correct as they turned around to see a taller Genesis copy, but with red armor, a more advanced mask that had a glowing red 'x' over it, sharp teeth, light blue skin, and a long staff with a tip resembling a chakram as it held many small blades before Serra groaned at this.

"Why did I have to be right about this...?"

As she complained, Cloud took notice of something else as he heard a motorcycle revving behind him and tried to alert Serra of it.

"Wait... something else is coming!"

"And what's that?"

When Serra looked behind her for an answer, she saw what Cloud was seeing: a raven-haired man using a motorcycle driving up towards them and the monster. As he got closer, Serra and Cloud could almost decipher the face as the former spoke.

"Wait. Isn't that...?"

Before Serra could finish, the monster interrupted with a growl and aimed to strike her down with its staff before Serra reacted to the earlier growl and used her sword to block the monster, only to be pushed back with a groan as she felt the force of the collision practically jolt her bones. At that same moment, the monster saw an opportunity to do away with her and prepared to do so, only for Cloud to come up in defense of her by standing in front of her with his sword ready before countering the attack himself. Unfortunately, he fared no better against the Goliath of a Genesis copy and was tossed aside with a swipe of the staff, worrying Serra as Cloud was knocked all the way to the edge of the street, forced to hold on until he falls.

"Cloud!"

At that moment, the motorcycle zipped by Serra before the driver got out his own sword and sliced it at the armor, making it irritated before he turned the motorcycle and parked it just behind the Genesis copy before that driver was revealed to be none other than Zack Fair, relieving Serra that he was still alive.

"Zack."

"A cut above the usual riff-raff, are we? But guess what? You're going down!"

In response, the copy turned to Zack and prepared to fight him as he drew out his sword while Serra looked to see Cloud trying to climb back up and ran over to him as she spoke.

"Hold on, Cloud!"

At that moment, Cloud was slipping from the ledge of the street bridge, barely holding on before Serra got to his arms just in time and grunted as she pulled him up before the two of them fell back onto the floor and got up as they panted their breaths before seeing Zack hold his own against the Genesis copy as he blocked his attack and felt the pressure of it himself.

"Ngh! That stung a little..."

Upon seeing this, Serra and Cloud rushed out to help Zack with their swords ready before he took notice of them ready to help out as he spoke to them with Serra replying first.

"What kept you guys, huh?"

"Let's just say we had a visit to a world underground."

"But we're here now. Let's take him out."

As the monster growled again, the three SOLDIER members stood ready to meet it as the foe planted his pointed end of the staff to the ground before appearing to use it to leap, making Zack take the opportunity to counter it as he ran towards it.

"Oh, no you don't!"

However, that wasn't a leap, but a way to kick as the goliath used his legs to kick Zack far away before he landed on the floor while holding his chest.

"Okay. Maybe let's not do that?"

As Serra and Cloud saw this, the latter charged in next with his sword drawn out before the monster saw him and swung his staff, only for Cloud to dodge it before slicing it in the back, earning the monster's pained scream before it retaliated with a smack that propelled him to Zack, forcing Serra to mobilize herself towards it as she held her sword out and charged at it as she grunted before the monster took notice of her and swung his staff, only for her to jump over it as the staff was low before she tried to go for the head. However, the monster quickly anticipated this and blocked her sword with the staff before tossing her to the ground next to Cloud and Zack before she spoke.

"It's no good. The monster's too quick and powerful for any one of us."

This gave Zack an idea as he took notice of how quickly the three were defeated on their own. If individual results don't show promise, maybe a united front would. And he was all in for it as he spoke to Serra.

"Maybe... but I bet it can't take on all three of us."

"But that's exactly what just happened."

"You know what I meant! Look, we just need to time our attacks right. If we do that, this guy won't stand a chance."

As the trio looked ahead towards the monster while Zack explained, Serra got the gist of what he was talking about as they and Cloud stood up on their feet and got their swords ready to fight as she spoke.

"I hope this works, Zack."

"It will. Trust me."

As the Genesis copy ran towards them, Cloud was getting antsy on preparing for its attack as he spoke to Zack.

"Now, Zack?"

"Not yet. Hold the line."

While the monster began dragging the staff across the street, Serra began to get anxious herself as she spoke back to him.

"Anytime now..."

"Wait for it..."

It seemed like Zack was setting them up for the kill, but as the monster swung his staff, he saw his cue and shouted.

"Now!"

At that moment, they dodged the monster's strike before Zack, Cloud, and Serra swung their swords through it, splintering off the armor through the slashes they made before it fell to its knees in defeat as it groaned before they turned to see it was defeated before Serra sighed as Cloud spoke.

"That was close. Thanks, Zack."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get back to HQ and hurry. It'll be a bumpy ride with three people, but at least it'll go somewhere."

As Zack was about to get in his motorcycle, however, he, Cloud, and Serra took notice of Angeal hovering above them, descending on his way down gently like an angel as Serra and Cloud remembered what happened the last time they saw him. Back then, he was attacking her and Cloud, telling them to fight him. Was he back to force them to it again? As he landed, Serra looked at him with an unsure expression, unable to decipher his stoic face before she cautiously asked of him.

"Angeal? What do you want?"

"Its not about what I want; it's about what I need. And I need your help."

Upon hearing this, Serra grew relieved from his answer as she sighed before Zack spoke up to him out of suspicion. Although, Serra could understand why. After all, he did just send them to Sector 5.

"Do you? Honestly, what are you thinking, Angeal?"

"I'm not... really sure myself."

As Angeal said this, Cloud and Serra looked to him in confusion, recalling what Zack was telling him about what he is. From what the latter could tell, Angeal seemed to associate his wants with the way he views himself. Since monsters want world domination or revenge, learning that he was an angel from Zack and his friend, whoever she was, came without any answer about the angels' wants, their own dreams. Of course, Serra couldn't come up with the answer herself, either. But that was then, and this is now.

"At times, I feel as if my mind is mired in fog."

"Didn't you say angels dream of being human?"

"I did. But no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor. As long as I hold the Buster Sword."

As Angeal picked up his Buster Sword from his back and swung it by his side, he turned his attention to Serra, Zack, and Cloud before he spoke.

"SOLDIERS, join my battle. Our enemy is all that creates suffering."

For a moment, the group was silent, not quite sure how to go about it. In the first place, he did attack Serra and Cloud. And in the second place, he was working with Hollander. This made Serra want to know what was going on in his head at these moments before she spoke up to him.

"Tell us first: why would you work with Hollander?"

As Angeal saw the look of distrust over her face, he knew it was warranted. And at the same time, it was... familiar. There was only one other person in his life that made a face like that. And he knew him quite well as he smiled.

"Looks like you are Sephiroth's protégé. That being said, I did all I could to bring Genesis back. I'm still trying to..."

As Serra heard this, she recalled how Angeal stepped in for Serra when Genesis blasted her with Mako energy. Back then, he was helping Sephiroth with that, too. So as Serra heard all of this, it was making more and more sense to her. This meant he really was Sephiroth's friend after all. As a response, Serra gave him a smile as she replied before Cloud became confused while Zack agreed reluctantly, still not sure whether or not to trust him.

"Okay. I'll help you."

"What?"

"Alright... I'll come along, too."

"Are you guys serious?"

While Cloud vented his confusion about the situation, Serra and Zack turned to him and spoke up.

"It'll be okay, Cloud. I have a feeling he's on our side, this time."

"And he's actually my mentor."

As Cloud looked at Angeal, he became a bit surprised and cleared his throat before he spoke, making him smile before he replied.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"I'm sure it is."

As the group all looked to the building, Serra became worried for her friends, and it was evident enough for Angeal to notice as she spoke on the matter of transportation. The way things are looking, Serra could guess her friends wouldn't have much time before they kicked the bucket.

"Well, as much as much as I'd like to stay and chat, we should get back to Shinra and fast. Who knows what's going on right now...?"

"I'll carry you there."

"Huh? What do you mean 'carry?'"

"Flying feels... pretty good."

As Serra looked to him in confusion at the words he said, Angeal flew up behind her and put his arm around Serra by her waist and lifted her up into the air as Zack and Cloud looked on surprised at what Angeal was doing as Cloud, Zack, and Serra spoke.

"Huh?!"

"Hey!"

"This isn't what I had in mind!"

"You know, Sephiroth's waiting for you."

Upon hearing him say his name, Serra became stunted, having realized that she almost forgot about him before she spoke embarrassedly. Of course, she'd never be worried about him. She knew very well of his capabilities as a 1st Class SOLDIER. Still, to know that he was alright would've been a relief if it wasn't for the fact that she'd forgotten about him.

"Oh. Right... uh, can you take me to him, since were doing this?"

With that, Angeal flew off with Serra towards the Shinra building while Zack and Cloud were following them on the motorcycle, headed towards the belly of the beast...

* * *

In the hallway of the building, Sephiroth was knocking away a Genesis copy with his Masamune before generating a blue energy orb with lightning around his hand before turning behind him to fire it at the other Genesis copy behind him, knocking him back to the wall. At that same moment, Angeal arrived through the hole in the hallway with Serra in tow before landing in front of him as she spoke to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Sephiroth."

Hearing her voice, Sephiroth turned to see Serra and Angeal together before he smiled to his old friend and spoke.

"You're late."

"Sephiroth, have you lost weight?"

"Humph."

As she saw them talking to each other, Serra became relieved that they weren't enemies after all as she smiled. However, Serra still had her own friends to worry about as she spoke to him.

"Sephiroth, do you know if the others are okay?"

"The new recruits are fine. Especially Bane's partner. They're defending the headquarters downstairs."

Once she heard the news of Tifa's safety being confirmed, Serra sighed in relief before wondering why something like this could happen at the hands of someone who dressed poorly. As Serra wondered as to what he could gain from all of this, she spoke to the duo.

"That's a relief. But... why would Hollander go through all of that trouble? What is he really after?"

Given his humiliation due to his being excised from the Science Department, Angeal had a theory about what Hollander was doing all of this for.

"Well, it'd be safe to assume Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo."

As she heard his name, Serra widened her eyes, remembering who Hojo was and what he had her do as she remembered the pressure of the training room he had her endure as she spoke to Angeal in disbelief.

"Wait. Hojo? As in Hojo, the director of the Science Department?"

"Yes. He believes Hojo robbed him of his rightful position."

"Oh. So he's trying to get rid of Hojo to get it back, or to get back at him, at least."

As the two talked more and more about Hojo, Sephiroth grew increasingly sick of the name and interrupted with a cold tone.

"Forget about Hojo."

As Serra heard this, she became confused as Sephiroth turned to walk away and go downstairs, wanting nothing more to do with him before Angeal spoke, further stupefying Serra as she only saw him go hostile around Hojo. Although, the moment she saw this, Serra became increasingly sure that something happened between the two of them for them to be on opposing sides, even if they both worked for Shinra. And on top of that, she still didn't quite know anything about this "Lucrecia Crescent." Maybe it was because they hadn't checked the data room, but still.

"You're in your usual mood, I see."

"Huh? Usual mood? He only acts like that around Hojo. What happened between them?"

"You mean you don't know?"

As Angeal looked at her with a tone that said she should know by now, Serra returned this glance with her own that stated it was out of her power.

"No. I... didn't ask about their relationship. All I know is that Hojo was his father."

"Well... he asked me and Genesis not to tell anyone, but Hojo and Sephiroth... didn't have the best history. Ever since he was a child, Hojo only ever saw Sephiroth as an experiment. Because of that, he was treated like one. Later on, Sephiroth saw Hojo as just another scientist, but never his father again."

As Serra heard every word, she recalled how Sephiroth stood up for her at the training room as the scene echoed in her mind.

"_I said it before, and I'll say it again. She is not your experiment."_

"I get it now... Sephiroth was trying to keep me safe from him. Back at the training room..."

As she said her last two words, Serra then remembered what happened to the three of them as she turned to Angeal and became a bit self-conscious, knowing he was around, giving away the fact that she knew to Angeal in the process as he spoke after her inquiry.

"Oh, sorry. Was that hard for you to hear?"

"So, he told you about the three of us, at least."

This made Serra get stuck in a loop. If Hojo had treated Sephiroth so horribly, then why would his mother alllow it to happen? As she pondered about this, Serra felt the need to ask Angeal herself as she spoke again.

"How could his mother let Hojo treat him that way?"

"His mother wasn't around. She died of childbirth."

As Serra heard this, she couldn't help but gasp at hearing this. To hear how Hojo treated him was one thing, but to hear that his mother died? It was a sad piece of news, indeed. And Serra took it seriously as she became reverent.

"I see..."

"In any case, I wouldn't be surprised that Sephiroth would abandon him."

As she looked to where Sephiroth just walked away, Serra began to hear a voice in her head. And that voice belonged to the person who spoke to her last time she was unconscious as it spoke their names.

_Hojo... Sephiroth..._

Upon hearing the voice in her head, Serra began to recall when a different spoke in her head last with Sephiroth at a Mako reactor. And it made her remember the question of what this reunion was. Creepy, and apparently abusive, as he was, if anyone would know the answer to that question, it'd be Hojo. And if he died, so would her chances of finding the answer. So, she had no choice but to suggest an alternative.

"I'm going after Hojo."

As he heard Serra's voice toned in determination, Angeal looked to her in surprise, considering what he'd put her mentor through, and tried to find out why.

"What for?"

"Ever since I've been given Sephiroth's cells, I've been having these dreams, and hearing voices... one of them knew Sephiroth. And the other... it talked about some sort of reunion."

This made Angeal widen his eyes in curiosity, as during his time in SOLDIER, he recalled hearing about something similar as he spoke, piquing Serra's curiosity.

"Of course. The reunion theory."

"Huh?"

"Hojo was working on something called the reunion theory when Hollander was excised from Shinra as head of the Science Department."

"You're saying he might know about it?"

"Possibly. That's why Hojo will be your responsibility."

As she heard this, Serra admittedly didn't want to spend a moment more with that scientist either as she reacted.

"What?!"

"He knows something you obviously want to know, doesn't he?"

"Well, yeah. But..."

"No buts about it. We both know if he's dead, you won't have any answers."

When Serra was about to argue, she lost track of it from hearing Angeal tell her that. It was obvious that he knew. Anyone would know that. Regardless, she conceded and spoke.

"Fine. But just until I find out what it all means."

As Serra walked in the hallway to the Science Department, Angeal looked back and became concerned about what she'd do once she got her answers. Personally, he could care less about what the reunion was all about. But it was her emotions concerning how Hojo treated Sephiroth that worried him.

"And once you do? Then what?"

This made Serra stop in her tracks. Quite frankly, she didn't have a plan for what'd happen next, either. But as she considered what kind of hurt Hojo put Sephiroth through, Serra wanted to just slice through him herself. Although, this action would likely make her Shinra's public enemy number one. And that's the last thing she wanted to be right now.

"I don't know..."

As Serra maintained her position, expecting something else to be said, Angeal spoke up next, warranting her position, although he's still cautious about her actions. She was a rookie a few days ago, after all...

"In any case, I'll handle things outside. Make sure nothing happens to him."

As Angeal flew out of the hall, Serra began to tense her hands, thinking about how hurt Sephiroth must've been for him to just up and abandon him with the building burning down. It wasn't exactly a secret that Sephiroth had daddy issues, but she never imagined it was on that level. She'd understand why he wouldn't be near him or talk about him, what with her own parental issues at Nibelheim. But still, to see him suffer despite how far he's gotten, the friends he'd made, and how hard he's worked to keep her safe... it wasn't right.

"Easy for you to say, Angeal. He never gave you a reason not to..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Bane were combatting Genesis copies as the former was knocked back with a grunt before the latter shot bullets at him to keep the copy from attacking Tifa before she recovered and ran to him before punching him to the ground. With their copy down and out, the girl that was by Zack's side at the plates could be seen using her chakram on one of the Genesis copies that were headed towards her as she jumped back and threw her weapon at the chest, impaling him before he fell to the ground. When another Genesis copy lunges towards the girl, Tifa took notice of this and jumped to her before punching the copy away, knocking him to the wall before the girl looked to Tifa.

"Are you sure you're a recruit?"

"I've had some practice, Cissnei."

After the short exchange, Sephiroth could be seen attacking the other Genesis copies as he drew his Masamune back before performing a slash that knocked several of them back from the slash he'd made before he spoke.

"For copies, they were hardly anything compared to the original."

At that moment, the group took notice of a motorcycle driving up through the smoke and fire on the street before it was parked as Zack and Cloud got off of it. Upon seeing them, Bane grew relieved as he chuckled, knowing Cloud was still alive before Tifa went over to Cloud to check on him before remembering who fell with him, according to Zack.

"Well, look who's back."

"You're okay. But where's Serra?"

To answer, Zack turned to her and replied, knowing how worried she tended to get about Serra.

"You don't have to worry. She's already at the building."

Taking Zack's answer to heart, Tifa grew relieved that Serra was alright, though she would've preferred to see her for herself. To find out, Tifa began to ask Zack another inquiry about it.

"Then where is she?"

Fortunately, having just come from there, Sephiroth knew the answer as he added to Zack's answer.

"She's currently en route to the Science Department. With Hollander being robbed of his position by Hojo, it's very likely that he'll have ordered Genesis to terminate him."

Upon hearing his name, the girl began to tense her fists, catching Zack's notice as he looked over to her and saw her temper. As he did, it worried him. Before now, he'd never seen Cissnei this angry, though admittedly, they've only met just tonight.

"Cissnei... are you okay?"

"It's fine, Zack."

As she said this coldly to him in response, Zack could tell that something was bothering her, but he didn't know what. Any other time, he'd try to find out, but the attack on Shinra put that on hold as Zack spoke up to Sephiroth.

"Well, everything seems clear up here. Why don't we check upstairs to see if she needs any help?"

As much as Sephiroth wanted to check on Serra, seeing as he'd never gotten a proper look at her when she came back, there was also Hojo to consider. And as far as he's concerned, he didn't want to be on the same room as him. Although, it didn't stop him from checking on her at the training room. So, why would that stop him from checking on her again? At this point, seeing Hojo again would be an empty gesture if Serra is involved. And Sephiroth counter on that as he spoke to Zack.

"Agreed. But if the injured aren't being cared for down here, what do you think will happen?"

Hearing this from Sephiroth, Zack became a little embarrassed before he spoke.

"Oh. Right. Then what do we do?"

"Everyone else will keep an eye out for anyone who's injured. You can leave upstairs to me."

* * *

Later, as Serra walked through the hallway, she was beginning to get angrier and angrier with every thought of what Hojo had done to Sephiroth. As such, she began to speculate theories in the time she walked in the hall. For example, she suspected he was acting that way because his wife died. After all, they treated her that way once her little sister perished. But he didn't seem like the type to care about anyone or anything else. So that theory was out.

Then, there was the matter of experimentation. He could've been trying to make him perfect, a son he could be proud of. He did have some bizarre standards. However, if that were it, Sephiroth would've earned his respect a long time ago. Did he just not care at all about him? Whatever the reason, Serra was seeing Hojo in a different light. Before she knew any of what Angela told her, Serra only saw him as a mad scientist, but with them added together, it makes up the most horrible person on Gaia. And she wouldn't let him live for that... except for one thing: information.

As vile as he'd gotten, he'd grown just as knowledgeable. He is a scientist, after all. But those were mere commodities, at best. If there were some way to terminate Hojo, Serra would act on it immediately. Regardless, Serra knew very well the repercussions of her attempt on his life. So, she stowed away her desire to kill for now. What mattered more to her in that moment was his knowledge on the reunion. It would only make sense to go to him with her own experimentation and all. As she got in the Science Department, Serra walked forward and spoke to Hojo, who was in front of a large tank.

"Is everything okay?"

As he heard her voice, Hojo turned to Serra and spoke up to her, acting casually oblivious to what's going on around him.

"Shh! Please, be more quiet..."

"Oh. Sorry."

With that, Serra toned down her volume, confused as she was since they were the only people in here before she got back to business with Hojo as she spoke to him.

"Anyway, the building is just under attack by the Genesis army. Most likely, they'll be coming after you."

This only earned a glance from Hojo before he spoke, wondering about her presence to begin with.

"And you're my protection?"

As Serra heard his self-entitled tone, she'd grown a bit angry at this before she spoke, trying to calm down enough not to go berserk on him. Yet...

"I suppose I am. In any case, we'll have to evacuate."

As Serra said those words, Hojo began to laugh sinisterly, causing her to become confused as she spoke, trying to get to the bottom of his behavior.

"What's so funny?"

"Evacuation won't be necessary. Degrading monsters are nothing to fear."

That settled it. He really proved his mark as a scientist by figuring out that much. So if that was the case, Serra knew that he must know about _her_, and tried to confirm it as she spoke.

"So you know about Genesis and his copies?"

"Of course. They're nothing but mementos from an unenlightened era, when men could deem any unclassified life form an Ancient."

As Serra heard Hojo say this, it gave her reason to try to confirm what she believed about his information on the reunion.

"So, you know about the Ancient talking to me in my head?"

As Serra said this, however, Hojo only corrected her, knowing full well it wasn't the case as he spoke.

"I do, and I don't."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Your ignorance is of no consequence."

That was the last straw for Serra. With her answers so close, added in with her recent knowledge of how he's treated Sephiroth, Serra drew out her sword near his neck and began to threaten him, seeing no other option to get them in her moment of anger.

"You're going to tell me! Right now! Or those Genesis copies will be the least of your problems!"

Despite his situation, Hojo only replied casually to her as of it was normal.

"You don't understand. SOLDIER's duty is not to think— it is to protect men who think for them, like me."

That made Serra flustered beyond reason. Yet, the more she thought about the explanation, the more it made sense. Could that be why Angeal left SOLDIER? Because it told him Genesis was the enemy? And another important question came up in her mind at that moment: why did Sephiroth stay in SOLDIER if it told him Genesis was the enemy? Then it came to her; despite what SOLDIER told him and everyone else, Sephiroth must've known better about the situation and tried to get his friends back. Maybe SOLDIER was the only way he'd find his friends and get them back.

But what about her? Was SOLDIER really the only way to get stronger than the child she used to be? It wasn't in her plan to begin with. But it seemed to be working so far for her. So it was obvious that she knew better for herself just as easily as she countered Hojo.

"I don't work the way other SOLDIER members do, Hojo. I am not like one of your experiments. I can think for myself, I know what I want, and what I need to know. And what I need to know is who the heck has been talking to me! And you're going to tell me NOW!"

Impressed by her adamant desire to know for herself, Hojo gave a simple laugh her way despite her sword near his neck before he spoke, infuriating Serra due to his taking the situation lightly.

"You haven't been told her name, have you?"

"Whose name?!"

"Jenova. The calamity that fell from the sky."

As she heard the name, Serra became intrigued by the name and withdrew her sword, putting it aside as she tried to find more pieces to the puzzle to solve it.

"And who exactly is Jenova?"

"I would tell you... but you aren't keeping very busy."

This made Serra confused with his words before he explained.

"Huh?"

"Did you not say I may have unwanted company?"

Just as Serra was about to ask who else he was talking about, she suddenly remembered that what she said to him and became a bit embarrassed as she spoke to Hojo.

"I did, yeah..."

"So, are you prepared to defend this brilliant mind with your life?"

As Serra heard this, she became more and more frustrated with Hojo and his arrogance. But with what's happening to the building, however, Serra didn't feel that worrying about it would help, and so, she decided to step up as she answered.

"I will. But only because I still need to know what's going on with me..."

"Of course. But in any case, I won't abide any losses to some second-rate scientist's creation."

At that moment, they heard a flap of a wing in the atmosphere before Serra and Hojo looked up and saw a black feather falling slightly to the ground as he spoke.

"Hm...? Well, look who's here."

As Serra looked behind Hojo, she took notice of Genesis in the room, bearing a smirk before she grunted at the trouble he's caused and stood in between him and Hojo with her sword out before she spoke to him.

"You're not getting rid of him. Not yet."

As Genesis saw the look of determination in her eyes, he only scoffed before pointing his rapier at her while Hojo spoke.

"Hollander sent you, correct? You think that if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it? Pitiful... just pitiful, I say. A second-rate hack like Hollander couldn't cure a cold."

As Hojo criticized Genesis's behavior, Serra felt it was a bit destructive, especially when it hurts his chances of him surviving. Normally, she wouldn't care, but Serra still didn't get all of her answers yet.

"You're not helping, Hojo!"

At that moment, Angeal and Sephiroth came in next, getting the attention of Genesis, Serra, and Hojo as the oldest of the group spoke to his old friend.

"Genesis, that's enough!"

Seeing the three friends in the same room, Hojo felt it was a pleasant surprise to see them all together as he spoke while Sephiroth looked to him, infuriated by his words as they spoke.

"Ah, what do we have here? The entire cast of Hollander's freak show."

"You keep toor mouth shut."

As Serra heard his tone, she could tell that Sephiroth did not like him at all. He really must be good at making enemies as a scientist. But why would Sepjirith be here if he hated Hojo that much? Before Serra could find out why, Genesis spoke up again, reciting a quote from a certain poem he enjoyed.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

With the amount of times the poem was read to them throughout their friendship, Angeal could already guess where it was from as he spoke before Hojo spoke of what it meant, confusing Serra as she never took him

to be someone who'd read poems.

"'LOVELESS' Act IV."

"An ancient epic, where the two friends challenge each other to a duel."

"Huh? How do _you_ know about that?"

"I read it thinking it might aid my research, but... pure drivel."

Hearing how lightly he took the significance of the poem, Serra could tell Genesis was miffed by it from his scowl before she spoke while Angeal recalled one verse of LOVELESS he hasn't heard out of Genesis. If he read it, then Hojo must know how it goes, since Genesis didn't seem to know, either.

"You had to say that, didn't you?"

"How does this duel end?"

"Unknown. The last act is missing, and yet to be discovered."

As Hojo answered Angeal, Genesis walked towards the tank before he spoke, intriguing Serra before she chimed in.

"There are various theories."

"Like what?"

As Genesis stopped in front of the tank and gazed at it, he replied, unveiling that he was watching the conversation with Hojo and Serra before they even knew it.

"Hojo told you before that the Ancient was the calamity that fell from the sky. Which means... the goddess descended from the sky."

"What?"

"And with her... her gift everlasting."

At that moment, Genesis generated an orb of fire in his hand before firing it at the wall and the tank, destroying it and exposing the dark green sky as a makeshift window as lightning struck and lit up the sky before Genesis spoke to the group.

"The mysterious gift of the goddess... What is the meaning behind it? For us, at least."

As Genesis began to fly off the skylight he created, Angeal became angry with him, considering his attack on Shinra and the people in it as he shouted to him.

"Hold it, Genesis!"

With that, Angeal flew off towards Genesis while Hojo was reeling from laughter at the event as Serra glared at him, confused as to why he'd laugh at a time like this. He must think himself out of the hook since Genesis saw no use to terminate him anymore, but with how Hojo was making enemies, he wasn't even close. Especially not with how Sephiroth's temper rose up before he lunged at Hojo and gripped him by the neck. As Sephiroth lifted him up, Serra was utterly dumbfounded to see his bad side up close and personal as he spoke with venom in his voice.

"How can you find _any o_f this laughable, Hojo?! Did you laugh when my mother died?!"

As Sephiroth began to choke Hojo, Serra, scared as she was to see his angry side, began to see that he was actually accusing him of murder. At least, it would appear that way, except she was told she died of child birth. How could Hojo have killed her that way? The next dialogue that occurred answered that question as Hojo, who'd immediately forsook his laughter upon choking, used what remained of his voice to accuse him.

"What is there to laugh about, knowing that you killed your mother? I'm utterly offended that you'd believe I'd find it worth a laugh."

This utterly infuriated Sephiroth as he tossed Hojo to the ground before he spoke viciously while holding out his Masamune.

"I never asked to be born to a psychopath like you! You should never have been my father!"

As Serra heard this from Sephiroth, she began to saw tears coming down his face, something she'd never thought she'd ever see from him, given how stoic he usually was. Then it dawned on her as his breathing began to indicate his overflowing rage towards him: he truly _hated _Hojo. He had to suffer his whole life by being around him. And it was obvious to her that he couldn't take one second more as Serra tried to calm him down and stop him from terminating her only possible chance to find answers as she shouted to him.

"Stop, Sephiroth! You can't do this!"

"Why not? For all my life, I've only ever been seen as a lab rat... an experiment! I've had it with him!"

Seeing him pushed to the breaking point, Serra could tell he was hurting. He never got to know his mother, but it wasn't any of his fault. While she can't say it was Hojo's fault or not, Serra could see why Sephiroth blamed him. After all, she resented him for that, too. But to kill Hojo here would not only make him no better than he is, but it would also deny her opportunity to learn more about this 'reunion theory.' And so, Serra persisted on trying to reason with him as she clutched onto his arm.

"Sephiroth! Listen to me! I understand why you hate him; Angeal told me about what you've been through."

As he heard his name, Sephiroth became surprised that he'd bring Serra into this as he widened his eyes.

"Angeal?"

"But if you kill him, I'll never get the chance to..."

When Serra tried to answer, she found herself unable to as she didn't explain this to Sephiroth before. To tell him now would feel like a confession. And the last time a confession went down, she ended up hurt by her parents and evicted. As Serra faced this dilemma, Sephiroth saw her hesitation and tried to get an answer from her as he spoke.

"To what, Serra?"

As she was being pressured, Serra was reminded that her benefactor to her answers was at stake and didn't want anything to happen to him as she tried to tell him straight. But it was still proving difficult as she clenched her hands, her inhibitions forbidding her to speak one more word. And it was because she was worried that he'd think his giving his cells to her was triggering something worse in her. This made her afraid of what he'd think before Sephiroth spoke again.

"Answer me!"

As he shouted at her again, Serra finally found the resolve to tell him as she looked to him and shouted.

"If you kill him, I'll never find out what's wrong with me!"

As Serra's shout echoed in the room, Sephiroth looked to her in confusion, the meaning of the words not fully sinking in to his mind before he spoke again.

"What did you say?"

As Serra looked to his concerned face, she was forced to fully explain what she meant to him again to stop him from killing Hojo and preserve her answers.

"If you kill him... I'll never find out what the reunion is."

As Sephiroth heard her say this, he began to recall what Hojo told him as she was recovering in the tank while his words echoed in his mind.

"_She could be of very scientific value."_

At the time, Sephiroth thought it was because Hojo was eager to use her as a guinea pig. But hearing this now, Sephiroth found out that he's interested in her for a different reason. And that reason was even worse.

"The reunion theory... that's the only reason you agreed to save her, wasn't it?"

As Hojo gave a smile to him, knowing he's got him dead to rights on that knowledge, his standing as a scientist once again saved him as he spoke.

"That's right. And as Shinra's head of the Science Department, I am not allowed to disclose that information to anyone but my test subjects."

As Sephiroth heard this, he became frustrated with his arrogance and wanted to end him here and now. But before he could, Sephiroth realized that the moment he does, Serra would be put in a dangerous position with her not knowing about what she's going through. And if he doesn't know, and Hojo was the only one who knew, then to kill him would be to doom her... And his need to look after her would prevent him from ending him. So, it was obvious that he was planning on it from the beginning. He truly was a scientist. And this aggravated Sephiroth as he reluctantly drew his Masamune back before he spoke.

"Alright. You win. For now..."

With that, Sephiroth walked away from Hojo, clearly not in the mood to deal with him as the mad doctor only smiled at him while Serra ran towards him.

"Sephiroth! Wait!"

As Serra went after Sephiroth, Hojo maintained his cold smile as he knew he made the right play helping Serra receiver from Genesis's attack as he spoke.

"Go ahead. Run to him, my study sample. It's only a matter of time..."


	8. After the Storm

**Chapter 7: **After the Storm

After Serra and Sephiroth's short conflict involving Hojo, Angeal had engaged Genesis and attacked him before he could complete his summoning of Bahamut via Materia. Not long after Angeal bested him, Genesis was forced to retreat from Shinra altogether. From there, he was found to have been long gone since. And on top of that, Hollander went without a trace, too. The recruits must've been too distracted with fighting the copies to have noticed. Regardless, due to how heavy Shinra was hit, it was forced to a momentary stall in order to recover. During that time, many have suffered wounds that can be healed. However, there were also wounds that can't be healed by themselves...

For example, Sephiroth was on his own in the data room, searching through the Science Department's history whilst contemplating how it all went wrong. Eventually, he came to a conclusion: him. If he didn't take Serra in, he wouldn't have had to worry about her, and Hojo wouldn't have played with his weakness and taken advantage of him to protect himself. If he'd left well enough alone, she wouldn't have had to suffer like this... What could've made him decide to take her in anyhow? The more and more he pondered it, the more convinced Sephiroth was that he made a mistake. While he was in the midst of his crisis, Sephiroth heard a knock on the door before he spoke up, immediately wanting some space.

"Go away."

"Sephiroth? It's me."

Upon hearing her voice, Sephiroth was a little surprised and showed it on his face before he returned to his stoic expression and spoke.

"I said, 'go away.'"

As a response to his reply, however, Serra only opened the door to his quarters before closing the door as she spoke, trying to help him snap out of his funk.

"Listen. Just hear me out, okay? About what happened at the Science Department... I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what was going on with me and..."

Before Serra could speak further, Sephiroth interrupted her. It wasn't her fault she wanted to know. From the way she sounded at the Science Department, she had just as much an idea about what the reunion was as he did. He couldn't fault for her that.

"Enough. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Surprised as she was to hear that response from him given how he just told her to go away, Serra felt a bit relieved that he wasn't angry with her before she got stuck on why he'd be so down in the dumps if not with her as she spoke.

"Oh. Good. Thanks. But... why would you tell me to go away, then?"

For a moment, there was silence between the two of them before Sephiroth spoke to her with his back on her as he stood up.

"Because I should never have recruited you."

As Serra heard the tone in his voice, she began to think Sephiroth was doubting her capabilities as she took offense to it.

"What? What's _that_ supposed to mean? Am I worthless to you now?"

"You don't understand. If I didn't bring you into SOLDIER, if I'd just let you go, you wouldn't have to suffer like this."

As Serra heard the tone in his voice, she realized that he was blaming himself. And while she could see why he'd blame himself, at the same time, Serra felt like he was treating her like a charity case, just like everyone else did. And that was hurting her really bad. Did he not have any faith in her at all? The sting seemed to get worse as Sephiroth continued.

"If it wasn't for me, you could've stayed away from Hojo, away from SOLDIER. Away from this..."

Hearing Sephiroth's assumption on how she would've lived based on what happened, Serra began to think he was right, hurt as she was from Sephiroth treating her like a victim. However, she didn't blame him for it: in fact, she was proud that he recruited her despite what's happening around her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have found this way of being better than herself, wouldn't have found a way to move on from her old life... and found a way to thank her sister for saving her. It was bittersweet with him treating her like her sufferings was his fault, which was the case, in a way. Nevertheless, she's beginning to learn to move on from the past, her ability to do so getting easier and easier with each experience she gained. Alas, the one thing she can't move on from was how weak people believed her to be. And it frustrated her as she spoke back to Sephiroth, lacing her voice with a hint of her rage.

"First off, you can just stop it."

As Serra said this to him, Sephiroth grunted in irritation as he assumed she was saying this just to make him angry on purpose. However, at the same time, he was interested in what made her think that way as she spoke onwards.

"People feeling sorry for me is the last thing I want. Ever since I've been evicted, everyone who's ever come near me, and I mean _everyone_, they've only told me that they were sorry it happened to me, or told me to get lost, or asked where my parents were. But none of those people, _none _of them, ever did anything to help me! They were all liars! And the fact that you're treating me like I'm your burden is doing nothing but reminding me of that, so just shut up!"

This only earned the beginning of a vicious glare from Sephiroth as he growled. What right did she have to say those things to his face? Serra's own temper seemed to make the situation worse as she continued.

"And another thing, you're being completely ridiculous! None of it was your fault."

As Serra said those words, Sephiroth's rage began to simmer down with surprise flowing in place of his irritation as she spoke onward.

"None of us counted on that psycho using me as a backup plan. Besides, this all happened because of me. If I hadn't tried to sneak off into that Mako reactor by Shinra Manor, you wouldn't have found me and tried to recruit me. But you know what? I don't regret what I did, and neither should you. Because... because..."

At this point, Serra was unable to hold back her emotion towards him as she quickly gave him a hug, surprising the SOLDIER as she began to speak from her heart.

"If it wasn't for you... I'd never have found my way out of the hole I lived in. And I've never would've worked this far to be better than who I was. You gave me that chance. So Idon't blame you, not one bit, for recruiting me. The truth is... you saved me. You gave me a second chance to be better than the person I used to be. And... I love you for that."

As Serra said those words, she became just as surprised as Sephiroth did before he looked to see her blush. Did she really say those words out of her mouth? And did she really feel that way about him? Either way, Serra was placed in the most awkward situation she's ever had in her life. However, Sephiroth was in disbelief over what Serra told her, and he wanted to confirm this as he didn't have anyone who ever loved him before as he spoke to her in a surprised tone.

"Is that true...? Do you really love me?"

Unable to deny it without hurting him anymore, Serra gave in to her need to cry on him, fueled by her past traumatic experiences which triggered her sensitivity as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes. I do..."

As Serra sobbed on him, Sephiroth could tell that she meant every word of it. And with what she went through, he knew she'd understand what he'd gone through. That was all Sephiroth had ever wanted in his time at Shinra. And because of his need to recruit her, he's finally had someone who'd relate to him. To show his own gratitude for it, he placed his arms around Serra as he spoke softly to her. Of course, he didn't have the experience for situations like this before, so he tried the best he could to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Serra. I won't judge you for that."

Amidst her tears, Serra tried to speak as best as she could to him.

"Really? You won't?"

"Of course not."

Hearing his answer, Serra grew relieved that he'd keep an open mind about it. And snuggled closer to him.

"Thank goodness..."

As Serra felt the comfort from Sephiroth, it became more clear to him why he'd recruited her. It wasn't just out of his frustration with seeing her not even bothering to try; it was because Serra related to him in some way. And because he didn't know what it was like to be loved, hearing her say it to him was a great feeling to have considering how his father treated him. And Serra felt the same as the comfort that was denied her for five years running returned to her life, though she didn't expect it to come from Sephiroth. It was almost as if she was being hugged by someone who truly loved her. Of course, whether or not it was true remained a mystery to her. Speaking of mysteries, Serra began to think of one she didn't quite get around to yet as she wiped her tears and spoke up to him.

"So, Sephiroth... what are you doing in here all alone?"

"I was trying to look at the Science Department's history in the data room."

"You are? But why?"

"Do you recall when Hojo had told you that he had people working with him?"

As he asked her this, Serra widened her eyes as she remembered her conversation with him at the training room.

"_I can see why you don't have partners."_

"_Exactly. Because she can't see the potential in my genius."_

As she flashed back, Serra confirmed the name to Sephiroth as she spoke.

"Yeah... he told me it was someone named 'Lucrecia Crescent.'"

"Exactly. I've been in here trying to find the whereabouts about her, but there was only so much about her it can tell us."

"Like what?"

"All it was willing to tell us was that she was a partner with Hojo working on the reunion and chaos theories."

As she heard an additional theory in that sentence, it astonished Serra completely. She heard of the reunion theory, but she never heard of something called the 'chaos theory', whatever that was.

"Chaos theory...? That's new. Anything else?"

"Only that she was also part of Hojo's projects relating to our cells, and that she went missing for over 20 years now."

"Any facial recognition?"

"Sadly, no. And it doesn't tell what happened to her since she left Shinra."

As she heard it all from him, it was clear to her what Sephiroth was trying to do. He was trying to find out who else knew about the reunion theory the way Hojo did. And once he'd found that person, Sephiroth would finally have a reason to terminate Hojo and free Serra from his clutches at the same time. A great compromise.

"I get it. You're trying to find some way to help me... and to help yourself."

"Is there a problem?"

If she were as sensitive, Serra would've answered yes without question. But given the terrible things Hojo had done to him, her only reason for him being alive was the knowledge of the reunion theory. So, of course, terminating would mean terminating her hopes for answers as well. That is, unless they find this Lucrecia Crescent and have her explain her situation. Then she'd be free. And she could finally get back to her goal for inner strength.

"Not really. I'm just surprised you thought ahead of it already."

As Serra said this, Sephiroth gave a smile back to her as he spoke.

"For the record, I never viewed you as a victim. I viewed you... as someone I care about."

As she heard Sephiroth's words, Serra became shaken as she didn't expect to hear him say that about her. Did he always view her like this, or was this most recently? Either way, it made her heart race with exhilaration as she tried to speak her words.

"You... care about me?"

"Yes."

As he answered casually, Serra began to blush, confusing him as he'd never known what that reaction was in all his life before he tried to find out what was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

Before the blush could get worse, she cleared her throat before she spoke and tried to move on as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. So, what do we do?"

"For now, we can't do anything at the moment except help with the cleanup. But once that's done, we need to check with the director and see if that mission would be available. Once that's done, then we find her and try to find out this reunion theory without Hojo."

"Okay."

With that, Serra began to walk out of the data room and exit before turning to him, not quite sure if he was coming with her as she spoke, trying to find out.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you soon enough. And one more thing: what I said about you being someone I cared about..."

"Yeah?"

"I meant every word."

As Sephiroth reiterated this to Serra, she got the gist of what he was saying. It was his way of saying that he loved her, too. To hear that was surprising enough the first time, but to hear him say it again for confirmation was somehow... uplifting. She'd always viewed him as someone scary when they first met, but now, he seemed more human to her than ever. And she liked it that way.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. See you soon."

With that, Serra walked out of the data room, feeling much better than when she came in as Sephiroth looked on with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Bane were out in Midgar as they were distributing medicine and bandaging the wounded citizens that survived Genesis' attack as a woman and a girl were being bandaged on their arms and elbows as Bane spoke, making the girl smile brightly before the woman spoke up to him.

"And that's about it. Your wounds should be good in two days."

"Thanks, mister!"

"We're grateful this world has people like you to help us. If there's something we can do to repay you..."

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We're just doing our jobs, ma'am."

As the woman and the girl walked away, Tifa took a look at the whole of Sector 8 and saw countless people patched up and bandaged as they tended to each other. Although, not everyone was happy as some were mourning those who perished in the attack as Tifa also noticed a man mourning the loss of someone he loved. As she saw him crying, Tifa felt the opposite of what the girl and the woman felt. In fact, she couldn't help but feel powerless, like they could've saved all of them as she spoke.

"I just wish we could've done more..."

As Bane looked to Tifa, hearing the words of disappointment and sadness in her voice, he tried to think of a way to cheer her up as he wasn't a stranger to this feeling before. And to see someone else go through this was just as depressing as when he experienced this himself as he spoke, making her look to him in intrigue.

"You know, I've felt that way before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But there are things we just can't control..."

As Tifa heard this, she became very interested to know more about Bane. After all, she really didn't quite get to know him since the attack happened just when Cloud and Tifa arrived as recruits. Plus, he didn't seem like such a bad person overall. So, why would he work for Shinra? That was the mystery Tifa wanted to know. And the best way to find out was to communicate.

"You know, you don't seem like such a bad person."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hold on. I'm not finished yet. You don't seem like such a bad person. So I'm just wondering... why would someone like you work for Shinra?"

As Bane heard her question, he began to suspect something about her. The way she sounded, it was almost as if she doesn't trust Shinra at all. But if that were it, what could she be doing here herself? To know the reason, Bane tried to find out himself as he asked her back.

"What about you? You come off like you're not too excited to be here."

As Bane said this to her, Tifa became surprised that he'd figured her out. Although, to tell the truth, she had no opinion whatever of other SOLDIER members. Besides, he was being sincere about it, which was something that none of the other SOLDIERS, save for Serra, demonstrated. This meant that despite his weaponry, something told her that he wasn't like other SOLDIER members, either, hence her desire to know more about him. He seemed like someone she could trust. But trust is a two-way street, and Tifa knew very well from her father that to gain it, she had to share that trust as well. So, she decided to indulge him.

"Well, I'm not. But I'm sticking it out anyway."

"What for?"

"You know someone around here named 'Serra Tiran?'"

As Tifa asked about her, Bane put his finger under his chin as he tried to recall her name before he remembered seeing someone beside Tifa as he was getting introduced.

"Oh, you mean that girl that was with you?"

"Yep. That's her. She wasn't always so confident and headstrong like she is now. Back then... she was scared."

"Huh? Scared how?"

"I mean scared of her own shadow. When she was little, Serra had... a terrible childhood. It started out good, though. Had a little sister named Katie. They were practically best friends. But when they snuck out to Mount Nibel, the monsters that surrounded it attacked them. And she didn't tell me the whole story on how it happened, but all I know is that whatever happened... Katie didn't survive. After that, her parents got mad, started beating her up until she had to leave."

As Bane heard this, he couldn't help but feel upset over what happened to her. What kind of child had to go through that misery at such a young age? The very idea seemed appalling. Even worse was that the town she lived in seemed to tolerate that. At least as far as he knew before he spoke.

"That sounds horrible. How could anyone tolerate that? Wasn't there anyone to stop them?"

"Nobody knew what happened in their home when they came back. Until her eviction, that is. When she was kicked out, her family made sure their word was over hers. So they either gave her looks of sympathy or told her to go away. But somehow, my papa knew better. One night, she found Serra trying to sneak in. When he did, she was so scared and wanted to run. I felt bad for her. I think he did, too. I remember his words as clear as day. He just walked up to her and said, 'You don't have to run. You're always welcome to stay. Because you've had a hard enough time already.' Next thing I knew, I had a sister. She was a bit shy, but over time, she grew comfortable enough to be around me. We've been best friends since."

As Tifa said this, it gave Bane an entirely new perspective. The first he'd heard of her was when she was recruited under Sephiroth as her mentor. Before last night, he hadn't gotten to meet her, so he assumed she was as tough as he was. But this puts his assumption completely out of the water.

"Wow... I never thought of Serra like that when I heard she was under Sephiroth's tutelage. How did the town feel about that?"

"Well, they just agreed to disagree. She was just a kid, after all. But still, I've made a promise to always be there for her, no matter how I feel, no matter what happens, and even if she doesn't want me around. Which is why I'm here."

As Tifa had finished her story, Bane felt inspired by her. The lengths she had gone to in order to look after Serra as a sister at her hometown was astounding enough. But for her to work at Shinra despite how she felt about it? That, in itself, was a testament to her love for Serra. And he couldn't help but feel amazed at this as he spoke his own story to her with a smile.

"You know, I didn't exactly have plans to work at Shinra, either. Back then, I was just a farm boy. My mom raised me and my brothers to help out around the house with chores, buy groceries, you name it. Then, one day, we went out for some shooting practice. Of all my brothers, I was the best marksman. My dad taught me everything he knew about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But, I didn't get that good in one day. It took about four weeks before I was any good at shooting at the target. At the time, it was archery. Anyway, word of my skills traveled fast, and he next thing I new, Shinra wanted to recruit me into their SOLDIER program."

Hearing this, Tifa could make a guess as to what happened next.

"Did they... take you away?"

"Nah. I was actually sent there by my dad. I didn't want to go, but I wouldn't put it past him. Maybe he knew something that I didn't. When I got there, I was forced to switch from arrows to guns, and it was back to square one. At the time, I didn't understand why my father would send me here. Then, my first mission came. And it was... horrifying. The moment I set foot, I wanted to run away. But the instant I saw that monster come after this boy... I couldn't think. I just reacted and shot straight at its chest. That was my first kill. And it saved his life. Since then, I was a bit on edge for a few days. The adrenaline, the fear, the smell of blood... they were more than I could take. But then, I remembered what my dad always told me and my brothers. Our skills should have a great responsibility, to be used in service of the people. At the time, I thought he was trying to take the fun out of what we do, but now... it's like he was seeing the future. So really, you can thank him for that."

As Bane said this, Tifa began to get a bit surprised that he'd come a long way from a simple farm boy to a sharpshooter as she was relieved to know that he didn't change much at all, at least as far as she knew. And so, she gave him a sincere smile as she spoke.

"I'll consider that. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

As he smiled back at her, Bane has curiosity develop over a friend of hers that came with her as he spoke to Tifa, catching her attention again as she looked to him.

"So, about that friend of yours... what's his story?"

"Oh. Well, his name's Cloud. He was a friend of mine growing up. Unlike the rest of us, though, he's always wanted to be a part of SOLDIER."

"Really? That's good. He must be a lot like Zack. He's always wanted to be a hero."

Hearing his description about Zack, Tifa couldn't help but feel that these two were made for each other as she smiled.

"Sounds like Cloud's kind of guy."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Shinra building, Zack had his mind on other things. Since last night's incident with Genesis and Hollander, he hasn't seen or heard from Sephiroth. He understood that Serra went off to look for him, but with how he took off back upstairs and having not seen him since, Zack was still worried as he tried to patch up to him on his phone.

"Come on, pick up!"

At that same moment, however, Cloud took notice of Zack's attempt and became confused as he spoke.

"Who are you trying to call?"

As he heard his voice, Zack looked up to see Cloud looking at him confused before he spoke again with a smile, seeing how well he'd fought against the copies with Tifa and the others.

"Oh. Hey, Cloud. I've been trying to reach Sephiroth for ages, but he wouldn't pick up."

Right at that moment, however, Serra walked through the hallway to the room as she spoke out to Zack.

"You don't have to worry. I just found him."

Expecting to see him in person, Zack turned around to see Serra walking by herself before he put on a look of disappointment as he tried to get a straight answer with her.

"Well, where is he, then?"

"He was just at the data room. Handsets are prohibited in the data room, so there's not really much you can do."

As Serra answered Zack's question, Cloud became curious about Sephiroth himself. Since he's heard that he recruited her, Cloud's always wanted to know what crossed his mind to do it as he spoke, although not to change the subject too soon.

"Well, what's he doing in there?"

"He's just researching the history of the Shinra Science Department. He'll be out again, soon."

Upon hearing this answer, Cloud could tell from the tone of her voice that Sephiroth was someone she began to trust. Maybe he was the reason she's so comfortable in SOLDIER. Although, it's safe to assume that she was most experienced in SOLDIER's affairs, at least out of the three of them. So that would mean that she's known Sephiroth longer than they have, which Cloud had already supposed, but all the same, his curiosity about him couldn't be ignored as he spoke again.

"So, uh... how was he? Did he treat you okay?"

As she heard Cloud ask about him, Serra could tell that he must be eager to know about him, not that she'd blame him. So, as an answer, she explained to Cloud what he meant to her.

"Well, it's almost like Sephiroth... was a mirror."

"A mirror? How?"

"He didn't have the best childhood, either. It's like we knew what it was like to be mistreated."

Upon hearing that context, Cloud failed to see how someone as strong as him would be mistreated.

"Mistreated? I didn't get that impression when he fought with us."

"Well, either way, it's like... and I don't usually believe in stuff like that, but it's like he's my Guardian Angel."

As she said that, however, Serra and Cloud remembered who else had Angel's wings as they looked over to Zack and saw his momentarily melancholic face as he saw what became of his mentor before he spoke to himself.

"Angel... not my favorite word right about now."

As they heard Zack's voice, Serra turned to him and tried to make up for making him remember what happened to Angeal as she spoke.

"Sorry about that, Zack. I didn't mean to—"

"Nah, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Right at that moment, Zack heard his phone ring before he reached for his phone and answered it before speaking into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zack. You doing okay?"

As he heard the voice, Zack recognized it from last night and became surprised that she'd call him.

"Cissnei? Uh, yeah. I'm doing alright."

"Okay. I was wondering if you could find some way to bring Cloud and Serra with you to Sector 5. She's wanting to see them."

As Cissnei asked this of him, he looked over to Serra and Cloud in surprise as they looked at him confused as they weren't quite listening to that conversation before he carried on.

"Uh, sure. I'll even come with."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. See you then."

"See ya."

As Zack finished the call, Cloud became curious about what the call was about as he spoke up.

"What was that about?"

"It's just Cissnei asking me to head down to Sector 5 to help watch someone named Aerith."

The instant they heard her name, Cloud and Serra widened their eyes in surprise. How could they have known about her already? That was what Serra wanted to know as she spoke.

"And how is it that you know about Aerith?"

"I just heard about her from Cissnei. She and the Turks have been keeping an eye on her. How do you guys know her?"

At that moment, Cloud took the opportunity to explain as he looked to Zack, recalling what happened when Angeal attacked them.

"Well, it's a long story."

* * *

And this was a long story that was long enough to be told on the way as Serra, Zack, and Cloud were walking in Sector 8 before heading to a train station that would supposedly take them to the market in Sector 5's slums while Cloud told Zack about how they met Aerith. Along with that, he told him about how they lost their wallets, including her private picture of her sister, to a streetwise child named Denzel, how they talked to everybody in the market with nobody willing to cooperate, and how close Serra was to flipping out on him before she inadvertently spilled her personal life on Aerith. And then, when they caught him, she let him explain his reason for stealing their wallets. Personally, Zack would've chewed him out for stealing, but when this reason turned out to be because of his wallet being lost to a monster that ate it, he became more understanding, although he still would've given him a lecture. However, his mood changed when he was told of Aerith's point of view towards SOLDIER. She viewed them as weird and scary people because they'd fight and love it. As Zack became a little hurt by that, Cloud explained the concept to Aerith and she became more understanding towards it.

"And you're sure she wouldn't mind, Cloud?"

"Don't worry, Zack. I made sure of it. Why do you think she wanted to see us?"

As they walked to the market down the stairs, Cloud took notice of Aerith and Cissnei in the marketplace before he spoke up to the others while running to them.

"Aerith!"

As she heard him calling to her, Aerith turned to see Cloud with Zack and Serra as she smiled and spoke up.

"Cloud. It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah. You, too."

As the trio got to them, Serra took notice of Cissnei while Zack noticed Aerith before they both proceeded to introduce each other with Serra starting first.

"So... you must be Cissnei."

"And you must be Serra. Aerith told me how you almost lost it."

This made Serra embarrassed as she looked away from Cissnei, ashamed that she's remembered as that type of person.

"She had to tell you that, didn't she?"

This earned a small laugh from Cissnei before she spoke while holding her hand out to shake Serra's hand, which then accepted the shake as they held each other.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

In the meantime, Aerith noticed Zack's eyes were the same color as Cloud's before she spoke to him, feeling more comfortable with him since Cloud told her what SOLDIER was really like.

"So pretty..."

"The face?"

This only earned a giggle from Aerith before she explained.

"The eyes. Cloud has them, too."

As Cloud became surprised by her comment, Zack took notice of his eyes and had a feeling why she'd become interested in him. He was the only one to help her be comfortable with SOLDIER, at least as far as he knew. And he had an idea on how to help him along as he brought Cloud over to her while he spoke.

"You like them? Then take a closer look."

"Hey! Zack!"

As he brought his face close to Cloud's Zack engaged in a comparison with their eyes being identical as he explained.

"Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark."

As Aerith looked over Zack and Cloud's eyes, she saw no difference in them and became astonished. Then, she figured out what Zack was doing and gave him a slight shove as she spoke.

"Oh, you!"

At that moment, Zack let go of Cloud before Aerith spoke to him, feeling that helpful as it was, Cloud could make her happy on his own as she spoke.

"You don't have to do that, Zack."

As she said his name, Zack became surprised as he looked over to him, not expecting her to know about him while Serra spoke up to him.

"You told her about me, too?"

"Get used to it. A lot of time passed when I was unconscious down there."

"Oh... I see."

With Zack being stumped for the moment, Cloud took the opportunity to figure out what Zack meant by it and looked back to Aerith before he spoke, knowing the color of the sky for himself and how he'd promised to take her to see the real sky.

"Color of the sky, right?"

"Mm-hmm... but not scary at all."

As Aerith smiled their way, Serra couldn't help but feel things were getting complicated. For one thing, they'd just found out Aerith was being kept an eye on by the Turks. And another thing was how fast everyone knew each other. Was there something about her they didn't know about? And what could that mean? Before Serra could ponder this, she heard Cissnei speak to her, hoping she'd take care of a little favor for her.

"Serra..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering... can Zack and I have a moment alone?"

"I wish I could help with that, but even if I did, Cloud would still be..."

As Serra was speaking, she took note of where Zack was going with that and figured out from his story that Cloud was sparking an interest in Aerith. Judging from when she heard Cloud explain it, it would make sense. And beside that, she still didn't come up with a way to repay Aerith for her waking them up, at least as far as Zack was concerned. It never crossed her mind to take Zack's advice for this, but at this point she had no choice.

"Wait. I think I have an idea. Hey, Aerith."

As Serra got her attention, Aerith and Cloud looked over to her before the former spoke up, wondering what she wanted to know.

"Yes?"

"We're just wondering... what did you need us for?"

This made Aerith ponder her reason as well. Like before, though, she didn't quite find her reason to need to see them as she explained.

"Oh. Hmm... I don't know. I just wanted to see you guys again."

Confused as Serra would be, it was actually coincidental timing.

"Well, that's nice. Because I think I just figured out what I could do to repay you for waking us up."

Curiosity developing from what Serra had in mind already, Aerith began to get more interested quickly as she spoke.

"Well, what is it?"

"Since you and Cloud decided to talk while I was unconscious... maybe you two could have a date."

The instant Serra said those words, Cloud became utterly surprised that she'd suggest it as he showed it with a shocked look on his face.

"What?! Are you serious?"

As Aerith heard that, too, she began to make light of the subject as she made a giggle before she spoke.

"What's that? Don't be silly."

As she heard this response from Aerith, Serra began to feel as though her plan was dashed before Aerith spoke up again, making Serra relieved as she sighed while Cloud became a bit nervous as it was the first date he'd ever had with anyone.

"Although, you're right about how Cloud and I get along. Maybe we should have some time alone, after all."

"So soon?"

Before Cloud could object, he realized that he had some questions for her as well. And that was if she knew about her being watched by Shinra. If she did, it would explain a lot about her distrust of SOLDIER. And if she needed them this bad, he knew it had to be for a good reason, even if she said there wasn't.

"Actually, it would sound nice."

As Aerith smiled to Cloud, Zack felt admittedly jealous. As far as he knew, he began to think that him landing in the church was on purpose as he groaned.

"Aww..."

As Cissnei saw Zack's disappointment, she couldn't help but feel it to be a bit funny before she thought of a way to fix that as she spoke.

"Don't worry. You can have your date with me, Zack."

As Cissnei said that to Zack, he had a look of surprise over him before looking to Serra as he tried to find out her role in this, only for her to give a smile as she spoke to him.

"Okay, what gives, Serra?"

"You'll have to talk to her about that."

"Oh, come on!"

This made Serra, Cloud, and Aerith give their own laughs at the situation while Cissnei smiled a bit before Zack saw little to no point in fighting it as he sighed.

"Well, alright. But for the record, _this_ date doesn't count."

With the pairs matched up, Cloud became a bit confused on the numbers. If the two of them are paired up, where would Serra end up? And what would she do while they take their time? To find that out, Cloud looked over to her as he spoke up.

"Wait. What about you, Serra?"

Fortunately, Serra had a plan on what to do as she'd gone through so much already.

"I think I'll wait by the church for a while. Maybe it'll help me clear my head a bit before I go back to Shinra."

"Oh. Well, I hope you'll be okay."

"Thanks, Cloud. You guys have fun."

With that, Serra waved goodbye to them while she walked away Zack couldn't help but feel that something happened between her and Cissnei in the time they've been together as he turned to her.

"Okay, what was that about?"

"About that, I actually asked her to do this for me. See, I have something I needed to talk to you about."

As she replied this to him, Zack couldn't help but feel it was about something personal to her as he tried to think of why. Then it hit him. The instant Hojo's name was said, it made her upset. He was told that she's fine, but the way things look now, it might be the complete opposite.

"Was it about Hojo?"

To confirm the answer, Cissnei gave a sad nod to him before he remembered that Cloud and Aerith were still around as the former of the pair spoke, forcing him to find some other place to talk.

"You guys alright?"

"Uh, yeah. We'll just be doing our tuning elsewhere. You guys enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks. You, too."

With that, Zack and Cissnei began to walk out of the marketplace and into the main slums as they looked on. Once they were out of sight, Cloud looked to Aerith as he tried to come up with what to do. However, since it was a first date for her as much as it was for him, it was kind of a confusing point on where to start as he spoke to her before Aerith looked over to the store that sold pigtails in many colors as she became fascinated with it and spoke.

"So... what do you want to do?"

"Well... can I take a look inside this store?"

As Cloud took notice of it, he became a little underwhelmed as he spoke back.

"This place?"

"Uh-huh."

As boring as it seemed to be for Cloud, he got the impression that Aerith would like it very much and acted on that as he nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks. Just for a little bit. I promise."

With that, Aerith took a look at the pigtails in excitement as she grew fascinated by the colors before Cloud found that his assumption was correct as he smiled.

"You really like this place, huh?"

"Yeah, it's fun just looking around."

As Cloud noticed that her eye was caught on the pigtail ties, he began to have an idea on how to treat her as he spoke up.

"Hey, Aerith?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Would you like one of those? I can buy it for you."

As she heard this, Aerith became a little nervous as she recalled the wallet incident before.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

As Cloud answered her with a smile, Aerith was now certain that he's willing to help her as she smiled back before looking at the pigtail ties and deciding on one.

"Okay... this one."

"Alright. I'll go buy it. I'll be right back."

As Cloud went off to but her choice of a tie, Aerith was eagerly waiting for him before he arrived with a pigtail tie for her to use on her ponytail. When he got back to her, Cloud had the honor of attaching the tie onto her ponytail. And when he was finished, he wanted Aerith to see for herself how well it for as he asked her.

"How's that?"

"Did you put it on right? Will it stay on?"

"It should be fine. Yeah. It looks great."

As Aerith felt the tie on her hair, she felt it was a great match for her as she turned gratefully to him and smiled.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'll always wear it from now on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack and Cissnei were in the main slums, taking note of the structure in Sector 5's society before he noticed a look of worry over her before he reassured her.

"You sure you're okay, Cissnei?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm supposed to be watching Aerith. But..."

"Don't worry, Cissnei. 3rd Class or not, Cloud will keep a good eye on her. He did it before."

"Well, that's a relief. Especially... with what I found out."

As he heard this, Zack began to piece it all together as he recalled how Cissnei looked last night from hearing the scientist's name.

"What did you find out? I know Hojo had something to do with it."

Knowing how right he was, Cissnei couldn't help but vent her sympathy towards Zack. During the time she spent with Aerith, which started long before she met Zack, Cissnei found out troubling information about her past and felt bad for her being in this situation. And the fact that she couldn't do anything to help her made her feel worse as she spoke to Zack.

"Do you know why we're keeping an eye on Aerith?"

With the subject being directed to Aerith, Zack became confused about her role in what she had to say.

"Not really. But Serra and Cloud told me about what she went through. And about how her mother sacrificed herself to save her. How does that relate to anything?"

With a lot to get off her chest, Cissnei took a deep breath before she prepared to tell the truth to Zack.

"Because... Hojo killed her mother."

As Zack heard this, he became utterly shocked. How could a member of Shinra be capable of doing this? Although, it would explain his creepy demeanor. However, Zack felt there was more of the story to explain as he snapped out of his momentary stupor before he spoke to Cissnei.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, it started when I was first assigned to watch over her. I assumed it was an important figure of history, but when I found a regular girl, I was surprised. When I realized who Aerith really was, I became eager enough to know a lot about her, and going off to watch her was the best part of my job. At least, that was before I heard about Gast."

As Zack heard his name, he couldn't help but get the feeling that it was familiar to him. Sure enough, Zack was able to recall the name from when he'd heard it from Cloud's story on the way here.

"Gast...? Cloud told me about that. That's what her mother said before she... you know."

"Did he ever tell you who he really was?"

As Zack was asked that, he couldn't think of who Gast was as he wasn't explained this to Cloud before he spoke.

"I don't think he knew that much..."

"Well, I do. Before we met, I heard the name before from Hojo on one of my missions with him. So when I heard it from Aerith, I felt it was worth looking at in the data room."

"And how did that work out?"

"Not good. I found out that Gast died while he was studying the last living Cetra, Ifalna. At that time, she had a daughter. Now, her daughter's the last living Ancient on the planet."

As Cissnei said this, Zack began to know more and more for certain that her theory might be true. However, he still needed more details as to how she figured it out.

"Well, how do you know Hojo did it?"

"While he was working, I looked at Gast's research paper. They told me that he was Ifalna's husband and that he tried to free them. From there, I tried to look for security footage the day the research papers were last made. When I did, I saw something... horrifying. I saw it all for myself. The escape, the shooting, all of it. And worse, Ifalna didn't survive, either..."

As Cissnei began to cringe from the memory of such a horrible event, Zack began to feel for himself why Cissnei seemed to have hated Hojo. It was because of what he'd done to Aerith. It's a wonder that Serra and Cloud didn't hear that side of the story yet. And it made him very angry as he tensed his fist, struggling to hold in his temper before failing to do so as he slammed it on the wall while yelling.

"THAT BASTARD! Why isn't he dead yet?! He has no right to live after what he's done!"

"That's what I wanted to know, too. But so far, I haven't found anything but dead ends."

"Still, it's not right for him to be here. He gives human beings a bad name!"

"But he's still the head of the Science Department. So we can't touch him."

This only further frustrated Zack as he grunted before he had to face facts about the injustice of it all. And as he did, Zack began to think that Cissnei wouldn't tell him all of this just to rile him up. He knew there's some purpose to what Cissnei was doing as he looked over to her.

"And why would you tell all this to me?"

"I'm just doing my job. I was assigned to protect Aerith, and that's what I'm doing."

While it was true, Zack also knew that she could've gone to anyone else to talk to if that were it. And yet, she chose him. This made him all the more cautious as he spoke.

"That may be what you're telling yourself, and maybe it is true, but that's not the truth. You could've gone to anyone else about that. Sephiroth, Tseng, or even Lazard. So why would you tell _me_?"

Being put on the spot like this, Cissnei couldn't help but tense her hands, trying to think of how to put her words to Zack. Truth be told, she was grateful to Zack for him having her back at last night's attack. Not many people at SOLDIER can do that. Anyone willing to do that here was trustworthy in her book, especially since the others would just rat her out to the Shinra army. They may not be as powerful as SOLDIER members, but a whole army of them would swarm her and shoot her dead. And how would she protect Aerith then? This was something Cissnei didn't want to think about as she replied.

"Because... you were among the only ones who stayed by my side last night. And... I didn't get to thank you for that."

"That's all?"

"Almost. You really feel like the person I can truly trust with this, Zack. Do you think you can help me keep Aerith safe? If you won't... then I won't blame you. But if you say no, all I ask... is that you keep this to yourself."

This news certainly was a lot to process. But if what she said was true, then Aerith might be in serious peril just staying down in the slums. Of course, he couldn't let her die on his conscience, since she was the last living Ancient alive. But even he knew his limits, that he can't do it alone. So, Zack would find a way to make it work as he replied to her.

"I'll help you. But Serra and Cloud need to know at least. They could help her out, too."

As Cissnei heard his answer, she couldn't help but smile before she hugged Zack while she spoke, knowing that her feelings about him were right.

"Thank you, Zack. You have no idea what it means to me."

"Maybe. But a hero never turns away from someone who needs help. Right?"

With that, Zack reciprocated Cissnei's hug with his own, hoping that she'd be comfortable enough to move on and take the edge off of what would come next...

* * *

As Cloud and Aerith enjoyed their date while Zack comforted Cissnei, Serra was by herself in the area of the church, trying to make sense of what was happening around her as far as Hojo's use for her and Sephiroth's plan to free her and provide answers. took notice of a certain ex-SOLDIER up ahead in the slums as she spoke to him.

"Angeal?"

"Apologies. But, I am a busy man."

This made Serra feel it was an empty gesture at this point as she spoke.

"Says the one who dropped in on us."

As Angeal heard her comment to him, he couldn't help but smirk at her before he spoke to her.

"How did it go with Hojo?"

"I tried to find answers with him, but all I was told about was someone named... Jenova."

As the trio heard this, Zack and Cloud became intrigued about this conversation as they weren't a part of it when Shinra was under attack before before Angeal spoke to her.

"And what about Sephiroth?"

"He tried to kill Hojo, but I stopped him. Now, we've found a lead on someone named Lucrecia Crescent. She was the only other person who knew about the reunion theory. If we find her, maybe we could be free from Hojo _and _have answers."

As Angeal heard this name, he became intrigued with the name as he hasn't heard of her before.

"I see..."

As Angeal pondered what Serra and Sephiroth were trying to do, she tried to find out what he dropped in for as she spoke.

"So,what are you really doing here, anyway?"

"I was planning to tell Zack, but he isn't here."

"Tell him what?"

"Genesis and Hollander are in Modeoheim."

"Modeoheim? I haven't heard of that place..."

As Serra pondered about the place, however, she began to wonder what his telling her meant.

"Wait. Are you still... working for SOLDIER?"

"I'm still SOLDIER at heart, I suppose. Ive informed Lazard as well. They'll come pick you up, soon."

"So soon? But Shinra's still recovering, isn't it?"

"Shinra is. But not SOLDIER."

This earned an exasperated sigh from Serra before she took a deep breath and spoke to him.

"Okay. I'll just need to get everyone."

"See you there, then."

With that, Angeal took off to the air, leaving behind a white feather before she spoke to herself.

"Why can't I ever get a break...?"


	9. Tortured Souls Corrupted by Vengeance 1

**Chapter 8: **Tortured Souls Corrupted by Vengeance: Part 1

Down in Sector 5, Cloud and Aerith were headed to the latter's house in the far east of the market as they contemplated on how well their date went. First up, there was Cloud buying her an accessory for her ponytail. Next, they'd ended up being asked to help the clerk pick up the Materia that were spilled on the ground due to the sector's poor delivery system. And finally, they'd taken up on taking a walk across the park where the children played while taking in the sights (which were about as nice as it could get down there). At this moment, Cloud was taking her back home to finish it up. And it was a good way to finish, seeing as Aerith was happy in the time she spent with Cloud.

"That was a nice date, Cloud. I had a fun time. Thanks."

"Glad I could help. Feel up for a second date?"

"Sure. Maybe you'll get to pick this time."

As the two looked to each other while they laughed, Cloud began to recall what he'd promised he'd do when they were at the slums. From there, since a second date was being planned, Cloud had an idea on where to take her as he spoke.

"You know... that's actually a good idea. That is, if you won't mind the sky."

As Aerith heard this, she admittedly got a little nervous about the idea. She's still afraid that the sky would suck her in, but that was before she met Cloud and Serra. They've had to have survived it before. And with him by her side, he'd surely protect her from it. Or if by chance the sky would turn out to be less of a threat than she supposed, then she'd be all the luckier.

"Oh, it's fine. At least, I'll try it."

Understanding her reason to accept this second date, Cloud gave her a smiling nod before he heard Zack calling to him.

"Hey, Cloud!"

As he turned over to his voice, Cloud turned to see Zack, Cissnei, and Serra before he became surprised as he spoke to the one who called to him.

"Zack? What are you guys doing here?"

"Serra just got word from Angeal. We're needed in Modeoheim."

As Cloud heard this, he became just as surprised as Serra originally was as he spoke dejectedly, wanting to have more time in his break.

"Already? But isn't Shinra still trying to repair itself?"

"That doesn't mean we are. Let's get going."

"Alright. Just let me do something first."

With that, Cloud turned to Aerith, ready to say goodbye for the time being before he spoke.

"Well, I'll see you later, Aerith."

"Yes... I hope you'll be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."

As Cloud gave his word, Aerith couldn't help but feel the need to do something in case he was unable to come back. Of course, the passion of it is still small, but it's better to do it now than never. And so, Aerith gave Cloud a small kiss on the cheek, making him surprised as he looked over to her before he tried to figure out why she'd done it.

"What was—?"

"Just something to remember me by. In case you don't..."

Seeing where she was getting at, Cloud only smiled at her, knowing that she must already be worried about him as he replied back.

"You don't have to worry. I will be back."

With that, Cloud started walking to Zack and Serra while Cissnei walked over to Aerith before she spoke, trying to stay happy for her despite the knowledge she'd passed on to Zack as she spoke.

"So, is Cloud your boyfriend now?"

"No, he isn't my boyfriend. We only just met. But... there is something there, maybe."

Meanwhile, Cloud went over to Zack as the latter tried to find out how his time went in spite of the urgency as he spoke.

"So, how'd it go? Pretty great, right?"

"Yeah. No thanks to you."

As Cloud said that, Zack became a bit surprised that he'd say that as Serra gave a small smile. Although, it did make sense for him to have some resentment since he was rushed into it before the date happened. Still, with that kiss on the cheek, Zack knew Cloud had a good time with Aerith before he spoke to himself, trying to feign his indifference.

"Hmm... Well, whatever, I guess. Whaaatever..."

* * *

From there, while Cissnei was placed back on duty to watch Aerith, Serra, Zack, and Cloud were being transported to Modeoheim once they picked up Tifa and Bane next. However, once they had entered into its territory at the northern mountain, Tseng's pilot couldn't be able to see through the snow, and it wasn't good in this weather. The next thing they knew, the plane ended up crashing onto the mountain with the pilot incapacitated. And so, they were on the side of the mountain, a good distance away from Modeoheim while Serra and Zack woke up from the collision. Of course, with how hard they've been hit, they needed time to be able to stand on their feet as they looked out towards the horizon covered in snow as Serra spoke before Zack.

"Whoa... what happened?"

"Ugh... Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do!"

As Serra and Zack finally stood on their feet, they looked around, hoping to find any sign of their friends. Considering they didn't see them yet after the crash, Serra began to assume the worst as she spoke to Zack.

"Wait... where's everyone else? You don't think..."

"No, they gotta be here. Hey, guys! Hello!"

As Zack shouted, he and Serra thankfully heard Tifa speaking from behind him as she, Cloud, Bane, and Tseng stood up from the crash.

"We can hear you, Zack. You don't have to shout."

Upon seeing that they'd survived, Serra gave a sigh of relief before she spoke to her. If anything had happened to her, Serra wouldn't have known what to do. And it was something she wasn't in the mood to think about as she spoke.

"Don't ever scare me like that, Tifa. You had us worried."

As Tifa smiled to her, knowing full well that she could take care of herself as well as Serra did, Tseng was looking at his phone for a signal in the mountains as Tifa replied to her.

"Don't worry, Serra. I won't go anywhere."

As Serra said this, Tseng found that his phone did not have the needed service in the area as he gave the report to the group.

"No signal out here."

As the others heard this, Bane began to think of the worst-case scenario instantly as he spoke up, worried about what'll happen to them.

"Great. We're stuck out here with no way to Modeoheim, no service out here, and no way to fight this cold weather."

Despite how bleak things looked, Zack decided to look on the bright side of things. After all, it's better than being killed on the spot. And besides, it might as well be a detour to Modeoheim, however long it may turn out to be. As for Tseng, he couldn't agree more as he could tell that there are at least a few experts on this kind of area as they spoke.

"Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be alright."

"Thankfully, we have people used to this kind of terrain."

As Zack heard this, he became a bit upset at what it meant. To be an expert on this terrain, he'd have to be someone born in a backwater town by the mountains. And as fate would have it, Zack was one of those people.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy..."

As Serra heard this, she became appalled to hear Zack say it. It didn't occur to her that Zack would've come from a backwater town. He was a 1st Class SOLDIER. To hear that he was a country boy came as a surprise to her.

"You are?"

Once Serra said this out loud, Zack realized that she'd be listening to what he was saying and became embarrassed as he spoke.

"Never mind that."

At that moment, Cloud began to wonder what their course of action should be as he spoke to Tseng.

"Well, what now?"

"We would have reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. So we're going to need to make up for lost time."

Looking back on how they'd survived, Serra knew Tseng was right. The crash wouldn't have changed the mission anyhow. The most it could've done was delay them, in which case it has. But their mission to apprehend Genesis and Hollander remained the same. And for Sephiroth's sake, she needed to complete it as she spoke to the group.

"Okay, everyone, follow me!"

And so, Serra marched on the snowy terrain with the group following close behind her. As they kept their pace for a good few minutes, Bane began to hear strange noises as he stopped just in front of Tifa, making her curious as to what was going on with him as she spoke.

"Bane? Are you okay?"

"Something's coming..."

"What?"

As Tifa began to get confused, Bane heard the strange noises again, but this time it was louder as Tifa turned around to see none other than a tall dinosaur-like bird with dark blue fur and a long ostrich neck along with sharp teeth coming at her, only for Bane to turn around quickly and shoot at it, felling the creature with one bullet as its body fell and pushed itself across the snow before stopping just by his feet while everyone turned behind them to see the aftermath before Serra walked over and tried to find out what happened as she spoke before Bane filled in for her.

"Guys, what happened back there?"

"A replicon came up at us. I had to shoot it down before it complicated things."

As Serra looked down at the now deceased creature, seeing the blankness in its eyes, she began to keep them in mind as it didn't cross her mind that they'd have to deal with monsters in the cold before speaking to Bane.

"Okay. Good work, Bane. Everyone else, let's keep our eyes open. There might be more of them."

As everyone nodded, Zack became confused about her sudden desire to take charge as he walked over to her while speaking to himself.

"Hey, who made you leader? _I'm _1st Class."

* * *

Later, as the group pressed on through the Modeo Ravine, Zack, Serra, Cloud, Tifa, and Bane were walking across the snow, wondering when they'd get to their destination as Tseng had trouble catching up to them as he wasn't quite as used to the terrain as the others. In the meantime, Zack was wondering something else. He'd never seen Serra take charge like that before, or at all for that matter. Maybe the importance of the mission involving Genesis was getting to her. Or maybe it's about revenge for what he did to her... As much as Zack wanted to figure that out, though, he was also concerned about the group and the risks she'd have them go through to get it. At this point, he turned to notice Tseng falling behind and poked fun at him as he spoke.

"Yo! Don't fall too far behind! At least some of us are keeping up!"

As they walked, Cloud recalled what Zack said himself as he smiled to him, hoping to help him feel better about it as he spoke.

"Well, we're country people, too."

Upon hearing this, Zack became interested. It did make sense how they'd have experience in the mountains. But what he didn't quite know was where they're from as he spoke up.

"From where?"

To answer Zack's query, Tifa walked up to him with Bane by her side as she spoke up.

"Serra, Cloud, and I are from Nibelheim."

This earned a laugh from Zack, making Serra tense from that as she spoke.

"Hey! It's not funny, Zack. You wouldn't laugh if you had to spend your life in that hell hole!"

As Serra shouted this to Zack, he was taken by surprise at her tone. As confusion began to develop in his mind, he felt the need to ask Tifa, having known that she was her best friend growing up when he was introduced as he spoke before Bane explained.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, Serra didn't have the best experience there, according to Tifa. Let's just leave it at that."

As Zack felt sorry for Serra, having no intention to hurt her like that, he began to regret laughing like that, backwater as the name was. Speaking of backwater, Zack then began to wonder where Bane originated from as he spoke.

"Oh. Right... So, Bane, I know where the others are from, but what about you?"

"Well... I came from Banora Village, actually."

As he replied this to Zack, he began to feel even worse than before, considering how it was struck with an air strike to destroy evidence Shinra was involved before Zack winced Bane spoke again.

"Ooh... sorry I asked."

"Don't worry about it. I heard about what happened to my home, but as long as my family's okay, I'll be fine. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Me? Gongaga."

As Zack answered this, Tifa and Cloud began to laugh a bit before he spoke to them, wanting an explanation for their laughter before Tifa responded.

"Hey, what's so funny about that! You been to Gongaga?"

"No. But the name sounds so backwater is all."

"Ditto Nibelheim."

At that moment, Cloud spoke up to him next as he wasn't quite into Zack's laughing at the name, either.

"Like you've been there."

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right? A Mako Reactor outside Midgar usually means..."

"...nothing else out there."

As Zack spoke with Cloud and Tifa in unison before they laughed, Serra felt it was a bit funny to see Zack, Cloud, and Tifa having fun with each other. However, that didn't last very long as she was reminded of how Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal used to act like that. That was all the more reminding of how important it is that she completed this mission with the apprehension of Genesis and Hollander. If she does this, Serra would reunite Genesis and Angeal with Sephiroth. Hence, she needed to take this mission seriously, and if it needed her to take the lead, then so be it. As Serra reminded herself of this, she spoke to herself under her breath as she tensed her hands.

"I'll bring them back to you, Sephiroth. I promise..."

* * *

With that, the group pressed on through the ravine. As they walked through the cold, it eventually proved to be for naught as their body heat generated from movement kept their bodies from freezing. It was still tiring, all the same, as when they found a place to rest, Zack didn't hesitate to take a breath when they stopped before Serra looked behind to see Tseng falling behind as she spoke.

"Phew..."

"Okay. Let's wait a bit."

As Zack heard this again, he was reminded of when she took charge not too long ago. That would've been fine on its own, except she was a 2nd Class SOLDIER while Zack was a 1st Class. If anyone was going to give orders, that should've been him, not that he'd care about that. As Zack looked over to her, beginning to ask why she'd been giving orders around here, only to see her worried face looking to the horizon. The closer Zack looked at her face, the more he began to think that Serra didn't care for leading any more than he did. It would make sense since the mission involved Genesis. But what he couldn't figure out was her endgame; why does Genesis matter so much to her?

"Hey, Serra? You okay?"

As Serra heard Zack's voice, she only turned her head slightly away from him before replying.

"Honestly... I don't know."

"Huh?"

"This is my first mission without Sephiroth here. The first couple of missions I've gone to, he was always there with me when it came to Genesis, but now... He doesn't even know I'm here. So I can't expect him to come save me this time."

"And your point is?"

"Zack... What if I blow this? What if I couldn't save Genesis? Or Angeal, for that matter?"

As Serra spoke this, Zack began to see her point. After all, he knew Angeal and Sephiroth just as well.

"Then he'd have no reason to stay in SOLDIER..."

To confirm his theory, Serra gave a sad nod before Zack remembered what he was going to ask her before speaking to her as Serra spoke after his query.

"Oh. Is _that_ why you've been calling the shots? I thought it was about revenge."

"What? No. I mean, I'm angry with Genesis for what he did, sure, but it's not like that. It's just— Sephiroth brought me into SOLDIER to become better than who I was. But if he leaves—"

As Serra remembered how weak and vulnerable she was in Banora, and in Nibelheim, she shopped herself and tried to calm herself down before she could raise her voice. This time, it crossed her mind that loud sounds could cause an avalanche. As she realized this, she began to wonder how it didn't happen when she snapped at Zack before sticking to the present.

"The point is, I can't do that without him. Do you understand?"

As Serra hoped to get a simple answer from Zack about her question, she was fortunate that it turned out to be true as he spoke to her.

"I know what you mean. I felt that way about Angeal, too. So don't worry. We'll help them."

Hearing Zack's answer, Serra gave a comforted smile, knowing that she wasn't alone in what she's trying to do as she spoke.

"Thank you, Zack."

At that moment, Serra took notice of a structure in the far direction just behind Zack before she spoke.

"Zack, look!"

"Hm?"

With that, Zack turned around before seeing what Serra saw behind him: a factory that resembled that in Banora. And along with it were a couple of guards hanging around it, unaware that Bane, Tifa, Serra, Zack, Cloud, and Tseng were watching from above as the Turk spoke.

"That's a Mako Excavation test site."

Seeing the guards below them, Serra could tell that stealth would be the best option employed as she stood up and turned to Tseng, realizing that she wasn't quite as stealthy in missions like this.

"So, how do we handle this?"

"Our primary objective is to investigate Modeoheim. We can't afford to lose people here. At the same time, we can't ignore the activities of the Genesis Army. Therefore..."

Seeing where this was going, Zack spoke up to Tseng.

"Infiltrate while avoiding combat, right?"

"Exactly."

As the group heard this, Tifa recalled when Bane stopped that replicon from attacking her a while ago so quickly. And it gave her an idea. If Bane could work that fast, then this kind of thing wouldn't be a problem for him. And so, she tried to suggest him as she spoke to Tseng, only for him to point out the worst case scenario.

"Well, maybe Bane could take out the guards from a long distance."

"That would lead to a bigger risk of being noticed. But we'll employ that option as a last resort."

With that debate settled as quickly as it started, Tseng pointed out the entrance as he spoke to Serra.

"There's an entrance at the back of the warehouse. Once you and Zack are inside the facility, you can do as you like."

Hearing this, Zack gave a grin to him before he spoke ecstatically.

"We'll prove that SOLDIER isn't all about muscles and brawn."

With that, Tseng pointed out the temperature problem that's complicate this normally seamless task for Zack as he spoke.

"In this blizzard, you're going to have to watch your body temperature. If you stand still for too long, your temperature will decrease rapidly. To get your body temperature back up, do your usual thing."

"My usual thing, huh? Yeah, I get it!"

* * *

Having been given the orders, Serra and Zack went down the side of the mountain path they took to get to the excavation site before they stopped by the entrance while the guards walked about. As Serra and Zack looked through the corner, they noticed the guards walking by the warehouse before they felt their bodies getting colder as the blizzard rolled in while Serra spoke with a shiver.

"Feels like Tseng was right about the cold."

"Don't worry. We just need to do our usual thing to warm up."

"Right. Let's keep an eye out and we'll move on your signal."

As Zack nodded to her plan quickly, it took a while for her words to sink in as he spoke up in surprise.

"Huh? My signal?"

"Mm-hmm."

As Serra confirmed it, Zack found comfort in this as he knew Serra must be loosening up a bit. With that, he looked out to the guards and saw one of them at the door walking away before the other walked upwards just as another guard came out of the way they were supposed to go to. From there, Zack kept Serra back for the moment until both guards were away from the entrance before he saw the coast was clear.

"Okay."

With that, Serra and Zack proceeded through to the warehouse, being careful the guards don't see them breaking in as they snuck around the warehouse before going behind it and then to their left into a tunnel. Once they found said tunnel, Serra felt that they did a decent job of stealth while being wary of the dangers ahead as she spoke up before Zack tried to boost morale as they walked in.

"Well, that was easy. But I don't think we'll be this lucky down there."

"Don't worry, Serra. As long as we keep on our toes, we'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so..."

Upon going in, Serra and Zack found themselves in a vast facility with countless metal support structures and an elevator at the bottom of the stairs as Serra spoke up to Zack about this as they walked down those stairs.

"What kind of excavation site would make us go down the stairs before the elevator?"

"Beats me... but I'll bet that's where we'll find Hollander at least."

"I hope so."

The instant Serra said this, she couldn't help but gasp. Those words actually triggered a memory in her head about the last time anyone said that in response to what Zack said exactly. And it made her give a sad smile as she recalled that very event: before the Mount Nibel Incident.

"Where have I heard that before...?"

* * *

_While they walked on the stairs, Serra remembered when she and Katie first took off for Mount Nibel as they'd walked up along the treacherous path to see the beautiful springs of light at the top of it. Back then, she wasn't wracked by the fear of taking costly risks. Back then, she wasn't afraid of anything. And she was happy that way. Although, Katie showed a little more concern over what could happen._

"_Are you sure it's safe?"_

"_Don't worry, Katie. I'm with you. Always have been, always will be."_

"_That doesn't exactly make you an adult, though..."_

_As Serra heard Katie's doubts, she became a bit taken aback before she saw her point as she spoke._

"_Got me there, I guess. But still, as long as we keep on our toes, we'll see find the most beautiful sight together, be back safely, and no one would have to know."_

_Willing as she was to go along with it, Katie still had a bit of concern over her face as she spoke._

"_I hope so..."_

* * *

In the present time, Serra began to shed a tear over what happened to her sister since then. Why didn't she listen to her; Why couldn't she have put aside that risk and just stayed home with her sister? At least then, she'd still be alive... As Serra felt her tear over her face, she brushed it aside with her finger before she decided to carry on. There's nothing she could do to bring her sister back, but there's still time to bring Genesis and Angeal back to Sephiroth while there was still a chance. And she will... Once she'd reasserted herself, Serra and Zack finally reached the elevator before going into it as the latter spoke.

"Well... looks like this is our stop."

As Zack pushed a button that closed the doors, Serra prepared herself for the impending confrontation down below as she bore a determined look on her face.

At that very moment, Hollander was being held at Genesis's mercy as his rapier was pointed directly at him while he backed away, not sure of what to make of this as he tried to find out. But there was something different about Genesis when Serra saw him. He looked as though he was... dying. His hair had tints of silver and grey on his otherwise auburn hair, and the top part of his outfit appeared ragged and worn down. This must be what degradation looks like...

"What's the meaning of this?"

"You should know by now... liar."

At that very moment, Zack and Serra got down just in time before the doors opened, allowing Serra to counter Genesis's rapier before Zack blocked Hollander's chance of escaping by blocking the elevator as he held his arms out to cut him off from it, leaving him no choice but to watch as Serra and Genesis push each other back with the former sliding on the metal floor via lack of traction from leftover snow before Genesis gave her a leering smile, peeking Serra a bit from his nickname that he gave her.

"If it isn't the errand girl again..."

"Can you just stow it already?"

As Serra and Genesis glared at each other, Hollander spoke up from the sidelines, hoping to get in good with Genesis since his lie backfired.

"You need me, Genesis. Remember that. If you get rid of me, who's going to stop the degradation?"

As Genesis glared towards him past Serra, he knew the answer for himself. Remembering what he put Serra through with that blast of Mako energy, as well as what happened most likely afterwards, the answer was literally staring him right in the face.

"The Jenova Cells."

As Serra heard this herself, she became surprised. The last time she heard of Jenova, Serra was interrogating Hojo to find out the truth about who was talking to her. And Sephiroth also told her that he, Angeal, and Genesis were part of a project of Shinra's. She had to wonder. Were those the cells Sephiroth gave her...? And if they were, was he even human? As Serra tried to process this, Hollander spoke to Genesis again, trying to keep himself alive.

"Jenova...?"

"But... nobody knows where the Jenova Cells are being kept! Not even Hojo knows. You'll never find it!"

As Serra heard Hollander's claim, she snapped out of her pondering before she tried to get straight what he said. Did he just say being kept? If that were true, then how did Serra hear Jenova talking to her, whoever she was? Maybe Sephiroth didn't know what those cells were all about, or their side effects. That didn't quite matter to Genesis, even if he did know, as he spoke to Hollander.

"Then I shall willingly accept my fate. But, I'll take the world with me!"

As Genesis aimed to attack her with his rapier, Serra stopped him just short of her forehead as she spoke.

"Over my dead body!"

As Serra pushed him back, Hollander took the opportunity to make a getaway as Zack tried to hold him back, only to be pushed out of the way as he got in the elevator before looking on to see Hollander go up before turning to see Serra's battle with Genesis as they clashed their weapons against each other before Serra backed up as they initiated a dialogue with Serra trying to reach him while he brushed off her attempts with his scorn towards her.

"What made you like this, Genesis? How could you turn your back on your friends? Sephiroth, Angeal... they cared about you, and you just ran away!"

"Did Sephiroth send you here to tell me that? Or does he even know you're here?"

As Serra heard this from Genesis's mouth, she became dumbfounded for a moment before snapping back at him with a yell before clashing with him again before he knocked her sword into the air. As Serra took notice of this, her newly advanced impulses allowed her to get her sword back in her hands before she swung it at him, only for Genesis to block it before aiming to attack her with a downward swing, forcing Serra back before Zack joined in as he held his sword out before charging to him with it, only for Genesis to notice before he ran towards him. However, neither one ran through the other as the sword and rapier were at their sides before they turned around and Zack forced Genesis back with his sword before Genesis jumped into the air and summoned a black wing on his left side as he landed gently on the ground before Serra looked to Zack as she went to his side before she spoke.

"Thanks, Zack."

"Don't mention it."

Then, at that moment, as Zack and Serra braced themselves, Genesis prepared a green orb in his right hand as he spoke, making Serra remember what he went for when he did the same trick. As she prepared herself for it to happen again, however, Serra found that his trick was different as he spoke.

"Howl in terror, Shinra lapdogs!"

Then, as he sent his hand towards them, his orb scattered black feathers all around them before Zack and Serra tried to shield themselves. When they did, however, neither one could see anything before Genesis lunged to attack. As fate would have it, Genesis managed to slash at Serra on her arm as she was knocked back with a shriek before landing on the ground, forces to cradle her wound before Genesis aimed to stab her, only for Serra to use her open arm to block the attack despite the pain that coursed through it. While this occurred, Zack moved in as he cleared away the black feathers with his sword before lunging at Genesis, forcing him to jump away before forming three dark orbs in a triangle formation and combining them into one before scattering them into three again towards them. Seeing this, Zack used his sword to cut through one orb while two of them zipped by before looking to Serra, who had difficulty standing up despite using her sword as a support before getting out his Materia in his pocket before he shouted.

"Don't worry, Serra! I gotcha!"

With that, Zack used the Materia on Serra, instantly making her feel as though the wound didn't happen in the first place. Confused by this feeling, Serra looked to see her now formerly wounded arm as no cut was seen on it. Relieved that she was now healed of this pain, Serra looked over to Zack and gave a smile before she spoke.

"Thanks, Zack."

Then, Serra noticed Genesis making his move as he used his wing to fly towards them on the ground before she rushed to meet him before he could hurt Zack.

"Watch out!"

Right at that moment, Serra interfered with Genesis's assault with her sword blocking his rapier a few inches from Zack's face before she pushed him aside while Genesis flapped his wing towards them, scattering black feathers toward them as they embedded themselves into the metal floor, forcing Serra and Zack to hack at them with their swords before Genesis moved in to attack with his rapier. In doing so, however, he forced Serra and Zack to move in with their swords before they clashed together with Genesis switching from one to the other with each swing of his rapier. They kept the pace going until, finally, Zack knocked his rapier into the air before Serra made a slash through his chest, earning his pained groan before he fell to the floor, his wing dropping along with him. As this happened, Serra and Zack caught their breaths while Genesis tried to speak in spite of his wound.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh..."_

Once he'd finished his verse, Genesis fell on his stomach to the floor before his wing fell softly beside him as Serra started to worry that she might've taken this too far. Fortunately, Genesis was shown to still be alive as he tried to stand up before he spoke.

"Such is... the fate of a monster."

As they heard Genesis's words, realizing that he's calling himself one, Serra tried as hard as she could to find pity on him. Alas, with his disaster of a first impression at Banora, she was unable to. For a moment, she failed to see how a friend of Sephiroth's could commit such atrocities. The instant she thought this, Serra then remembered the time she thought this when Angeal knocked her unconscious. In turn, she tried to help him see reason before Zack did the same from his point of view.

"Genesis... I don't know what you're going through, but you're not a monster. It doesn't matter how you're born; you're just as human as the rest of us. Like me..."

"Serra's right. We are not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER! Where's your honor?"

However, as a reply, Genesis only stood up on his feet and began to back away. He'd heard those sentiments before, time and time again. But it did too little to heal him of his pain, whatever occurred to him in the past. Serra began to see that as she guessed what he was about to do, afraid of what Sephiroth would think if he did do what she was afraid he'd do.

"Genesis, what are you doing?"

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall... my return._"

As her fearful theory was proven correct, Serra tried to stop him as she got closer to him while Genesis used his wing to lift him on top of the thin support beam, threatening to fall off the edge as she spoke.

"Don't you dare! Sephiroth needs you!"

"Does he? What does he need me for when he's got you?"

As he said this, Serra became stumped. Was Genesis... jealous of her? Why would he be? It's clear who'd win him over. But Serra didn't care about the popularity contest Genesis seemed to believe in. She just wanted what was best for Sephiroth. Since learning of what he'd gone through in Shinra, Serra appeared to be the only one who cared. At least she believed so. And proudly so as she began to break down, her fears of what could happen to Sephiroth, and then herself, if Genesis falls over, confusing Zack as she spoke.

"You don't understand! This isn't about us! Without you... Sephiroth won't have any more reason to stay! Do you hear me?!"

Hearing Serra's desperate plea, Genesis only gave a smirk her way, enjoying his torture over her in spite of his vision becoming blurry as he spoke.

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that you'd stake your whole life on... it makes no difference. If this world seeks my destruction..."

As Genesis began to put his foot closer to the edge, Serra began to react, unable to bear the thought of Sephiroth abandoning her, unable to forgive her for failing to bring his friends back to him.

"Genesis!"

"...it goes with me."

With that, he'd willingly let himself fall over the edge just as Serra ran to him. At that moment, Serra held her hand out over the edge before she clutched in to Genesis's collar of his shirt, surprising him. In the process, however, Serra herself became under threat of falling with him. Fortunately, Zack solved that problem as he held onto her waist while he grunted as Serra tried to hold on long enough to pull him back up as his collar was slipping. Not willing to go back, Genesis grabbed onto her arm with his hands, surprising her before he spoke with a smile.

"Couldn't let your friend down, could you, errand girl?"

As Serra heard his words, she felt as though he was still taunting her. And yet... those words carried a hidden meaning in his sensitive tone. As Serra began to read this, Genesis leaned closer to her as he spoke with a whisper.

"But don't be sad. _Nothing shall forestall my return..._"

The instant she heard him repeat those words, Genesis pushed Serra and Zack away as he willfully let himself fall to the black abyss below. As Serra and Zack looked back down over the edge, they saw nothing of Genesis remaining in the black abyss. This made Zack assume the worst as he turned his head away before speaking to himself.

"Genesis..."

Serra, on the other hand, only held her head down, presumably at a level that allowed her to see the abyss as Zack then looked over to her, assuming she'd become miserable from Genesis's act.

"Serra. I'm sorry..."

However, Serra wasn't too dismal about it. In fact, she had become more adamant than ever. If his word was anything to go by, they'll see Genesis again. Although the degradation might stunt their chance, she could at least take comfort in knowing that Genesis wouldn't die that easily. Still, what Genesis tried to do put her in a very bad mood. And there's only one thing to do to take care of that problem that doesn't interfere with their mission.

"Don't worry about him for now. We'll see him again. I just know it. Besides, Hollander got away, didn't he? He couldn't have gone far."

As Zack heard her response, he couldn't help but smile as he saw that Serra wasn't too sad about it. At the same time, though, he felt a bit pathetic to let Hollander escape like that. So he gave a sheepish laughter before he spoke.

"Yeah... sorry."

* * *

Later, once they got outside the tunnel, with Hollander free, Zack and Serra looked up to the mountain ravine to see that Cloud, Tifa, Bane, and Tseng weren't around there as the former of the two became confused while the latter had a theory.

"Tseng? Huh... Cloud, Tifa, and Bane are gone, too."

"Maybe they went after Hollander when he got out. But where to...?"

To answer, Zack looked over to his left and saw another tunnel with icicles over it before he nudged Serra to get her attention.

"Think they might've gone there?"

As Serra turned to see it he tunnel and saw countless footprints headed towards it, she realized where they've gone as she spoke.

"I get it. This must be the way to Modeoheim."

As they glanced over to the tunnel, Serra then looked over to Zack, knowing he'd be up for it as she spoke.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that, Serra and Zack took their first step towards the tunnel to Modeoheim, and into uncharted territory...


	10. Tortured Souls Corrupted by Vengeance 2

**Chapter 9: **Tortured Souls Corrupted by Vengeance: Part 2

Once they pressed on through the tunnel, Serra and Zack looked around in the town of Modeoheim, a town covered in snow overlooking a sunset. As they looked to the sunset, Serra couldn't help but be amazed at the sight as she gasped. She'd never seen a view this high before, not even with Mount Nibel, as it was usually fogged up by the Mako Reactor. To see a sight like this... it was beautiful to her. It was also reminiscent of the wish she'd made with Tifa in her childhood as her younger voice echoed.

"_I wish that I'd have wings... to fly far away from Nibelheim... and to stay at the Promised Land."_

While Serra remembered her wish, Zack became confused about her momentary stall as he spoke before Serra replied softly to him, memories of her past playing back in her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just... I've never seen a view like this before. If Katie were here... she would've loved this."

As he had never heard of her before, Zack became confused, though he could make an assumption.

"Katie...? Is she your sister?"

"She _was_."

As Serra replied to him in a sad tone, Zack began to suspect that she must've died off a long time ago and felt bad about that as she spoke.

"Back in Nibelheim... I tried to take Katie with me to Mount Nibel. Back then, I used to take big risks all the time. They always worked out for me. So, I thought, 'what's the harm taking her with me?' All I wanted then was to help her see the most beautiful view. I haven't seen one there, but I wanted the both of us to see it for the first time. But then... those monsters ambushed us, and... and I couldn't save her."

As Serra made a sniffle from that painful memory, Zack began to realize why Serra referred it as a heck hole. With Katie gone, there was nothing for her here anymore. And he laughed at it. As he remembered this, the guilt got worse before he spoke to her.

"Oh... I'm sorry that I laughed at it. I just didn't know."

Hearing Zack becoming more sensitive, Serra calmed herself down before she looked to him with a smile.

"It's okay, Zack. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Hey, I was the one being a jerk. I deserved it."

"Let's agree to disagree."

As Serra looked to him on her right with a smile, she took notice of a location behind Zack and saw a giant building along the mountain with a sign over the top of the door as well as footprints that led to it before she spoke.

"Wait... Zack, are you seeing this?"

As Zack turned around to see what Serra was looking at, he took notice of the same building that Serra found and had the same suspicion himself.

"Yeah. Hollander must've made a break for it in the bathhouse. Maybe that's where we'll corner him."

As Zack and Serra enter the bathhouse, they couldn't help but notice the decay and destruction of the building as they looked around. Even the trail of snow that was on the floor couldn't keep them from looking away at the damaged areas in the building as the tables were pushed aside and splintered. Serra didn't quite find this the least bit comfortable as she spoke to Zack.

"What happened to this place?"

"Dunno. But I don't think it had a chance in this cold weather."

Once they saw all they needed to see, Serra and Zack turned their attention to the footprints and continued to follow them, hoping to find Hollander as they walked along them. As they did, the trail led them up the stairs near the windows overlooking the view just as they heard a voice above them groan, catching their attention as Zack and Serra looked up from where it came from and became worried as the latter spoke.

"Wait... wasn't that—?"

"It sounded like Cloud."

Afraid for what could've happened, they ran up the stairs before seeing Cloud on the floor with Tifa, Tseng, and Bane as they groaned before Zack and Serra became shocked with what happened to them before they spoke while running over to them.

"Hey! Tseng! Cloud!"

"Cloud! Tifa!"

As they tried to check up on their pulses, Zack and Serra found that they were still alive as they groaned, giving them cause for concern as he spoke to Cloud.

"Cloud! Talk to me!"

As a reply, Cloud only tried to stand up, only to fall back down on his back before sitting up as he answered the others.

"We're alright, but we're banged up pretty bad."

As Serra looked over Tifa, Bane, and Tseng next on their pulses, confirming that they were alright as well, she tried to help them up onto their feet before she spoke to Tifa and Bane.

"What happened, guys?"

"I don't know. One minute we were after Hollander, and the next we just got ambushed. Didn't see it coming."

"We weren't able to see the face..."

As Serra heard this, she looked over to Tseng and spoke to him next as he tried to speak to her.

"Tseng, where did Hollander go?"

"Down that way... You have to catch Hollander. Angeal... is waiting for you."

As Serra and Zack heard this, the former became a bit concerned. Was he the one who ambushed them like before at the plates? What would Zack think about all of this? How could he be able to cope with all of this? When Serra looked to Zack to try and comfort him, she found his face showing a determined look while he spoke to Tseng as he overheard what he was saying.

"Alright. Let's go, Serra."

As Zack walked into the door beside Tseng, Serra looked back to her friends and became worried about what'd happen to them while they're gone, considering the damage they'd taken. At the same time, she's worried about what Zack would do as she was torn over who to stick by. Eventually, Serra came to the conclusion that they'd be more safer where they are as she since learned to calculate her risks more carefully. With that, she turned to the others and spoke to them before Tifa spoke back to her.

"Guys, just stay here and rest up for the time being. I'll go with Zack."

"Okay. Just be careful..."

Knowing how powerful Angeal was for herself, Serra nodded to Tifa before she proceeded through the door.

* * *

As they walked through the hall that led to an abandoned room, Serra tried to check to make sure Zack was doing okay all things considered.

"Zack... are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

As he replied casually to her, Serra could tell that Zack wasn't entirely ready for it as she spoke to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, he is your mentor. We might have to face him..."

As Serra said this, Zack made it clear that he didn't want it to be repeated as it proved to painful for him to hear over and over again as he stopped just in front of her before he spoke coldly.

"Don't you think I know that? I saw what he did to you and Cloud at the plates. But... there's also a chance we don't have to fight, not if I could get through to him."

As Serra heard Zack's adamant theory, she took a breath of hope for him as she wished it'd turn out to be the case for him.

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

With that, Serra and Zack proceeded into the abandoned room where they found Angeal by himself, just staring out the window at the sunset in front of him before he heard their footsteps and spoke to Serra.

"What happened to Genesis?"

As Serra heard Angeal's query, she began to feel suspicious about him. How could he attack their friends and ask that to them? Maybe he was maintaining his cover? To know for sure, she spoke to him her answer.

"He's gone. But I have a feeling we'll see him again."

This earned a deep sigh from Angeal, knowing how much Genesis meant to him. In that moment, he felt regret that he didn't confront Genesis himself like before. At least then, his friend would be back at his side and then the three of them would've been friends again. Serra seemed to read into that regret as she was reminded of her own. Then, she began to question why Sephiroth wasn't involved. Maybe it was his usual mood, but still, he had the right to know.

"It should've been me... I should've dealt with Genesis."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him. But... why couldn't Sephiroth know about this? He could've helped us."

Zack, however, was curious about another thing relating to their mission as he spoke next.

"Yeah... and why did you send us?"

As an answer, Angeal held his sword near Zack's face as he spoke as if he was fighting his enemy.

"To prepare you... for your next fight."

As Zack found himself under his threat, he tried to snap Angeal out of it as he spoke.

"Have you lost it?"

At that moment, Angeal swung his Buster Sword at Zack, making Serra worried as she got her sword out and tried to help him.

"Zack!"

As Angeal saw Serra's attempt coming, he clashed his sword against hers, knocking her back with his strength before Zack spoke to him again, trying to help him.

"Stop it!"

"Someone's waiting for you, no?"

This made Zack greatly worried. He did attack his friends, after all. And if he doesn't defeat him, Angeal would come after Cissnei, too. He was basically challenging him. And this was one battle Zack wasn't sure he could win.

"Angeal... don't do this..."

In response, Angeal only swung his Buster Sword at Zack before he dodged just as Serra moved in to knock his sword off of his hands to disarm him at least as he still meant everything to Sephiroth, only for him to counter her attack as well as Zack's when he tried to defend himself from the swing before Hollander spoke up as he walked to them with a sinister smile.

"Very good, Angeal. It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering."

As Zack and Serra heard this, they became aghast with surprise as the former saw what he had done in Banora while the latter began to suspect something else. After all, Hojo was Sephiroth's father. It's not too crazy to assume so.

"Family?"

"You mean... Hollander is your father?"

To retort against Hollander and to answer Serra's query, Angeal snapped at the both of them as he shouted.

"No! My father is dead!"

As he shouted, he swung the Buster Sword upwards, pushing their swords away before they backed up while Angeal glared at Hollander, who continued to egg him on as he spoke to Angeal.

"Fine, then do it for your mother."

"My mothers shame... made her take her own life!"

As he said this, Serra became surprised to hear this while Zack gasped in understanding as he spoke.

"I get it now..."

"Get what?"

"Back at Banora, I found his mother dead after you were knocked out. I assumed he killed her, but... I just found out I was dead wrong."

Upon hearing this, Serra became surprised as she widened her eyes before Hollander spoke again.

"Shame? How terribly misguided. She should have been proud. Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment."

When Hollander spoke of the experiment, she recalled the project details she and Sephiroth found in the Mako Reactor at Midgar before she tried to find out if he was talking about the same one.

"What experiment?"

"'Project G', or should I say, 'Project Gillian'."

This made Serra become surprised as she knew it to be Project Genesis since her last mission before Angeal gripped him by his collar and spoke to him, defending his mother's name.

"Don't say her name!"

"Wait, Gillian? Where did that come from? I thought it was Project Genesis."

This made Hollander give a leering smile their way before extricating Angeal's hand from his collar while he replied, making Serra intrigued by the use of Jenova Cells on his end as well.

"There are two variants of Project G. Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova Cells."

"Jenova Cells, again?"

"Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it. But you, Angeal... You were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You... you are perfection."

This made Serra just as angry as Angeal as she considered what he'd just told them. The way she heard it, Hollander must've made Gillian take part in one of his projects to create this "perfection." Did she even ask to do that? Maybe she didn't think about things leading up to this before... Either way, her realizing this must've made her ashamed. In the end, Serra knew exactly who he was as she retorted at Hollander, making him furious at her comparison before Zack joined her.

"I can't believe you... How could you do that?! You're no better than Hojo was!"

"Do not compare me to that leech! He took away what was rightfully mine!"

"Yeah, well, I'd say that's the only good thing in his life that he's ever done. Not that he deserves it, but hey, nobody's perfect."

As Zack said this, Angeal turned his head away before he spoke to him, knowing his abilities would prove otherwise.

"Zack, I am perfect. A perfect... monster. My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others."

When Angeal explained this to the two of them, Serra recalled seeing Angeal's face on the monster that Sephiroth did away with at the Mako Reactor in Midgar before she spoke to herself as Hollander knew what that meant.

"So that's where those Angeal copies came from..."

"A two-way conduit... Jenova's power has passed on to you completely."

This made Angeal glare at Hollander before Serra and Zack felt the charade lasted long enough as she spoke to the exiled scientist.

"Like that matters anymore! Because we're taking you in!"

As Serra pointed her sword to Hollander, Angeal only walked closer to the two, having formulated the best way to free himself. Even if they do turn in Hollander, Angeal would consider his honor tarnished if he spent one more minute of his life longer with those cells in him. Because he knew Hollander would try to attempt a second revenge with his "perfect" cells. But if he were to taint them with his copies'... that'd leave only one thing left for Serra and Zack to do: to avenge him.

"Serra, Zack... do you remember what I said? About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

As Serra and Zack heard his query, the former immediately pictured Hojo from her interrogation, and Hollander from just now as she spoke to him before Zack chimed in, both trying to help him see reason as he was under the assumption that he still considered himself a monster.

"Yeah. I've met two of them since you told me that. And none of them are you. You never asked to be born that way..."

"She's right. You're not one of them."

"But I created my own suffering."

As Angeal responded as such, Serra looked over to Angeal with Zack before she tried to find out what it meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

At that moment, Hollander saw where he was going and became afraid. If Angeal goes, so would the sample. And if the sample goes, his revenge dies along with it. And then there was Genesis to consider. Assuming he survived the fall as Serra told Angeal, he knew what could happen if Genesis found out he was still alive. He was afraid for his life...

"Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"

On the contrary, Angeal knew what he was doing as he raised his right hand to the sky. As a result, a birdlike creature with wings, a doglike beast with a blue whip as a tail, a turtle monster with a staff, and a winged creature, all with color schemes of blue, gold, and silver, appeared as they broke through the roof and landed in front of them and Angeal. As they looked at the beasts, Serra and Zack became confused about what was going on as the former spoke before Hollander acted in desperation by running towards Angeal and trying to take his hair sample.

"What's going on?!"

"No! At least one sample!"

However, Angeal pushed Hollander away before the beasts all ran towards the group as they held their swords out. When they did, however, they all just barreled straight towards Angeal before piling onto him as Zack and Serra shouted in unison.

"Angeal!"

As a result, Angeal began to groan as a powerful light began to emanate from them, confusing the two while Hollander took off from the room. Eventually that light became bright enough to force them to block their eyes. When it died down, Angeal wasn't himself anymore. His body seemed to be folding his human arms while he had his eyes closed. And strange enough, his hair was longer and platinum colored while his shoulder plates became larger as two more arms that appeared to be armored grew in place of where his human hands would be. And it still had a white wing on his back, but it too was armored with a blue gem in the golden armor that coated it. Following this, he had three blue whips as tails, four legs like a lion, and a giant mouth below Angeal's torso as well as a spiked shield and a long trident as the amalgamation of him and his copies roared in unison before thrusting the trident just near Zack's face, giving him a cut as he glared at the transformation while Serra looked on in disbelief at what's happened as he spoke.

"Angeal... WHAT HAPPENED TO HONOR?!"

When the beast that was formerly Angeal did not answer, Zack only growled as he drew out his sword before shouting to the stunned Serra, snapping her out of her stupor before she did the same.

"Serra, help me bring him down!"

"Right!"

With that, the clash between them and Angeal began as Zack and Serra ran at him, only for Angeal to block his sword with his shield before pushing him away as he swung his trident at Serra, forcing her to duck in order to avoid being hit. When she made the upward swing, however, Angeal showed he didn't take as much damage as he just stepped back before launching projectile feathers from his wing towards them, forcing Serra and Zack to block them before it charged at them, pushing them down to the floor as they grunted from the impact. As they hit hard on the floor, Serra looked to Zack as she spoke to him, hoping he wasn't hurt too badly.

"Zack... are you okay?"

"Unless you count emotionally..."

Before they could recover, Angeal spun his staff around as a bright light entailed the trident before orbs of light swarmed the two of them. As they saw those orbs, Zack became concerned as he spoke.

"And physically...!"

Suddenly, those orbs swarmed toward them, hitting them as they screamed in pain before falling to the floor as the intensity and suddenness of the pain was overtaking them. As Serra and Zack weighed in the pain coursing through them, Angeal was about to use his trident to strike, but when he did, Zack noticed a strange glow in the torso's mouth before he stopped the trident with his sword while he fought through the pain and tried to push it back with a grunt as the weight bore down against him before Serra looked up to see him as she spoke.

"Zack..."

"Go! Take cover already!"

As Zack said this to Serra, she knew where he was getting at. She wouldn't be much use on the fight if she ended up dead. But at the same time, he wasn't telling her to run away; he was telling her that something big was coming. And it might be devastating enough to erase anyone caught in its path. Of course, it was a hunch, but in a battle like this, it's better safe than sorry.

So, when the pressure became too much for Zack to handle, he was forced to roll away as the trident smashed into the ground before Angeal's torso mouth began to open wide, sucking in a powerful light into it before Serra and Zack went for the edge of the room to avoid the blast as Angeal roared while firing countless salvos of blue, silver, and gold fire out of the mouth, causing a devastating effect in the bathhouse as it caused the structure to clear away, letting in the light of the sunset into the room while Serra and Zack cleared their throats as the resulting smoke went away before seeing the sun shining on Angeal. When it did, Serra and Zack got their swords out again before the latter spoke, having an idea on how to defeat him.

"Serra, have you ever attacked from behind before?"

"Just on the training mission, yeah. But it was risky."

"Well, sometimes desperate times call for risky measures."

"I thought it was 'desperate measures.'"

"You know what I meant!"

As Zack retorted in defense, Serra gave a smile to him, relieved that he hasn't completely changed since Angeal's betrayal as she spoke.

"Don't worry. I do."

"Right. Now, while you attack his blind spot, I'll cover you. Got it?"

"Hear you loud and clear."

With that, Serra ran to the back end of Angeal, only for it to swing his trident before she ducked under it. Before he could turn around, Zack moved in to attack him at the front. However, seeing two threats coming at him from front and back, Serra tried to draw the whips closer with a taunting finger motioning them to come at her. However, this earned a reaction she didn't expect as Angeal slammed the bottom of his trident to the ground as he roared, calling out lightning bolts as they came from his whips, his mechanical lion's body glowing before they shot out and struck the ground around Serra. It would've struck her too if she didn't jump back in time from the whips' surprise attack. Although, it left her confused on where to go next.

"Great. If I can't lure those things, what can I do?"

Fortunately, she didn't need to answer as the whips came at her one at a time before Serra dodged all of them side to side. When she did, Serra noticed they didn't attack themselves to the ground like the monsters she fought in the training room. From there, though, she realized an alternative to trapping the whips to the ground. It would've been easier to hack away at them when they were trapped, by doing so as they were attacking would work just as well. At least she imagined it would.

"Wait. I wonder..."

Immediately, Zack became impatient as he was at the receiving end of the trident's upward swing, getting it just at the center of his scar before he shouted at her.

"Can you please hurry up over there?!"

"Don't worry, Zack. I figured it out."

With that, the tail whips began to go towards her again, only for Serra to dodge one before she slashed at it, causing it to fall to the floor as Angeal groaned before two more whips attacked and became severed by Serra's sword as he groaned while teetering to the floor, woozy from the loss of additional limbs as Serra shouted to Zack.

"I got them!"

With the tails down, it was helpful. However, from where Zack was standing, Angeal wasn't out yet as he began to charge another blast from his torso mouth. Seeing this, Zack realized he wasn't quite in the best position as he spoke.

"Oh, come on!"

Since there wasn't enough time to roll away, Zack had to come up with a different way to counter and tried to think of it. The only thing he could come up with is... his sword. That's when it hit Zack; if the attack was cut off, the attack would backfire on him. But there was one catch. If he did this... he'd end up killing Angeal. He didn't want to do that, but the way things are, it's either them or Angeal. And Zack made this tough call as he hesitated before he spoke softly to him and shouted at Serra.

"I'm sorry, Angeal... Serra! Get back!"

With that, as Serra nodded and went away from Angeal, Zack tossed the sword into Angeal's torso mouth with a grunt. When the sword went inside the torso's mouth, it interrupted the flow of light into its opening and immediately triggered a chain reaction that caused him to seemingly self-destruct as an explosion occurred all over him, forcing Serra and Zack to cover their eyes. When the explosion died out, Serra and Zack carefully opened their eyes to see broken armor from his transformation, a trident, several white feathers on the floor, and Angeal's body. But something seemed different about him. In fact... he appeared the same way Genesis did the last time they saw him. Was he dying, too? As Zack couldn't stand the thought, he went over to his old mentor as he shouted.

"Angeal!"

Soon enough, Serra joined him next as they knelt down to him at their knees, both of them looking glum towards him for what happened. As they did, though, Serra noticed something from Angeal she didn't expect in his situation: a smile. As they pondered what he was smiling for, Angeal spoke to them his gratitude.

"Serra... Zack... you have my thanks."

The moment he said those words, Serra and Zack became surprised. They couldn't understand what he was thanking them for. In order to do so, they began to ask him.

"But... what for?"

"Why are you thanking us?"

"Even if we turned him in, Hollander would've... used my cells, somehow, to get his revenge. I couldn't... let that happen."

This made Serra snap at him, her heart breaking as she was not willing to let anyone die on her conscience as she didn't wish to see Sephiroth abandon her.

"Angeal... how can you be so stupid?! You didn't have to do that! What's Sephiroth going to think?! If I don't bring you back, he'd...!"

As Serra began to shed her tears, Angeal saw that she was afraid. The way she was talking, though, it was easy to see why. She's afraid that if he died, Sephiroth would abandon her and leave her to stew in her weakness back at Banora. And he knew that... because Sephiroth told him. And so, he tried to comfort her in his last moments as he spoke.

"Serra... Sephiroth told me something about you, in Banora."

Upon hearing this, Serra gasped from what Angeal just told her.

"What...?"

"He told me... that you reminded him of himself, when he was your age. He couldn't leave you if all of Gaia depended on it."

As Serra heard those words, she remembered all the times she complained to Sephiroth at Banora and how she treated him. She may have apologized to him after the mission, but her guilt got worse and worse as her tears came down her face as she tried to hold back her tears before Zack tried to be strong as he held in his own sobs with gasps of hurt escaping his mouth. But truth be told, it was getting to be too much for him, too. Angeal wasn't just his mentor. He was his best friend... and he had something to share to Zack as he held his sword up to him.

"This... is for you."

As Zack took his mentor's Buster Sword, he began to grow fearful of what it meant as he had no words to express the agony he's feeling from his parting. As if it weren't enough, Angeal seemed content with his imminent death.

"Protect your honor... always."

With that, Angeal softly closed his eyes as Serra continued her sobs while Zack grunted in sadness before Cloud, Tifa, and Bane entered the room, seeing Zack and Serra in mourning for Angeal as Tifa and Cloud felt bad for them. They had worked so hard to complete their mission and to save Angeal, but their efforts amounted to nothing in the face of destiny; there was nothing they could do. And so, Cloud went over to Zack's side while Tifa went over to Serra's as the latter of the last two wept while Zack held the Buster Sword in front of him to pay tribute to his former mentor as his words echoed while the clouds that closed in from behind them began to drop rain on the scene.

"_Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams... and honor."_

Later, Serra, Cloud, Zack, Bane, and Tifa returned to the still-rebuilding Shinra. Sephiroth was one of the people waiting at the front for them to come back as when he came back from the data room, he'd heard that they'd gone to Modeoheim in search of Genesis and Hollander. He'd tried radioing Serra since then, but the frigid temperature and high altitude prevented him from contacting her. So, since the helicopter arrived, this came as a great relief to him. However, when it opened, Sephiroth didn't quite see a happy face on her. The same went for everyone else who went with her. Seeing them like this made him wonder: what happened in Modeoheim?

As if to answer, Serra looked up and saw Sephiroth waiting for her. Knowing her personal failure to save Angeal and Genesis, Serra couldn't help but feel shame eyeing her as she turned her head away. And it was more than she could take as she shed tears all over again before Sephiroth walked up to her as she tried to speak to him.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth... I wanted to help them, but... I wasn't... strong enough. Please forgive me...!"

As Serra sobbed, Sephiroth could tell what she was talking about: she'd failed to save Genesis and Angeal. She tried as hard as she could to save them, but those efforts were in vain. However, he knew it wasn't her fault as she truly wanted to help him get his friends back. And to show that, he gave her a hug that surprised Serra as he spoke.

"There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to bring them back."

"You mean... you won't leave me?"

As Serra sniffled on him, Sephiroth gave a gentle, compassionate smile to her as he spoke.

"I couldn't leave you if all of Gaia depended on it."

As Serra heard what Angeal echoed to her in Modeoheim, she found herself broken as she began to sob on him, grateful that he wouldn't abandon her as his hand brushed against her hair while she gave a soft smile herself, relieved that he would choose her as Angeal said. Maybe Angeal was an angel after all...


	11. Waning Peace

**A/N: Hello. Now, this is the part in the story where four different arcs will be shown. First, it'll show Serra's arc. Then Tifa will have her time to shine. Third will be Cloud, and fourth will be Zack's. I'm doing this to show the psychology of the other characters in preparation for a major turning point in this story. Those of you who can guess what it is, kudos for you. Those who don't, you'll just have to wait. I promise you'll be surprised... :)**

**Chapter 10: **Waning Peace

It had now been two weeks since the Genesis War has ended. Ever since then, the Turks interrogated Hollander, trying to get vital information from him. However, even with his life on the line, Hollander refused to tell them a thing. Despite his situation, Hollander was confident that since Genesis hasn't arrived to kill him yet, he would rest easy, knowing that he is safe to live another day, assuming he finds a way out of Junon. At the moment, though, it seemed unlikely for him. Meanwhile, Zack, Serra, and the others were put on standby.

Between Genesis's assault and the loss of Angeal, Shinra was set in a disarray that is unknown to be able to recover from. And that goes for everyone involved. Different members of SOLDIER found themselves in separate crises spawned from their own events. Some were more easier than others. But for Serra's case, it was the hardest.

* * *

_Once the war had ended, as she lied in her bed, Serra tried her best to fall asleep in order to shake off the stress she went through as she moaned in her sleep. But this time, there was no void for her to walk in; this time, when she opened her eyes next, Serra found herself in the one place she'd never want to go back to: Nibelheim. Everything all looked the same to her. There were those same houses, the same people, the same mountains... everything all looked the same. The only difference was that not one of those people seemed to notice her and just minded their own business, which admittedly made her more comfortable than five years ago as she didn't want anyone to look at her and tell her how sorry they were for her, or to go away. As ideal as it was for her in this town, though, she still got an eerie feeling about it; not one of them stopped by to say hi to her or notice her changes. As she looked around the town with people passing her by, Serra tried to understand what was going on as she spoke._

"_Well... this is weird. But it's not like my usual dreams. What's going on?"_

_To answer her query, Serra heard a feminine voice calling to her. That was the first voice that's spoken to her since her unfortunate incident in Banora._

"_Serra! Come over here!"_

_As Serra looked amidst the crowd, she tried to identify where the voice had come from. After a hard time of looking, what with the number of people passing her by, Serra noticed a woman with silver hair and tanned skin, complete with light crimson eyes and a similar gown that all the townspeople always used. This made Serra more confused than surprised, and for good reason. She's never seen someone like that in Nibelheim or her life at all. So how was it that she knew her? To make things more confusing, Serra seemed to unconsciously label her as someone she knew as she felt familiar to her._

"_I'll be there in a sec, Mom!"_

_By the time Serra realized, she couldn't help but become stupefied as she made a confused gasp. Just calling the stranger her mom was weird enough, but she seemed to feel... a lot better with her. Maybe that was why she felt familiar. For five years, Serra always wanted a mother that loved her for who she was in spite of what she'd done. Maybe she represented that desire in her dreams..._

"_Well, don't take too long! We're not going to the trail without you!"_

_To add to Serra's surprise, she ended up seeing someone she never thought she'd see again just behind her leg as she peeked out and gave the cutest smile her way as she spoke._

"_Come on, Serra! Hurry up!"_

_As Serra took notice of her, she couldn't help but become overjoyed to see her, even if it wasn't real. To be able to see her again after all this time was all Serra ever wanted. So, dream or not, Serra wanted to make every moment with her count, so she went ahead and ran to them._

"_I'm coming!"_

_As Serra caught up with them, she couldn't help but smile with the two of them near her. Somehow, being near them eased off the eerie feeling that was around her. Perhaps it was because they were her sole source of comfort in Nibelheim, despite the "mother" being unfamiliar. But she was still worried as while they walked on the trail of Mount Nibel, Serra got a sense of history repeating itself. It was on that trail near the Mako reactor that she lost her sister. And she didn't have any intention of letting it happen again as she tended her hand. That didn't go unnoticed by her "mother" as she spoke._

"_Why are you so tense?"_

_Sensing concern from her, Serra felt as though that she must be judging her before she tried to explain herself._

"_Sorry. It's just— what if the monsters get to us before we even get to Mount Nibel?"_

_As she said this, Serra earned a sweet smile from her "mother" before she spoke, surprising Serra about the destination._

"_Who said we were going to Mount Nibel?"_

_Hearing her "mother" saying this, Serra raised her eyebrows in confusion at her words. Where else could they be going? There couldn't be anything else besides Mount Nibel, could there? She would have known if there was._

"_But... you said we were going on a trail."_

"_I did, but I didn't say we'd stop at Mount Nibel."_

"_Then, where are we going?"_

_To answer her question, Serra's "mother" stopped just in front of her and Katie before turning to them and pointing to the sky above them as she spoke._

"_To the promised land."_

_As she said this, Serra and Katie became surprised with excitement as the sisters spoke._

"_We're going where?!"_

"_We are?!"_

_As the "mother" saw Serra and Katie's smiling faces, she gave a smile of her own before she further spoke to them, making Serra have doubts considering Mount Nibel's size._

"_Mm-hmm. That's why we're climbing up on it. The higher we get, the closer to it we'll be."_

"_But, Mom, Mount Nibel isn't that high."_

"_Maybe it doesn't have to be."_

_As Serra and Katie heard this, they became oblivious to what she meant. When she saw their evidently curious faces, their "mother" simply closed her eyes and held her arms together as she spoke._

"_Don't you remember? We have the Gift of the Goddess."_

_As Serra heard this familiar line, she made a short gasp before the "mother" thrusted her right hand to her side, summoning a Crimson-colored wing, making Serra and Katie shocked and in awe as the latter spoke, easily impressed with such a breathtaking display._

"_Wow... I didn't know you were an angel, mommy."_

_As the "mother" smiled to the both of them, she knelt down to Katie's side before rubbing her gentle head as she spoke while Serra was still in disbelief._

"_Of course I am. And that goes for you and your sister, too."_

"_Wow! Really?!"_

"_Of course. That's how we can go."_

_While Katie smiled at such a surprise, she and the "mother" soon took notice of her hesitation as they looked to her. At that moment, they were unaware of her memories repeating in her mind. Those memories consisted of Angeal and Genesis showing their wings before showing her both of their fates. Truth be told, Serra began to get afraid. If they died and/or went away because of how people reacted to them, and how they viewed themselves, Serra didn't want to even think about what could happen to her. Terrible as her experience in life was, Serra still didn't want to die as she shed tears, holding in her sobs before the "mother" stood up and tried to comfort her._

"_What's wrong, my child?"_

_As Serra heard her words, she looked up to see her face. Strange as it was to just tell her, Serra wanted her to be her mother over the one who tortured her. Beyond that, she needed someone to comfort her, to help her be strong again. Serra worked so hard to be free of vulnerability and to never be weak again. But even she needed help as she spoke to her "mother"._

"_I... I don't know if I can go with you, Mom. I'm not like you."_

_As the "mother" heard her doubt herself, she simply gave an encouraging smile as she spoke up._

"_I know you can do it, Serra. Just try."_

_As Serra heard her "mother's" request, she couldn't believe what she heard. She was actually supporting her. This was something Serra had missed in a long time. And it was from those simple words that Serra felt obligated to at least attempt to grow a wing. After all, Angeal and Genesis had no problem because of the Jenova Cells in them, whatever they were. Odds are, Sephiroth must've been made the same way with his mother. So if that's true..._

"_Okay, Mom. I'll try. But... can you help me?"_

"_Of course, sweetie. Now, close your eyes."_

_As Serra heard her soothing voice just as her "mother's" light crimson eyes glowed while she placed her hand on her face, she felt as though these sensations actually triggered... a sense of calm in her. In those five years of her life, she never felt such a thing. All she felt was bitterness from her weakness, sadness from her loss of Katie, and anger from the way she's been pitied, but now, all she's feeling right now is calm. It was no longer a foreign concept to her, and she was finally at peace. This peace helped her ease her mind as her "mother" spoke again to her._

"_Now, visualize what you wish to achieve more than anything. Nothing is beyond your grasp."_

_With her mind at ease and everything else fading around her into nothingness except her and her "mother", Serra looked deep in her mind, and recalled the memory she had when she saw a shooting star and began to make a wish. From there, Serra saw Angeal's wing along with Genesis's in her memories before she recalled what she desired most since her inadvertent journey from Banora to Modeoheim as she spoke in a calm voice to her "mother"._

"_I want... to go to the promised land and to take the people I love with me..."_

"_Good. Now, reach your hands to the sides, and let your desire flow through you."_

_As Serra began to heed her instructions, she felt something strange come up in her spine, but despite it, she felt no pain. Perhaps the calm she felt must've numbed it. And so, Serra held her right hand out to her side. As a result, two wings resembling Genesis's but with a red color burst outstretched from her back, several red feathers falling from them before her "mother" gave a gentle smile to her as she spoke._

"_There you go. I knew you can do it... my daughter."_

* * *

As her last word echoed, Serra woke up with a slight gasp before looking around in her quarters, seeing no one else but her. Yet, at the same time, she felt as though she wasn't entirely alone. However, she had no idea where that presence came from, so it was easy to assume it must've been the voice talking to her again. But the change in scenery wasn't the strangest part; when she felt a strange feeling in her back, Serra reached to it, only to find a small crimson feather stuck to it before she examined it in front of her eyes before she then noticed, to her shock, countless red feathers on her bed. Seeing this in front of her eyes made her wonder. Did she have the same cells as Angeal and Genesis? Curious as she was, it was obvious that her pillows did not shed feathers like that at all, so it left her in a state of total disbelief.

"What's happening to me...?"

* * *

Later that same night, Serra was unable to sleep since then, plagued by the thought of what having a wing could mean for her future. And that's just one of the reasons she couldn't sleep. With her dream, she was able to identify the source of the first voice as someone who behaved more like a mother to her than her biological one. But who was she really? Either way, Serra couldn't be able to go back to sleep after finding out what she knew. So, she decided to go to the only one in SOLDIER who knew what she was going through: Sephiroth. As luck would have it, he couldn't sleep, either.

In his quarters, Sephiroth, now in his uniform with his shirt off, only looked out the window, wondering for himself where Genesis had gone. Thanks to Serra, he knew of his sacrifice to prevent Hollander from getting his revenge at the cost of his life. And with his obsession with being the "hero", Sephiroth knew Genesis wouldn't throw it away like this so easily. So, you can imagine his restlessness in his own situation.

"Genesis... where did you go?"

At that moment, he heard someone knock the door behind him, making him turn behind him as he wanted to know who was knocking before he spoke to himself before speaking aloud.

"Who could be up this late...? Come in."

As the door opened gently, it was revealed to be Serra who opened the door. But apparently, it seemed to be a bad time for her as she was surprised to see Sephiroth shirtless, making her blush at his physique before she spoke timidly.

"Oh! Sorry, Sephiroth. I didn't know you were—"

"Serra?"

Confused as he was to see her awake, he decided to brush off the surprise for now before getting to the matter of why she was here.

"It's fine. You can come in. But why are you awake?"

As Serra heard his reply, she cautiously walked in before closing the door as she cleared her throat, trying to get straight with what she wanted to say as she spoke.

"Okay... well, I couldn't sleep."

As Serra looked at Sephiroth, seeing him awake in the middle of the night, she could easily assume he had the same problem.

"Guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?"

As an answer, Sephiroth shook his head gently as his thoughts drift momentarily to Angeal and Genesis before showing concern for Serra. He knew from the incident with Hojo that she's been having visions of two voices speaking to her. Still, Sephiroth wanted to be sure it wasn't affecting her so often.

"My mind... is on other things. How about you?"

To answer, hoping that he might have an answer, Serra got out the crimson feather that was on her back as she slept, making him puzzled before she explained it to him.

"_This _is what I found on my bed after I woke up. And a bunch of other feathers on my bed, too."

As Sephiroth heard what Serra had to say, he became surprised. At first, he assumed it was Angeal's feathers from his wing back when he was alive that must've gotten stuck on her uniform somehow through static cling. However, if that was it, she wouldn't have come in the way she did. To work out what it meant, he spoke to her again, trying to get to the root of the problem.

"Did you have any visions tonight?"

As an answer, Serra only shook her head before she replied to him.

"I had a dream, though. I was back at Nibelheim, but nobody even noticed that I was around. And then, I saw Katie with someone I felt was kinda familiar, but I couldn't recognize the face. I thought we were going to Mount Nibel, but it turned out we were going to the Promised Land. Then, she told me that we could fly up there with our wings. But I didn't think I had any, so I told her that I'm not like her or Katie. But she just... she told me I could do it, just like a mother would always say... and I felt so... calm. I held my hand out to the side, and then... I felt something come out of my back. A wing... Of all things, a wing. What does that mean? Do you know?"

On that matter, Sephiroth was honestly no psychiatrist, but he could tell she was very concerned about what her having a wing in a dream could mean. And she had a reason to. After all, Angeal considered himself a monster with it, as well as Genesis. She's afraid that she'd become a monster. But he knew that it could never happen to her. Regardless, Sephiroth knew as much as she did as to her fate before he replied.

"Honestly... I don't know."

This made Serra a bit upset, to be frank. But then again, he knew just as much about her situation as she did, no thanks to Hojo. So, there's no use worrying about it now. For now, the best she could do was sleep it off. It's all she can do at the moment as she turned and began to walk away as she spoke.

"Sorry to hear that. If you'll excuse me... I'll just go back to bed, maybe try to sleep this off."

When she tried, however, Sephiroth stopped her as he stood up and took her hand with his, making her stop moving from where she was. Confused as to why, Serra turned to him before Sephiroth spoke up.

"I wasn't finished. I don't know what it all means. But if it's bothering you this much, I will... permit you to sleep by my side."

As Serra heard this, she began to blush, the light of the moon shining on his abs before she stammered with a smile, making Sephiroth confused.

"R-really...?"

"Are you alright? Your face is red again."

With that, Serra tried to get a grip on herself as she shook her head before she spoke to him again, trying to contain her surprise.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm... fine. And, I think I'd like that. Thank you."

Seeing her smile at him, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile back at her as he spoke.

"Of course."

With that, Serra proceeded to sleep again, but this time, by Sephiroth's side, allowing the two of them to sleep. Since then, Serra's liking to him began to develop more; at first, she didn't think much about him, but with her events from Banora to Modeoheim, her understanding of Sephiroth grew along with her friendship with him. However, with Hojo's role in Sephiroth's torture and Serra's metaphorical prison, they still needed someone who could provide answers to Serra about the reunion theory that made her hear voices in her head and a way out of the trap Hojo made to preserve himself. If they could just find Lucrecia Crescent, Sephiroth would be free to rid himself of Hojo without jeopardizing Serra's answers to her question of what the reunion theory was. She'd ask Hojo, of course, but Sephiroth wouldn't let her, as he wanted her to have nothing to do with him. He knew how Serra was forced to deal with voices in her head since Shinra was under attack. And unfortunately, as they realized that night, her condition didn't stop at voices.

Some nights, Serra would receive nightmares about the aforementioned reunion, whatever it's supposed to be. On others, Serra would dream that she'd talk with the woman in the Mako crystal again, checking in on Sephiroth again, though she couldn't understand why. But on all of those nights, Sephiroth would comfort her, his determination to free themselves from Hojo's iron grip rising each night. For the past two weeks, that's the way things have always been. In the meantime, Tifa and Bane had their own fish to fry from the war.

* * *

Since the events of Modeoheim, they continued to help out with the humanitarian efforts in Midgar to help the rest of those who were afflicted by Hollander's attack. This wasn't all that they did, however. In their spare time, they'd gauge their strengths and weaknesses through a sparring session. While Tifa had the advantage of martial arts combat, Bane would be the champion of weaponry, so it was clear who'd win on even ground. Despite this, though, Tifa never held this against him; in fact, she wanted to help him get better at combat as well, even if he couldn't see it. For now, it seemed to be the best way to prepare, especially since there's nothing else anyone can do in Shinra. And she wanted to keep preparing with him in the training room as she brought the reluctant Bane over to it before she spoke.

"Come on, Bane. One more sparring session wouldn't hurt."

"That's what you said the day before that. And the day before that."

"You know what I mean."

As Tifa tried to egg him on to the training room, Bane already knew how weak he was compared to her in terms of combat. To him, it seemed to be her way of rubbing it in his face over and over again. She didn't seem like the person to rub it in, but it still felt that way. So why would she continuously push him into the training room even though they already knew who'd win? That was what Bane tried to figure out as he spoke.

"Tifa, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but why do you want me to try martial arts so badly?"

For Tifa, it should be easy to remember, considering their position in Modeoheim. They had him cornered when they went in the bathhouse, but Hollander had used Angeal to attack them. The late ex-SOLDIER surpassed all of them quickly, even Cloud and Tifa who had the toughest training at Nibelheim. As for Bane, he didn't stand a chance. Quick as he was with his revolvers, Angeal had managed to counter them just as quickly until he ran out of bullets. From there, Bane was easily knocked to the wall before Angeal went with Hollander. And all of that happened when Angeal was holding back to maintain his cover, so Tifa didn't dare think about what could've happened if he fought for real.

"You remember how close we were to being killed when we went after Hollander?"

As Tifa said this, Bane noticed a concerned look on her face developing. However, he didn't know what was there to be concerned about if Angeal was just keeping his cover.

"Yeah, but Angeal was never like that. He just didn't want to blow his cover, that's all. And besides, shouldn't we try to relax after all we've gone through?"

In regard to that last sentence, Tifa gave a soft smile to him as she spoke.

"What are you talking about? This is how I relax."

Given the countless sessions she had with Bane by now, he began to see her point as he lightly chuckled before her seriousness returned, trying to illustrate how important it is for him to spar with her.

"Oh. Right..."

"That said, we didn't know what Angeal was thinking back then. If he was really our enemy, we could've been killed. I just don't know if we should take that chance again after that."

As Tifa said that, Bane became more understanding of her as he widened his eyes. She isn't just fighting because she wanted to. It was also because she needed to, to protect herself and the people she loved. In that way, she's no different than Serra. As he saw the resemblance, he gave a sigh to her before he spoke.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, then I'll do it."

As Tifa heard his reply, she became grateful to him, though in honesty, she didn't expect him to agree. Perhaps it was out of the reluctant feeling that even if he said no, she'd just drag him out here. Of course, that's happened enough times before, so it was going to happen eventually.

"Thanks, Bane. Now, get ready."

With that, Bane held his arms in front of him as did Tifa the same with her arms in front of her as they kept their gaze on each other. From there, Tifa broke the short silence with a shout.

"Begin!"

As the two rushed each other, Bane aimed to land a punch on her face, only for Tifa to block it with her arms before attempting to land a punch on his face. However, Bane only dodged and used the momentum to try to punch her again, only for Tifa to block with her open hand, causing a small bout of air to blow at her face while Bane cringed from the hardness of her palm, which was unbelievable to him. Despite it, though, he tried to confer her with his open fist to strike her gut, however, Tifa saw it coming and blocked it with her other hand before she then flipped him to the floor on his back as she bent herself backwards before using her hands to push herself into the air and then landing on top of him before pinning his hands to the floor as she spoke while her legs were on each side of him as her face got closer to his.

"You did a little better, but you still got a long way to go."

As Bane felt dejected that he'd lost and showed that with a groan, he couldn't help but notice the position they're in as he spoke.

"Uh, Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kinda a little close..."

As Bane said that, Tifa ended up noticing what he meant. Her legs were on both sides of him and her face being closer to his could've been suggestive as an attempt to kiss him. Having realized this, Tifa and Bane began to blush at this suggestion just as they heard Cloud speaking to them from far away.

"Hey, guys?"

Upon hearing his voice, they turned to the training room entrance to see Cloud looking at them before their blush became harder. Seeing them in this state, Cloud became confused about the situation.

"What's going on?"

In response, Tifa got off of Bane as they stood up before she tried to answer him.

"We were, um... just training!"

As Tifa said this, Cloud felt it was something that couldn't be helped. After all, she'd always go train with him back at Nibelheim. She really had a knack for it, too. However, seeing as Bane was the one on the ground, it's safe to say that he was a late bloomer when it came to combat. So, he tried to give her some advice about Bane.

"Okay. But take it easy on him, Tifa. He's not quite as strong as you."

"Uh, sure!"

As Tifa agreed so quickly, Bane became a bit confused as Tifa laughed nervously before wondering where Cloud was going. It just occurred to him that he's never seen Cloud for two weeks. Although, he heard that he was going off to see someone he'd met before and wanted to confirm it as he spoke up.

"So, where are you going, Cloud?"

"Well, I was just going to check up on Aerith again. Cissnei asked me to look after her again."

When Tifa heard this, she became stifled for a moment as she spoke to Cloud.

"Oh, Okay. That's fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. See you guys."

As Cloud walked away from the entrance, Bane could see her almost eager look on Tifa's face before he tried to find out what was going on as he had no idea what went on between them.

"Hey, Tifa. Are you okay? You didn't even ask about Cissnei."

As Bane asked this, Tifa snapped out of her stupor as she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm fine. Let's just try again."

However, contrary to what she told him, Tifa wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. What Bane didn't know was that when they were little, Tifa had a crush on Cloud. So, hearing about his relationship with Aerith was making her a bit jealous of that. And at that moment, training with Bane was all she could think of to push that jealousy deep down so it would be less destructive, among other things. Although, it was proving to be more and more difficult for her to do so with Cloud involved.

* * *

Since Modeoheim, Cloud began to see Aerith more and more (not that he needed Cissnei's permission), realizing from Angeal's sacrifice that he should be able to keep contact with the people around him while he can. The more time he spent with Aerith, the more of her he began to understand. To him, she was truly one of a kind to be so happy in a place so desolate. And that's partly what drew him to her. Cloud always wanted to be better than himself, viewing SOLDIER as a way to get there while Aerith was content with her life. In this case, the phrase "opposites attract" couldn't be more true. Because Aerith began to take a liking to him as well.

At that time, Aerith couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she gave Cloud before he went to Modeoheim. She may have done that in the fear that she might not see him again, but that didn't change the feeling behind that kiss. She knew she saw something in Cloud with all that time they spent together. But even after those two weeks, Aerith still couldn't figure it out. Hopefully, today would let her see for herself. So, when she heard Cloud knocking on the door, Aerith cane running to to it as she spoke up, hoping to see him.

"I'm coming!"

When Aerith opened the door, she found Cloud at the door, much to her joy as she spoke up.

"You came back."

Indeed, he did. Cloud's always visited her for the past two weeks every day to check up on her. As he thought about it, he began to feel as though he was intruding into her life. Of course, he still wanted to see her, but if it's disrupting the way she's living her life, Cloud wouldn't use that as an excuse. So, he tried to apologize to her about it as he spoke.

"Yeah. Sorry if it seems like I'm bothering you."

"Oh, no. It's okay. You're always welcome to come here."

As Aerith helped Cloud feel comfortable with her words, he could feel the weight being taken off of him as he smiled at her before noticing the flowers in the skylight blooming up as he spoke while Aerith smiled to him.

"Looks like the flowers are doing okay."

"Mm-hmm. They were waiting for you, too."

"Really? I thought they liked you more than me."

This earned a small laugh from Aerith before she spoke to him again.

"That was before. But they're used to you now."

"I see."

As Cloud looked around in the slums, he couldn't help but think of how they're confined to the church like Aerith was. If they were alive, as alive as she believed them to be, Cloud would know without a doubt that they'd want to spread themselves on fresh soil. But with Shinra rounding up all the Mako, it didn't seem possible in Midgar.

"But, don't you think they'd want to be anywhere else?"

"They feel that way all the time. But, there's only so much I could do about it."

As those words left her mouth, Aerith had an idea as she recalled when Cloud made a promise to show her the sky and looked up to the skylight where the light was provided for the flowers. With the lack of fresh soil down in the church, she began to wonder about the sky above her, having an idea about how the flowers could feel about it if they got the chance to see it and spread themselves all over Midgar as she spoke to him.

"Hey, Cloud? The sky is closer in the city above, right?"

Hearing her question, Cloud turned to her to answer. Was she beginning to consider another date?

"I think so. At least it should be."

"Kinda scary, but the flowers might like it. Maybe..."

As she thought more and more about a way to spend more time with Cloud, she then remembered what Cloud suggested at the front of their house. That was what she needed to help both the flowers and herself. While the flowers could enjoy the sky, Aerith would be able to find out what attracted her to Cloud. And so, she sprung up the idea to him.

"Hey. How about that second date?"

Hearing what Aerith was suggesting, Cloud was momentarily taken aback by this. He didn't have enough time to plan on where they should go since Midgar didn't have any clear skies. At the time, he couldn't be able to figure out where to go to show her the sky that isn't clouded. Although, there was one place he could come up with. It was where he and Tifa were born.

Just the thought of showing her around town and the sky above made him smile at how beautiful she'd find the sky. But with the Mako reactor around, it's not likely to grow any flowers there. So, that was a dealbreaker. For now, Cloud was stumped on where to go, so he had no choice but to put it on hold. Although, he had an idea on what to do with her as he spoke.

"I, uh... haven't found a place to go to yet. But, I know what we could do. How about a wagon for the flowers?"

"A wagon?"

"Yeah. If there's anyone looking for flowers, maybe they'll buy some."

Hearing the idea, Aerith was reminded of Serra's "Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money" plan and became excited that they'd get around to that. And so, she bore a smile on her face before she spoke to Cloud.

"Yeah. That'll work. Thanks, Cloud."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Zack was always under constant watch from the Turks since Modeoheim. Tseng told him that their vacation days overlapped each other, not that he believed it, but at the same time, he didn't find any reason to care about it either. He was aware of what Cissnei found out during her time with Aerith, so he'd always find himself checking up on her and making sure she was alright. Annoyed with it as she was, Cissnei actually found him more and more appealing as he'd kept her secret about Aerith for this long. She didn't quite know how to show her gratitude to Zack for being there for her, but she was thankful that he'd spend every second with her when she arrived. It was a comfort to know that he'd always be there for her, even if he didn't say it. Today was different, though.

As Zack was working out, wearing a black and yellow swimsuit while crouching down before quickly standing up while moving his arms, he'd been having second thoughts about this vacation. Two weeks of no missions was more than he could take. Shinra may have been crippled at the moment, but he expected to have a mission was about a week ago tops. So, he was trying to work out what was going on for himself just as Cissnei, who wore a blue and light yellow top and yellow swim shorts, walked down to him with a smile.

"Suntan lotion?"

Happy as he was to see her, Zack was focused on what the delay of mission assignments meant as he spoke, not happy with the idea of doing nothing.

"No, never mind that! What is this? Are they putting me out to pasture?"

"You could use some R&R."

As Zack finished his daily exercise, he spoke to Cissnei while looking to her as she walked to him before she stood by him.

"Maybe. But still, things should've been up and running at least a week ago."

"Don't you think you worry too much?"

As Zack looked at the clear sky with Cissnei, he knew she was right. There were times when Zack tried to find a way to relax. But for whatever reason, he just couldn't. Maybe it was his title as SOLDIER, but the idea of doing nothing when something could be done irked him. Cissnei was around to give him comfort, at least, but the feeling of uneasiness still plagued him as he spoke.

"Yeah. I mean, I tried to relax, but then it'd feel weird doing it."

"You must be a workaholic, then."

"Hey!"

As Cissnei said that, she couldn't help but laugh as Zack became dismayed at that comment before he retorted.

"Oh, hardy-hardy-har! That's it. I'm calling them."

As Zack tried to leave the beach and make a call to Shinra about any luck on its progress, Cissnei stopped him as she spoke.

"Director Lazard's not in. He's been missing for a while now."

As Cissnei said this, Zack became confused. How could the director have gone missing? It's not like he had anything better to do than to give orders to SOLDIER. Then again, he did have a life outside the workplace. Maybe there's something going on that he didn't know about. To know for sure, he spoke to Cissnei about the topic.

"Oh. Where do you think he went off to?"

"I don't know. But we found something else about him."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"It was Lazard who was funding Hollander's research, using the company's money."

As Zack heard this, he became appalled to hear about it. Wasn't Hollander the one who attacked Shinra to begin with? What could Lazard have had to do with someone like him?

"Are you serious?"

"Well, that was before he left Shinra."

Hearing that detail, Zack felt it was more clear to him as he sighed before wondering about their situation with the doctor.

"Oh. I guess it makes sense. Didn't seem as bad, then. Speaking of, how's it going with Hollander?"

"We're interrogating Hollander, so we should learn more soon. That's how we found out that tidbit."

This made Zack look to the horizon as it reminded him of when Angeal was a mentor to him in one moment, and then a monster in another. At least, Angeal viewed himself as one back then. Even now, he still had no clue what was really going on in Angeal's head. And he didn't like that at all. How anyone could deal with that was beyond him.

"What's wrong with them?"

As Zack said this out loud, he made Cissnei look to him in a look of confusion.

"Hm?"

"People. What are they all thinking? I mean, nobody ever thinks straight. They all think they know where they're going, but they end up going the other way. At least, Angeal did. Why couldn't things be so simple anymore?"

As Zack tried to figure it out, Cissnei was stuck wondering that herself. If anything, she wanted to know the answer as much as Zack did. Cissnei originally thought that she was doing the right thing by looking after Aerith, but now, after hearing about what she had been through, as well as seeing the evidence of what led up to her tragedy, she wasn't so sure anymore. So, she was stuck on this dead end along with him. But that didn't stop her from pointing out what she knew of that question to Zack.

"I... don't think I can answer it exactly like you want it. But here's what I do know: the truth lies within each person. But even truth seems suspect once it leaves their mouths. I should know..."

That wasn't quite the answer Zack wanted, but it did make sense. After all, what one person considers the truth, another would consider it lies. Black and white can become grey so easily. The same went with ideals and beliefs. And that wasn't even the cherry on top.

Since Modeoheim, no one except those who'd been there have ever mentioned Angeal or Genesis, almost as if they didn't exist. This made Zack caught in an existential crisis of sorts. If that's how much SOLDIER was worth, then what did he have left to fight for? What did SOLDIER honor mean anymore? As Cissnei leaned on him, still feeling regrets over what happened to Aerith in her life, he found his train of thought cut short for the moment.

Maybe it wasn't just a metaphorical sense in her words, but it was also the literal term. Aerith's truth seemed suspect to her before she dug deeper and found herself knowing more about Aerith's past than she wanted to know. And as Zack knew when he was told from her, it was too much for her to just keep to herself. For her to trust him, it was comforting in some way. That's when it hit him. As she leaned on him, he recalled what he said to Cissnei as his voice echoed.

"_A hero never turns away from someone who needs help. Right?"_

It was at that moment that he remembered what SOLDIER honor was. It was to make sure he didn't end up as a monster or something worse than that. To make sure of it, having worthwhile dreams and honor were necessary to stave off that path. His dream was to be a hero, and right now, Cissnei saw him as her hero. And it was through her that Zack found the meaning of SOLDIER honor again as he held her closer to him as his hand went behind her to hug her. Zack was reminded of that honor because of her. It's the least he could do for her.

"Yeah. I guess we're not that simple, either."

As Cissnei felt Zack hugging her close to him, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She then showed her own gratefulness to Zack for continuing to comfort her as she smiled and spoke.

"Maybe..."

As the two of them watched the sunset together, they then heard footsteps walking down the stairs as they turned around to see Tseng before he shouted to them.

"Heads up!"

Suddenly, as Zack and Cissnei turned to the direction he pointed to, they noticed men popping up in black aquatic suits with silver guns and red helmets with a red 'X' insignia on their helmets via belt before Zack took a parasol that was on the beach and got ready to defend himself as he spoke to Tseng.

"What are those things?!"

"Genesis copies!"

"What?! What the heck are they doing here?!"

As an answer, the Genesis copies moved towards Tseng, Cissnei, and Zack before the last of the three knocked them away with a mighty swing onto the sand. After which, the copies got back up and tried to fire, shooting their bullets as Cissnei, Tseng, and Zack dodged them before Tseng fired his own pistol at one of them, knocking him down before Cissnei confronted another one who jumped in the air while using his webbed feet to kick at her, forcing her to block as she was pushed back before his gun was pointed at her. However, she didn't flinch as she flipped to kick the gun away from him before it landed in her hand as she stood on her feet before firing his own gun at him at the chest, causing him to fall to the sandy floor unmoving. In that point, Zack dodged the copy's gunfire before shouting as he impaled the copy with the parasol in the chest before he flipped him over his head and crashed him onto the sands. After which, the copies began to fade away into a green light that went up into the air before Zack spoke to Tseng, trying to understand what Tseng told him. The last he saw of Genesis was at Modeoheim, so it was a surprise to see his copies out and about.

"How can these guys still be around? Genesis was..."

This gave Tseng a theory as to the copies being alive as he spoke.

"...Maybe Genesis is still around, too."

This made Zack appalled at the idea. But then again, Serra told him that day they'd see Genesis again. Like it or not, she was right.

"That's right. Serra told me we'd see him again. But why now...?"

As Zack pondered why he chose to attack now, Tseng was focused on the how of his return.

"When the soul leaves the body, it returns to the lifestream."

Hearing this unfamiliar term, Zack failed to see his point.

"Yeah, and...?"

"The river of souls that circles our planet. Perhaps Genesis's soul is..."

Confused as he was, Zack began to see his point and point out the predictable as he spoke.

"Controlling copies from the lifestream? Is this what you're telling me?"

"It was merely a supposition. In any case, your vacation is over, Zack."

Hearing this, Zack became excited as he looked to Tseng. Things have gotten pretty boring for the past two weeks, as much as he enjoyed Cissnei's company.

"You mean like... I'm going on a mission?"

"I suppose."

"Oh, yeah! About time!"

As Zack showed his enthusiasm, Cissnei couldn't help but smile, knowing his attention span and what Angeal used to call him.

"Looks like they don't call you 'Zack the Puppy' for nothing."

This earned a glance from Zack as he retorted.

"Hey, why do you have to bring _that _up?!"

As Cissnei gave a giggle from his reaction, Tseng decided to move on to business as he spoke.

"Anyway, I just received word that Junon was under attack by an unknown force as well. You two are going there with me to investigate."

This earned a confused look from Cissnei. If it's being attacked, then they might need all the help they could get.

"By an unknown force, huh? Should we get the others?"

As a reply, Tseng only shook his head, knowing the protocol for unknown factors before he spoke.

"Like I said, they're unknown. Which means we should determine how much of a threat they are first before anything else. If it's anything like those Genesis copies, I highly doubt we need backup."

Regardless, Zack was at least grateful that he doesn't have to sit this out as he spoke.

"Whatever. As long as I'm not just sitting around. Let's go!"


	12. Project X: Part 1 - Invasion

**Chapter 11: **Project "X" Part 1 -Invasion

At Shinra HQ, Serra was walking in the halls towards the data room looking for Sephiroth. While she did so, Serra was having trouble trying to process what she'd been told. For the past two weeks, Serra has been having sorrowful dreams, forcing her to seek Sephiroth's comfort. But this most recent dream she had was different. This one was of great importance. Because it held the answer that could solve their dilemma with Hojo. Serra couldn't help but think about how much she learned about the identity of the other voice that spoke to her.

* * *

_Over those two weeks, Serra would occasionally dream about her and get to know her. She didn't stick around long enough the first time when she and Cloud fell into the slums, but this time, the communication was steady. First, Serra would tell the apparition about her experiences, including her childhood and her recent recruitment into Shinra in pieces on certain days, continuing where she left off each time the dream ends. In turn, the figure would tell Serra about her own time in Shinra in the same number of details as. Back then, she was known as an assistant scientist working with another known as Grimoire Valentine._

_According to her, Grimoire was a top-notch scientist while she was so eager to create new theses. One in particular was a surprising one: the chaos theory. On one of their exploits concerning it, they stopped at a cave, believing that Chaos, one of the beings that had a strong tie with Gaia, the other being Omega, and that made her as giddy as a kid on sugar rush. When they brought a sample of chaos to Shinra, Lucrecia was too impatient to put this thesis on hold and tried to work on it against Grimoire's suggestion. As a result, the chaos sample became out of control and attacked the two of them. However, Grimoire was the one who took the hit and perished. Since then, she felt ashamed of herself and cut herself from any ties to any proof that she knew Grimoire Valentine... until his son, Vincent Valentine, was appointed to look after her._

_Surprised as she was, this woman came to develop a liking to him, which made her guilt even worse the more she spent time with him. When he found notes concerning his father, Vincent wanted to know the truth and tried to get her to tell him. Eventually, she told him about her time with him and her role in his death. As Vincent was told of this, he didn't fault her as much as she seemed to believe this, but by the time she did, it was already too late. Because by then, she'd sought out someone to comfort her. And that comfort came from the one person that is now ruining Serra and Sephiroth's lives._

"_What?! You married HIM?!"_

_As Serra said this to her, it was clear that she was angry with her. How could she have chosen that maniac as a husband? Was she not thinking clearly with all the grief she had? How could she do all of this? This was what Serra wanted to know so badly as the apparition replied, obviously distressed over what she'd done._

"_I was scared... I needed someone, anyone, to help me through what I'm going through."_

"_And of all the people to marry, you chose Hojo? What the heck were you thinking?!"_

_As Serra's furious shout echoed in the void, the apparition continued to speak softly to her as she showed regret in what she did._

"_At the time, I knew that I needed to get back in touch with my roots as a scientist to put my guilt aside. And because Hojo was pure— a pure scientist, that is, one so focused on the research that he held no regard for any living life— I thought he'd help me get rid of my guilt. However, when I agreed to work with him on the reunion theory, that's when I found out I had a son."_

_Hearing her speak about it, Serra became surprised. Angeal told her that Sephiroth's mother died of childbirth and that Hojo was his father. With what this apparition was telling her, Serra began to assume who she was as she recalled what she was told the first time._

"_Wait... Angeal told me that Sephiroth's mother died at childbirth. Are you saying—?"_

"_I wish that were true. But the Jenova Cells refused to let me. Even then, my guilt was swallowing me. So, I decided to crystallize myself in the Mako crystal..."_

_This confirmed it. With what she's been told, when she fell to the slums and for those two weeks, Serra began to figure out who this apparition was, and how she knew Sephiroth. With Project 'G', Angeal was bred with Jenova Cells. Hearing about her son, Serra realized that Sephiroth must have been born the same way. And for that to happen, he needed to be born from a mother. Which meant..._

"_You... you're Sephiroth's mother?"_

_As an answer, the woman shed a tear as her voice began to break with sadness._

"_Yes..."_

_As Serra heard the truth from the apparition, she couldn't help but become angry. She was supposed to be his mother, but she left him in the hands of that maniac! What kind of mother does nothing to get him back?! If she were able to die, Serra would've killed her in a heartbeat for what she made him go through. No... she'd make her _bleed_._

"_I can't believe how weak you are... You deserved far worse than being stuck in that crystal after what Sephiroth went through!"_

_But then again, how was Serra any better? The instant those words left her mouth, she began to realize that from the weakness of the effect of her actions that this apparition was her. Well, not the way she is, but the part of her that was weak. She was that way once. Being robbed of someone she loved and getting punished for it made her fail to see the point in taking any risk, which made her a coward. That is, until Sephiroth recruited her and took her in at SOLDIER. He gave her a chance to be better than the person she was. Maybe she could attempt to do the same._

"_At least, that's what I wanted to say... if I didn't know any better. I know what it's like to work as hard as you could with what felt like nothing to gain. I dealt with that for five years. Maybe it's nowhere close to how long you've dealt with it, but all the same... I forgive you."_

_As the apparition heard what she didn't expect from Serra, she became surprised. How could she forgive her for letting Hojo have his way?_

"_What?"_

"_Don't get me wrong. I'm still angry with you for making us suffer like this. It's just not my place to judge you. Sephiroth needs to do that."_

_As she heard this answer, the apparition began to shed tears as her now breaking soft voice spoke to her._

"_I understand..."_

* * *

The next time Serra woke up after that, she noticed that Sephiroth wasn't beside her this time. All she found beside her was a note. When she took it into her hands, the note told her to go to the data room when she is awake. At least she knew where to look for him. If anything, it was a good thing that he let her know instead of leaving her in the dark. Hojo is both of their problems after all.

When Serra had entered into the data room, she noticed Sephiroth on the computer. This normally wasn't something she'd expect from a 1st class SOLDIER, but when it came to trying to pinpoint Lucrecia's location, it was necessary. As Serra tried to check up on him, she didn't quite know how to explain her recent knowledge to Sephiroth as to the identity of the other voice talking to her. How would he respond? Would he be angry with her...? Before she could think of the horrible aftereffects of the truth, Sephiroth spoke up to her.

"You're awake. Good."

As Serra heard him talking to her, she felt hesitant to tell him about what she found out, but all the same it needed to be said sooner or later. So, she tried to put it as gently as she can.

"Yeah... Sephiroth, I need to tell you something..."

Before she could, Serra noticed a map on the computer and became curious. He was supposed to be looking for Lucrecia's whereabouts. Could Sephiroth have found her...?

"Wait. What's this?"

"I've been cross-referencing Lucrecia's findings on the chaos theory with the world's map."

"And how did that help?"

"Her research spoke of a cave where Chaos was meant to appear at the appointed time. It may not be much of a start, but at least, it should provide clues on where she could've been."

As Serra looked at the map, she noticed a shot of the cave mentioned as curiosity began to develop in her. The apparition told her that she found a cave where she and Grimoire went. This had to be a coincidence, right? Surprised as she was, Serra didn't quite know for herself if Lucrecia and the apparition were the same person; she needed more proof. So, she shook off the surprise and spoke to Sephiroth, determined to know for herself.

"Then what are we waiting for? Why aren't we going now?"

However, Serra didn't realize there was a catch to going there as Sephiroth spoke up, fully aware of her experiences there.

"Because there are a few problems."

"What are they?"

Knowing how she felt about it, Sephiroth only took a deep breath and replied to her softly.

"For one thing, Hojo holds directive priority since Lazard went missing. And even if it was our mission, it's at the area between the Gold Saucer and Mount Nibel."

As expected, it made Serra gasp in surprise as she spoke to him about where to enter it, in hopes of avoiding it as it brought too many painful memories.

"Which way can we go in?"

"The latter option. And it's the only way in, too."

This made her so nervous about having to go there. Going back to Nibelheim was the last thing that she wanted. She did not wish to suffer the pains of the past all over again, not after what awful things happened to her here. However, Serra wasn't so hostile towards it in her dream, most likely because she created that version of her hometown. Although, her "mother" wasn't normally part of that dream. Could that have meant anything? As Serra thought about her, she could hear her words echo in her mind.

"_I know you can do it, Serra. Just try."_

Hearing those encouraging words all over again, though she couldn't figure out if her "mother" was talking to her again, Serra began to feel less and less worried about going back to Nibelheim. Her home wasn't all bad, after all. Besides, if she had a choice between that and being used as Hojo's study sample (his term for guinea pig), it's obvious what she'd go for. So, she looked to Sephiroth with a determined look as she spoke, more than ready for their journey to start, with or without Hojo's permission.

"So be it, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Bane were just leaving the training room as as the latter was more tuckered out than she was. It should be no surprise since he's had the least experience in combat. Although, Bane felt as though Tifa was hiding something during the sparring match. He didn't see Tifa that much off-guard at all. To find out why, he tried to ask her.

"So, Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you were acting so strange when Cloud showed up? Is there anything going on between you guys?"

As Bane asked this, Tifa began to blush at the thought of this before she resumed her facade as she shook her head and replied casually.

"I told you. I'm fine."

"But, Tifa..."

"Can we just talk about something else, please?"

As Tifa responded quickly to Bane before he could finish, he began to see that it was clearly something she didn't want to talk about. And so, he'd decided to let it go for the moment, though he'd think on asking it to her in future. Besides, he'd always wondered how she got so strong. This way, he could solve that mystery, at least.

"Okay... then, how did you get so strong? Can you tell me that?"

Upon hearing his question, Tifa recalled that it wasn't the first time he'd ask this. Of course, that was when he'd take a lot of beatings from her. Still, that question proved to be a bit less sensitive than when he asked about Cloud. That wasn't really any of his business anyway. So, compared to that question, Tifa was more willing to answer this one.

"Well, back at Nibelheim, I had a master training me."

"A master?"

"Uh-huh. For five years, I trained with Zangan. Of course, I still made time for Serra. I remember that I wanted to show her what moves I learned, but... as a result, she was upset."

_As Tifa explained this part of her story, she recalled Serra talking to her in a fetal position in a corner with a look that told her she was offended as tears came down her face. After that, though, Tifa knelt down to Serra and hugged her as she spoke the words she hoped would comfort her._

"She told me, 'why would you want to fight? Don't you know what that did to me? My parents fought me all the time after Katie died! Why would you bring that up to my face?!' I told her it was different, because I'd be fighting to protect her."

As Bane heard this, he became surprised. Did Serra not want to fight at all because of what it meant? And could Tifa have been training to protect her all this time? It would make sense, considering the great ordeal she suffered, but he needed to be sure.

"Is that why you've been training? To protect her?"

"Among other things. I was also training because I wanted to prove that I could get myself out in a pinch."

As Tifa gave her answer, Bane knew that she'd done well to achieve that goal at least as he spoke.

"Well, considering how you beat the stuffing out of me a lot, I think you're already past that point."

As Tifa made a light grin about it, she remembered Serra's personal feelings about fighting as she could see Serra's hurt face that turned away from her when she tried to convince her as she spoke solemnly.

"Not that she cared. After what she went through, she hated fighting in general, said it's only a matter of time before I turned against her. But I didn't care about that. Because I would never betray her. I just... I just needed a way to show her that."

While Bane heard this, he could see Tifa barely keeping it together. Did Serra really hurt her that much with her distrust? It looked that way, but given what he was told about her, Bane could assume that she was still a scared, little girl back then. But this is now, and Serra was better than back then. Tifa seemed to have forgotten that as he went over to her to help remind her.

"I don't think you need to get worked up over that. Maybe it was a bitter pill to swallow for her to have to fight in SOLDIER, but she fought anyway. Because she wanted to thank you for protecting her. She told you that, didn't she?"

As Tifa recalled what she and Bane talked about prior to Modeoheim, she gave a soft smile before replying to him, feeling the weight that was crushing her in that moment being lifted.

"Yeah. She did. Thanks, Bane."

As he smiled and nodded to her, knowing that she's put to ease, a 3rd class SOLDIER member ran just past the door. He was out of breath and trembling with shock, puzzling Tifa and Bane as to why as the latter spoke up.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? The Genesis copies are back!"

Upon hearing this news, the two of them became surprised. If Genesis was gone, then how did the copies remain anywhere on Gaia? Pressing as the news was, they knew that something had to be done about them as Tifa spoke.

"Where are they now?"

"In Sector 5, last I heard."

The moment Tifa heard this, she couldn't help but be afraid. It's not just where they're attacking the people... Cloud was supposed to be stationed there to keep Aerith company. If the Genesis copies got to him somehow... this was something Tifa didn't want to think about as she spoke.

"We'll handle it right away. Come on, Bane!"

As Tifa took off in a huff, Bane couldn't help but let out a slight groan. Grateful as he was that it cut his brutal training short, the fact that they were still around even after Genesis went away made it just as brutal as he spoke.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Junon, Zack, Tseng, and Cissnei had just arrived in the city. However, they'd only arrived just in time to see countless people running from their attackers. As Zack saw the chaos, he was getting a bad feeling about what could be behind the attack as he then took notice of several swarms of Genesis copies scattering the citizens away like sheep. Seeing them with his own eyes confirmed Zack's fears as he spoke.

"This is terrible! Genesis copies are here, too! They're just running wild!"

As they all turned to Zack, Cissnei, and Tseng, the Genesis copies all charged at the group like bulls before the group prepared to defend themselves as the 1st Class SOLDIER attacked first with his Buster Sword as he spun around with it like a whirlwind, knocking the copies back before Cissnei proceeded to toss her chakram at the mobilizing copies, only for one of them to block it via swords before it ended up flying to the ground where it staked itself into place. As a response to this, Cissnei ran towards the copies as she leaped into the air and made a kick on the chest as she landed on him before engaging in hand-to-hand combat as she dodged one of the copies' swords before she countered with a hard punch in the face, just before engaging the other copy as Cissnei jumped over him before kicking him in the back to the floor. Meanwhile, Tseng was in a standoff of sorts as he was surrounded by the copies that swarmed him when they ran to him, only for the Turk to take them out one by one as he grabbed one arm from the copy, preventing him from attacking him with his sword before grabbing his other sword as he tossed him behind just before the copy could use it to stab through him. From there, Tseng began to engage in a sword fight, however temporary that was as he blocked the copies' otherwise fatal advances before pushing them back while getting out a pistol with his other hand and shooting the copies, knocking them down as they fell to the floor before tossing the sword to the ground. With the battle over for the moment, Tseng looked over to Cissnei and Zack as he spoke to them.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Tseng. We made it."

"Yeah. You'd think they pick up new tricks. But honestly, I prefer that they didn't. So, why do you think they're here, Tseng?"

To answer Zack's question, Tseng turned to him, having already come up with a theory. The Turks were supposed to be interrogating Hollander here. Add in the attack of the Genesis copies, and the result is a coincidence at first glance. Upon closer speculation, however, he found it was anything but a coincidence. And so, Tseng began to disclose this to the group.

"Hollander is currently in Junon. His presence here and this attack can't be unrelated."

Considering this himself, Zack began to think he may be right about that. As long as the copies are here, they'll keep going after Hollander. Although he didn't know what for, Zack could tell it was anything but good as he spoke up to Tseng.

"It's not over, is it?"

"I expect it to be the most likely scenario. But there's still time to prevent further casualties. We'll begin evacuating the residents. Zack, you find Hollander and make sure he's kept safe."

This didn't put Zack in a good mood at all. For one thing, he came here to fight the copies, not to babysit. And for another, Zack really wasn't in a forgiving mood to Hollander for his role in Angeal's death. If he hadn't messed with his life using Jenova cells, Angeal would be having a much better life, or at very least be living one. So, he tried to object to Tseng's orders as he spoke.

"You're making me babysit Hollander? Don't you think I'd be better put to use on the battlefield?"

"Hollander has access to top-secret information. The president insists that his safety be priority one. After Director Lazard's disappearance, SOLDIER's chain of command has been shaky at best. This attack is an attempt to exploit that weakness. Zack, you must protect Hollander."

"After what he did to Angeal? Not on your life! Besides, even if I _did _want to protect him, where am I supposed to find him?"

Sensing his anger towards Hollander, Cissnei could tell he was upset, if not furious. Angeal meant everything to him. To have him ripped away from his life by Hollander's cruel ambition just wasn't fair. Regardless, he has his orders, and like it or not, he had to respect that. So, Cissnei tried to help him on the location as she spoke while pointing to Zack on where to go, showing that the elevator was just by the entrance they came through.

"Hollander is currently being held in a detention center on the 8th level of Upper Junon. You can use the emergency elevator to go up. It's at the end of this path."

With that settled, Tseng took his turn to speak to Zack about the mission.

"Like I said, Hollander's still being interrogated. He can't fall into enemy hands now."

It was a moot point for Zack to undertake this mission. As much as he hated Hollander for what he did, Zack couldn't let him go free, either, for better or for worse. If he did end up free, the question then would be if the scenario would be bad or good. But Zack preferred not to let it happen, either way. So he had to agree to it, as much as he didn't want to.

"Understood."

With that, Zack began to take off, only for Cissnei to speak up before he could get to the elevator."

"Zack."

"Hmm?"

"We're counting on you, okay?"

"Yeah. Got the message."

Having received Cissnei's words, Zack ran towards the elevator and entered it, hoping that the casualties up there weren't nearly as bad as down there...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sector 5, Cloud and Aerith had gotten started on making a flower wagon. The items required for it had to be gathered around first as it consisted of used tools, old lumber, worn tires, and an instruction manual for his to build wagons. Cloud would've suggested getting a new, fresh version of the first three, but regrettably, they weren't available in the sector's market. So, despite the conditions of the items, Cloud got to work on the wagon and it turned out to hold up better than he expected. Even Aerith was thrilled as the pieces fell into place.

"It's looking really good. The materials are matching perfectly!"

That's how she felt at first. However, when the final design was finished, Aerith felt it didn't stand out as much as she wanted it to. She pictured it to be as pretty as her flowers, but instead, it turned out to be more rickety and old than she would've liked. Cloud, on the other hand, felt the design didn't matter as long as the flowers could be able to maintain themselves. Aerith felt differently, however, as she spoke

"Not quite... what I expected."

"Really? I think it's fine. I mean, it's all about the flowers, right?"

"I want... a nicer one."

Hearing this from Aerith was honestly beginning to make Cloud anxious. After all, it was hard work to find the three items to begin with. And they weren't even the brand new ones. Rather than go through the trouble all over again just for the new set of items, Cloud tried to appeal to her.

"Do you really have to be so picky?"

"A tiny little wish, that's all."

"Really? Or do you have a lot of them?"

Hearing Cloud taking an interest in her wishes, Aerith began to get excited as she looked towards Cloud.

"That's right, wanna hear?"

Taking notice of Aerith's smile, Cloud was beginning to wonder how many wishes she actually has. More than that, he wondered if it was the sum total in her lifetime. For Cloud, the only way to find out was to answer as he spoke up.

"Alright. How many do you have?"

"Hmm... twenty... three?"

Hearing this as an answer, Cloud became utterly surprised as he widened his eyes. How could one girl who lived in Sector 5 have that many wishes? In all honesty, he expected more. Although, at the same time, Cloud realized he shouldn't be so surprised when she was content to live in Sector 5. So, he gave her a smile as he spoke to her.

"Well, maybe you can write them down so I don't forget."

As Aerith giggled, however, Cloud heard a strange flap in the air. It was one he and the others knew all too well. The last time he'd heard them was in Modeoheim when Angeal ambushed them just to maintain his cover. At least, it sounded like that at the moment. Soon, as the flaps drew closer and closer, Aerith began to feel the atmosphere was becoming unsettling as she noticed Cloud's suspicious look pointed at the church's skylight.

"Cloud? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Get behind me."

With a nod, Aerith complied with Cloud's request and went behind him as he drew his sword out, preparing for the worst. As fate would have it, the flap that Cloud heard became louder and louder as a large shadow encompassed the flowers where the skylight would've shone on them. Cloud couldn't quite tell who it was that was landing in the church as the skylight was too bright for him to see. At first, he believed it was either Genesis, who somehow survived as Serra supposed, or Angeal, the SOLDIER who gave his life to save his friends. However, something worse came down to greet them, for he appeared to be bearing a wing of a demon, a complete contrast to that of an angel's. As the figure landed, seen to be bearing a Raven-colored hair with the length of it reaching his shoulders, an outfit that consisted of a grey trench coat with a black long-sleeved shirt inside, crimson red eyes with a slit in the middle, and black pants, Cloud became weary of him and tried to find out for himself whether he's friend or foe as he spoke, earning a glance from the figure's crimson-colored eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say... I'm the devil's angel."


	13. Project X: Part 2 - Devastation

**Chapter 12: **Project "X": Part 2 -Devastation

Back at Shinra, Serra and Sephiroth had their hands tied. Since they knew where to go, they tried to suggest going there as a mission to Hojo, who filled in as director since Lazard's disappearance. However, the scientist found it imperative that they remain in Shinra grounds until he has orders that would tell them otherwise, especially since the sudden rise of Genesis copies are being taken care of by the 3rd Class. It was a shock for Serra to hear, Sephiroth especially, though she had a feeling that Genesis would come back despite his theatrics. Needless to say, they were cooped until further orders were given.

For now, Serra and Sephiroth had to stay. And neither of them liked it one bit. However, as they had found themselves caught in a standstill, Serra had an idea how to bide that time. It occurred to her that she and Sephiroth never got to finish their training left over from Banora. To remedy both situations, she told Sephiroth about the lack of proper training thereof, which made him a bit interested since he's forgotten about it when Genesis attacked. So, the two of them were now standing face-to-face as they had done before in Banora as he recalled how Serra survived Hojo's grueling training.

"I see you made good use of the first lessons I gave you on Hojo's simulations. But you still need to hone your skills."

"How so?"

"How many times have your temper flared on missions?"

It was an embarrassing thing to think about for Serra. In general, she's let her temper explode quite a few times, but none of them ever happened in battle that she knew of. Still, it was embarrassing how little patience she had.

"I... blew up quite a few times, actually."

"Sure. If by few, you mean four times."

Feeling like she was being rubbed, Serra tried to counter his words, only earning his smile.

"Hey! Four's not so many, right?"

"It doesn't matter. You've been lucky not to let anger take the driver's seat in battle so far, but there's going to be a day when someone will get to you personally. And with your level of control on your temper, what do you think would happen?"

To her, it was obvious. Whoever pushed her buttons would pay big time, and with compound interest. But he did have a point. If she was this vulnerable outside of battling, if someone were to hit her where it truly hurt, she'd definitely be put in a bad position for sure. And it didn't really help that she's been placed in that scenario on several occasions.

"Oh. I'd let my guard down and get killed."

"Exactly. Which is why we're going to practice honing our skills without letting anger get in our heads. The more practice we have on this, the less likely it'll occur."

"Okay. But how would we do that? We get along pretty well."

Technically, that was true. However, it didn't necessarily mean it wasn't without hardships. Serra barely survived the first few lessons in Banora before she blew up at him. Adding to it was how fearful Serra was of losing Sephiroth if she couldn't save Angeal or Genesis. Sephiroth helped reassure her that he wouldn't leave her, but still... if someone were to tamper with her emotions, she'd blow more than a fuse. Serra proved otherwise in combat so far, but Sephiroth needed to be sure, at least that's what she imagined.

"Well... perhaps we could try engaging in the exchange of verbal offense."

"Verbal offense? You mean like saying mean things to each other?"

"Blunt, yet accurate, as always."

This kind of training was a surprise to her. She'd never been asked to insult anyone before. Not that she ever needed a reason. If she were the same person she was in Banora, she'd do it in a heartbeat. But after what he did for her, how could she?

"But why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But someone else did, didn't they? Like your parents, for example?"

This piqued Serra's curiosity. Was it not just about training after all?

"Huh? So, what? Are we not training, then?"

"Of course not. At least not yet. I just reported this to Hojo so he wouldn't get on our case."

"But why are we here, then?"

Given her trauma, it should've been very clear. However, seeing as it wasn't the case, Sephiroth took a deep breath before he replied.

"To help you truly move on from the past... by forcing you to confront it."

Leave it to Sephiroth to get to the point. Being asked to exchange verbal assault was one thing, but to think about her so-called parents after what they did to her? Why on Gaia would he ask her to do that?! Maybe it was to help her move on, but it's also asking her to face torture all over again. Even with Sephiroth's Cells inside her, the terror they caused her can petrify her just as easily.

"Okay, that's a hard pass from me!"

"Listen, Serra. This is important, especially if you plan to find that missing scientist in Nibelheim."

"Huh?"

"You've been the way you are because of your parents, isn't that right? Instead of me, picture them as if they're in this room with you."

"Are you serious? But... they hurt me really bad when I lost Katie. And—"

"I know. But the sooner you get over this, the better."

Scared that she'd have to confront the past again, Serra tensed her hands tightly. It was no small task for sure, and if it fails, she'd end up more broken than before. Did Sephiroth really want her to take that chance to become better? Or was he finally making good his word on her recruitment being a punishment? Either way, Serra was bound to have nightmares after this.

"I... I don't know if I _can _get over it."

"You said you've wanted to be better than who you were. Think about them, and what you would tell them with all you've been through. From there, it should be easy."

"Sephiroth, you don't know my parents. Anything I try to say, they drown the words out and hurt me ten times worse. I could never—!"

Before Serra could continue, Sephiroth places his hand on her cheek, making her freeze her sentence before looking up to him.

"Focus. Whether or not you confront this, going back to Nibelheim is a certainty. I know how you feel about the idea, but it's the only way to be free of that maniac, Hojo. Besides, we'd only be in Nibelheim for a week at the maximum. You won't be there forever."

"But... how can I last that long remembering what happened to me there?"

"We'd all have to face our demons sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather have at least some experience beforehand?"

As Sephiroth spoke his words, Serra couldn't help but widen her eyes at the realization. The end goal of this lesson wasn't to control her anger in combat, nor was it to defeat her demons, but to give her the courage to face them. But with how deep the past scarred her, it's questionable if this could even work at all. Still, Serra refused to be a scared, little girl any longer as she nodded to him.

"Okay. I'm scared of what it could do to my mind, but... I trust you."

With that, Serra took a few steps back and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. There was nothing but silence for Serra to hear. As much as it soothed her, this wasn't the point of the "lesson" as she spoke to Sephiroth.

"Uh... what do I do now?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one in charge of your mind."

"Oh, right. Well... maybe I think about my parents... and the last place I saw them?"

As Serra said this, the void that came from closing her eyes suddenly turned into the ceiling on one splotch and a wooden floor on another area. When the void was done reforming, Serra found herself in her home. And the people standing in front of her were silhouettes at first, but as Serra concentrated on how they looked, one of them rippled into a man with brown hair and in a blue plaid shirt with khakis as the other rippled into a woman with long raven hair, wearing a common blue dress and a skirt. The images were a bit much for Serra to handle as she couldn't help but feel uneasy. This was enough indication for Sephiroth to check up on her

"What do you see?"

"I... I could see... my parents."

"Good. Now, focus on the people that hurt you the most. Imagine it's them talking to you."

"I am imagining it, Sephiroth. And I'm not sure I like it at all."

"Just hang in there, okay?"

"I'll try..."

With that, Sephiroth cleared his throat and tried to think of an idea on how to try to provoke Serra without breaking her down. He really was no expert at this, but he endured through his turmoil. And he couldn't have hoped more than now that she could do the same as he called her out.

"Serra. I'm grievously disappointed in you."

* * *

_When Serra heard these words, she instantly pictured her father saying those exact words to her. As a result, she began to tremble in fear, reliving every gruesome event that happened to her in this house. The simulation of it was already becoming all too real for her. Still, she didn't lose sight of the purpose of this simulation as she tried her best to remain calm as she answered._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Up next, the simulation of her mother took her turn to talk down to Serra._

"_Do you have any idea what's happened because of what you've done today?"_

_When Serra tried to respond, her current age had diminished into that of herself as a little child she once was, her brown eyes retaining a round pupil each, though she didn't quite notice this._

"_I-I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I swear—"_

_Despite her innocent pleas, her father showed her no mercy as he just slapped her across the face to the ground, earning a pained shriek from her before he retorted viciously._

"_We told you not to go up to that mountain! What did you think was going to happen?!"_

_In the training room, Serra was still standing on her own two feet, but she was whimpering, tears on the verge of falling down her face. Every part of her wanted to open her eyes and end this nightmare, but what good would it do if she turned and ran from this? Not that she could turn and run in her simulation._

"_I just wanted Katie to... I just wanted to show her a beautiful sunset."_

_Like before, Serra expected the answer to offer some leniency. Surely it wasn't that unreasonable. Unfortunately, there was no such luck as her father kicked her in the gut before he retorted._

"_She already had that down here! But you had to break the rules and take the risk!"_

"_Our daughter is gone because of you! You don't get to make excuses!"_

_Like before, she had no power to stand up for herself. She could never understand why she felt that way then, and that didn't change now. Her confusion and guilt had easily overcome her. At this point, Serra felt it better to disappear altogether. However, when she recalled the last time she felt that way, Serra began to remember what it led to. Her resentment towards her hometown, her recruitment into SOLDIER, her transformation via Sephiroth's cells, and finally, every single battle she's had so far. Considering all those experiences, Serra began to realize it was getting ridiculous._

_She realized that she was supposed to be stronger than that little child who's expected to take a beating like a good little girl. She was supposed to be better than that. So why? Why was she putting up with this? By the time she came to her senses about it, her father shouted at her._

"_What do you have to say for yourself?! Huh?!"_

_Oh, she had plenty to say for herself. And she had no intention of letting any of them go to waste as her frail image of a little girl transformed into the woman she is today. Unlike before, she refused to let herself be weak. Unlike before, she is done trying to get through to them. And unlike before, she isn't going to take it anymore._

"_You wanna know what I have to say for myself? I'll tell you what I have to say. SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"_

_As Serra yelled viciously towards her simulation of her parents, her eyes snapped open to show that her pupils were now in small slits. In turn, she's managed to frighten her parents with her sudden outburst and her eyes, whose slits easily represented the very slim chance that they'd survive. A thrill of retribution came over her in that moment. This was her chance to get her revenge. And she would show no mercy to either one of them..._

"_I'm sorry about what happened to Katie, I really am! But at least I've earned the right to be sorry! I was the only one who's ever been around her! What did any of you do to save her, huh?! Nothing! So what excuse do you have for abandoning me and treating me like trash?!"_

_As her tormentors were backed into a corner, Serra made no hesitation to get out her sword. She'd let her life be dominated by her so-called parents for too long. It was time to finally let it go._

"_It's your fault that she's gone... you had your chance to be real parents, but you never took it..! So it's about time you get what you deserved!"_

_With a fierce yell, Serra instantly swung her sword at the apparitions of her parents, only for it to stop just before it could decapitate their heads. With that, the scenery began to change as a long sword began to appear in a green mist just beside her father's head and down alongside his body. Then, the house she grew up in turned back into the training room as the mother disappeared in the green mist, while the father turned into Sephiroth, guarding himself against her attack. The simulation had ended._

* * *

"That's enough."

Upon hearing his voice, Serra came to her senses with a gasp. With how she'd been tortured, she convinced herself that they were real. And because of that, Serra was close to killing them. Even worse, she could've killed Sephiroth in the process. Of course, he was armed with his Masamune and prepared for this, but still. The very idea of what she could've done petrified her. She knew she had good reason to worry about how her mind would handle it, but this may have been top-tier.

"Sephiroth... what was I about to do?"

"You were about to decapitate your parents."

Hearing how calm he said it, Sephiroth made it sound like it was no big deal. She didn't know whether that was the case, or if it was just the poor delivery from his more stoic side. Either way, Serra knew what she could've done, and she didn't like that one bit. Overcome with the realization of what she almost did to Sephiroth, what her parents' actions were molding her into, she dropped her sword to the ground and trembled as she tried to find the words to make it up to him.

"I am so sorry, Sephiroth. I really thought that it was..."

"I know. It wasn't your fault."

"But it is. I could've just walked away from them, but they... they've hurt me for a long time. I just couldn't—"

Before Serra could continue, she was interrupted by a short, gentle kiss on her lips, making her pause as she began to blush from what Sephiroth had just done with her. It was something she didn't expect to begin with, especially considering what she almost did to him.

"Sephiroth...? Why did you—?"

"You couldn't stop talking."

He could've tried a different approach than kissing her. But it was nicer than to hold tightly on her arms like she's being crushed. Although a gentle touch on her face with his hand would've been acceptable, a kiss on the lips was something that she never had before. And it felt... sweet.

"Well... it felt nice."

As comfort returned to Serra, Sephiroth gave a small smile to her before reminding her of her results.

"I'm sure it did. But... you still have a lot to work on. Your temper, especially."

"I had a feeling... but we still have some time left to practice, don't we?"

Unfortunately, they had no such time as a certain scientist got inside the training room. If there was one thing he'd be famous for, it's ruining people's moments, never mind their lives. And Sephiroth easily acknowledged that in spite of having his back turned as he spoke.

"What is it now, Hojo?"

"Hmph. Won't even look at your father anymore?"

Earning only a scoff from Sephiroth, Hojo proceeded with what he considered important as he spoke to the group with Serra becoming a bit miffed at how Hojo viewed the situation.

"Ahem. Anyway, there's been an update to the Genesis Copy situation that requires your full attention."

"Hold on. I thought you said degrading copies were nothing to worry about."

"That was before I received an update. The copies are invading Junon as we speak."

Hearing this, Serra and Sephiroth widened their eyes. If the copies are attacking Junon, there could only be one explanation: Hollander. And that means he could be in danger of being terminated before Shinra could get anything out of him. Of course, it didn't concern Serra what would happen to Hollander. What really concerned her was he number of casualties in the process. She'd never be able to live it down if anyone innocent got hurt, or worse...

"Alright. We'll be on our way."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Junon, Zack had just gotten up the elevator and got to the middle level, only to see bodies of SOLDIER members, littered across the street. The copies must've been more powerful than they were originally. As Zack beheld the horror of it all, he was taken by surprise by one of the copies who looked exactly like Genesis, skin and clothing alike. However, the weapon he held was very different from his Rapier. It was a gunblade, with a long barrel in the middle being surrounded by two blades, one each on its side in red.

"Genesis?! No, it's a copy!"

As Zack held out his Buster Sword, the copy aimed to launch a devastating blast at him as he primed the barrel of his weapon and fired a bullet at him, only for Zack to counter it before swinging his Buster Sword, clashing it against the blade of his weapon and engaging a momentary standstill, making Zack grunt as he pushed his Buster Sword against the gunblade.

"Sheesh. I don't remember you guys putting up this much of a fight. But I don't have time for this!"

It didn't quite last long, though as after the struggle that followed, Zack pushed his weapon back before slashing him down in the middle to the ground. After which, the copy faded in a green mist before he looked at the carnage the copy appeared to have caused.

"I don't get this. How did those copies get that strong...?"

To answer his question, another 3rd Class SOLDIER member ran out from the elevator next before turning to him, bringing up bad news that seemed to make the situation worse.

"Oh, thank goodness I got to you. We've got a problem."

Considering the invasion of the copies, Zack felt it was obvious to him already as he spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, really? What gives you that idea?"

"It's not just the copies we need to worry about. Hollander has escaped the detention center!"

This came as a shock to Zack. Sure, the copies were stronger than before, but they couldn't have penetrated the detention center already...

"What? They attacked the detention center?"

"No, but security was spread pretty thin after the attacks in the city, and he used that opportunity to escape."

"So, you're saying he found a way to escape on his own?"

"I'm not so sure... the timing of the attack was just too perfect. It's possible that Hollander must be getting outside help."

It did sound likely to be the case for Zack. But the question is, help from who? Is that why the Genesis copies invaded Junon to begin with? Were they still loyal to Hollander? Or was someone else behind the curtain in this? Either way, Zack knew he needed to find him.

"Which way did he go?"

"I'm not sure, but security cameras on the 6th level have a positive identification on Hollander. That's the level we're on, so he should be somewhere up ahead. Lower Junon and Upper Junon are connected by a central passageway."

"Right... if he's going to make an exit, he'd be going for the top first."

"I know I would. Anyway, to get there, you'd have to open the central passageway gate and go straight from there. You might have to open it, though. There's a switch just next to it."

"Thanks. If you can tend to the wounded it'll be a great help."

As Zack mentioned those wounded, the 3rd Class looked over to see the wounded left in the carnage before he nodded to Zack.

"Certainly!"

"Meanwhile, I'll go protect Hollander from himself."

With that, Zack took off from where he stood and straight through the wall of smoke that covered the streets. While he did, Zack tried to make sense of all that was happening around him.

"_I don't get any of this. How did those copies come back if Genesis is gone? And why would they work for Hollander?"_

There was no such answer for Zack at the moment. That is, until he saw Hollander standing far away. It's a good thing the security cameras were always on point. If they weren't, Zack would've had to search all of Junon. So, it was a good thing he was right up ahead. Although, with how far Hollander is, Zack had a feeling that he'd try to escape. To make matters worse, the gate was already opening.

"Hollander! Stop right there!"

Unfortunately, Hollander had other plans as he took off for the gate with a grunt. But Zack wasn't going to let it happen, especially not after what he made Angeal do.

"You're not getting away!"

Zack immediately sprinted towards Hollander, determined to stop him from making his exit. Of course, with the distance between them, Zack only had the time to slide under the gate before it could close on him and cut him off from the exiled doctor. He was barely able to do so when he figured out what Hollander had in mind with his running forward to the gate.

"_Wait a minute. The way he's headed... it's to the airbase! Is he planning a getaway by air?! This is bad!"_

That much was true. If Hollander could escape Junon, his information would go along with him. More than that, who knows what Hollander could do this time? Zack did not wish to think about that as he put the focus back on Hollander.

"Stop, Hollander!"

"Humph! I don't think so!"

In response to Zack's order, Hollander went over to the gate and opened it. It seemed like he was persistent in delaying the inevitable, but in truth, he had something else in mind. As the gate lifted itself up, it was revealed to be a giant tank with a silver bar bearing the insignia of Shinra on it, followed by a cannon just above it, and a bizarre device at the very back of it that summoned small, orange and blue flying drones that hovered via blades like a helicopter. Hollander has to be distracting Zack so that he could make his getaway.

"Some kind of new tank?! Darn that Hollander!"

Zack was not happy with this situation at all. First the Genesis copies attack, and now their own weaponry? Hollander must've hacked into them while making his escape. As Hollander took off, the drones flew around Zack before they started to shoot lightning from the bottom at him, electrifying him, though Zack could withstand it with nothing but a short feeling of numbness.

"Tasers? Really?"

Tasers weren't the only thing the drones were capable of, as Zack was about to find out. The tank itself began to fire a gatling gun from its underbelly at Zack, forcing him to block out the gunfire with his Buster Sword. Just then, Zack came under siege by the tank's main artillery, the cannon as it fired a massive bullet, knocking him back as he exclaimed and fell to the floor. Having survived the explosion, Zack noticed the sword was still intact, although it maintained a small scratch on it. This peeved Zack a bit as he spoke to himself.

"Great. If Angeal were here, he would _not _be happy."

As the drones circled him, Zack was beginning to run low on patience as he got up and held his Buster Sword up again. Zack knew that if he didn't take out the drones first, they'd stall Zack long enough for Hollander to escape. Clearly, this was something Zack wasn't in the mood for as he growled before he charged at the drones, dodging their tasers and slashing through them. But the battle was far from over as Zack proceeded to attack the machine with his sword. It's hard metal proved to be a great defense, however, as his Buster Sword caused it to get scratches that cut through the armor, but it wasn't inhibiting the machine one bit. As Zack became puzzled, the tank shoved him back with its bar, causing him to tumble back as he grunted. To add to the already difficult situation, the tank began to eject more drones from its back, summoning them to its aide as Zack groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding me...!"

This gave Zack a different idea on how to approach it. If attacking it physically won't do any good, he'd have to go for another approach. Still, those drones would pose a problem for letting Zack accomplish it. Well, he got rid of them before. Who's to say he couldn't do it again? This time, though, the drones learned to keep their distance as they hovered back and let loose their tasers on Zack, forcing him to dodge roll closer to one of them. When he was about to strike, however, the drone started glitching, like it was short-circuiting. Zack was thrown off for a moment before it started exploding near him, knocking Zack back to a wall before the rest swarmed around him. With Zack cornered, he didn't see any way of getting out. He could charge them and get caught in their Self-Destruct, or he could wait them out and be forced to dodge their tasers, which was initially a success, but even he can't manage it forever. There was only one thing to do at this point. And it was to proceed as planned in spite of the drones.

"Ah, what the heck? Maybe it'll clear the numbers a little."

With that, Zack got out a glowing red orb from his pocket and held it in front of the drones as he shouted.

"Fira!"

Consequentially, two red orbs were shot out towards two of the drones. They tried to dispel the orbs with the tasers, but the orbs were moving too quickly for them to counter before they ended up colliding into the drones, detonating them. So far, it seemed to have worked with only a few drones left as Zack then got out his Buster Sword, noticing a couple of holes inside it near the hilt. It didn't occur to Zack before now that his Materia could fit inside them. This gave him an idea about how to take down the tank. By itself, his sword couldn't take out the tank. But with his Materia in the mix...

"I think I know how to take out that thing, now."

Just then, the drones all began to charge at Zack, giving him the hint that they intended to detonate themselves around him. But he learned his lesson the first time as Zack held his sword at the ready, shielding him as the drones glitched before they exploded, pushing Zack back. When he looked through the smoke, he saw the tank using its Gatling gun again before rolling away from its bullets as he installed the red Materia in into it. When Zack landed on his feet, he took notice of the outside of his sword glowing red-orange, feeling the heat of fire exhuming from it. It was merged with the fire spell. This made Zack curious about how Angeal might've benefitted from that if he'd done it more often. Then again, he probably thought it would've made the sword more worn, torn, and/or rusted. He never did use it so often.

"Angeal, have you been holding out on me?"

As Zack gave a smirk to the tank, he rushed it and went near it, cutting through the wheel and prohibiting it from moving properly before running to the other side to stop it in its tracks, ceasing it's movement in general. Next, Zack jumped high enough to be above it before landing on the tank, holding the sword out to cut through the supply of the drones on its back end, preventing the drones from coming back out before proceeding to slice through the cannon. And to finish it off, Zack jumped off and made a downward slash, cleaving the tank down the middle, where the bar was before it split apart and fell to the ground. With the tank destroyed, Zack swung his Buster Sword around before putting it on his back just as Tseng and Cissnei arrived with the civilians they had managed to save just behind them. This confused him for a bit as he spoke to the former before he and Cissnei responded.

"Tseng? Cissnei? I thought you guys were handling evacuation."

"We are. We were trying to give them shelter here, but the copies ambushed us."

"We were able to hold them off, though. If we lock the door, we can be able to give the citizens cover here until we find any other place for them."

"Well. Looks like things are going smoothly on your side. I, on the other hand, let Hollander escape. I should get going."

As Zack began to take off, Cissnei looked to Tseng, hoping to get his permission to go with Zack. He of all people should know how close she's been getting to him lately. A lot's happened to Cissnei in her mission to look after Aerith. Zack had been the one to help her through it. He seemed to acknowledge that as he gave her a silent nod. As Zack began to take off, Cissnei spoke up to him.

"Wait, Zack!"

"Huh? What's up?"

"I... I think I should go with you."

With Cissnei having just volunteered herself, Zack became admittedly taken aback considering that Tseng didn't usually let her be around him unless it was for surveillance.

"What? For real?"

"Yeah. It's clear that Hollander would do anything to escape. You're going to need someone who can back you up."

To confirm that he wasn't just hearing things, Zack looked over to Tseng, noticing a nod of confirmation. While it was true of Hollander to do such a thing, Zack knew he didn't exactly tell them about the situation when he nearly had Hollander. Either way, Zack felt that her company would be appreciated, especially in a situation like this.

"Alright. Let's go after him together."

"Right."

And so, Zack and Cissnei both took off towards the gate, determined to stop Hollander before he gets the chance to do something worse...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Slums' Church, a figure with raven-colored hair in shoulder length, a grey trench coat with a black long-sleeved shirt inside, crimson red eyes with a slit in the middle, black pants, and most notably, a wing that could easily be described as a demon's on his back was giving a smile towards Cloud and Aerith as the SOLDIER growled at him while the girl had a cautious, yet determined look on her face. Seeing this reception, the figure began to interact with Cloud as he took his first step, making him cautious about what he says.

"So... I take it you're part of SOLDIER?"

"So what If I am?"

"I see. In all honesty, you don't quite look the part. But, I suppose appearances can be deceiving."

As the strange proceeded to walk, crushing the flowers in the process, Aerith began to tense, getting angry about what he's doing to them as she snapped.

"Stop! Not one more step!"

Hearing her request, the figure became confused for a moment before looking down to see that he was stepping on the remaining flowers she was planning to add to the wagon before he stepped back. Flowers didn't really hold any value to him, so it baffled the figure that Aerith would think of flowers at a time like this.

"Since when did anyone care so much about plants?"

While Aerith became angry at his words, Cloud had to rein her in, especially since they had no idea what he could do as Cloud got to the heart of the matter as the figure brushed his hair back.

"Okay. You got our attention. Now who are you?"

"Hmm. That's something I never expected: a SOLDIER that can actually use his brain. But you can call me... Exodus."

"Alright, Exodus. What do you want?"

"In truth, I want a lot of things like everyone else, SOLDIER. Power, conquest, glory... but, in summation, what I desire... is devastation."

This made Cloud confused to hear that. According to Angeal, monsters usually wanted world domination or revenge. At least he felt that way. But to hear devastation... not revenge, not domination, devastation... Who could possibly want devastation in general? This Exodus character is already proving himself to be someone to be careful around.

"Devastation? What for?"

"You may think otherwise, but it does serve a purpose, like cause and effect. You can't have recovery without devastation."

Apparently, the answer wasn't good enough for Aerith, considering that he crushed her flowers with no thought about them. To her, it was completely unacceptable.

"So what? That doesn't explain why you're here!"

"On the contrary, flower girl, it's the whole reason I'm here. In order for this world to recover, its soil must be devastated, its inhabitants included. It's the main principle. It's only natural to start here. One might find it fitting for a place of religious freedom to be the birthplace of a new civilization... born from the ashes of its old, broken one."

From his answer, Cloud's already figured out what it meant. Exodus is planning to destroy Gaia as they knew it. But why would he want to? Didn't he live in Gaia, too? Even if Cloud asked that, he could tell from the grin on his face that there'd be no way to change his mind. So, there was but one course to follow: to take arms against him as he held his sword up.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not gonna let that happen."

In response to Cloud's statement, Exodus took a deep sigh, acting as if he was disappointed.

"And here I thought you SOLDIERS knew how to use your brains. But so be it."

Suddenly, Exodus got out a cutlass from his scabbard around his waist and rushed towards Cloud, who lunged towards him at the same time before clashing their weapons together and generating a shockwave. As a result, the glass inside the building began to shatter and fall to the floor in pieces before Cloud found himself being pushed back by Exodus, struggling to resist the opposing force before he was knocked into a wall, leaving Aerith worried as she tried to check on him.

"Cloud!"

As Aerith went over to his side, Exodus began to point his cutlass towards them, mocking Cloud for his failure to overcome him as he sneered.

"You call yourself SOLDIER? How pathetic. For all your brawn, you're but mere children to me."

Just then, he heard a different voice behind him, making Exodus widen his eyes in curiosity.

"You got that right."

Right when Exodus turned behind him, he took notice of a red-haired man with sunglasses on his head and two electric maces on his hands charging at him before Exodus countered them with his cutlass, forcing Reno to maneuver himself away as he landed in-between him and Cloud.

"Why do you think we always clean up their messes?"

As Exodus got a better look at the man, he felt his outfit to be surprisingly familiar. He could surely recall seeing it somewhere before. Though, at the moment, he had no idea when, not that he cared enough about it. All the same, he was still curious about his identity.

"And who are you?"

"I'm one of the babysitters."

Hearing that comment, Cloud couldn't help but feel a bit insulted as he stood up with Aerith helping him up.

"Hey, Reno! Think you can give me a break?"

"What? I just tell it like it is, that's all."

"I see... well, either way, this won't end well for any of you here..."

As Exodus held his cutlass at the ready, Cloud and Reno got their weapons ready as they entered their own stances, with Aerith being forced to watch the battle take place in the Church. She knew there was not anything she could do at the moment, but Aerith still felt the desire to help them, especially since some of her flowers just got crushed. She did not want more devastation to happen than it already did, but it's out of her hands for now. Or was it? In that moment, Aerith found a small pipe laying by where Cloud has broken through the wall from Exodus' push and picked it up, making Cloud and Reno surprised.

"Aerith?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Exodus has caused enough devastation here already. I can't let this go on!"

Cloud figured out what she meant by that. It was when he stepped on her flowers. They held a very important significance to her. For him to tarnish it was crossing the line. There's just no way to talk to her when she gets like this. So he had to agree, though Reno had no clue what it was about.

"Okay. But be careful."

"Right."

As Aerith got into her stance, Reno had a look of confusion over him as he looked to Cloud.

"You're seriously letting her fight?"

"Trust me. You don't want to argue with her when she's like that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

And so, the stage of battle is set, between Cloud, Aerith, Reno, and Exodus...


	14. Project X: Part 3 - Turning Point

**Chapter 13: **Project "X": Part 3 -Turning Point

Back in Junon, Zack and Cissnei had gotten to the top of the airfield where Hollander had taken off to. In front of them was a lift that could carry cars and trucks up to the airlift or back down from it. It's more than likely that Hollander must be looking for a flight exit from Junon, one way or another. Beyond the lift, there's no other foreseeable way to escape. So, they had to prepare for whatever inevitable distraction Hollander had planned for them. Although, this wouldn't be any easier than last time, as far as Zack was concerned. With Cissnei around, he had a right to wonder how they'd handle it this time.

"Hey, Cissnei."

"Yeah, Zack?"

"You said a little while ago that he'd do anything to escape."

"That's right."

"What I'm basically wondering is, uh..."

Seeing his hesitation, Cissnei could already tell where it was going as she replied in a somewhat offended tone.

"You're wondering how my being around could help you out."

Zack tried to convince her not to take it that way as he spoke defensively, earning Cissnei's short laugh before she explained.

"Yep. Wait, I didn't mean it like—!""

"Hehe. It's okay. I know what you meant. Anyway, Hollander would try to send something in our path to stall. Which means... one of us would go after Hollander while the other stays."

Comparing the dangers between the distraction and Hollander, Zack already knew where he'd end up.

"Okay. Guess I'll handle the distraction, and you handle Hollander, then."

"Bingo. But..."

Zack took notice of her worried face, a telltale hint that something was bugging her about the plan. He couldn't understand how she'd be unsure about it. SOLDIERS usually fight stuff like this all the time. But once he remembered the casualties caused by the Genesis Copies alone, Zack began to see why before he tried to reassure her.

"It's alright, Cissnei. You don't have to worry."

Cissnei only looked to Zack, seeing the usual grin on his face before returning it with her own, knowing that as 1st Class, he wouldn't go down that easily.

"I hope not."

With that, Zack and Cissnei walked into the lift before the former pushed the button on the lift. From there, it took them all the way to the landing zone of the airfield. Once the lift's door opened, Zack and Cissnei crossed it to enter the airfield, beginning the search for Hollander. While they looked around, though, the two of them were seemingly unaware of the doors opening behind them to reveal a certain red machine two arms that held machine guns, six spider-like legs, and a tail of sorts on its back end that marched just towards them. However, the noise of the robot's match caught their attention as they turned around just in time to see it leap in front of them. This must be the distraction Hollander prepared to escape. As the robot turned to face them, Zack grew irritated quickly while he spoke in frustration.

"Now it's scorpion mechs?! Man, enough is enough!"

With that, the Scorpion mech began to fire its guns at the two of them before they dodged its bullets in separate directions with Cissnei going to the right while Zack took the left. Just then, Cissnei took notice of a certain prisoner making his escape, running to the edge of the landing zone. What possible motive could he have for something like that? Whatever he had planned, she knew it'd be best to stop him before anything else happens as she turned to him and spoke in a tone of worry over what could happen if she isn't around to help Zack with the scorpion mech.

"Zack, I'll go after Hollander like we discussed! Just be careful."

"Yeah. You, too."

Taking note of his own concern, Cissnei nodded back to him before giving chase to Hollander as Zack got out his Buster Sword and tried to work out how to dismantle it. Those things were usually the heavy hitters, according to the Shinra Science Department. But he knew that even mechs like this have weaknesses. Trouble was, he had no clue what it could be at the moment. Regardless, Zack is determined to settle this quickly.

"Come and get it, you tin can!"

And so the battle began with Zack rushing to the scorpion mech, forcing it to shoot countless bullets at him, only for it to prove ineffective as he blocked them and slashed at its legs with his sword. It did some fair damage to the legs, especially since it wasn't as tough as the tank he fought before, but it only spurred itself to make a counter as it began to generate a white color, making Zack brace himself with his sword as his guard before the scorpion mech generated a prism-like barrier and caused Zack to feel as though he was being electrocuted as he groaned. When the barrier went down, Zack began to realize a full-frontal assault, while effective, would be risky.

"Okay, maybe I'll hold off on that for a while."

Then, Zack took note of where he'd made an impact on the legs. Like before, he could attack them again and be sure to move away, but there'd also be guns to worry about. So, unless he wanted to take another risk of being full of holes, he needed a way to guarantee that it won't succeed this time. That's when he remembered the Materia he still had with him. Against the tank, he'd only used the Fira orb to counter its drones and to cut it apart. If it could assist on that much, maybe it'd help him against that oversized tin can.

"Let's see if you can handle some heat!"

With that, Zack took out his Fira orb and held it out before he made his move and summoned two red orbs of fire at the legs. When they hit the legs, however, they were shown to have made no significant impact whatsoever. They were blown out like candles!

"What? Aw, don't tell me you're fireproof."

To make matters worse, the robot was not through yet as it targeted him with a small laser. Once it got a lock on Zack, the scorpion mech smashed its front and back legs to the ground before moving its tail above it, charging an orange light at the center of its stinger. Zack could already tell where this was going as he tried to run away from the impending blast, only for the laser that resulted to swerve to his direction and trigger an explosion that repulsed Zack to the other side of the airfield. With a groan, Zack tried to recover enough to stand up again, using his sword as leverage.

"One of these days..."

As he tried, however, he took notice of Cissnei catching up to Hollander as he was forced to the edge of the airfield, called out by his pursuer.

"That's as far as you go, Hollander."

Despite his situation, though, he didn't look too worried. He simply smiled her way. Cissnei didn't quite like this one bit.

"Really? You sure?"

Right at that moment, Cissnei took notice of a silhouetted figure rising just behind Hollander until he was in front of the sun from her point of view. By the time Cissnei could even begin to make out the figure's appearance, he'd already dashed toward her, the sword in his hand preparing to cut her down. Fortunately, Cissnei was able to react just in time to move out of the way with a backflip, the blade of the sword slashing on the hard floor and leaving its imprint of a scratch on it as she looked to the figure in surprise before he stood up tall. His whole appearance was that of a SOLDIER's usual outfit, but the shirt was colored red and he possessed raven-colored hair in shoulder length, crimson red eyes with a slit in the middle, and a demon's wing on his back. Surprising as it was to see all that, what caught Cissnei's attention was how casually he's smiling, like any SOLDIER member would in a routine mission.

"Wow. You _are _good. Well, not as good as _me_, but still."

His whole demeanor began to confuse Cissnei as she put on a look of confusion, though she knew her guard was still necessary. Was this interloper part of Hollander's distraction, too? One could suggest he might be a rare type of Genesis Copy, but his face was nothing like the original's, including his wing. The suspense was practically getting her on edge. Right when she was to question him, the doctor introduced his latest lackey.

"I see you've met Jenova Project 'X'."

Cissnei's eyes began to widen even more so in shock, as if she'd heard it before.

"'X'?"

"'Exodus' for short. But I've told you and the Turks too much about him already. Take her out."

Being issued the order, Exodus only rolled his eyes while holding his sword at the ready, as if he was annoyed with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Left with no other choice, Cissnei got out her shuriken and engaged Exodus, clashing her weapon against his. Far away, Zack saw the whole thing and became greatly irritated. Just how many backups did that guy really need? As the battle between Exodus and Cissnei took place, Zack turned his attention back to the scorpion mech before he held his sword up to block the bullets. All the while, he tried to come up with a plan.

"_I just gotta help Cissnei out, but that thing won't let me, and its fireproof. How else am I supposed to hurt this thing?"_

Then, when he noticed the exposed parts of the legs, it occurred to Zack. The armor plating may shield itself from fire, but the whole thing was literally a walking pile of metal. And the one thing that's attracted to metal was...

"Lightning! Why didn't I think of that before?"

As the mech ceased its fire, Zack took the opportunity to dig into his pocket and got out a small orb of dark blue coloring before looking back to the machine in anxious abandon, knowing all too well what'd happen if he got too close.

"Hopefully, it'll blow more than a fuse to this thing. Thunder!"

As Zack shouted this command, he shot a single bolt of lightning at the exposed area just near the plating. The lightning that touched it then began to travel up on the mech and cause its systems to shut down as its legs fell to the floor before the base leaned closer to it, giving Zack the opening he needed.

"Oh, yeah. Now, to seal the deal."

With that, Zack placed his Thunder Materia in his sword, coating it in lightning before he then moved in to the mech while recalling the move Sephiroth taught him in his earlier years as SOLDIER. It's best for close combat, and with the mech down, he found it ideal to use as Sephiroth's voice spoke in his head.

"_Concentrate."_

"I'm feeling it!"

With that, Zack raised his sword just up to his face, like Angeal's old friend would have before he began to slash at the mech upwards and diagonally for six hits before slashing upwards, lifting him up into the air before coming down on it with one final slash, shocking the mech with the electricity around his sword before it collapsed and fell apart as the lightning touched the oil inside it and caused it to catch fire. As the scorpion mech burned away, Zack looked back to see Exodus and Cissnei still going at it. Even at this distance, he could tell that Cissnei was trying her hardest whereas her foe seemed like he wasn't trying at all. Not for long, he wouldn't...

"Hold up, Ciss! I'm coming!"

While Zack rushed to join her side against Exodus, Cissnei was pushing her shuriken against his sword, trying to keep it from digging into her skin. For a time, she was successful, but Exodus still seemed as though he wasn't trying as hard since he spoke in indifference.

"Is that really the best you can do? I'm starting to feel bored now..."

"Just wait..."

Cissnei then tried to move away from his sword, attempting to use the momentum to strike at him. However, Exodus compensated for that as he then planted his sword on the ground and lifted himself up so that her strike would miss before he pulled his sword off the ground where it was planted, cutting her arm on the sleeve and earning a yelp in the process as it was in the vicinity when she tried to recover from the recoil. As she held on to her cut, Cissnei was beginning to get more and more agitated with Project 'X' now. How could a copy be so strong and yet so agile? It had to be impossible... Seeing the frustrated look on the Turk, Hollander was pleased with the conflict as Zack caught up to her and noticed her condition.

"Cissnei, how you holding up?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Never better."

"I'd be careful with him. He's not like—"

"I know. I saw when I was trying to catch up."

Seeing Zack take an interest to his latest experiment, Hollander smirked at him with a chuckle before he spoke vindictively.

"Getting unnerved, are we? I wouldn't blame you. I'll have you know, even I was surprised to find out he was still around."

Zack heard every word he said. To hear that he was surprised was hard to believe considering the circumstances. Beyond that, it gave him some clue as to who this Exodus person was.

"Still around? Sowhat? You're saying he's one of your leftovers?"

"You could say that."

In anger, Zack held out his sword and prepared to fight him as he turned to his friend.

"You better hang back and recover for a bit, Cissnei."

"Thanks, Zack, but it'll take more than a cut to set me back."

In that moment, Hollander turned his attention to the group before he spoke condescendingly to them.

"In that case... Exodus, it's best not to chance this."

His lackey seemed to get the gist, though not to his liking, as he turned to Hollander with anxiety.

"But what about the fight?"

"You can worry about that another time. They'll live. For now..."

With that, Exodus gave a glance to the two of them went to Hollander and held onto his hand with his wing stretched as wide as it could get.

"Sorry we couldn't finish the fight. But we'll fight again, soon. Promise."

However, Zack and Cissnei had other plans as they ran towards Hollander and Exodus.

"Hey!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Before either one could get to them, Exodus laced his sword in a black and red energy before doing a quick swipe that sent a black energy slash to them, forcing Zack and Cissnei to block with their weapons, only to be knocked back as they fell to the floor on their backs before Exodus flapped his wing upward, taking off with Hollander in tow to the sky as the two of them looked on. While this occurred, Zack looked up to where the doctor had taken off with Exodus, the SOLDIER he still knew nothing about other than his name.

"What's up with that guy?"

As an answer, Zack heard a groan from Cissnei, making him look over to see her holding tightly to her arm where it was cut. The cut by itself would've made him concerned generally, but the blood that seeped out seemingly profusely (which was admittedly hard to tell with her tuxedo) was putting him in panic mode.

"Oh, no. Y-You're bleeding!"

"I-I'm fine, Zack. Really. It's just a little cut. I'll be—"

Before Cissnei could continue trying to hide her pain, she began to feel an intense burning inside her. It was as if her own soul was being torn apart over and over again. All Cissnei could do was groan while she shed her tears, unable to comprehend the seemingly inexplicable burning from within. Zack knew this side effect all too well. The last time this happened was at... Banora. He almost lost one friend of his to the Mako energy, and he wasn't willing to permanently lose another, especially not her.

"Come on, Cissnei. Don't quit on me now. W-We'll find some help."

At that moment, help seemed to have appeared quickly in the form of Tseng, Serra, and Sephiroth as they ran over to the two of them while Zack cradled Cissnei.

"I promise."

* * *

Later, as Serra, Sephiroth, and Tseng were in the chopper, the first of the three kept watch over Cissnei (who was laid down on the chopper's floor) with Zack. Since the burning had began, Zack hadn't once left her side. He didn't know why, but just the thought of seeing someone he cared about fall prey to this suffering was... scaring him out of his mind, even more so than when he was forced to fight Angeal in Modeoheim. Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Tseng took that as a turn from bad to worse. In times like this, who wouldn't?

"First, the Genesis copies mobilized, and now this Project 'X'? What does it all mean?"

"Hollander told us about him during his interrogation. Supposedly, he was meant to be the superior life form, created from Jenova's cells and a fraction of the Chaos Gene from the scrapped Chaos Theory, as well. In fact, that's the whole reason he was excised from the Science Department."

Sephiroth's eyes widened a while from hearing this news. The Chaos Theory always had his attention since Lucretia Crescent was discovered to be part of the Reunion Theory was well. But to know it was somehow connected to Project 'X'... Sephiroth then closed his eyes as he was given food for thought.

"I see."

As for Serra, she never would've thought that it'd be terrifying to see the burning in a different position. Given that the copies didn't use their magical arsenal (as far as she knew), she had to wonder how it was possible.

"Zack... I know you probably don't want to talk about this. But... what happened back there? How did Cissnei get like this?"

Her question seemed to have fell on deaf ears as Zack did not budge. However, his tensed fist broke that as it caught Serra's eye. He must be very angry at the way things happened.

"Zack? Are you...?"

Suddenly, he roared as he raised his fist swiftly before striking it at the chopper's walls just as quickly. As the sound of his punch caught Sephiroth's attention, Zack began to vent his anger another way: verbally.

"I SHOULD'VE KILLED THAT CREEP WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

This was a first in a long time to see Zack this angry for Serra. As far as outbursts, it's like looking into a mirror. Sephiroth, on the other hand, felt it was a childish tantrum considering their circumstances and their orders concerning Hollander as he spoke in a stern voice.

"That's enough, Zack."

"Is it?! First, he got Angeal under his thumb, and now he's hurt Cissnei! How many people have to die before that scumbag pays?!"

Sephiroth only maintained his stern look, walking closer to Zack until he was directly in front of him, looking down on him with a vicious scowl.

"I said... 'enough.'"

Intimidating as it was, Zack only grew annoyed that he was told to shut his mouth, especially when he was right about Hollander.

"So, it's going to be like that, huh?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Zack. I know all too well what it's like to watch your partner burn from the inside. But revenge isn't going to cure her condition."

Zack would've argued further with him, but when he's right, he's right. The same thing did happen to Serra, after all, and she turned out better since then. Still, Cissnei being the way she is was hard on Zack as it is. He never had to deal with that since Modeoheim. The last thing he wanted was for history to repeat itself. Yet, Zack knew his place in this argument as he sighed in worry.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I've already lost Angeal. I just... I don't want to lose another, especially not to that guy."

"I know. And you won't."

Having heard the last part from Sephiroth, Zack remembered that Serra went through the same problem at the hands of Genesis. Not long after, Sephiroth was able to heal her with his cells. So, the answer for Zack's situation was clear.

"Oh, right. Your cells helped Serra out before. Maybe they could help Cissnei."

"They could. But, there's one drawback to it."

"And what's that?"

"To do that, we'll have to go to Hojo."

This was a major dealbreaker for Zack. According to Cissnei, he was the one responsible for Aerith's mother's death. The man practically got away with murder! If he brought Cissnei over to her, who knows what he could do, especially since she knew what he's capable of.

"What?! No way I'm going to that psycho for help!"

The delivery on what Zack had to say was surprising, to say the least. Serra and Sephiroth didn't expect him to object so quickly, not that they blamed him. Hojo was just about the worst person in the world next to Hollander. But this moment was when Zack realized he was close to spilling the beans about what Cissnei asked him to keep secret as he corrected himself and spoke in concern to Sephiroth towards the solution pointing to Hojo.

"I mean, uh, isn't there another way to get her those cells? One without Hojo?"

"Not without a regular blood transplant. But there isn't any other donor that has the cells to repair her body systems. Unless..."

As Sephiroth began to think of who else could be able to make the exchange, he and Zack looked over to Serra. With their eyes on her, she began to realize who they're talking about as she spoke in surprise to Sephiroth.

"Wait. Y-You mean me?"

"Both of your blood types are the same. It's the ideal way to do this without involving Hojo."

Serra wanted to protest, but she knew for herself what'd happen if Hojo was involved. He'd probably have her as another guinea out under his thumb. No wonder Zack was so quick to say no. It was basically a no-brainer situation. On the other hand, Cissnei would go through her own experiences of visions and voices. It was something she wouldn't wish on anyone, though in comparison to her current pain, Serra didn't know which was worse. So, as Serra looked at Cissnei's cringing and groaning body, getting memories of how she'd been suffering in her childhood, along with her torment in this exact situation, Serra gave her answer to what Sephiroth had in mind, much to Zack's stress.

"I... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! That's my friend right there!"

"I know, Zack. I mean, I want to save her but—"

Just then, Tseng received a call from his phone before getting it out and answering the call. He'd sent Reno to help Cloud look after Aerith initially with the Genesis copies on a spree. To receive a call from him must mean something bad was happening. With what's happened recently, Tseng was admittedly worried to know what it could mean.

"What is it, Reno?"

"Hey, Tseng! Can you get here with some backup? This Exodus Guy just ran circles around us. Even beat the crap out of Cloud."

Hearing this caught Tseng by surprise. According to Zack, Exodus took off with Hollander about ten minutes ago. He couldn't have gotten to the slums that fast. Regardless, he still needed to know about Aerith's condition.

"And how is Aerith?"

"She's fine. She's even nursing the kid right now."

"Understood. We're on our way. Until then, SOLDIER's remaining members in your area will assist you."

"Just don't take too long on that, Chief."

As Tseng put his phone away, Zack could tell something was bugging him, and he didn't like that one bit.

"What's going on?"

"This attacker of yours. You said he was called Exodus, right?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"He's just attacked the slums. And Cloud is... severely wounded."

* * *

**ONE MOMENT EARLIER**

Back at the church, Cloud, Reno, and Aerith stood their ground against Exodus as he made a casual smirk before then placing his cutlass in its holster, earning a confused glance from the trio before sorting out who would come at him first as he spoke condescendingly.

"Three against one hardly seems fair. But, I suppose I'll handicap myself for the time being."

Reno considered it to be a show of overconfidence as he made a grin of his own.

"Heh. You're gonna be sorry you did that, pal."

"I highly doubt that. Besides, the one I'm fighting first... is the girl."

As Exodus pointed towards Aerith, Cloud and Reno looked between her and him, showing worry on their faces already. Admittedly, Aerith was worried herself. She never fought anyone before now. Regardless, she made a grunt of determination whilst Exodus explained his choice.

"You are the last of the Ancients, correct? Why don't you demonstrate your divine power to me?"

This was a first for Cloud to hear about it. As much as it would explain why the Turks would keep a constant surveillance on her, it utterly threw him off-guard. And he wasn't the only one, either; Aerith has just as much a clue as he did.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I... don't have any powers."

Hearing Aerith's reply, Exodus only scowled at her.

"Such a pity for you."

In a flash, Exodus lunged at Aerith with one flap from his wing, forcing Aerith to block with her pipe. However, when he threw his punch, Exodus bent it just out of place where his fist connected, surprising Aerith as she gasped frightfully with Exodus aiming for a second strike before Cloud got in-between the two of them and blocked it with his sword, causing a loud reverberation to go off around the church and shatter the windows around the building. After that, Cloud pushed Exodus off of him and lunged after him with a yell, urging Exodus to quickly get out his cutlass to counter his Buster Sword. From there, the dance of swords would begin as Cloud and Exodus each tried to strike at each other with their weapons, parrying every attack with Aerith and Reno watching. As they did, Cloud was beginning to get frustrated.

"_How is this guy doing it? It's like he knows my every move before I even make it...!"_

Blow for blow trades by each sword, seemingly in vain, Cloud was only focused on defeating this enigma swiftly. Then, as Cloud gave it one more swing, it happened. His Buster Sword overpowered Exodus' cutlass and cast it to the wall. Using the momentum of the sword, Cloud aimed to slash at him through his chest. However, Exodus seemed more than prepared for it as he smirked before catching his Buster Sword with his right hand, stopping his swing and leaving Cloud to dangle from the handle in shock and awe as his adversary held out his hand to his chest before summoning a pitch black and red energy spell with it as he spoke with a tone of judgment.

"It's too late for you, SOLDIER. You're already defeated."

With that, Exodus pushed the black and red orb straight at his chest, burning a hole through his shirt as Cloud grunted in pain from the impact whilst Aerith and Reno watched in horror. As Cloud crashed to the ground, Aerith quickly hurried over to him in panic.

"CLOUD!"

Exodus watched this scene unfold with interest as Aerith cradled Cloud in her arms.

"Come on, Cloud! You can't do this to me now!"

In response to her words, Cloud only groaned as Exodus smiled before talking down to him.

"Hmph. Imbecile. But it was a predictable outcome. You would've stayed away if you had half a brain."

Hearing his sardonic tone, Aerith began to get furious towards Exodus as she looked to him with a grunt before Reno got out a baton laced with electricity and stepped in to fight him.

"Hey! Why don't you leave the babysitting to the babysitters?"

With that, Reno ran to Exodus and swung his baton at him, only to be blocked by his arm. The electricity didn't get much of a reaction from Exodus' face, urging Reno to press his assault as he swung his baton to him again, urging Exodus to block with his other arm as he backed up. All the while, Aerith was trembling with anger. She was in an especially sour mood after what he did to Cloud. Worse yet, she had no idea what to do with the anger rising up in her.

"_That monster...! How could he treat other people like this and say it's okay? This... this is as far from okay as it can get!"_

Alas, Aerith was proven wrong as when Reno backed him up, Exodus finally became irritated and flapped his demon wing at the Turk with a grunt, lifting him in the air a bit while blowing him to the wall before Exodus landed back on the ground as he spoke with contempt.

"You made a fatal mistake to challenge me."

Despite how things looked, Reno only gave a smirk, which caught Exodus off-guard for a moment before he replied in confidence.

"So what? We all make fatal mistakes every day. And you're no different."

"Oh, really? If I'm no different, then what, pray tell, would my fatal mistake be?"

"You, my friend... just stepped on her flowers."

Initially, it confused him for the moment before Exodus looked down to see he was indeed crushing the flowers under his heels. He knew it was an honest mistake, but he failed to see why it was fatal as Exodus looked back to Reno.

"And how is that a..."

In that moment, Exodus began to hear Aerith's trembling anger as he looked over to see her clutching on Cloud as tight as she could. He didn't know it, but Exodus' actions have triggered an unpleasant memory of her mother, Ifalna's death. The shooting, the screaming, the look on her face as she left her forever... she remembered all of it. There was no doubt about it. This was the last straw for the flower girl. At last, her anger began to boil over as she spoke in a blend of sadness and anger.

"It's one thing... to hurt other people...! But hurting the flowers...?! You... ARE GOING TO PAY!"

As Aerith began to roar in anger, a blue light was overcoming her, shocking Reno and even Exodus for a moment before he realized what it meant, giving a vicious smile towards the previously supposed weak flower girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sector 5, Bane and Tifa took notice of a bright blue pillar of light shining up into the air like a beacon. Before then, they'd already cleaned up the streets of Genesis Copies and evacuated everyone to safety as per their orders. This was truly a startling development to behold as Tifa spoke in wonder.

"What... what is that?"

"I don't know. You think the copies had something to do with this?"

"Maybe. Let's check it out."

Desperate to know what it meant, Tifa and Bane headed towards the blue beacon.

* * *

Back in the church, Exodus was beginning to chuckle at the display of power Aerith was beginning to show as he spoke proudly.

"I see what you were doing. You were trying to bluff me. A lot of good that did. You've only made yourself worthy of a more glorious devastation, Cetra!"

With vicious abandon, Exodus positioned his cutlass to aim straight at Aerith's heart and lunged for it with a yell. Yet, in spite of what was going to happen, Aerith only held her hand out towards Exodus and shot a heavy bolt of lightning at him that blinded the room around her, forcing Reno to block his eyes while knocking Exodus back and forcing him to drop his cutlass as he was pushed out of the church door, breaking through it and splintering it into pieces before he fell to the ground. After the burst that occurred, Reno slowly lowered his arm and noticed Aerith getting tired as she panted before looking to the door to see the door splintered to pieces. He knew Aerith would be angry, but he definitely wasn't expecting a full-on blast of Thundaga to the face with that mysterious figure.

"Whoa! Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Outside, Exodus groaned as he recovered from the strong blow of lightning that came from the girl's hand. He lifted his wing up and attempted to fly back, only to notice Tifa and Bane headed to the church. He could easily take on the Turk, the SOLDIER, and the girl in their weakened states, but with backup on the way, and in peak condition no less, he'd be in no position to fight them. For the time being, he decided to make himself scarce.

"You've won this time, Cetra. But don't count yourself lucky just yet."

In a huff, the dejected and defeated Exodus took off from the slums as he took to the skies.

Meanwhile, in the church, Aerith was still catching her breath before she heard Cloud's voice.

"Aerith..."

Immediately, Aerith looked down to see Cloud trying to adjust to the pain as he slowly opened his eyes to see her relieved face.

"You okay, Aerith?"

As an answer, Aerith quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. The suddenness of it all caught Cloud by surprise, but unlike the first time Aerith kissed him, he understood why right away. She must've been very scared to lose him since Exodus appeared to have dealt a major blow on him. To help Aerith ease herself, Cloud gave into the kiss before she pulled away, quickly letting him fall hard on her lap with his back hitting her kneecap and spoke to him with concern.

"Thank goodness, you're alright! You almost scared me to death!"

"Aerith...! You just kinda hit me in the back."

Realizing what just happened, Aerith became embarrassed and tried to apologize for the inadvertent injury.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry about that. I just... I really didn't think you'd still be..."

Suddenly, Cloud took his turn to surprise Aerith with a kiss, earning a stunned look from her own face. But as quickly as she got surprised, Aerith welcomed his kiss and held onto Cloud tightly as Reno watched with a smirk.

"Looks like things are gonna be pretty interesting from now on."

Just then, Reno heard a doorstep from far away and took notice of Tifa and Bane. Since he heard that they were great friends, he'd assumed they'd be relieved that she was alright, but then, Reno noticed a saddened look from Tifa's eyes. Maybe he was still recovering from Aerith's blinding attack, but it looked like she was... upset.

On Bane's side of things, Tifa _was _upset. He could tell from her shaking voice and the tears on her eyes. What he couldn't quite understand was why.

"Tifa? Are you okay?"

She didn't seem to hear him as she held her hands over her mouth while speaking in denial, trying to convince herself it didn't happen the way it did.

"This couldn't be happening...! It can't be!"

Tifa quickly took off from the church area, leaving in tears before Bane tried to follow her.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

Back in the church, Reno saw the scenario and felt that things were getting too complicated. It was complicated enough to be confronted with a no-name that seemed to know a lot about the way SOLDIER operated, but the post-fight drama wasn't quite what he signed up for.

"Geez... for better or worse, I guess."

With that, Reno got out his phone and tried to call Tseng to update him on the situation. Once Tseng answered it, Reno took the opportunity to respond as he looked over to Aerith and Cloud.

"What is it, Reno?"

"Hey, Tseng! Can you get here with some backup? This Exodus Guy just ran circles around us. Even beat the crap out of Cloud."

"And how is Aerith?"

Reno hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to explain to Tseng how she just zapped Exodus out of the building before he phrased the situation carefully.

"She's fine. She's even nursing the kid right now."

"Understood. We're on our way. Until then, SOLDIER's remaining members in your area will assist you."

"Just don't take too long on that, Chief."

With the report filed, Reno ended the call before he spoke to himself in a mutter.

"Just don't blame me when you get her angry..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello. This is where a couple of major developments will take place that'll take the story in a darker direction, though I won't say how. What I can tell you, though, is the reason why there's another Exodus in Junon. He'd be an Exodus copy that Hollander would assume was the original. Though, by the time he realizes who Exodus really was, it'd be too late... Also, I forgot to mention that both Exodus' will be portrayed by James Marsters.**


	15. Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 14: **Unexpected Reunion

At the Shinra Building, both sides were recovering from the assaults committed by Exodus and Hollander, and in more ways than one. As Cloud and Cissnei we're recovering in the infirmary, Serra was still shocked that the latter of the patients was enduring the same pain the former experienced at the hands of Genesis. And Zack wasn't faring any better. Losing his mentor was tragic in itself, but to lose the one person he's become especially close to... it was devastating just to think of it. In fact, it was like Modeoheim all over again... Serra could tell that for herself as she saw that moment practically written all over his face. Since their talk in the chopper that was briefly interrupted by Tseng, she knew what she had to do to save Cissnei, but even if it does work... how safe would she really be?

Since her own addition of Sephiroth's cells, Serra has had her share of voices and visions. Though she identified which one of them they belonged to, the other was still a mystery to her, as well as its intentions. Until she knows everything, it was a risk she couldn't let her take. All the same, the guilt of her own inaction weighed heavily on her heart. However, Zack interpreted that as hesitation, the same hesitation she had in the chopper. And he couldn't understand why she'd feel that way as he spoke, trying to keep himself composed, though his voice gave away the fact that he was failing.

"So, that's it? You're just not gonna save her?"

Serra only looked to him, not sure how to put her situation to him.

"Zack... it's not like that."

"Isn't it? You either save someone, or you don't. There's no two ways about it."

The situation was becoming critical very quickly. It was getting harder for Zack to contain his temper just as Serra tried to hold her own in. How could he even begin to understand her reluctance to give Cissnei her cells? True, he didn't personally know about her voices and dreams, but still...

"It's _not_ that simple."

"Yeah, it is! You know what to do to save her, so why won't you?!"

The pressure of Zack's words was beginning to loosen Serra's grip on her temper even more so. With the addition of guilt swirling in her heart, Serra didn't know how much more she could take. It was as if she's being persecuted by her parents again. To make matters worse, Serra's lack of response was beginning to have Zack consider the very idea he objected against to begin with. He just can't take the risk of losing Cissnei, even if it meant involving _him_.

"You know what? Fine! If you won't save her, maybe Hojo will."

Before Zack could begin to walk away, Serra threw a hard punch in the face to Zack, knocking him to the floor while feeling the hard hit that impacted his cheek. No sense occurred to him about why she'd attack him like that until he saw her face. Her tears were streaming like a waterfall, her voice threatening to break. Zack hasn't personally seen her like that since Modeoheim, so he knew it must've been something personal for her not to save Cissnei. But his assumption was proven wrong as she spoke with hurt in her voice.

"Don't you _dare _bring Hojo into this."

As much at a loss as he was, Zack tried to understand why she would refuse.

"Then... why won't—?"

"Of course I want to save her! But not if it means she has to deal with voices a-and visions that torture her all the livelong day! And even if Hojo can help you, what do you think will happen if he just uses her as a full-time lab experiment?! What then, huh?! Go on! Tell me!"

Zack had no answer for what Serra has asked him. Why would he? It's the first he's ever heard of Serra having anything like that. Somehow, it made Serra upset that he couldn't answer her back. A part of her hoped he had the answer, but it was to be expected that he wouldn't know. Not even Sephiroth knew how to deal with it for good. And it was all the more reason for Serra to choose not to make the transfusion as she turned her back on Zack and towards the window where she saw Cissnei on a hospital bed.

"You can't tell me. _No one_ can. I don't know why I thought you could..."

Serra began to sob as she placed her hands on her face while Zack stood up from the ground. He should be angry at her for that punch like he was not too long ago, but for some reason... he wasn't. Even he realized how crazy it was to go to Hojo about this. The only thing crazier was how willing he was to go for it. What Serra did actually knocked some sense back into him. Still, he didn't want Cissnei to leave him. Yet... he had to wonder if Serra could see the comparison between freaky visions and Hojo's abusive treatment. To be sure, Zack tried to comfort Serra while telling her how one compared to the other.

"I'm sorry, Serra. I had no idea. But, you know... they couldn't be worse than that guy."

Considering how much they affected her, Serra found it hard to believe as she tried to reply with sadness still lingering in her voice.

"Yeah, right..."

"No, I'm serious. I mean... I absolutely have no clue what you must've gone through, but... you do. Maybe you can help Cissnei out. I mean, what's Hojo gonna do with that?"

Still too upset with how quick Zack was to go to him despite his protest in the chopper, Serra pulled away from him as she spoke in a bitter mood.

"How should I know? _You're _the one who suggested him."

"That was before you knocked some sense into me. And boy, was I knocked."

Realizing what she'd just done to Zack in her rage, Serra became a bit embarrassed as she blushed.

"Sorry... I'm still working on my temper..."

"It's alright. Even I know how crazy that was. Anyway, I understand if you don't want to save her, but when you think about it... aren't a bunch of voices and visions better than Hojo?"

It was a good question. Serra knew the guilt of not being able to save someone too well. And she did have visions and voices, but at least she made out what one of the voices was. It's good progress in opposition to her being Hojo's guinea pig. That was a fate she wouldn't wish on anyone else, especially not on Cissnei. So, Serra had no choice but to agree as she sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it for her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa was sitting by herself in her quarters, still trying to come to grips with what's happened. She couldn't believe what she saw last night. Since she was little, Tifa had a crush on Cloud, and she wanted to be with him, but the moment the two of them kissed, that dream was dead. It was more than she could bear. As if that wasn't enough, a knocking on the door was bugging her as she turned to the door and spoke to it with hurt in her voice.

"Can you go away, please? I'm just not in the mood."

Unfortunately, Tifa only earned a visit from her partner as the door opened up to allow Bane inside as he spoke out of concern.

"I saw that last night. What I don't understand is why."

Bane closed the door as Tifa only turned away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I get it. And I won't hold that against you. But the thing is, when you're acting like this, I get worried, especially when you won't tell me why."

Tifa's reluctance still persisted as she entered a fetal position and Bane sat down beside her.

"Why should you worry?"

"Because... you're my friend. And if there's anything going on with you, I want to help you when I can. What would I be, otherwise?"

Hearing the commitment in his voice, Tifa looked to Bane and saw the seriousness on his face. If only he'd applied that face during his training with her... Nonetheless, Tifa could tell that he meant every word of what he said. Besides, she wasn't feeling any better from moping.

"Okay. I'll tell you. The truth is... I had a crush on Cloud."

The instant Tifa answered him, Bane recalled the look she had when Cloud spoke to her and the look she had when they saw him kiss Aerith. With that answer, they all made sense.

"Oh. That's it, huh?"

"You don't get it. Since I was little, I always had a crush on him. I thought that me and Cloud would end up having a happy ending together, and that training with him would help him see that."

Remembering what Tifa told him she trained for, Bane felt it was a little odd for her to say that.

"Wait, I thought you said you were training to get into SOLDIER and be there for Serra."

"I did. But my trying to open Cloud's eyes was a perk. Of course, I didn't have to worry about being jealous back then."

While Tifa held her head down, Bane could only make a guess as to how she feels about him now.

"Oh. You must be mad at him, huh?"

"What? No. I-I don't hate him. I just wish that it could have been me that he kissed, is all. And... while it hurts me that Cloud didn't return the feelings I had for him to me, in the end, I just want him to be happy, no matter how much it'd hurt me."

As a single tear fell down from Tifa's face while giving a sad smile, Bane couldn't help but feel bad for her and decided to hug her as he wrapped his arms gently around her, catching her off-guard as she widened her eyes before he spoke to her with compassion.

"Tifa... I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted them to. The thing about a crush is, sometimes you get crushed. But you know what? I'll help you with that hurt and give you your own happy ending, somehow."

Feeling the gentle care Bane had to offer with his words and with his arms, Tifa began to smile again as she closed her eyes before she spoke softly.

"Thank you, Bane."

"Sure, Tifa. Anytime. Now, what do you say we check up on Cloud and see how he's doing?"

"Okay."

Tifa and Bane then ceased their hugs and walked out of the room to go to the infirmary.

* * *

On Sephiroth's end, he was being scolded by Hojo about the mission. Since Lazard's disappearance, he's been taking charge since it was his work that created SOLDIER to begin with, not that Sephiroth was proud of it. Regarding the mission, Hollander's escape meant total failure regardless of how it happened. If it were from Lazard, he could understand it, but from Hojo? It was nothing short of infuriating.

"Judging from the report you gave me, the only logical thing to say about it is this: mission failed. I'm sure you know that this failure is going on your permanent record."

Hearing Hojo's voice trying to mimic the director's made Sephiroth's eye twitch in anger. What right did he have to take charge after Lazard's disappearance? If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that Hojo was responsible for it. But Sephiroth knew that if he so much as laid a finger on him, it'd be seen as treason against SOLDIER, not that he cared. What he did care about was whether or not the lead they're looking for was alive or dead. If it turns out to be the latter, then killing Hojo would rob Serra of her answers, and he couldn't do that to her. So for now, he had to suck it up.

"I'm aware."

"And you say this... Exodus character was responsible?"

"According to Zack's report. And there's more. I was told from one of the Turks that this Exodus character was a byproduct of Jenova's cells and the Chaos Gene together."

Hojo became intrigued for a moment. His reunion theory being experimented by Hollander was one thing, but the addition of the Chaos Gene was just as surprising. The last person he recalled to have worked on such a subject was... Lucretia Crescent. But she left Shinra when she found out she couldn't kill herself or be permitted to see her son again; that nervous breakdown couldn't have been involved. Unless... Unless she decided to work on something new. They both know that her Jenova Cells have made her invincible, so she could've added them and the essence of Chaos to create this ultimate being for revenge.

Normally, Hojo was never one for paranoia, but considering how quickly Exodus secured Hollander, he must've greatly discredited the lengths of her own genius; so much so that frankly, he's beginning to feel threatened. Immediately, Hojo's begun to ask questions he'd never thought he'd ask. How could Crescent have fashioned this Jenova Project into such an apparently superior being? Could Hollander have anything to do with it? Was she working in league with that hack this whole time? As far as new evidence that his genius is now second-rate, he refused to accept any of it. Still, he needed to be sure that it was her. For him, there was really only one way to do that...

"I see... well, I'm sure you won't fail again next mission."

Truly, he was a pure scientist. He hasn't even considered the troops' recovery from the last mission. Nonetheless, Sephiroth was curious what he had in mind.

"Next mission?"

"Yes. You see, it's not just around here that the copies have attacked. In fact, they were sighted all around the world. Even in Modeoheim. According to the operatives there, the device Hollander had in his lab was stolen."

"And you presume Exodus had something to do with this?"

"Without a doubt. And there's more. Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional Mako reactor. As you can imagine, the workers and the SOLDIER operatives stationed there have disappeared. I need you and the other operatives to investigate the matter as soon as..."

Before Hojo could continue any further, a SOLDIER operative came in the room with a pant, frustrating Hojo as he was interrupted at the moment.

"Do you mind? I was just giving him a new mission."

"Sorry, sir. But... there's been a development in the infirmary with one of the Turks."

This caught Sephiroth's attention. For better or worse, he didn't know. And frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to, considering how reluctant Serra was to help Cissnei out at first.

"What kind of development?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Bane were just walking into the infirmary to notice Aerith sitting by Cloud on a chair adjacent to his bed. She was oblivious to what actually went down between the two of them, so she was wondering why they didn't arrive earlier as she spoke curiously.

"There you guys are. What took you?"

Tifa knew she didn't mean any offense to it, so she replied with a casual tone before turning to Cloud, hoping he wasn't hurt as badly.

"Something just... came up between the two of us. We got it worked out, though. Are you alright, Cloud?"

"Well, more or less."

Bane looked around in the room and began to notice that not everyone was in the room.

"Where's Zack?"

"He's over by Cissnei's room, last I heard. She had it worse than I did, trust me."

Hearing about Cissnei, the group began to get worried, especially Aerith, since she grew quite fond of her before she and Tifa spoke to Cloud.

"Cissnei's hurt, too? Oh, no."

"But how?"

"According to Zack, Exodus hurt her, too."

This flabbergasted the trio considering that he was the one who attacked Aerith, Cloud, and Reno to begin with before Bane and Tifa spoke out of confusion.

"Exodus was involved in Junon, too?"

"But wasn't he at the slums?"

"He was. I think it must've been his copy that hit Junon."

"How can you tell if it was the original, Cloud?"

"The way he was talking, about devastation... I just don't think any copy would do that."

The word caught Tifa's attention as it wasn't primarily the main topic anyone would talk about. When she tried to find out where that came from, Aerith explained what it meant as a whole to Exodus.

"Devastation...?"

"He seemed to think it needs to take place before this world can recover. Including the people."

This was an unbelievable piece of news to hear. Who could think devastation to be the answer for everything? As Tifa felt a shiver down her spine just from the thought of it, Bane took notice of it and held onto her hand to help calm her down as he spoke with reassurance.

"Whoever he is, we'll find him. And he won't get away with it."

Tifa began to blush hard from Bane holding her hand as she tried to hide it by turning away. When she did, however, she began to notice another development in the infirmary as she saw Serra laying on a hospital bed beside Cissnei's while Zack stood over Serra.

"Wait. Is that... Serra and Zack?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cissnei's side of the infirmary, while Zack stood by and watched, Serra was lying on a hospital bed adjacent to Cissnei as the doctor was looking to her. He's just been asked to put her under so that she wouldn't flip out. Turns out, she didn't like needles, according to her. It struck him as odd, but then again, who in their right mind would like a needle in their skin?

"Are you sure it's necessary, Ms. Tiran?"

"Yeah, trust me. It's for the best."

He looked over to Zack for confirmation about how he felt towards it, only to earn a nod as he replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want sit still with a needle around either."

"Uh, alright."

With that, as the doctor got a mask strapped to a tube of sleeping gas, Zack showed a grateful look to Serra before he spoke with sensitivity to her.

"Thanks, again, for doing this, Serra. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Well, what are friends for?"

Just then, the doctor placed the mask over her face for Serra to breathe it in. She could feel the gas work it's magic as she looked over to Cissnei in her last moments of consciousness.

"Don't worry, Ciss. You'll... be... okay..."

With Serra fast asleep, the doctor began to inject his needle and take her sample of blood to perform the transfusion. With the syringe all full, the doctor went over to Cissnei and began to inject the blood into her. As he did, Cissnei cringed at the injection that was being made into her skin. When it was done, the doctor stepped back to await the result of the transaction.

"That's the donation. For her sake, I hope whatever this SOLDIER had in mind pays off..."

"It has to, doc. I just know it has to..."

* * *

_The next thing Serra knew, she was all by herself in a pitch black void. With her especially recent dreams and visions, it was getting more and more familiar with her. Somehow, her worries about what all the dreams and visions meant didn't matter as much to her here. If anything, it was comforting. Like it was the one place she could be safe. Sadly, it wouldn't last long before a vision would ruin that peace. Hoping to take in as much of it as she can, Serra took a deep breath as she floated by herself._

"_It really is better this way. At least, as close to better as it can get. Why couldn't it be like this all the time...?"_

_Just then, Serra heard a feminine cry from far away in the void as she turned her head to the source. In the dark, though. It was hard to make out who was making it. Although, the sound was a bit familiar..._

"_Huh? Is that... Cissnei?"_

_To find out, Serra flew over to where the sound came from. While she did, Serra took notice of a few images around her. One of them showed Zack with Cissnei at the slums while another showed how close they were at the beach. Serra thought it was cute to see all of those, but as the more recent memories of their time at Junon appeared, Serra became overwhelmed with strange sensations that were familiar to her in a sense. She could feel it all. The frustration, the pain, the anger, and worst of all... the hurt._

_Serra was no stranger to those feelings by herself, but still... It was almost as though she could feel her pain. But the worst has yet to come. Suddenly, Serra felt a pain in her hands starting from her arms, looking to see that nothing was physically wrong with them, but inside hurt like the devil._

"_Okay, that's new."_

_As the crying got worse and worse, Serra instantly made out who the source of it was. She saw the same auburn-haired girl that grew closer to Zack, but her body was in extreme pain. Her arms and hands leaked out black ooze that would mark her as patient zero. That must've been where the pain in her arms came from. She was feeling Cissnei's pain in every sense of the word! No wonder she was crying; all of what she went through must've been torture. Hoping to help her out, Serra went over to her and placed her hand gently on Cissnei's shoulder as she tried to speak gently._

"_Cissnei... are you okay?"_

_In response, Cissnei turned around in surprise to see Serra behind her as she yelped in surprise._

"_Ahh! Who's there?!"_

"_Calm down, Cissnei. It's Serra."_

"_Serra? W-What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. And... what's happening to you?"_

"_I don't know. I haven't come close to figuring that out... but it hurts so much...!"_

"_Yeah. That much I got."_

_Once Cissnei heard what Serra had just said, she became confused on how she knew how badly it was hurting._

"_Wait. You know how much it hurts?"_

"_In a way, I guess."_

"_Then, how come your arms don't have that black stuff?"_

"_I... don't know. But I think I might be literally feeling your pain. How you felt, what's hurting you, all of it. I don't know how, but I am."_

_Curious as she was about that subject, Cissnei wanted to know if Serra had any ideas on how to stop this pain that's afflicting her._

"_Serra... do you know what's going on with me?"_

"_Your body was being burned inside from the Mako energy that seeped inside your wound. It's happened to me before."_

_Somehow, it did nothing to make Cissnei feel any better. To hear that it's happened before could mean anything. To deal with this pain to the end of her life was not something she had in mind, so she was quick to ask of a possible solution for it._

"_Well, how did you fix this?"_

_Serra could understand the concern about her life, though she was reluctant to give out the answer before Cissnei asked her again._

"_Serra?"_

_As an answer, she took a deep breath before replying with worry over how she'd take it._

"_The Jenova Cells."_

_It made Cissnei widen her eyes for a moment before bearing a sad look on her face as it hung down, upset that she wouldn't last as long as she would've liked._

"_I see... so... I guess I'll die, then."_

"_Huh? N-No! You'll still live!"_

_Hearing how quick Serra tried to correct her, Cissnei became confused about the situation. The location of the Jenova Cells were supposedly unidentifiable. How could anyone know where they are? And if that's the case, why would she say that?_

"_What do you mean?"_

_As Serra was about to explain, she realized that she'd give away the name of one of the voices that spoke to her. She wasn't entirely sure how Cissnei would react to her talking to someone who'd been missing for over two decades, so she omitted that part from Cissnei._

"_See, I learned from... well, a friend of mine that Sephiroth had them before he gave them to me. And, well... right now, I'm giving you my cells."_

_Hearing this piece of news, Cissnei didn't quite know how to feel about it. On one hand, she could be saved from her affliction. But on the other, who knows what it could do to her? The possibility of what effect they could have on her was scary to think about, considering the condition of her arms as she spoke confoundedly._

"_I... I don't know what to say."_

_Serra knew she was right to feel that way. The treatment itself wasn't all good news. She felt it best to prepare her for the side effects as she spoke further to Cissnei._

"_Well, I wouldn't thank me just yet. The cells do help, but... you'll end up going through these crazy dreams and hearing voices all the time. Like I do."_

_At first, the idea seemed to scare Cissnei as her eyes widened, but during her time with Zack, she was told about how Hojo helped her recover from Genesis' Mako attack using Sephiroth's cells. From there, knowing how often he sees people as experiments, she knew what came next after: Serra ended up indentured to him as part of his experiment on the Reunion theory. Compared to a couple of visions and voices, the alternative sounded far worse. Still, she needed to know how those voices and dreams compared as she inquired of Serra, preparing herself for the worst._

"_Tell me something. Those voices and visions. How bad were they?"_

_Being asked that question, Serra tried to think back on every vision she's ever had. The first was when she's being carried in the lifestream as a white feather fell near her. The next vision she's had showed her a vision of a woman trapped inside the crystal. But the most pleasant she's ever had was when she saw her "mother" grow a crimson-colored wing and gave her the encouragement she needed. They made no sense to her in the end, but all in all, they weren't quite as bad as Serra believed they'd be. Serra then gave a soft smile before laughing to herself, realizing how silly she'd been all this time. But that laughter faded when she remembered how she shouted at Zack about that moments before. From there, she began to reply solemnly._

"_Actually... they're not that bad. They gave me peace. The kind of peace I've never had for five years... but then, when I wake up, it all goes away again. And I'd still feel miserable. Maybe that's why I was so upset about them..."_

_Seeing how content, and then upset, Serra was for a moment when she talked about them, Cissnei began to feel bad for her. She never did take the time to know her, but Cissnei felt as though she saw a kindred spirit in Serra. Not even the pain she's experiencing compared to the hurt that Serra felt. And she knew, because Cissnei herself began to feel her pain._

_She felt the isolation, the guilt, the fear, and the sadness coming from Serra. It was as if she'd felt those feelings herself, which came as a surprise to her despite knowing that Serra felt her pain, but Cissnei felt sorry for her all the same. To add to those feelings, Cissnei began to see images in her head, seeing a little girl walking with Serra at Mount Nibel up until the monsters attacked and killed her. Adding to that, she saw images of Serra's torment that resulted afterwards, her constantly being beaten by her parents until she was evicted, followed by five years of being alone, though she lived with the Lockharts since then. Having seen all of the memories, Cissnei's eyes widened in surprise in disbelief as a tear started to drop from her face. When Serra took notice of Cissnei's surprise, she needed to know what was wrong._

"_Cissnei, are you okay?"_

_As an answer, Cissnei began to speak the softest she had._

"_Thank you... sister..."_

"_What? What did you just say to me?"_

_In an instant, the black ooze that covered her arms went back inside her body like it never happened before Cissnei quickly flew over to her and gave her a hug, baffling Serra for a moment since they were strangers before she spoke to her gently._

"_I'm sorry. I know it seems weird, but... I could feel your pain, too."_

"_Wait. You can?"_

"_Yeah. But don't worry. None of what happened was your fault. I never blamed you then, and I won't start now... sister."_

"_Huh? Why are you calling me that?"_

"_Oh. You must not have recognized me. And I wouldn't blame you. Before now, I couldn't recognize you, either. A few people here know that, but Cissnei... it's not my real name. My real name... is Katie Tiran."_

_Hearing the full name spoken before her, Serra widened her eyes in a quick gasp before looking to Cissnei's face. She didn't pay much attention to it when they spoke in Sector 5, but the longer she looked at it, the more similar she appeared to be with her little sister. Back then, her auburn hair was shorter, and her eyes were strikingly similar. And the face was complete with a cute, little smile. Taking in the full view of her face, Serra couldn't help but cry as her voice began to break._

"_Katie...?"_

_Overcome with the sight of the younger sister who she assumed was dead all this time ago, Serra quickly hugged Katie in her arms and sobbed her heart out on her shoulder while she brushed her hair. Amidst her sister's weeping of disbelief, Katie smiled back as her older sister spoke in tears before her._

"_How can you be here...? I carried your body all the way home...!"_

"_It's okay. I'll never leave you again."_

* * *

When Serra woke up again, she saw Sephiroth and Zack in front of her, along with Aerith, Tifa, and Bane, much to her surprise. She wasn't expecting a crowd, but it was nice to know that her friends would come to see how she was doing as she spoke with a smile.

"Hey, guys."

Instantly, Zack, Tifa, Bane, and Aerith began to speak all at once.

"Thank goodness!"

"You had us all scared to death!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Guys, guys. I'm okay, really. But... how's Cissnei?"

To answer, Sephiroth gave her a smiling nod before he spoke of the condition of who he knew as Cissnei.

"Your transfusion was able to repair the damage caused by Exodus. She's resting at the moment, though."

"So... you're saying she's—"

"Alive? Yes."

To further validate Sephiroth's answer, Cissnei began to open her eyes with a moan and sat up while Serra looked on in hope as she turned around to the group, unaware that her eyes had thin slits for pupils like Serra did, though it made most of the group surprised while Serra and Sephiroth expected it, much to Cissnei's confusion.

"Guys? What is it? Do I have something in my eyes?"

As an answer, Serra gave a smile to her before replying with a giggle.

"We'll worry about it later. I'm just glad you're okay... sister."

Upon hearing Serra's words to Cissnei, the group was caught off-guard, especially Zack and Tifa, given that the latter didn't know much about her backstory while the latter was convinced that her only sister had perished.

"Okay, what? You two know each other?"

"Yep. Cissnei was actually my little sister from five years ago. I didn't see it before, but now... it's pretty clear to both of us."

"Sister? But I thought she was killed when you were little..."

"So did I. For once, I'm glad I was wrong."

Cissnei gave a smile back to Serra before she did the same just as Sephiroth recalled the mission Hojo was trying to give him and decided to bring it up to Serra.

"Well, however it happened, the explanation will have to wait. There's been a change in development."

"And what's that?"

* * *

The next day, Sephiroth had already told the group about what Hojo had in mind for the next mission. With the disappearing numbers of workers and SOLDIER operatives on the rise, as well as an increase in monsters, Hojo's mission for them was to examine the nearby Mako reactor in the area and determine what could be causing it. Of course, with the possibility of Exodus around, it was a necessity for get some backup from the Shinra's Army to be safe. While Serra and Cissnei were asked to stay, Sephiroth also asked Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Bane to bring the army to the SOLDIER floor in order to prepare with the departure occurring once they were ready to go. But the task in itself is a bit... difficult.

Since word of Exodus' roles in Junon and Sector 5 broke out in Shinra, most of the army was scared out of their minds. One group thought they were copies that turned out to be more lethal while another presumed it was an entirely new player who could be in both places at one time. It was especially no easier on Cloud since the one who's been defeated by the mysterious Project X was in charge of rallying them. He and the others were practically running in circles at this point. About twenty minutes went by before Serra and Cissnei came down to check on them, only to notice Cloud, Tifa, and Bane by themselves in the hall, much to Serra's frustration before she spoke with a sigh, earning a reply from Cloud, Tifa, and Bane.

"Guys, what's going on here?"

"We're having a little trouble rounding up the group."

"It turns out the news about Exodus really got them scared to death."

"And believe me, it doesn't usually happen with these guys."

Looking at the three of them, Serra noticed that one more person was missing from the group, looking to Cloud for an answer.

"And where's Zack?"

"Looking around. Our job was to wait here for those he was able to convince."

Serra only took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm before she replied to their excuses.

"Well, we're in a hurry, so let's pick up the pace."

Just at that moment, Zack and two other infantrymen arrived as he spoke up from behind.

"Already done. Just got a couple of guys willing to go along."

While the infantryman stood firm, one of which had a lean body frame and swept-back brown hair while the other had a larger body frame, as well as a black mullet swept to the right side of his face, Serra grew a bit disappointed with the numbers.

"That's it? Only two? I thought Shinra's army had more spine than that... Can I get your names?"

As they stood firm with their hands to their heads, the lean one spoke to Serra first before his partner.

"Ma'am, my name is Biggs."

"Ma'am, my name is Wedge."

"Well, Biggs, Wedge, I hope you can continue to stand out as examples for honor and bravery around others. We could use that right about now."

Just then, Serra and Cissnei heard footsteps coming nearby, turning to see Sephiroth walking in their direction before Biggs and Wedge stood firm again as he walked by them. Despite having been told about checking out a Mako reactor, Serra grew curious about where to look as she inquired the question to Sephiroth.

"So, where are we going?"

As an answer, Sephiroth stopped just in front of Biggs and Wedge before turning to Serra and speaking to her with a smile.

"To Nibelheim."

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I know I said the story would take a darker direction, and it will, but there should at least be something there to brighten up the story a bit before the dark turn. Also, I thought I could make Cissnei's anonymous true identity work with the plot and the story of my OC. So, try not to be too critical about it, please.**


	16. Call to the Dark: Part 1

**A/N: Here it is. Part one of the Nibelheim saga. Now a lot of things will happen here that may seem like it'll take a happier turn, but don't get your hopes up on that. Like it or not, tragedy will happen. Make no mistake about that.**

**Chapter 15: **Call to the Dark Part 1 - Family Matter

_Hours prior to the trip, Sephiroth had assembled a meeting with Zack, Tifa, Bane, Cloud, Cissnei, and Serra in the meeting room. It took place just after Serra and Cissnei were both cleared from the infirmary. The purpose of this meeting was to make the next mission well known to the other operatives. Aerith wanted to find out, but since she wasn't Shinra personnel, she had to be sent back to her church where Reno would keep an eye on her, especially considering the sudden appearance of her powers as the last living ancient on display against Exodus. None of them would've guessed that this would be the last time they'd be together under Shinra._

"_According to Hojo, legions of monsters have spawned near a regional Mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter. Those of us that are here, that is."_

_As Sephiroth gave out the details of their mission, Serra bore a frown on her face. It's one thing to be Hojo's guinea pig, but to be indentured to him while he's the head of SOLDIER was getting irritatingly unbearable for her as she moaned, keeping her mouth closed as she turned her head away, catching the notice of Sephiroth as he spoke to her in curiosity._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I'm just... I'm wondering if you found out something about... that other problem."_

_Sephiroth knew very well what Serra meant by that. He didn't like her position any more than she did. Before the chaos involving Exodus, the two of them were hard at work looking for another Shinra scientist by the name of Lucrecia Crescent. If anyone else knew the answer about Serra's reunion problem, she would. She could easily ask Hojo, but according to him, it's a gateway._

_First, it'll be one favor in exchange for another. Then, she'd end up being experimented on. And the next thing for all he knows, Serra would be a mindless puppet. That was a chance neither of them would take, but for the sake of hiding it from Hojo, they decided to keep it between the two of them as Sephiroth made that clear as he spoke up to her before remembering how involved Cissnei had become from Serra's giving her cells to her._

"_That'll be between you and me. And, apparently, Cissnei as well."_

_Having no clue about the other matter at the time, Cissnei turned to Serra before she spoke in a whisper to her older sister._

"_What exactly is the other matter?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Moving on, the missing operatives were tracking Lazard by the time they disappeared. They'd also reported seeing a strange podlike device in the area. It was reportedly stolen from Modeoheim."_

_Remembering all too well about Hollander's role in that frozen place, Cloud, Tifa, and Bane could see a connection in those events before Sephiroth confirmed it somewhat._

"_Meaning..."_

"_Lazard, Hollander, Exodus..."_

"_And Genesis?"_

"_Possibly. We'll have to go see if they're involved. But first, go to the SOLDIER floor. We'll depart as soon as you and the rest are ready to go."_

_Zack nodded to his order before he stood up and looked to the others._

"_Mm. Let's go."_

_While Cloud, Tifa, and Bane nodded to Zack before walking with him, Cissnei was about to go with them, only for Sephiroth to speak otherwise to her._

"_Not you, Cissnei. First, you, Serra, and I need to have a talk."_

_Somehow, the idea became a bit unnerving for Cissnei as she turned to Sephiroth and spoke nervously to be sure it wasn't about her acquisitions from her previous time with Hojo._

"_About what?"_

"_About that other problem Serra mentioned."_

_Relieved that it wasn't about what she believed it was, Cissnei took a sigh of relief._

"_Oh. Right. What was it about?"_

_For a moment, Serra was hesitant to explain as she looked to Sephiroth, unsure how he'd feel about disclosing the truth to her. She'd earned a nod from him in response before Serra proceeded to tell Cissnei the story._

"_Cissne— I mean, Katie. You know who Hojo is, right?"_

_Recognizing his barbarous actions, Cissnei made a small frown as she turned her head away._

"_Unfortunately..."_

"_Well, ever since I had these cells in my body, Hojo's been trying to keep me under his thumb. I told you about those visions and voices I've been having recently. He's using that to keep me around as his lab rat. And if he finds out you have my cells, and he will, he'll be after you, too."_

_While Cissnei heard this from Serra, she began to get more and more shocked. First, he killed off Ifalna and Gast just to go after their child, and now he's trying to shackle Serra as his pet? Is there no limit to that man's madness?! With seemingly no answer to that question, Cissnei became more disheartened than before just as Sephiroth explained to her the solution they'd been working on._

"_That's... that's awful."_

"_Fortunately, we found a backdoor out of it. Apparently, there was another person who worked on the reunion theory. She goes by the name of Lucrecia Crescent._ _And her last known location just so happens to be near where you two grew up. Just on the outskirts where a stream divides the town's area and another from the west."_

_Hearing about this, Cissnei became relieved to hear that dilemma would be solved, but Hojo's being around in Shinra would promote a bigger risk of him finding our about what she learned of his actions._

"_Really? That's great! But... even if you do find her, then what? Hojo would still be around."_

_While Serra took that in consideration as she held her head down, Sephiroth had easily come up with another remedy for that as he spoke up, making her curious._

"_Not for long, he wouldn't."_

"_Huh? W-What do you mean?"_

_There was a silence between the two of them for a while. As Cissnei awaited his reply, though, Serra recalled how close he was to killing that wretched man before she intervened. Naturally, she assumed that would be the next phase._

"_Sephiroth, are you... planning to kill him?"_

_The very idea did make Cissnei gasp, but she had to admit it was a good plan. She saw no reason to forgive Hojo after what he'd done to Aerith's parents. Who knows what else he could do if he lived any longer? However, Sephiroth had a different idea in mind as he spoke with a tone of uncertainty, knowing how badly Serra took the idea._

"_Depending on what happens... I may abandon Shinra."_

_Serra didn't quite know what to make of it as she gasped. She'd worked so hard to keep Sephiroth in SOLDIER through her determination to help him get his friends back, but it all failed. And who's to say if she'll get any stronger without him around? Then again, considering that Hojo's in charge of it, it may turn out to be the best idea after all. It wasn't what she thought it was anymore. Maybe it never was..._

"_Until then, I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER."_

_Cissnei could feel her sister's pain for a moment as she looked to her face. It seemed a bit upset over what he said._

"_Serra? Are you okay?"_

_As an answer, Serra's momentarily dismal face turned a bit happier as she smiled before walking over to him and looking up to his face with a gentle smile._

"_Honestly, I could care less about SOLDIER or Shinra. If you're leaving them behind, then I'll follow you to the end."_

_This was a reaction Sephiroth didn't expect. When they came back from Modeoheim, she was practically begging him not to leave her side, despite her failure to save his friends (her words, not his). How could Serra have matured that much? She then began to answer his psychic question with determination._

"_It's been a few weeks since the Modeoheim incident, and for all that time... you could've chosen to abandon me, but you didn't. You were always there for me. I used to think it was because of SOLDIER, but... I've been looking at it all wrong. It was always you. SOLDIER didn't find me, you did. So if you go, I'll go with you. Because, well... I love you."_

_One surprise after another. Sephiroth was truly at a loss. All the same, he was... happy. He'd never known true love in this way. Before that day, he closest he'd gotten to that was his friendship with Angeal and Genesis. But now that he knows her feelings for him, it made his decision all the more easier. There's still the consequences to think about, but it didn't matter to him anymore, at least not back then. The moment they had together was what mattered to him most. And he showed that to her as he gently held his arms around her back while she did the same around his neck._

"_That's... nice to know."_

_As Serra giggled, Cissnei was flummoxed about this relationship. Happy as she was to know that Serra found someone who loved her as much as she loved him, it crossed her mind quickly that she was out of the loop on their whole relationship._

"_Uh, not to step on any toes, but... what's happening here?"_

_Taking note of Cissnei's confusion, Serra gave her a soft smile before replying with a chuckle._

"_Well... looks like we both have a lot to catch up on."_

* * *

Later, SOLDIER was on its way to Nibelheim with Sephiroth leading the way with Serra and Cissnei behind him on opposite ends as Tifa, Bane, and Biggs were behind Serra while Zack, Cloud, and Wedge behind Cissnei. During the whole trip to Nibelheim, Serra was telling Cissnei about her experiences since her supposed death, for better or worse. Shortly after her passing, Serra was abused constantly and daily until they'd decided to evict her, forcing her to go to the Lockharts for a place to stay. Five years after, Serra would end up recruited by Sephiroth, which led to her being placed in Banora her first mission, getting burned by Genesis and his Mako energy, getting Sephiroth's cells, and so on. Her whole story was a complete surprise to her younger sister, as one could imagine.

"Are you serious? Mom and Dad actually hurt you?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"But... why would they? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For five years, I've been asking myself the same thing..."

Seeing her sister tense her fist, trying to contain her anger, Cissnei could tell that she meant every word. She wasn't sure if she'd like that one bit. Before she could worry any further, Serra interrupted her train of thought to ask about her own experiences.

"But what about you? Where have you been all this time?"

Cissnei was caught a bit by surprise, though it's to be expected. Her older sister did have a right to know. She didn't know if it'd be any help since her memories were a bit foggy since the incident.

"Well, I'm not sure I remember all the details beyond what went down at Mt. Nibel. But... all I know is that I was found and taken in by the Turks. When I was training with them, Reno kinda saw me as a little sister."

"Reno? Never heard of him."

"Maybe you can ask Cloud about him. Anyway, I didn't have any memory of who I really was back then. All I knew five years ago was my real name."

"Which begs the question. How'd you come up with Cissnei?"

"Technically, Reno did. He told me I muttered things in my sleep, like 'sis', for instance. I didn't know where it came from, but that's what I muttered, apparently. Though, I still don't know where he got the 'nei' part from."

As she recalled how Katie used to act like a horse when they were little, Serra made a light grin to herself.

"I think I can imagine..."

Finally, after a long trek, the SOLDIER team had finally entered Nibelheim as they stopped at the entrance. For Tifa and Cloud, it's like a walk down memory lane. But Serra and Cissnei felt it might be awkward based on their own points of view. Despite it, Sephiroth spoke to the group, curious about how a feeling of returning home felt personally.

"So, how does it feel? To be home after all this time? I have no hometown. I wouldn't know."

It was quite easy for Serra to answer, knowing how horribly she was treated here.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort."

Tifa couldn't help but give a sad look to her friend, knowing how bad she had it for five years. Cloud and Bane acknowledged that, too, as they, along with Tifa, spoke to her, trying to cheer her up.

"It'll be okay. You're not the same girl you were before."

"Yeah. You've come a long way since then."

"They're right. Who knows? Maybe they won't even recognize you."

Serra gave a smile to Tifa before looking to all of the people in the town beyond that entrance. They were going about their normal business ever since she left. How would they feel if they see her again? The anxiety of it all was getting to her as she held her head down.

"I hope you're right about that..."

Then, in regards to Sephiroth's earlier words, Biggs and Wedge became curious about them. What kind of person wouldn't have a hometown?

"Wait. You have no hometown?"

"You were in Shinra your whole life?"

"That's the gist of it."

Zack, on the other hand, was mainly curious about his relatives.

"Uh... what about family?"

"My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father—"

Before Sephiroth could finish, Serra interrupted, having had enough of him for a lifetime.

"Is a psychopath. Enough said on that."

Other times, he would've at least gave her a glare for speaking out of turn, but on the subject of Hojo, Serra was in the ballpark. In turn, he began to laugh a bit from Serra's interruption, which was a surprise for her. She hadn't seen him laugh before.

"Why am I talking about this? Come on, let's go."

With that, Sephiroth and the others moved on inside the town while Biggs and Wedge grew a bit confused at what went on between Serra and Sephiroth.

"I don't get it."

"I know, right? What's so funny about that?"

Serra was stuck on another matter. She knew Jenova was labeled as a calamity from the sky, according to Hojo. But to hear that she was his mother when she received an audience with her in her dreams? Something is just not right with this.

"Sephiroth's mother's name is... Jenova? That can't be right. Hojo called her the Calamity that fell from the sky. That woman didn't look anything like that..."

As Serra pondered this, she began to remember what the apparition told her in her dream back at Shinra.

"_I wish that were true. But the Jenova Cells refused to let me."_

According to her, her cells prevented her death. In her moment of grief, she tried to isolate herself and let herself die, but she couldn't. So, she had to enter a Mako Crystal to crystallize herself. For her, it's the closest to death she could get. And then there's Angeal's words to think about.

For all she knew, Hojo could've just taken advantage of this and raised him just as an experiment. Sephiroth was bound to have asked about his mother sooner or later. He wanted the truth, but instead, he told him that Jenova was his mother. It made her think back to the Jenova Cells that were used on his mother. Was that really her name? Or was a deeper and bigger problem coming from it?

"Hojo... what have you been telling him?"

As the SOLDIER team walked through the town, getting surprised glances from the townspeople, Serra wasn't sure if it was because of her or because of the fact that Tifa and Cloud returned home. Given history, she hoped it was the latter. The situation seemed to get worse as Serra walked down deeper into town. It was almost like she's being shamed just by being looked at. While Serra's eyes darted about, going from one face to another, she took notice of one that was smiling in admiration. It belonged to a little blonde-haired girl in a dark blue dress.

Looking at those hopeful eyes, Serra had an idea why she smiled to her. Maybe she imagined that SOLDIER was with the good guys, whoever they were. Or maybe it was pure innocence. To be frank, it made her jealous that this little girl kept hers. Still, she gave her a smile back and they went on their way to the inn at town as Zack spoke to Cissnei.

"So, this is Nibelheim, huh..."

"Yeah. It's always been my home for eleven years. And... I'll be honest, coming back here like this... it feels strange."

"Well, normal's pretty overrated. Strange may be a good thing after what we went through."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right..."

When they stopped just in front of the inn, Serra inquired to Sephiroth before he spoke up to the group on where to go next.

"So, what exactly is the plan, here?"

"We depart for the reactor at dawn. Make sure to get plenty of rest."

"And what about the others?"

"Only one of you needs to keep watch. Make sure you get some rest as well."

Cissnei only looked at Sephiroth with an inquisitive look concerning what they could do in the meantime. It is their hometown for most of the group after all.

"Anything else...?"

Identifying where she was getting at, Sephiroth realized that he'd almost forgotten something.

"Ah, that's right... you have permission to go visit family and friends if you so wish."

As Sephiroth walked inside the inn, Tifa couldn't help but bear a grin on her face, much to Bane's puzzlement as Cloud smiled at the thought of how his mother would react to seeing him come a long way. Meanwhile, Cissnei looked back to the house where she grew up. It was meant to be a happy occasion for her, but with what Serra told her, she didn't know if it'll ever make her smile again. Then, she thought about Serra's position on that as she turned to her.

"Serra... are you going to see Mom and Dad?"

Serra didn't react. She only stood still as she tensed her fists, trying to contain her temper for her sister's sake before she replied coldly.

"Why should I?"

"I... I was just thinking we could explain to them about what really happened. Then maybe they could make it up to you."

It was understandable for her to try, but Serra knew it was clear. In spite of what she felt when she received her cells, Cissnei clearly had no idea how much they hurt her...

"I didn't come here... to beg for their forgiveness, Katie. And I wouldn't be caught dead forgiving my so-called parents for what they did to me, either. End... of... story."

As Serra stormed her way into the inn, Cissnei held her head down in sadness. Why couldn't she try to forgive her parents? They couldn't be that bad, could they? Zack and Tifa took notice of her sadness as they spoke to her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Aw, don't let that get you down, Cissnei. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah. Serra's... just going through a rough patch. I'm sure she'll come around."

As much as she appreciated the effort to make her feel better, Cissnei still felt as though that she needed to be sure if her story was true. There's only one way to find out.

"I know... but I'm still getting to the bottom of this."

Immediately, Cissnei began to march towards the house that used to be hers. The quick motion of that got Zack and Tifa off-guard as they looked on before the latter of the two turned to Zack.

"I think you should go with her, Zack."

"Me? But, I haven't worked on anything like this."

"Well, at least be there to support her. She's coming to grips with a lot just like Serra is."

"Not that I mind doing that, but why can't you do it?"

"Because, I'll be introducing Bane to my father."

Overhearing this, Bane looked over to Tifa and became frozen like a deer in headlights. While he knew he said that he'd be by her side, just the thought of facing another authority figure was chilling to the bone.

"Are you serious, Tifa?"

"It'll be fine, Bane. He's not gonna bite."

As Zack looked over to Cissnei trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door, he just couldn't bear to let her go through that stress alone as he groaned in defeat before he spoke to Tifa reluctantly.

"Alright. But only because I can't watch Cissnei be like this. You owe me one."

Trying to get a grip on herself, Cissnei was unaware of Zack walking towards her as she spoke to herself, practically nearing paranoia.

"I can't just knock on the door... What would I say to them? And how are they going to feel about this?"

Just then, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder, making her gasp before she turned to see Zack as he spoke with a smile.

"There's something you don't see every day. You fought a bunch of Genesis copies, and all it took to make you scared is a knock on the door?"

"Zack... I've just been away for so long. What if I end up—?"

"Calm down. You're overthinking things. Just knock on the door and say 'hi.' Whatever happens next, I'll be your bachelor."

With Zack pointing to himself with a grin, Cissnei began to feel a little better as she giggled a bit before replying with a smile.

"Thanks, Zack."

Given the morale she needed, Cissnei proceeded to knock on the door, though her hesitation still lingered. She wanted to run away from the door, but Cissnei took that moment to take a deep breath before knocking three times. A short silence came after until the door began to open with a long, red-haired woman with a pink dress and white apron and a brown-haired man with a beard, a blue shirt, and overalls looking in surprise and shock the instant they saw her face. Apparently, they never once thought they'd see such a youthful, innocent face again as Cissnei felt a bit awkward about this moment, trying to break the ice with a wave as she spoke nervously.

"Uh... hi?"

While looking closely at her, the woman stepped closer, beholding the girl with her eyes.

"Katie...? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Mom. It is."

With tears in her eyes, the woman began to hug Cissnei with all her might as she sobbed with joy.

"Katie! I can't believe you're here...!"

While Cissnei returned the hug, the father couldn't help but feel the waterworks coming on before he wiped his tears away and looked to see Zack just behind her.

"And who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Zack. A friend of hers."

While they finished the hug, Cissnei concurred with Zack.

"It's true. He's been there for me when I needed him."

"But how can you be here? I thought that monster killed you..."

"Honestly, it did. But how I survived, I... I still don't remember."

"Well, it doesn't matter. At least you'll never have to worry about Serra again..."

The second she heard that, Cissnei became appalled. Why would they want to forget about her so quickly? Was she right about them?

"What? What do you mean?"

"She killed you, didn't she?"

The way her mother asked her own daughter that made it sound as though she was certain. But given the last moments of her previous life, Cissnei knew better as she put on a serious look.

"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk about. Serra didn't kill me. It was the monsters at Mount Nibel."

When Cissnei had given her answer, her parents became stunted. For five years, they thought they knew who was truly responsible, but they've been wrong all along. And worse, they've been punishing her for telling the truth! How are they going to face their daughter now? However, the more immediate thought in their minds was this.

"Wait... Serra was telling the truth?"

"I thought she finally turned."

"Turned? What do you mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the inn, Sephiroth was just looking out through the window upstairs. As he looked out at the scenery, Sephiroth began to feel a certain familiarity with the scenery. Almost as if he'd been here before... It was right at that moment when Serra walked upstairs to see him staring out the window. Serra became a little puzzled from this behavior as she walked up to him.

"What are you looking at?"

"This landscape... I could swear I've seen it before."

Those words piqued Serra's interest as she looked to Sephiroth while stopping at her own window adjacent to his.

"That's... interesting."

While Serra and Sephiroth looked out to the town, the former was curious about when they're going to begin their search for this other scientist that worked on the Reunion Theory. He didn't quite mention it to the others, but it still would be helpful to know when to start with it.

"So... when do we go look for Ms. Crescent?"

"Preferably after dinner. We'd be well-rested by then."

Serra only bore an anxious look on her face as she responded to his plan.

"Honestly, I feel up to leaving this town right now, even just for that."

Knowing how close Serra came to going berserk on just the mere image of them, Sephiroth could understand why. She's not likely to forgive them anytime soon. And even if she was, her temper would be a great obstacle to letting it go. So, for the sake of controlling her temper, Sephiroth made a slight change in plans to accommodate that.

"I see. Well, we'll need to pack the essentials. The journey from here to the site of the Chaos Theory would span a half-hour."

"Whatever works. The sooner I leave this town, the better."

"But, you know... once we find Ms. Crescent, we'll have to come back here."

Hearing this from Sephiroth, Serra made an audibly loud groan of frustration.

"Why?!"

"Our orders are to investigate the reactor. We can't leave Nibelheim until that's done, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well, I still don't want to be here. Not until I... figure myself out."

Sephiroth became fascinated by her turn of phrase as he widened his eyes in curiosity.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"After everything that's happened to me, I've... well, I've changed. I mean, I'm not the coward I was anymore, but my temper's blown up recently, and I don't know how Katie's going to feel about that if I just blew up at my parents like I did to you during that simulation. Basically, I don't know what or who I am anymore..."

Sephiroth showed a compassionate look on his face to her before setting his hand on Serra's making her look to him as he spoke with a smile.

"Perhaps we can find that out together."

Seeing the smile on his face, Serra couldn't help but return that smile with her own as she spoke gratefully.

"Thanks, Sephiroth. I'm glad I can count on you."

"Of course."

Soon after, Serra and Sephiroth were exiting out of the inn, noticing that Biggs and Wedge were the ones keeping watch. Initially, they were surprised to see them so quickly since they needed to rest. Could there have been a change of plans? To find out, Biggs spoke up to Sephiroth in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"No. Serra and I are just scouting in the area for an hour or so. We'll be back shortly."

"Uh, okay."

As the two moved on, Wedge could notice that there was a look of sadness from Serra as she looked to what used to be her personal House of Horrors. He could tell that it got her upset. While he had no clue how it made her upset, Wedge didn't want to see her so sad as he spoke up.

"Hey, ma'am? Are you okay?"

His voice made Serra realize that he was watching as she was stopping and reminiscing as she looked back to him, trying to keep her temper stable. Normally, she'd be upset if anyone was invading her privacy as far as what happened in the past, but now, she's glad that at least someone had the courtesy to see if she was okay instead of just giving her a guilty look or telling her to scram. Though, a quick check-in with her sister wouldn't be bad, either.

"I'll be fine, Wedge. But, have you seen Kat— I mean, Cissnei?"

"I just saw her and Zack going into the house before you two got out here."

Somehow, it was no surprise for Cissnei to try to explain what's really happened to her. Her heart was in the right place. It always had been. Serra couldn't help but smile at the thought as she spoke to herself in remembrance.

"Of course she did. When they get out, can you tell them that me and Sephiroth will be scouting for an hour or so? I just don't want her to be worried."

"W-Will do, ma'am."

Having noticed that he detected an authoritative presence from her, Serra wanted to change that perception of his as she turned to him and Biggs.

"And, uh, Wedge? It's okay to call me Serra. You too, Biggs."

"Of course, m— I mean, Serra."

With that, Serra and Sephiroth began to walk out of Nibelheim as Biggs and Wedge watched. When they were nearly out of sight, Biggs and Wedge turned to the house that Cissnei and Zack went into, hoping it wouldn't be grisly.

* * *

Inside the house, Cissnei recalled what her father said about her being turned. She didn't know what it meant exactly, but she could tell that it wasn't anything good.

"What do you mean turned? Serra was always a good person. How can you be worried about her being turned?"

As Zack stood by the wall adjacent to the table they sat in, Cissnei's mother and father looked to each other in concern for how she'd take what they had to say to her before the former spoke to her anxiously.

"Katie... there's something we've been meaning to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"The truth is, you were our only natural-born child. The one we had before, your sister Serra... she was... she was adopted."

This caught Cissnei and Zack off-guard as she gasped while he looked to them out of surprise. This was the first he's ever heard of Serra being an adopted case.

"Are you serious?"

The parents confirmed this to Zack with a slow nod. All the while, Cissnei was having difficulty how it'd make sense, if there was any, for them to mistreat Serra after her passing.

"So what? How does that make up for the way you've treated my sister after I died?!"

Anger quickly took over the room as her parents became chilled by the tone in her voice, let alone her knowledge of that. Before they could ask how she knew, Cissnei spoke angrily to them answer.

"Serra told me everything on the way here! She tried all she could to save me, carried me home to you, even, and _that's _how you choose to repay her?! What is wrong with you?!"

Struck by how upset she's becoming, her mother tried to plead to Cissnei.

"Please. Let us explain."

Zack took the opportunity to get closer to Cissnei while applying additional pressure on them as he spoke coldly. With how hurt Cissnei was getting, he wouldn't be caught dead messing around. As a result, he got her father to explain the reason for their mistreatment. Though, they wouldn't like the answer.

"Please do. Tell us how her not being your daughter could possibly justify the most evil thing you could've done."

"You don't understand. Serra wasn't just an orphan... she wasn't even human."

It earned some confused, yet worried glances from Zack and Cissnei. If they knew anything from Project G, it's that anyone who possessed Jenova Cells and given birth to a child would end up creating a SOLDIER. Was she a runaway, or a child who'd lost their way? However, it was limited to Gillian as the test subject at the time, so Cissnei pressed her father further to get the whole story and be sure.

"Not human? How could you decide that?"

Unfortunately, only silence came between the group as the parents held their faces down in shame. Cissnei began to take it that they weren't being truthful about their story as she growled and stood up as she spoke coldly.

"I don't know why I even bothered. I really thought that you were just hurting since I passed away, that you were letting grief think for you. But now I know that's all a lie. Now, I know that Serra was right all along; you're the worst parents I've ever had. You never spent enough time to even _know_ us anymore, let alone what we've been through. You couldn't even tell me the truth! Instead, you decide to lie to my face and hope it'll work out for the best! But you know what? I could forgive all of that, _all _of it... if you actually showed that you were my parents for once. That's the worst of it. You made absolutely _no_ effort to show that! So, guess what? I don't trust either of you, I'm not interested in anything you have to say, and I never want to see your faces ever again."

Cissnei then stomped out of the house in a flustered fit as she slammed the door on the way out before Zack, who stood flabbergasted by such a passion from his friend himself, decided to take his leave.

"Uh... what she said."

Zack then made his own exit, though a bit less angry though Cissnei's as he closed the door gently. Outside, Zack saw Cissnei standing by herself. While he got closer, Zack began to hear her sobbing lightly. Naturally, it meant that she was getting upset. Why wouldn't she be? To comfort her, Zack began to talk to her, hoping it'd help her calm down some at least.

"I'm... sorry you had to go through that, Ciss."

In response, Cissnei began to hug Zack, sobbing deeper into his shirt. All he could think to help her was to return her hug with his, holding tightly onto the redhead as he stroke her hair back. Feeling the stroke of his hand, Cissnei began to calm down as her sobs turned into sighs as she began to calm down with Zack's comfort.

"Serra was right. Why did I think I could show her they didn't mean to hurt her?"

On the subject of her older sister, Zack looked up to the inn to see if she was watching at all. When he failed to see her by the window, Zack began to think she must be moping in there by herself. She did hate their guts, after all. But to leave Cissnei alone when she needed her? What kind of sister would do that?

"That's it. I don't care what she's going through; you don't just leave your sister hung out to dry."

With that, Zack began marching to the inn, much to Cissnei's confusion as she tried to walk with him.

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"I'm bringing Serra out here and I'm gonna make her be your sister for once."

Before Zack could barge in, though, Biggs spoke up to him.

"Well, you won't find her here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She and Sephiroth left a little while ago for scouting. They'll be back in an hour."

Hearing this, Zack started to become flustered at this. Wasn't the whole point of the mission to look at the reactor? What excuse could she have for leaving her own sister behind?

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Ugh! Great. I guess we'll just wait here for them. What would they even leave Nibelheim for?"

Unbeknownst to Zack, she recalled the area just outside Nibelheim from when Sephiroth told her about it as she bore a smile while holding her hands to her heart, knowing that her sister would do anything to keep her free from Hojo as she spoke to herself.

"I think I might have an idea..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Serra and Sephiroth were on their trek to the cave just outside of Nibelheim, walking on a green field that was a complete contrast to wasteland they entered in moments ago and following a large, fresh stream northward. If the research notes were anything to go by, this would be the cave where Chaos would be destined to awaken. At least, that's what the notes said. Whether or not they'd find her here was the real question. To Serra, the notes regarding the Chaos Theory were pointing to a vague guess, but it's the only lead they had so far. Besides, this was something Serra hadn't explored before, so she took it as an opportunity to get back in touch with her roots, or so she hopes. After walking on a green field for what felt like to be an hour that Sephiroth proposed, Serra began to get tired of seeing no change from the scenery as she groaned.

"How much further until we get to this cave, Sephiroth?"

"Hopefully, not more than a quarter of a mile. We're almost there."

"Are we? Because all I'm seeing is green and blue for miles, and not one cave. How are we to know if we made any progress, if there was any at—?"

Suddenly, Serra began to see images in her head that weren't her own. For instance, Serra began to find herself standing by Hojo while talking with another man who was dressed like a Turk and with raven hair before hearing voices in her head: one that belonged to Sephiroth's supposed mother, and another that she recognized all too well as he spoke first.

* * *

_You are the last person to have any word in this!_

_Are you... are you sure this is what you really want?_

_Am I sure? Am I sure?! If this only concerns me, then yes, I'm sure!_

* * *

With the memory turning to white, Serra began to breathe erratically, concerning Sephiroth as he'd never seen her behave like this so randomly.

"Serra. What's going on?"

"I... I just had a vision. There was a woman there, with Hojo..."

Sephiroth began to regret asking her about it upon finding out Hojo was involved. He wanted nothing more to do with that horrid man anymore than he already has. Yet, the prospect of a woman with Hojo had to be a sign. It could mean that she was the one who worked on the Reunion Theory alongside Hojo. They had to be close, but he needed to be sure.

"Did you get her name?"

Recovering from a flashback that was never hers to begin with, Serra began to remember when she last spoke with the voice that turned out to be the mother of Sephiroth, as far as she knew. She tried to tell him before she noticed the location of Ms. Crescent. How did it get completely sidetracked? As much as she'd worry about it, she knew she shouldn't keep Sephiroth in suspense.

"Uh, no. None that I've heard, anyway."

"I see. Let's keep moving."

The duo then pressed onwards with Serra trying to work out how to tell him about his lineage. Given how Hojo basically hijacked their lives, Serra's first instinct was to put her down, though she understood how it felt to be weak on a personal level. As for Sephiroth, she grew worried how he would take the news. Nonetheless, she knew she needed to tell him. And for her, it's best to do so before she forgets again. Before she could say anything, however, Sephiroth noticed a change in the scenery and put his arm in front of Serra, making her stop as she became curious.

"Huh? What is it, Sephiroth?"

"We're here."

When Serra looked up and saw that she could've fallen off the field and into the stream, she then looked to her left and saw a waterfall in between the two fields of lush grass and barren dirt. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Pretty ironic considering it lived near a wasteland, she thought. Regardless, it meant that the cave was that much closer, and hopefully the answer to their Hojo Problem. As soon as Serra regained her balance, she began to speak out of wonder towards the sacred place while Sephiroth made an attempt to make a joke.

"Whoa... it looks so amazing."

"Let's hope that Chaos doesn't arrive too quickly."

Catching his remark, Serra did not like the delivery he'd made on it before seeing the smirk on his face.

"Hey, was that a joke?"

"Of course it was."

Not sure how to respond to Sephiroth's attempt at humor, Serra decided to leave it alone for now as comedy was the least of their problems.

"Never mind. We'll work on that later."

And so, Serra and Sephiroth pressed on along the edges of the field to get to the waterfall. While they got closer to it, Serra began to see past the waterfall and notice a large opening in the center. It came as a relief to her since the journey there had her convinced they were on a wild goose chase. However, there was still the matter of what she needed to tell him. So, right when they'd managed to enter into the cave, Serra began to try to tell him the truth again.

"Sephiroth... before I forget, do you remember back at Shinra when I said I had something to tell you?"

As Sephiroth began to recall her words when he'd showed her the map to the findings of Lucrecia's Chaos Theory, the two of them walked into the dark cave together, headed closer to Chaos' appointed place.

"Now that you mention it, I do. What was it?"

"Well... it's about one of the voices on my head. I've found out who's been talking to me, and how it knew you."

Suddenly, Sephiroth stopped moving in front of Serra, urging her to do the same. Evidently, it was too important for Sephiroth to ignore. That is the whole reason they planned to find Dr. Crescent over Hojo. To hear that she was able to identify one of the voices in her mind was of great interest and importance as he turned to face her.

"You have? And it... knew me? Who was it?"

Hearing the rising urgency in his voice, Serra was backed into a corner for a moment. Nonetheless, she tried her best to come clean as she tried to steady her breath before she began to reply.

"Okay. It was..."

When Serra looked up, to face Sephiroth, she began to see a familiar face within the light, causing her to widen her eyes as she gasped. Within the light was the same woman who claimed she was his mother. Serra could instantly recognize her in her mind as she whispered softly.

"It's her..."

"Who's her? Who have you been talking to?"

As an answer, Serra pointed to the woman behind her. Sephiroth became confused for a moment before turning around to see a woman with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail with the front of her hair being similar to Sephiroth's and in a white cloth that covered her chest and her region as the length of the cloth extended down her arms which were held in a fashion that suggested she was saying her prayer. As if that wasn't enough, Sephiroth began to hear a voice in his own mind as well as it spoke in longing.

_Sephiroth. Look how you've grown..._

Neither his ears nor his eyes could believe what he was seeing or hearing. This woman seemed to be practically sealed in the crystal, and yet Serra was talking to her in her dreams? How could that be...?

"Her? You were talking to her?"

"It's not just that. She's... she's your mother."

Faced with this shocking revelation, Sephiroth widened his eyes. His whole life, he was told that Jenova was his mother and that she'd died in childbirth. Could that be her? And if so, how could she have survived?

"Jenova...? But... how can that be?"

Desperate to know the answer, Sephiroth tried to approach her, only to have a panicked voice assault his mind as his mother grew afraid.

_Stay back!_

As her voice echoed in his mind, Sephiroth began to see images in his mind like Serra previously did. Those memories were ranging from one where it showed her being confronted by Hojo to one where she roamed in Shinra Manor, afraid of what her son would become. It was as if someone was forcing those memories, those _voices_ into the deepest part of his mind. He was completely powerless against it. And unfortunately, Serra fared no better as she suffered the same pain, the voices of Hojo and the mother practically screaming at them.

* * *

_Get out of my lab!_

_Silence! I'm the one giving orders here!_

* * *

The pain of those flashes began to get worse as they then saw a memory where she was introducing herself to a red-eyed and raven-haired Turk in front of her with a smile.

* * *

_Lucrecia Crescent. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine._

* * *

Then, as quickly as it happened, the visions and voices went away before Sephiroth made a loud audible gasp before looking back to his apparent mother, sealed away in the Mako crystal. His mother was... Lucrecia Crescent? But who could Jenova be, then?

"You... you're not Jenova, but... you're my mother?"

Whilst recovering from the backlash of memories, Serra began to feel bad for Sephiroth as she tried to comfort him.

"Sephiroth..."

When she tried, however, Sephiroth flouted her attempt and showed his immediate anger towards her as he gritted his teeth and began to shed tears before swiftly getting out his Masamune and pointed it at his mother, quickly scaring Serra as he shouted in a viciously venomous voice laced with sadness.

"WHY?! Why did you leave me with _him_?!"

"Sephiroth, I'm sure she didn't mean to—!"

"Do you have any idea what I've been made into? What _lies _I've been told my whole life?! Or did you not care at all?!"

As an answer, Sephiroth noticed a tear coming down Lucrecia's face as her voice sadly replied.

_I do care..._

Then, Sephiroth received another vision in his head, groaning with Serra as it forced itself into his mind and hers. What they saw next was proof that she did try to save him from that life. She was throttling Hojo in her lab, demanding to know where he is, not that he cared. He was only focused on her Chaos Theory.

* * *

_Give him back...! Give my son back!_

_And how is your experiment proceeding?_

_I don't know...! I don't know! I don't care! Let me see him! Just once!_

* * *

When the vision went away, Sephiroth and Serra were standing in total surprise as they began to feel... connected to her. They could feel her guilt, her sadness, even her anger. Like they had taken part in those memories themselves. Serra was no stranger to that, even if for one moment with her sister. But Sephiroth... he couldn't even begin to comprehend it as he spoke back to his mother, his voice admittedly becoming shaky.

"You... you tried to fight for me."

_But I failed. I wanted to disappear... I couldn't be with anyone... I wanted to die... But the Jenova Cells inside me wouldn't let me die... Ever since you were born, I never got to hold you. Not even once. So you can't call me your mother... That... is my sin._

"Your sin? What do you mean?!"

Right then, Sephiroth and Serra received another vision in their heads as they gasped, but it was less aggravating and violent than the others. It was the one memory, among others, that brought her meaning and joy: she still had Sephiroth safe inside her as she stroke her belly before she spoke gently to it.

* * *

_Whether you're human... or something else... it's not your fault._

* * *

As the memory faded to white, Sephiroth and Serra began to understand what she meant. During her life, she _chose_ to be with Hojo. She _chose _to experiment on her own son. Worse yet, she _chose _to let him Hojo have his way with him despite her initial fight to get him back.

"You... you're the... sinner?"

_Yes... whatever fate you have planned for me... it makes no difference anymore. I have no right to be your mother..._

Sephiroth seemed that he couldn't agree more with her on that as he lifted his Masamune with his blade behind him and charged it in a dark green energy. As he did, Serra began to realize that the worst was about to happen as she shouted to him.

"SEPHIROTH, NO!"

It was too late. Sephiroth had already swung his weapon at her. But it wasn't quite what Serra imagined. The target, instead, was the crystal she was trapped in. There was only one thin scratch on the crystal, but from that one slice, cracks began to form around it, overtaking the Crystal before it completely broke down into pieces, freeing Lucrecia from her prison as she began to fall from where she was suspended, only to be caught in her son's arms. While she rested in his arms, Lucrecia began to open her eyes slightly to see her son looking down to her. He knew her cells couldn't let her die. Did she choose to spare her? Or did he have something worse planned? As Sephiroth helped Lucrecia stand on her two feet and Serra stood by her, she tried to find out for herself.

"Sephiroth...? Why did you...?"

"For the record, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. If you're really my mother as you claim, you will prove it."

This was more than Lucrecia deserved. How could he ever forgive her for letting things happen the way they did? Maybe he didn't, since he wasn't interested in what she had to say. But still, why would he let her free? At that moment, she wouldn't care. All she wanted right now was a chance to make up for lost time. And she knew just where to start.

With a dash, Lucrecia ran to Sephiroth and held onto him tightly, trying hard not to sob on him. If she ever had a chance to hold him, this would be it. Sephiroth only seemed puzzled at her action, but Lucrecia knew it was the best she could do to make up for it.

"I know it's not enough, but... I just— I never got the chance to hold you... The way a mother would hold her child."

Seeing how determined she was to make the effort, Sephiroth acknowledged it with his own hug. Then, he leaned down to her ear and began to whisper something only she could hear.

"It looks like you've proved it."

Those six words instantly caused her eyes to widen. She'd been forgiven... More than that, she finally got to hold her child, however older he's become. Lucretia couldn't help but cry tears of joy on her son's chest while he held her close. Serra couldn't help but feel how lucky Sephiroth was to have at least one parent that loved him. However, she still had her own issues to work out. And for her, it'll take more than a hug to make it all better...

* * *

Back in Nibelheim, Cloud was in his house talking with his mother. When he first came over, she initially believed that it was someone else at first, but the moment she realized, she was elated. She couldn't believe how her son had matured in the past months since she'd seen him. She especially couldn't get over her how handsome he looked. On the whole, she was curious about how being SOLDIER worked out for him. She tried to find that out herself as Cloud laid on his bed.

"So... is this a SOLDIER uniform?"

"Yep."

"Honestly... it suits you. You've grown so much since we last saw each other. I'll bet the girls never leave you alone."

Recalling his experiences with Aerith, Cloud remembered that she couldn't quite get enough of him as he made a light chuckle about it.

"Not really. Not that I minded it or anything."

As much as it made her mother smile, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried about how Cloud would spend the rest of his life. There is more to life than SOLDIER. At least, that was her philosophy.

"I'm worried about you, you know. There are a lot of temptations in the city... of feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

"I'm alright, Mom. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Anyway, you should have... an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."

As his mother said this, Cloud began to remember when Aerith took care of him. For one instance, she checked on him when they first met. Another great example, which was one that stood out the most to him, was when Aerith used her powers to keep Exodus at bay. He had to wonder if she even knew about her potential... still, Cloud felt he got himself covered on that as he smiled while gazing at the ceiling above him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Bane were inside her house sitting on the couch together with her father in the middle. The girl from Nibelheim had just introduced him to her father, Brian Lockhart, who turned out to be someone Bane's own father could relate to. When he was told of how his father trained him in archery before employing that knowledge to revolvers as well, he was astonished, especially more so with how he used them to protect Tifa. Though, he wondered if his skill in hand-to-hand combat was on par with Tifa's.

"I see. And, how are you on hand-to-hand combat?"

"Honestly, I'm still learning. Your daughter really knew how to throw punches when we sparred. I've got a bruise to prove it."

In response to Bane's answer, Brian gave a soft laugh his way.

"It wouldn't surprise me. She trained under Master Zangan for five years."

"I know. Tifa told me that, too."

Just then, they heard a doorbell ringing before Brian went over to check it out.

"Who could that be?"

When Brian opened the door, he noticed a little girl in a light blue dress and with blue eyes and short, blonde hair waiting at the doorstep. Brian easily welcomed her as he spoke with a smile.

"Oh. What are you doing here, Anya?"

"Have you seen Tifa yet?"

"Why, yes. She brought someone with her in my house, actually."

It made Anya particularly happy as she got excited.

"Really?! Can I see them?!"

"Of course. Come on in."

In the house, Tifa and Bane heard Anya's cheer, shocking them as they'd never heard such a commotion before.

"Dad?"

"What's going on?"

To answer Bane's question, Anya dashed into the living room as giddy as could be before she noticed two of the SOLDIERS on the couch in front of her. These two were among the operatives that came by the same morning. To see them in front of her again made her heart skip a beat as she quickly jumped on Tifa with a hug and a giggle, much to Tifa and Bane's surprise. While the girl snuggled against Tifa, she couldn't help but blush as she was nestled just underneath her assets before she hugged her back while Anya spoke to her.

"I missed you so much, Tifa!"

"Aw, I missed you, too."

Bane became taken aback by how she could recognize the hyperactive kid that just tackled her with a hug as he spoke to her inquisitively.

"You know this girl?"

"Yep. This is Anya. She liked to watch me train with Cloud and Zangan as far as Martial Arts."

"So, she's your neighbor?"

"Basically."

While Anya continued to hug Tifa, she'd begun to ask a lot of questions concerning her trip to SOLDIER.

"So, how was SOLDIER? What did you and Cloud do together? Did you get Serra back home?"

Seeing her daughter being bombarded with questions, Brian tried to simmer her down some as he cleared his throat.

"Okay, Anya. One step at a time."

"But why?"

"She's just gotten back home from SOLDIER. You need to let her rest."

"Aw..."

As the little girl frowned in front of her, Tifa didn't quite like how sad she is, so she tried to fix that as she spoke to her with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Anya. I can at least answer one question."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Which one?"

"The third one."

"Oh! So you brought her here, right? Is she here?"

Tifa was about to answer before she remembered how Serra went inside the inn with a bitter taste in her mouth. She wasn't not sure if Anya should see her in that mood.

"Well... sort of. I did, but she's trying to get used to the idea of being back here."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the inn, last I remember, but... she's not exactly in a good mood right now."

"How come?"

As Tifa and Anya talked with each other, Bane watched the conversation between the two of them. It's almost like watching a mother talking with his daughter. Bane gave a smile to them towards this affection before noticing something out of the ordinary at the entrance. Through the window, he saw... Serra and Sephiroth. And they weren't alone as he'd also noticed Lucrecia walking in between them before bringing it up to Tifa.

"Uh, Tifa?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Serra and Sephiroth just got in Nibelheim... again."

"Again? You mean they left?"

"Apparently. They must've done some scouting for a while, because I don't remember seeing someone else with them."

When Tifa looked through the window, she took notice of Serra, Lucrecia, and Sephiroth walking into the town, becoming surprised as she noticed the second of the three walking in front of them as she became curious while inadvertently stirring Anya's own curiosity as well.

"Who's that...?"

"Who's what?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

With that, Tifa picked up Anya and set her down on the couch before she helped Bane up off it and the two went outside before Anya peeked through the window to get a good look at the situation.

* * *

Outside, Biggs, Wedge, Zack, and Cissnei took notice of them and went up to Serra, Sephiroth, and Lucrecia as they noticed the welcome wagon moving in on them. Initially, Lucrecia grew a bit anxious since Zack looked especially mad at them.

"Who's that? Why does he look so mad...?"

Given how horrible she'd acted to Cissnei recently, even if only for that one instance, Serra had a feeling.

"It's not you, Lucrecia. It's me."

When they got closer, Serra's theory was proven as Zack confirmed it with his words.

"You better have a good reason for just taking off like that. Why couldn't you just tell us yourself?"

"Zack, I did try, but you weren't outside at the time."

Truthful as it was, Zack was still upset with her, though Cissnei tried to let him know how she felt about it.

"That's not the point. Couldn't you have at least waited for Cissnei?"

"Uh, Zack?"

"You were supposed to be there for her!"

"Zack."

"But where were you?!"

Faced with no other option to get his attention, Cissnei gripped her hand on his arm before sternly repeating his name.

"Zack! It's fine."

"Fine? She left you alone!"

"But she came back. And with someone... who can help us."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice inflected to Lucrecia, Zack became confused about the development as he looked to Cissnei in disbelief.

"Help you? What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that if you didn't like Hojo before... you'd definitely hate him for what I have to tell you."

At that moment, Tifa and Bane got closer to the group by the entrance as they became confused on the development taking place.

"Serra? Where did you go?"

"And how come you didn't tell us?"

It proved to be pretty awkward for Serra as a blush came over her before she explained herself.

"Sorry. I thought Cissnei would bring you guys up to date."

"Well, I would've if Zack didn't try to make me stay in the same spot."

With Cissnei pinning the blame on Zack, he started to become embarrassed himself as he made a sheepish chuckle, knowing how scary she'd get if she's angry before Biggs concurred with her.

"It's true. You did try to do that."

"Yeah, my bad."

The group then began to laugh together, even Biggs and Wedge, much to Lucrecia's wonder. The way they talked with each other like they were all good friends was intriguing to her. Where could she possibly fit in with all of this? Evidently, she knew she missed out on a lot, but in the end, she couldn't help but smile before Sephiroth took notice of it and became curious. Before he could find out what it was about, Serra took the opportunity to introduce their latest addition as she spoke with edification.

"Anyway, Sephiroth and I found someone you all should meet. She's going to be helping us with our mission."

As Serra gestured over to her, Lucrecia became caught off-guard for a moment before looking all around at the faces all trained on her. Is this really how SOLDIER is now? She'd missed out on so much... Regardless, Lucrecia played along with the introduction Serra had in mind as she smiled to them.

"It's... very wonderful to work with you all. My name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent."

* * *

**A/N: And that was part one. Now, on to part two, where things will begin to take a turn for the worse... Before then, though, there is a lemon to be expected before the craziness here, for future warning. I'll leave it to you to figure out who it'd be about. Also, the little girl by the name of Anya will be portrayed by Lara Woodhull here.**


	17. Call to the Dark: Part 2

**A/N: Hello. Here is the next chapter in the Nibelheim saga. Fair warning, though, there is a lemon that will precede it. So, if lemons aren't the kind of thing that interest you, feel free to skip over that. But if so, read on. Other than that, I hope you're prepared for the bombshell...**

**Chapter 16: **Call to the Dark Part 2 - Project "S"

* * *

***LEMON WARNING***

Later at night, Zack and Cissnei were resting in one of the town's houses by themselves. She had something to tell Zack concerning Lucrecia's presence in Nibelheim. And it had to do with the fact that she possessed Serra's Cells after her blood transfusion. Because so far, Hojo doesn't know she has them, and she found it best to keep it that way. If word got out, Hojo would quickly take her on as his lab experiment and treat her like that was all she ever was to him. When Zack heard this extension of the depths of his inhumanity, he was at a loss.

First, he killed Professor Gast and his wife, the mother of poor Aerith, and now, he's listing Serra as his guinea pig. And if Serra didn't stop him from the very distasteful idea he considered, he could've marked Cissnei as another one of his playthings as well. No wonder they were in such a hurry to find Dr. Crescent. But the lengths of his cruelty didn't stop there. According to Serra a few hours earlier, Lucrecia had her own share of suffering at his hands.

One day, while she worked at Shinra Manor, Lucrecia found out, to her horror, that he'd killed Vincent Valentine and used his body to further his experimental exploits. Even worse, he'd deliberately experimented, though she did not say anything against it, on her own child (though she never said who it was) and refused to let her hold him. Having heard all those stories, Zack knew there was no doubt about this madman. If there ever was a devil incarnated on Gaia, it'd be Hojo. And as Cissnei warned him before, Zack began to have a burning hatred for Hojo.

"THAT FILTHY, ROTTEN SCUMBAG! How does that guy still have his job?!"

Cissnei felt that she'd heard his rambling before, especially since his words were more simplified.

"You said that before when I told you about Aerith's family."

"It's official. That guy has a _major_ death sentence on his head!"

"Zack—!"

"What he's done, what he's doing, is sick, twisted, and nothing short of evil! If he were here right now, I'd... I'd..."

In his anger, being unable to express verbally his action, Zack took his Buster Sword and began to swing it overhead to the floor and cut deep into it with a vicious yell from the top of his lungs, frightening Cissnei to some degree as her yelps escaped her mouth. Hearing those yelps, Zack turned to Cissnei and saw the panic in her eyes. It was just as much a shock for Cissnei to see Zack completely lose his cool like that as much as it was for him to see her so scared of him, if ever. Neither one enjoyed that experience at all, but Zack was the only one to regret what he did. The last thing he wanted was to startle her, let alone scare her. He didn't know if he could make up for that, but Zack still wanted to try if there was even a chance that she could let bygones be bygones in this instance.

"Cissnei. I'm... so sorry. I-I was just so mad. How could any human being be that terrible?"

While Cissnei calmed herself down for a moment, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she cautiously approached Zack, trying to comfort him despite his outburst, though he knew who made her scream.

"I-It's okay... I was just... surprised."

"Don't you mean scared?"

Hearing how bluntly Zack put it to her, Cissnei began to feel bad for him. She knew he didn't mean to make her feel that way, but it didn't change her initial reaction. For him, it was simple as that. But if their last conversation on the beach was to mean anything, it'd be on the contrary.

She remembered how Zack wanted things to be simple. But she told him that the truth lied in each person, only for it to seem suspect when it leaves their mouths. Then, he told her they weren't that simple. Cissnei never forgot that lesson from Zack, whether he was aware of its significance or not. To help remind him of that, Cissnei began to lean to Zack's face and planted her lips, catching him by surprise as his eyes widened before Cissnei ceased her kiss with a smile as she replied to his inquiry.

"No. It's not that simple. And neither are we."

Letting what Cissnei did sink in, Zack began to blush at the thought of it. Here he thought he'd be the one to make the first move, but no. Cissnei pulled one over on Zack, and quickly no less. Now, that kiss was all on his mind. Not how he scared her, not how Hojo was the absolute definition of the devil. All he could think about... was her. And as he began to realize that, Zack began to stutter.

"D-Did you really just—?"

"Kiss you? Yeah."

"Uh... can you do that again?"

Having found a new meaning for his nickname of Zack the Puppy, Cissnei began to giggle as she held her hands over his shoulders.

"Sure."

With that, Cissnei and Zack began to kiss again, but this time, they were savoring the lip lock as they moaned with their tongues introducing themselves to each other's tastes. Somehow or another, the prolonged contact of their lips was enough to make them desire even more of the other's body with Zack's hands began smoothing themselves down to her bosom, which he began to squeeze, catching Cissnei off-guard. She felt as though she should take offense to that, but it was an entirely new sensation for her, and a pleasing one for her. So, she went along with that feeling as she moaned blissfully into his mouth while unconsciously rubbing her chest on Zack's as she leaned closer to him. Feeling Cissnei's body on him, as well as a strange, wet sensation around her unmentionables, Zack couldn't contain his own moan and let it flow into her mouth as well. Sadly, it wasn't long before either of them were forced to end their kiss as they removed their lips from each other and panted heavily, letting the saliva from their kiss drip down in between them. When it fell, Cissnei looked down to where it landed just as she felt a wet spot where her unmentionables was and blushed, making Zack confused.

"Hm? What's wrong, Cissnei?"

"I... I think I got myself wet."

"For real? I can't even tell."

"Me neither. Do you... think you can take it off?"

Zack began to blush from Cissnei's odd request as he tried to check if he'd heard her right.

"What? You want _me _to take your pants off?"

"Yeah. I'm scared that I got it all wet around the waist."

"I don't think that's possible."

As the wet sensation became worse for her, Cissnei couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore as she squeaked at him.

"Can you please hurry and look already?"

"Okay, fine."

Zack began to take off her pants as she'd asked. However, this wasn't any less embarrassing for him, either. Not once had he been asked to pull a girl's pants down before, least of all in this situation. Nevertheless, he proceeded to do so, unzipping the pants before pulling them down and removing them from her legs as Cissnei couldn't help but whimper at how awkward it must be. When he took notice of the source of the wetness, Zack found out that her panties were also affected by the liquid.

"Uh, Ciss?"

"Yeah, Zack?"

"Don't freak out, but it looks like your underwear's gone soaked."

Her face turning red in complete embarrassment, Cissnei's whimpering became louder, though stifled in her mouth. She didn't want to deal with the soggy feeling in her sensitive area any longer, but was self-conscious about him seeing the full extension of her lower half. At this point, she didn't know which one was worse. However, the feeling of sogginess was closest to making her die of embarrassment as she repeated her request to Zack.

"C-Can you take them off, too?"

It earned a mad an intense blush on Zack's face as he was asked to repeat the request.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Please, before I die of embarrassment!"

Hearing how Cissnei desperately raised her voice, Zack began to think that she's a bit of a stranger to this kind of thing. Then again, the feeling of wet underwear has got to be chafing. Either way, he had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, okay. Just don't raise your voice like that."

Zack began to place his fingers on the edge of her panties and pulled them down slowly, gently exposing Cissnei's unmentionables to the brisk air as her panties then fell loose from her thighs and onto the floor. With the clothes on her lower body removed, Zack couldn't help but look at the dripping wet vagina in front of him. It didn't have any hair around it, just a small hole at the center that appeared to be throbbing. Meanwhile, Cissnei felt the air rushing around her region and began to shiver at this before covering her vagina with a grunt, catching Zack's attention with curiosity.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I'm standing here half-naked and my privates are dripping wet. What do you think is wrong?!"

"Your... privates?"

"What else would I call it?"

Hearing her reply, Zack began to piece it all together. Considering her age back then, she didn't know very much about the functions of her human body before she was attacked at Mt. Nibel. Either that, or she must've forgotten when she was revived. Either way, her situation was a contrast to his.

Before he even got enrolled into SOLDIER, his parents filled him in on sexual education. It freaked him out at first because, well, who would've expected a baby to come from there? But over time, he got over it, which was more than he could say for Cissnei, apparently.

"You... Ciss, don't take this the wrong way, but how much do you really know your body?"

Embarrassing as it was, Cissnei responded meekly in spite of turning her head to the side.

"Apart from the obvious, not much."

"You mean you never learned about sex?"

"No. What is it?"

This was moving quite fast for Zack to be he one to say it. But he couldn't let her see her parents after the trouble they gave her this morning. He had to take it upon himself to teach her, even if he had to resort to visual aides. Though, Zack still felt it embarrassing, he hoped it would at least make her feel better as he spoke while holding his pointer up.

"Right. How do I put this? Uh, give me a sec. And, uh, close your eyes."

While she nodded and closed her eyes, Zack began to undress himself in front of Cissnei, disposing of his shirt first before moving on to his pants and underwear. When he was finished, Zack was in au naturel mode. Cissnei was afraid to look at first, but nonetheless tried to check if it was alright.

"Can I look?"

"You may."

Cissnei slowly opened her eyes, taking in his natural state one glance at a time. When they were halfway open, she could see his chest and head. But when they were fully open, Zack was shown to have no clothes on him, leaving her bewildered to see two dangling kidney shapes behind his rod as he spoke like he was surprising her with a trick. Although, Cissnei wasn't blind to how he must've felt as she saw his blush turning redder by the second.

"Ta-da!"

"Zack... isn't that embarrassing for you?"

Caught red-faced, Zack held his head down as he spoke in defeat.

"Definitely. But I was hoping it'd make you feel better by proxy."

Cissnei giggled at his answer and began to smile as she replied gratefully to him before he moved on.

"Thanks for trying."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, when a man and a woman truly love each other, they get this... sort of a gut instinct to throw caution to the wind and go for it. That would be our hormones. And, uh... do you know where babies come from?"

"Not really."

As Zack proceeded to explain, he pointed at his meat rod as a visual aide before pointing to Cissnei's hole.

"Well, uh... there's a process to making them. It involves... my penis and your vagina."

"Penis? Vagina?"

"Yep. The men have penises to go inside the women's' vagina and straight into their womb. That's where the sacs behind it come in. They produce this white stuff in the womb so that women can get babies."

"Oh. Really? That's... pretty straightforward. But how does it explain my leaking?"

"That's just it. The hormones are telling you to go for it."

Cissnei's first thought was that it made no sense. How could her body react when it wanted her to go for it with Zack? Although, she did recall one piece of evidence that was contrary to this belief.

"Hmm... the kiss did feel nice."

"Right?"

Cissnei's gaze then diverted itself to Zack's erect penis, unable to take her eyes off of it. Curiosity already began to develop in her mind as to how it would really feel inside her. Cissnei didn't believe that something that size would be able to fit in her hole. And even if it did, how was she to know if it wouldn't hurt. For that, she looked to Zack for an answer. In response, she received his uncertain look as Zack spoke his second thoughts to her.

"But... you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just didn't want you to feel embarrassed about yourself."

"Zack..."

Cissnei began to take a step toward him before she ran to him and hugged him, making his face flushed as she spoke to him.

"Of course I want to."

"You do?"

"Yeah. These last few months with you made me realize how close we've been. Especially with... what Exodus did to me."

It was no pleasant memory for Zack. He remembered all too well how close Cissnei came to dying from Mako energy burning inside her. To lose her would've been the worst thing for him.

"Right. That guy."

"I was planning to tell you how I've felt about you since. But then I got caught up in the fact that my parents hated my sister after what happened, and... I guess I lost track. Until tonight, that is."

"Really? Y-You still want to do this."

Cissnei gave him an assuring nod as her answer before he smiled at her. As the two looked to each other, Cissnei then felt his penis touch her region, making her look down and remember her anxiety about the process.

"One thing, though. Are you sure something that big would fit in me?"

"Pfft! Of course it would! Maybe..."

Doubt began to fill his head the more he looked at her concerned face. Zack wanted to show her how it felt, but not if it would hurt her.

"Uh... maybe we can lick each other's privates to be safe."

"Lick them?"

"You know, to lubricate them. Unless you got any other ideas."

Cissnei didn't have any other ideas, at least none that wouldn't disturb the people who were sleeping. She can't exactly sneak out in her condition, and even if she could (or most likely Zack since his clothes aren't wet), it wouldn't be fair for the other people to find out their items have been used to lubricator their unmentionables. With a sigh, Cissnei accepted defeat as she spoke to Zack.

"Okay... But I probably wouldn't like the taste."

"Oh, wait! First things first."

Zack walked up to Cissnei and began to remove her tuxedo before unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off of her, letting her be in full au naturel mode as well. As a result, her supple B-Size breasts were revealed to the air as well, her especially pink nipples becoming harder by just the feel of the brisk temperature.

"There we go. Now you're all set."

Despite everything she'd been told about sex, Cissnei still felt a bit anxious as she turned away from Zack while holding her left arm over her chest and her right hand still covering her vagina. Right away, Zack recognized her hesitation as he tried to ease her into it gently.

"It'll be fine, Cissnei. I'll be gentle with you."

"Really? You will?"

"Yeah. I figured since you didn't know much about it, I could guess that this is your first time. Is that fair to say?"

Surprised how Zack could read her like a book, Cissnei's face turned red as she replied sheepishly.

"Yeah. It is."

Zack also began to notice how insecure she was for anyone to look at her naked body. Frankly, he didn't see anything wrong with it, but it is a new experience for her, so he tried to help her get used to it.

"You know, you don't have to cover them. I think they're beautiful."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. I understand your reservations, but... I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

The sincerity of his voice reaching into her heart, Cissnei began to lower her arm from her chest and move her hand away from her vagina, allowing Zack to see her full glory as she smiled at his kind words.

"Okay. I'll trust you, Zack."

"Cool. Then let's get started."

"And how do we do that?"

Not long after, Cissnei was below Zack as he laid on top of her, his face positioned just above her vagina while his penis was just over her head. The plan was for her to suck on his meat rod until he releases himself inside her while Zack licks at her vagina until the same result happens on her end. Perhaps it was a faster way to get this over with, but Cissnei was beginning to feel anxious about it already.

"Okay. When I say 'go', we suck on each other as hard as we can. First one to climax loses. You ready?"

"Ready as I can be, I guess."

"Okay. Ready..."

Zack began to move his penis to the direction of Cissnei's mouth, much to her nervousness before he resumed the countdown.

"Set..."

"Hey, Wait a minute!"

"Go!"

Suddenly, Zack put his whole organ inside her mouth, Cissnei's mouth being stuffed with his tip before it moved in and out of her mouth. Cissnei hadn't felt anything like this before. Startling as it was, the sensation was... pleasant. She could taste his whole rod inside her mouth... and the taste wasn't quite what she expected it, good or bad. Her moans ensued, only able to echo in her mouth and through her nostrils as his penis thrusted itself. And then, just when the sensation couldn't get by better, Cissnei began to feel something licking at her vagina, causing her moans to become louder as Cissnei was thinking to herself on these new feelings.

"_These sensations... where are they coming from? I don't understand how... how they could get me riled up like this. But it doesn't seem to hurt. I should be fine like this..."_

As Zack licked up the clear liquid from Cissnei's vagina, he couldn't help but feel surprised at how much of it was coming out of her. She must've wanted him very badly for that much to come out.

"Sheesh, Cissnei. Exactly how much did you wet yourself? Ah, it doesn't matter. Time to take it to the source."

In an instant, Zack put his face closer to her vagina until his mouth covered it with his tongue stretching the fold inside her, earning a louder moan from his partner as his penis began to go faster in anticipation of her taste and moans. As his sacs began to smack themselves on her face, Cissnei felt as though gage was becoming hypnotized. Either that, or the feeling she had in her mouth and her region were overwhelming her. Whatever the case was, Cissnei was utterly struck by the happiness she's feeling.

"_Ahh... my vagina and my mouth feel so good... whatever you're doing, Zack... keep doing it...!"_

With both of them increasing tempo on their licks and/or thrusts, Zack and Cissnei began to feel themselves ready to burst as she wrapped her legs on the back of his neck and pushed him in deeper to get more out of her vagina just as she put her face closer to his penis. She then began to taste something strange inside her. It was warm and thick, and the taste was something she never experienced before. All the same, it drove her nuts as she began to release herself into Zack's mouth, spraying her liquid into the inside of it like a hose as their moans entwined together, however muffled they were. When they'd all but spent their juices, Cissnei let Zack's penis slip away while he moved his mouth away from her hole and looked back to Cissnei as he realized what happened.

"Aw! Looks like I lost. Way to hang in there your first time."

"And I wasn't even ready. I tried to tell you before."

Zack began to get embarrassed about that as he lifted himself up off of Cissnei and turned his body around to face her.

"Sorry. My bad."

"It's fine, Zack. Really. Still... it was so wonderful. I had no idea anything could taste or feel that good."

"Glad I could help you on that. But... there's only one way to seal the deal."

Zack suddenly began to lift Cissnei up, much to her surprise.

"Hey! What are you—?"

Then, he placed himself just under Cissnei before letting her rest on him. That was one part Cissnei didn't understand until Zack held her legs up, placed her vagina in position, and explained to her the situation.

"Now, we just gotta make ourselves a baby. If you're still up for it, that is."

Zack held Cissnei's vagina just above his penis, awaiting her approval. She was a bit anxious for him to put it inside her, so for Zack to ask her permission was a bit comforting to her. Cissnei took the time to consider this as she took a deep breath. As she felt Zack's body supporting her, like he'd always done since they met, she made a decision. She could have a hard time putting it in her vagina, and it'd definitely hurt, but if it meant having a child with him, Cissnei knew it'd be worth it.

"Of course. But on one condition."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"From now on... call me Katie. Only the people closest to me can call me that."

Zack was initially caught off-guard for a moment, seeing as she'd gotten used to her new name. But he understood and gave her a nod as he gently lowered her into his rod.

"Okay. Here goes nothing..."

Cissnei could only close her eyes as Zack's organ began to take up the space inside her region, feeling the walls within stretch and shift from where they were meant to be. The intrusion was bitter and painful, but she didn't want to scream as she bit her lip and muffled her groans. Zack took it as a sign for him to stop as he let her lay down completely, removing his hands from her legs as he looked to her face that started to shed a tear.

"You okay, Ciss— uh, Katie?"

"N-No..."

"Maybe we'll just give it a minute?"

"Sure."

And so, Cissnei waited for the pain to go away as she laid on top of Zack. While they laid, Cissnei began to feel her nipples harden on her chest. Her uneven breathing was making it hard for her not to concentrate on them as they hovered in front of her until she had a thought. Maybe they could help her get the relief she needed from the pain until it goes away.

"Hey, Zack...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... play with my chest? And do it gently?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that, Zack placed his hand over one of her breasts and began to stroke it gently, earning a pleasurable moan from her as the sensation overcame her. Though the pain was still present, it was gradually fading in favor of her pleasure with Cissnei losing her thoughts to the bliss that filled her mind.

"_I... I can't think...! It feels too good..._"

In her daze of passion, Cissnei leaned over to Zack's face and began to kiss him, their lips melding together and their tongues rubbing against each other before they started to go away and then back together. In that moment, Cissnei began to feel Zack's penis throb inside of her, getting aroused by her moans, but she felt nothing but pleasure from this. Feeling no pain from her region, Cissnei parted her mouth from his before she panted while signaling him.

"Please, Zack... thrust yourself inside me..."

Per her request, Zack began to move his penis inside her vagina upward and then downward in a moderate tempo, making Cissnei moan as Zack stroke her breast and the two resumed their blissful kiss. After some decent time of that, Cissnei and Zack parted their kiss again before she spoke what she wanted on her mind.

"G-Give me more, Zack...! Go harder, go faster...!"

"You got it, Cissnei."

"Please... call me Katie!"

Zack's penis then began to move harder and faster quickly. Amidst the pleasurable sensation flooding through them both, Zack couldn't help but say her name as she pleaded.

"Okay, Katie..."

"Ahh, yes! Say my name again..."

"Katie..."

"Yes...!"

"Katie...!"

"Ahh, yes...!"

The two of them could feel themselves reaching the peak of their pleasure as Zack spoke to her in pants.

"I... I'm about to... to cum!"

"Me, too...! Let's cum together!"

With that, Cissnei and Zack began to kiss again, their tongues swirling inside their mouths before his penis picked up the tempo on the thrusts and began to eject it's white load into her womb as it lodged itself directly into it while her juices coated his organ and leaked out of her vagina. Feeling such a pleasant release, Zack and Cissnei moaned into each other's mouths before letting themselves collapse as they parted their mouths and panted their breaths. Their consciousness fading, Zack and Cissnei looked to each other in the eyes as they smiled, happy to have this moment between them as they slowly closed their eyes and let sleep take them both as they spoke softly.

"That was... amazing, Zack. Thank you... for teaching... me."

"You're... welcome."

As Cissnei closed her eyes, her whole body went limp as her arms laid themselves near her body while Zack used the last bit of his consciousness to put the blanket over the two of them to keep from getting cold before he put his arms over her chest and held her closer to him, willing to protect Cissnei as her shield...

* * *

***LEMON OVER***

* * *

The next morning, Zack and Cissnei were still lying in bed the way they were: in their natural state, and close by each other. The first one to wake up is Zack as he yawned before opening his eyes to see that Cissnei was still safe and sound asleep in his arms. It was a cute thing for him to watch her sleep. But unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. They had to check the reactor at dawn and find out what was attracting the monsters and causing disappearances. That meant he and Cissnei— no. He and Katie needed to be awake and dressed up for work. He knew that very well as he prodded her face with his finger.

"Come on, Katie. Wake up."

He was successfully able to get her eyes to open as they fluttered before she saw his grinning face, making her wonder what got him so smiley.

"Morning, Zack. What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing. You just looked cute while you slept."

Katie granted him a small smile as she sat up and felt her belly.

"Well, maybe not as cute as my baby's going to be when it comes..."

"True. But, until then, you win that contest."

"Thanks again, Zack."

As Zack nodded to Katie, he began to get up off of the bed and put his uniform back on just as she began to wonder the length of time it took to develop a baby. He never did get to discuss that part with her last night.

"Oh, that reminds me. When is our baby supposed to come?"

By the time Zack heard that question, he had removed his sword from the wood floor and put it on his back as he replied.

"About... nine months."

This piqued Katie's interest as she put her finger under her chin and made a devilish grin.

"Nine months, huh? I wonder what else we can do until then..."

"As much as I'd love to figure that out, we better get going. We need to check the reactor, remember?"

Zack's reminder snapped Katie out of her thought and switched her back to work mode as she gasped before she spoke hurriedly.

"Oh, you're right! We need to get going!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Serra, Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Bane, Biggs, and Wedge were still waiting at the town square for Zack and Katie to come out, though most of them called her Cissnei. They'd been ready for about ten minutes by that time. So, they were waiting on the two of them before they check out the reactor. As her sister, Serra became a bit anxious for her to wait this long while Tifa tried to keep her from assuming the worst.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Don't worry, Serra. I'm sure nothing happened to them."

"Well, why are they keeping us waiting, then?"

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait much longer as Zack and Katie came out of the house fully dressed and ready to work for the day, giving Serra some relief as she spoke with a sigh.

"It's about time. What kept you guys?"

Zack and Katie couldn't help but blush at this as they tried to explain themselves.

"Sorry about that..."

"I guess we overslept."

"Yeah. We really took advantage of that rest, huh?"

Much as they tried to hide it, though, Sephiroth and Serra could see the blushes on their faces and make a guess about what it was that made them so late to get ready. Though, they kept it to themselves and went along with it as the latter spoke with a smile before the former went down to business.

"Okay. Just as long as you're not hurt."

"Alright. Now that we've got everyone assembled, we'll go to Shinra Manor and meet with our guide. Understood?"

The whole group nodded in response to Sephiroth's orders before he began to lead the way up the mountain just on the other end of town. While they went up, Serra went next to Katie and spoke to her in a smile, earning her little sister's surprise.

"By the way, I know what you two did last night."

"What? You knew?"

"Yep. And after this, you and I need to have a talk. And it goes double for you, Zack."

Being caught in the mix, Zack moaned in defeat.

"Aw, man!"

* * *

Later that day, it was a long hike up to Shinra Manor where Lucrecia stood just outside the gate. Sephiroth walked up to her and held his hand to her before she shook it while the two of them spoke to each other.

"Dr. Crescent. I hope you've been able to recover properly from your crystallization."

"I have. Thanks for your concern, Sephiroth."

Seeing as no one else was around her but them, Zack figured out who their guide was as he showed his surprise in word and appearance to her and Sephiroth before they responded.

"Wait a minute. Lucrecia's our guide?"

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Being part of Nibelheim for as long as she has, Dr. Crescent has an extensive knowledge of most of the workings involved with Shinra. It's only natural for her to tag along."

While it was true, Zack still felt concerned about her safety. After all, she is a doctor, not a SOLDIER operative. And on another note, Tifa felt her expertise would be necessary as well.

"But it's too dangerous! We can't get you involved in something like this!"

"She'll be fine if we protect her. Besides, we have another guide here who can make the journey easier."

"Really? Like who?"

Bane was the first to answer Zack as he replied to his question with Tifa adding to it.

"Well, like Tifa."

"Wait, Tifa?"

"She knows this town like the back of her hand, Zack."

"That's true. Nobody's a better guide than me in this town."

Zack was initially going to protest, but Tifa has been a part of SOLDIER those past months. Besides, he'd heard from Serra before that she's exceptionally skilled in martial arts. It would be exceptionally useful if any monsters came and ambushed them.

"Okay, I'll give you that."

Just then, a cameraman went up to the operatives and got their attention as he held his camera up.

"Okay... Say cheese!"

In preparation for the photo, Serra, Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Bane, Zack, Katie, and Lucrecia got in position with the doctor in the center of it as she gave a smile before the photo was taken in a snap. During the journey upward, more and more photos were taken with insights given out by . One of them showed Sephiroth leading the way as Lucrecia and Serra were behind him, walking on the pathway as Serra and Katie spoke about their previous experience.

"Walking down this path again... it just brings back too many bad memories for me."

"Same here. Honestly, I wished I forgot about this one..."

In the next photo, the group came under attack from a large birdlike creature, putting them on high alert as Bane held his revolvers at the ready while Tifa got in a stance while Serra held her sword at the ready with the first two alerting the others.

"Get down, guys!"

"Where did that thing come from?"

The next photo that came showed it was easily dispatched as it laid dead on the floor with Lucrecia getting a closer look at it before Cloud tried to convince her to step back.

"I'd stay back if I were you. It's just knocked out; it'll wake up soon."

Finally, another photo appeared to show that the group reached their destination as they looked at the Mako Reactor in front of them as Katie spoke to Zack about his use for his weapon.

"You know, I didn't see you use the sharp end of that sword."

"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. So I usually hit with the blunt side."

With the photos all taken, the cameraman looked them over as Katie became a bit confused with the way she fought, though Serra was convinced it was about something else.

"You know... it's weird."

"What is? Being back here after what happened? I know it's weird for me."

"Well, there's that. But... I'm mostly talking about the fact that you didn't have any Materia with you. And it's not just today. You never had any with you on missions."

"Oh. Well, uh... it's more a personal thing for me than it is me forgetting about them."

"Personal?"

"Sephiroth told me about where Materia came from. How they were being harvested from the planet in excavation sites. After that, using them just... didn't feel right to me."

"So, you're protesting?"

There was a bit of a silence from Serra for a moment before she ended up giving a grin to her.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

Meanwhile, Biggs and Wedge were just told that they couldn't go in by Sephiroth, much to their chagrin.

"Why can't we go inside and look with you?"

"Yeah. I mean, with those monsters, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Noted. But this is a top-secret facility. We'll need guards posted out here to be sure it stays that way."

"Well, yeah... but—!"

Before Wedge could protest, Bane had an idea on how to let them prove their worth as he spoke up to Sephiroth.

"Maybe Tifa and I could stay behind. Biggs and Wedge can go in with you guys."

"Very well. Keep this base safe."

With a nod, Tifa and Bane stood at the post, though the former protested this.

"But I want to go in and look, too!"

"Sorry, Tifa. Maybe next time."

"Okay. But I'll hold you on that."

"Fair enough."

With Tifa and Bane standing guard, the SOLDIER operatives and Lucrecia went inside the facility, all of them unaware of Genesis watching from the distance as he gave a smirk their way.

* * *

Inside the reactor, a room with red lights in the background, along with several pods that glowed blue from inside, Serra, Sephiroth, Lucrecia, Zack, and Katie were going up on the stairs while Cloud, Biggs, and Wedge looked left and right in the room. While they did, Biggs and Wedge couldn't believe the reactor looked like this from inside as Cloud was more focused on the job.

"So, this is where the magic happens, huh?"

"I didn't think it'd be so... creepy."

"Neither did I. But we have a job to do. So keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Got it, sir."

As Wedge agreed to it whereas Biggs gave a nod, Zack and Katie looked at the door in front of them. From where he stood, it was completely sealed up while a green light was lit above it and the word at the top was revealed to say JENOVA. When Zack remembered the name, he became rightfully concerned while Katie showed confusion at his reaction.

"JENOVA... interesting. The door is... sealed, of course. Wait... Jenova?!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Zack?"

"Sephiroth said his mother's name was Jenova. And Hojo was looking for Jenova Cells. What do you think that means? It can't be a coincidence."

Hearing this, Katie began to feel weary as she looked out to Serra, Sephiroth, and Lucrecia. She knew that all three of them have the cells, as well as herself now. But what truly concerned her is what her parents told her about Serra. At the time, it seemed like they were making an excuse, but now, she's afraid it might be true. And it was starting to show as he noticed her worried look.

"What is it?"

"My parents... they told me she wasn't human. You don't think... that she's one of them?"

"What? Nah, they— they've got to be lying to you, like you said. They're just being jerks."

While Zack went down the stairs to join them, Katie hesitated to do so for a moment before she placed her hand over heart while holding her head down as she spoke to herself sadly.

"I hope you're right."

When he got down to their level, Zack checked with Sephiroth, Serra, and Lucrecia about their progress as he spoke to the doctor of the group who was analyzing a pod while Katie caught up with him.

"So, how's it looking, Doc?"

"Everything else looks untouched. Well, except for this section of the pods. They're all broken."

To verify it, Zack looked at the pods and saw that they were starting to break apart, almost as if someone, or something, attacked them deliberately. But what could've done this? There's just no way a monster would've coordinated an attack on the pods. Regardless, Sephiroth turned to Serra before he gave his order.

"Serra, go seal the valve."

"Got it."

As Serra went to do so, Lucrecia couldn't help but wonder why it happened the way it did.

"That's one problem solved. Except... why would it break? I was told that monsters were on the rise, and that workers were disappearing, but beyond this... there's just no evidence of that."

Having sealed the valve, Serra went over to Sephiroth as she dusted her hands off with each other.

"Okay. That's done. Now we just need to pack it up and—"

She was about to finish before Serra noticed how Sephiroth was staring into the hole through the pod that exposed blue light. If Serra didn't know any better, she'd say she saw something that made him interested.

"What are you looking at?"

"See for yourself?"

Stepping aside, Sephiroth let Serra peek inside the hole, boy to find a beast within it. It's body was physically strong and had a dark blue color on the top half while it's lower half was orange. Adding to that, it had horns on its head. The imagery of it sent her back with a shocked yelp before she turned to Sephiroth, hoping he knew what it was.

"What is that thing?!"

"I'd like to know that as well."

Lucrecia began to hold her head down in her own shame as Katie took notice of that and checked with her about it.

"Dr. Crescent? Do you know?"

"Yes. Those pods are actually the prototypes of the Jenova Project."

"Huh?"

"Nowadays, average SOLDIER members are Mako-infused humans, like Zack and Cloud here. They're enhanced, but they're still human."

Of course, it didn't quite answer her questions as to what exactly it was as she pointed to the beast.

"But then... what are those things?"

"Their Mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours. So, there'd be only one explanation for them."

Zack had an uneasy feeling about it as he looked over to Lucrecia himself.

"Are they monsters?"

She could only clench her fist, remembering how Hojo had been using Vincent as a cadaver for his experiment, his cackles echoing in her lab before she responded to him.

"Yes. Hojo was the one who created them. He used deceased bodies and fueled them with a blend of Mako Energy and Jenova Cells. He considered them as his failed experiments. Abominations spawned by Mako energy. That's what monsters are."

Suddenly, the pipes that were connected to the pods began to glow as a blue energy traveled directly beyond the boundaries of the door that led to JENOVA, whatever it was. Upon seeing this, Cloud, Biggs, and Wedge took notice of it as the first of the trio turned to the rest of the group and spoke up before Lucrecia became appalled with this function.

"Hey, guys. Something's going out of those pods."

"What? That's odd... those monsters are being drained. But why?"

Zack was only concerned with another question as he looked to Lucrecia.

"Wait. You said 'average' members. What about Sephiroth?"

Since being asking this, Lucrecia turned to her son to see if it was alright with him for her to tell the others before he nodded to her in response. Still, it didn't make telling them any easier.

"Well... another method of producing SOLDIER members was via the Jenova Project. You already know about Project 'G' as it created Angeal and Genesis. But Sephiroth was born through Project 'L'. Otherwise known as... Project Lucrecia."

Having recalled what Katie told him about the things Hojo did before, he was thrown in quite a loop.

"What?! You mean Sephiroth is your son?!"

Zack's outburst of surprise caught everyone's attention as all eyes were on her. She expected as much since they were told that Jenova was his mother. But Sephiroth stood beside her as he filled them in.

"That's right. I was just as surprised as the rest of you when I found out. In fact, I... still find myself in disbelief over this. But that's a story for another time."

Indeed it was. Because Serra began to feel her headache worsen as she clutched onto her head, hoping the pain would stop. However, it was persistent as she began to hear the other voice speaking to her. The voice of her "mother"...

_Serra... My child..._

While she doubled over, trying to ride out the pain, Zack and Katie tried to help her.

"Hey, Serra!"

"Are you okay?"

Unfortunately, she wasn't. Before she knew it, her arms began to spew out black ooze and drip them on the floor as she screamed, leaving Katie shocked as she recognized that very symptom from when she was given her sister's cells.

"That ooze..."

While Serra groaned, trying to get away from the others, Katie turned to Lucrecia for an answer as she appeared to know about that as well.

"What is that?"

"That's Geostigma. Her body's rejecting the cells inside her. And it's causing a chain reaction that devastates the body."

In an attempt to buff out the pain, Serra began to slam her ooze-covered fists in the floor with tears coming down her face. When that didn't work, she began to plead for someone, anyone to help her pain go away. All the while, the scenery around her faded to black until she was all alone.

"Someone... please help me..."

In response, the voice in her head developed a sympathetic tone as it tried to comfort her.

_I can't help you if you won't let me._

Serra looked left and right for the source of the voice, calling out for any sign of it as she spoke.

"W-What? Who's there?"

_It's me. Your mother._

"My mother...?"

_Yes. You deserved better than your so-called parents._

"Tell me something I don't know."

_As you wish. The truth is... you are my daughter._

Taking heed of the voice's words, Serra remembered the dream she had at Shinra a couple of weeks prior that showed her at Mount Nibel. She had a supportive mother that was a great contrast to the one that abused her. Moreover, she had a crimson wing on her back. And she was helping her get her own wing. All while being supportive of her like a mother should be...

"I'm... your daughter? How?"

_All can be explained in due time. But you must calm yourself and trust in me._

"How?! How can I trust you if you can't even be there for me?!"

Serra felt a hand touch her shoulder in response to her query before it replied to her.

_But I am here for you._

Serra felt the gentleness of her mother's hand and turned her head behind her to see the full view of the figure behind her. It was the same woman who encouraged her, but she had two crimson wings behind her, and she had a green robe over her now dark blue skin. The beauty of this figure was indescribable to her. At last, the source of the mystery voice revealed herself.

"Mom...? You're here?"

_Yes. My name, however, is Jenova._

Remembering the time when Hojo told her her alternate name, the calamity that fell from the sky, Serra was in utter disbelief.

"Jenova? _You're _my...?"

_I've always been here for you. And I always will be._

Serra began to tear up at the sight of her before she hugged her and sobbed on her, the only source of comfort she'd ever be able to find from her pain. The Geostigma was still taking its toll on her body and she needed relief from the pain that's hurting her.

"Please help me... I don't want to feel this way..."

Serra's mother began to caress her hair softly as she spoke into her ear.

_It'll be alright, my child. Just take a deep breath. My cells will heal you... as long as you accept me._

Having heard the answer to her dilemma, it was an easy decision for her as Serra felt the much-needed comfort of a mother's love surrounding her before she took a deep breath and she spoke softly as her brown eyes turned emerald green with an eye slit present.

"I'll always accept you... mother."

Suddenly, Jenova vanished before her eyes with Katie and Zack taking the place of her vision. They looked at her in confusion as the latter spoke to her.

"Serra? You feeling okay?"

Surprised as she was by this development, Serra couldn't help but smile to herself as she held her hands close to her heart.

"Yeah. Never been better..."

Sephiroth and Lucrecia began to notice that her arms were no longer spewing the black ooze as the son spoke to her.

"What happened?"

"My mother... I saw her in my vision. She told me things."

Katie began to get curious about what Serra was speaking of as she walked over to her.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I was her real daughter. And my parents weren't... really my parents."

"So what does that matter? You're still my sister, aren't you?"

Serra looked into Katie's eyes and saw her genuine concern in front of her before smiling at her younger sibling. Now that the two of them are connected by the older sibling's cells, they'll be closer than ever. Nothing could possibly separate them again.

"Of course, Katie. We'll always be together."

Of course, Serra wasn't... completely satisfied. Being faced with this truth that was hidden from her was enough to make her question her identity. And it's beginning to eat her up inside as she looked to her hands.

"Although... it's made me wonder. Am I... am I even human?"

To answer her dilemma, a familiar voice responded to her.

"No such luck. You are a monster."

_**Play FF **__**VII**__** Fanmade Music: "Those Chosen By the Planet Remake"**_

Serra could only gasp before looking up to see six balls of fire come at the whole group excluding Lucrecia before Serra and Sephiroth countered their projectiles, the former with her sword and the latter with his hand while the rest were knocked away before the figure responsible for the attack flew gently down onto the stairs, his black wing stretched outward before he spoke again to her.

"Serra Tiran... you are the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

Serra growled at this taunting voice and turned around to see none other than...

"Genesis!"

Recovering from his attack, Zack spoke to him as he, Cloud, Biggs, and Wedge got up while Lucrecia looked on.

"So you _are _alive!"

"I suppose I am, if you can call this living."

Sephiroth only glared at Genesis before he spoke outward to his old friend.

"What is the Jenova Project?"

"The Jenova Project... was the term see for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

Overhearing his answer, Serra began to get fearful as he was hinting at her apparent mother.

"My mother's... cells?"

Genesis turned to see her in such a state of emotional disarray. He began to smirk at this, assuming she's found out the truth.

"Poor little errand girl. You've never actually met your mother."

"I have! Just... not in person."

"You've only been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but... Jenova was excavated from a 2,000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster. And by extension, you are a monster as well."

Seeing his words tear at her heart, shown by her gasp of disbelief, Sephiroth grew angry towards him as he held his Masamune out and lunged at him.

"Stop!"

Genesis saw his attack coming and blocked it with his sword before jumping over him and landing at the ground level of the room before turning to his old friend.

"Well, well... it seems you're not the one to have manners."

"Why are you here?"

Genesis gently lowered his weapon and turned his body completely to face Sephiroth as he spoke.

"Sephiroth... I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade."

Serra began to turn to Genesis with a sneer while clenching her hand before she spoke to him with venom.

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

Seeing the anger evident in her face, Genesis smirked before he spoke to her with utmost condescendence.

"As you already know, Jenova Project 'G' gave birth to Angeal. And monsters like myself. Jenova Project 'S'..."

"'S'?"

"Used the remains of countless failed experiments to create the perfect monster."

"LIAR! I'm not a monster! I didn't go around hurting innocent people; you did!"

"That doesn't make you any less of a creature."

As Serra growled at him, Sephiroth got back to the matter at hand.

"What do you want of me?"

"Your traits cannot be copies unto others. Your genes can be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade."

Lucrecia only glared at him as she realized why the section she looked at was broken.

"So it was _you. _You've made those workers disappear... just to go after my son's cells!"

"Kudos to you, doctor, for figuring out what you should've been able to anyway."

As his mother grunted, Genesis presumed to make his offer to his old friend as he stepped closer to Sephiroth and presented a dumbapple in his hand.

"Share your cells with me. _My friend... your desire... is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_

Lucrecia gritted her teeth before she shouted at him.

"SHUT UP!"

Her temper was completely unexpected on both sides as they all turned to Lucrecia before she spoke out against him.

"My son... doesn't owe you anything! You have no right to ask for his help! Not after everything you've done! So go away, and never come back!"

Her show of defiance, however, only amused him as he grinned before he spoke to Sephiroth.

"Hmph. So _now _your mother showed her spine. If only she could've done so earlier..."

Right at that moment, Sephiroth received a flash of the same woman Serra saw in her most recent vision that's comforted her, making him gasp lightly before looking back to Genesis.

"Whether your words... are lies created to deceive me... or the truth, that I've sought all my life... it makes no difference."

Sephiroth then swatted away his gift to him, leaving Genesis in a state of surprise before his old friend glared at him while he spoke with venom.

"You will _rot_."

Having this offer refused, Genesis began to step back some before turning to Serra, noticing her clenching her hand as she looked at him, her emerald eyes glaring at him while her hand began to open, revealing a dark green and black energy within her palm.

"You have your answer. You'll never get his cells. Now... GO AWAY!"

In a flash, Serra fired it straight at Genesis, knocking him to the wall as he grunted before falling to the floor. It was the hardest hit he'd ever felt. And it wasn't just a surprise to him: everyone else around her took notice of it as well. Even Serra was awestruck at what she'd just performed, looking at her hand in utter terror as she whimpered. Genesis took his cue to taunt her further as he spoke.

"What? How did I...?"

"I see. You've made your point very clear, errand girl. Although... it would've been put to better use in saving your friends outside."

Serra began to gasp very loudly as she remembered something. Tifa and Bane were supposed to be standing guard outside. So for Genesis to be in here, he could've...

"No... Tifa... Bane... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Serra lunged from where she stood while holding her sword out and quickly charged it with a dark green and black color as she yelled out before swinging her sword at him, only for Genesis to leap away as he then used his black wing to fly outside, much to her fury as she shouted at him.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, GENESIS!"

Watching as she gave chase, Zack shouted for her to see reason before he began to go after Serra with Katie following him.

"No, stop!"

"Serra! Wait!"

Soon after, Cloud, Sephiroth, Biggs, and Wedge gave chase while Lucrecia held her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why...? Why is this happening?"

As she felt the hopelessness take over her, Lucrecia remembered how well things worked out with it dominating most of her long life. Because of that hopelessness, she brought Sephiroth into the world without his mother's love, and she allowed Hojo to have his way with who knows how many lives. Then, she remembered Sephiroth's words to her in the cave.

"_If you're my mother as you claim, you will prove it."_

Believe it or not, it was the closest thing it came to a pep talk. And from her own son, no less.

"No... I can't be weak like this. Not if I can help it..."

_**End FF **__**VII**__** Fanmade Music: "Those Chosen By the Planet Remake"**_

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins... With the truth revealed, how will Serra be able to handle it? Only time will tell.**


	18. Call to the Dark: Part 3

**Chapter 17: **Call to the Dark Part 3 - Lies Found in the Past

Since being told of her true heritage, at least how he interpreted it, Serra was giving relentless chase to Genesis, unaware that she was being followed by Zack, Cloud, Katie, Sephiroth, Biggs, and Wedge. The rogue SOLDIER had the advantage in speed with his wing, but it didn't matter to her one bit. All she wanted was to cut him down for what he's done to her friends. Sadly, that chance was denied her as she only got out to see that Genesis had long since taken off to the air. But that wasn't the worst of it. What Serra saw in front of her had her as scared as she was when her so-called parents abused her... Tifa was lying on the floor, broken and beaten with cuts on her arms. Bane received the cuts as well, but it looked like Genesis had other plans with him as he was left with a few scratches on his trench coat. The fact that he was seen cradling her close to him was enough for her to know that something terrible happened...

"TIFA! BANE!"

All Serra could do was run over to her and kneel down, placing her head on her chest in search of her pulse. Fortunately, they still had them inside their bodies, though it was equally unfortunate that it wouldn't be for long. Serra could practically see it for herself: it was like losing her little sister all over again... As the trauma of that event began to plague her mind, Serra turned to Bane to find out what happened.

"Bane, what happened?!"

"Genesis ambushed us. We didn't see him coming. Tifa fought him as hard as she could, but he really laid into her... I-I don't know if she..."

Bane was hesitant to say so in front of Serra. Even he didn't like the idea. But she might be very well near death's door. Just the hint alone was enough to get Serra scared, no matter how much power she apparently possessed. It was tearing her apart...

"No... no, please. Don't leave me...! I don't want you to go! Don't die, please!"

In her desperate plea, Serra held Tifa in her arms as she began to sob. While she did, her hands began to glow bright green before the light coated itself on Tifa's body, much to Bane's wonder before he tried to tell her about it.

"Serra. Look."

When Serra took notice of what Bane was showing her, she was in complete awe as it seemed to burn away the cuts that Genesis no doubt caused prior to his infiltration. The light then began to fade from her body as Tifa moaned before waking up to see Serra holding her closely.

"Serra...?"

"Tifa? You're... you're okay!"

Overcome with relief, Serra hugged Tifa closely, catching the latter by surprise as she tried to make sense of what was going on since she'd been knocked out.

"Huh? W-What's going on?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you, the way I lost my sister!"

As Serra wept on Tifa, she was being comforted as the raven-haired girl hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere..."

Tifa then took notice of Bane by Serra's side. His face showed that he was relieved that she survived, but at the same time, she could tell that he had something on his mind that he needed to say.

"Bane? Are you okay?"

Seeing Tifa's own concern in front of him, Bane gave her a nod as he replied softly to her.

"More than you'll ever know..."

Right at that moment, Zack, Katie, Sephiroth, Biggs, Wedge, and Cloud got out of the reactor to see the three of them together before Zack, Katie, and Cloud went down to them. When they caught up, Serra and the others turned to them as Zack spoke up in concern with Bane replying back to him in reassurance.

"You guys doing okay?"

"Well... we've had better days. But they'd be even worse if Serra didn't heal her."

Hearing the words that came out of his mouth, Katie couldn't believe it as she spoke up in surprise.

"Wait. She did what?"

"She healed Tifa. I don't know how, but she did."

Cloud looked to Tifa for confirmation, which she responded to with a nod. She didn't quite know how she was still alive after this herself, but at the moment it made sense to her. Taking note of today's event Genesis, Zack and Cloud can believe it. Speaking of, Tifa became quite curious about that person of interest to Zack.

"W-Wait. Where's Genesis?"

"He's long gone by now. But he'll be back."

Zack then turned to the group behind him and spoke out to two of them.

"Hey, Biggs! Wedge! Can you keep an eye on these two?"

"Got it."

"On our way."

As Biggs and Wedge came down the stairs, Bane helped prop Tifa up as he put her arm around her shoulder as she moaned while he spoke cautiously to her.

"Tifa, stay close to me."

"Okay..."

Bane tried to walk a few steps with her, but his legs wasn't able to hold her up due to the damage Genesis gave to him as well. Just as he tripped, however, Cloud caught him and lifted the both of them up with Zack holding Tifa's other side up as the two of them spoke to their companions.

"It'll be okay, guys."

"Yeah. We got you."

While the four of them walked away from the reactor and to the path back to town, Katie looked over to her older sister, surprised by what she'd done to save Tifa. She had to wonder... did she know she could do that back then? Judging from the look of surprise to her hands, Katie quickly found out that she didn't know.

"Serra? Are you okay?"

"I... I healed Tifa. It was just like before..."

_While Serra tried to make sense of it, she had a brief flashback of herself holding her little sister tight to her. She was sobbing on her the whole time, so she was unaware of the green light glowing on her body. And... those SOLDIERS didn't look entirely upset. Some of them were more puzzled. She didn't understand why back then, but now it all made sense. Except... why didn't Katie wake up when she had the chance to do it?_

"Like before? What do you mean?"

Katie's voice was enough to lose her train of thought on that subject before she turned to her and dismissed her.

"Oh. Never mind. Can you... can you make sure that Tifa and Bane are okay?"

"Uh... sure."

"Thank you."

Serra then began to walk downstairs before she remembered that she still needed to talk with her disuse about her time with Zack. She could tell back then from their faces that they did something together that was sacred for life. The whole point of that talk was to be sure that she was ready for its trials. But, given today's strenuous ordeal, she might not be able to have time for that.

"Oh, Katie? About that talk..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I just need you to know. And make sure you tell Zack about it, too."

"Okay. Know what?"

There was a silence between the sisters for a moment before Serra gave a soft smile and turned to Katie.

"You guys can do what you like with each other. As long as you promise to love each other and take good care of that child. It'll need role models to depend on throughout its life. I can count on you two for that, right?"

It was a stunning thing to hear from Serra. She was expecting that talk to be about how stupid it was that they did so without her knowledge. Yet, she told them she was fine with it. How could she say that? All the same, it's made her happy that Serra was willing to support her all the way for that.

"R-Right."

Serra then gave a smile before the two of them walked down the path together as the two of them held hands, both of them willing to move on from the past despite its trauma, for better or for worse. Sephiroth saw the whole thing from far away as he gave a grin to her. Then, it occurred to Sephiroth that he hadn't seen Lucrecia come out of the reactor. Spurred on by his curiosity, he decided to head back in and see what was taking her so long. As he headed back inside the reactor, Sephiroth heard Lucrecia panting on the floor.

By itself, it was worrying enough to know that his mother wound up hurting herself. But as he tried to find out what happened, Sephiroth was utterly stunted to see what had occurred. He saw a delicate, white wing sticking out of her back, flopped down on the right side of her body. What had she done to herself?

"Mother? What have you done...?"

In response, Lucrecia tried to stand up as her feet planted themselves on the ground before standing up as she replied to her son.

"I... I've embraced... the Jenova Cells. It was the only way to... to be ready... when he comes back."

As Lucrecia tried to get used to the wing on her back, Sephiroth recalled when Angeal and Genesis had wings on their backs. They were all linked to the Jenova Project, that much he knew. But what he didn't know was how it all started.

"Jenova Cells again..."

Immediately, it made him remember when Serra was plagued by dreams and voices before. They didn't seem to bother her anymore, but there's still a lot they never knew... a problem he intended to rectify as soon as possible.

"Mother, do you know how it all started?"

"The Jenova Project? I think I have the notes in the Manor."

"How can you be so sure?"

Lucrecia began to have a look of regret for a moment before it faded away into that of determination as she replied.

"When I had you, that is, when I was pregnant with you, Hojo and I... we were conducting them there almost daily. It'd make sense to have stored them there."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

As an answer, Lucrecia held her arms around her son, making him assume she was hugging him out of guilt for what she did, but the look on her face told him otherwise as she replied to him.

"I'd hold on."

With a flap of her wing, Lucrecia was able to fly above the ground as it continued flapping while she carried Sephiroth by her side. It was something she'd never done before, so it came to be a great moment for her. Even she couldn't believe it was happening. What was crazier for her was the fact that she was able to carry her son in spite of his towering height over her. Perhaps the Jenova Cells boosted her strength as well. Regardless, Lucrecia then took off from the lab with her son in tow, headed for the place where beings like them were all born...

* * *

Meanwhile, Serra, Katie, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Bane, Biggs, and Wedge made it to Nibelheim after a trek down from Mount Nibel. As the group tried to recuperate from the journey down with Tifa and Bane being set on the wall for Zack and Cloud to get the weight of them off, Serra couldn't help but wonder where her assailant had gone.

"I don't get it... Where did Genesis go...?"

While Serra pondered this, Katie noticed the look of confusion on her face and wondered what was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Genesis. I have a feeling he might still be around..."

Having overheard this, Cloud began to get that uneasy feeling as well. If he came here for Sephiroth's cells, odds are, he won't give up on them that easily.

"I'll ask around town about him. Hopefully, there won't be any red flags."

"Thanks, Cloud. We could use a lookout."

With a nod, Cloud split himself up from the group as Serra turned to Katie, Zack, Tifa, Bane, Biggs, and Wedge before she spoke to the gunslinger and the martial artist.

"Tifa, Bane, you think you can stand on your own now?"

"I... think so."

"Mm-hmm."

"Good. But just to be sure you can recover, Biggs and Wedge are going to keep an eye on you guys. I don't want you guys getting hurt anymore than you've already been. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah. Understood."

As Bane and Tifa lifted themselves up off the wall, they headed for the latter's house, holding each other up as they held their arms around each other before Serra turned to Zack and Katie.

"And you two... take good care of each other, okay?"

Detecting the sincerity in her tone, Zack was thrown off a bit as she made for the path back to Mount Nibel.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Shinra Manor. With what I've learned, I... don't know how long that's going to be..."

Whether she intended to or not, it made Katie worried as she went over to Serra.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so..."

Serra proceeded onward to Shinra Manor, leaving Zack and Katie alone together. With the two of them by themselves, Zack was confused that she didn't give that talk yet.

"Huh. You'd think she give you that talk after what we just did."

Holding tightly to Zack's hand, Katie remembered what Serra told her outside the reactor as she smiled to her older sister.

"Actually... she just did."

* * *

Later, Tifa and Bane were resting in the former's bedroom, lying close to each other while the sleeping Anya laid in between them with Tifa sleeping as well while Biggs and Wedge sat by them. Since they came in the house, they've been asked by Brian as to what happened to the two of them. When he heard that Genesis, a rogue SOLDIER operative, did this to them, it made him very angry in particular towards this man, but mostly in worry over their safety. Biggs and Wedge told him that they're here to make sure nothing happens to them, but it didn't quite get his vote since the predicament still happened without them watching his daughter and her friend. Despite it, Tifa and Bane still had them as their watchful protectors, alongside Anya, who happened to notice their mangled condition as they had barely walked to Tifa's house. The whole room was in silence before Bane spoke up to the infantrymen. It occurred to him that they never got to know the two of them, so he felt the need to take the opportunity while she can.

"So... what do you guys do?"

Being inquired of this, Wedge began to get nervous as he tried to reply before Biggs interrupted.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"We do what we've always done."

"Which is...?"

As the silence prolonged, Wedge looked as though he tried to come up with what to say as he spoke to the two of them.

"Uh... w-we do... a lot of stuff! Yeah, like, uh... giving medical supplies to the people, standing guard, all that stuff."

"Huh."

Bane looked closely to the two of them, beginning to feel suspicious towards them. It should be easy for him to respond: he did work with Shinra, after all. Didn't he...? Then, Biggs spoke up to Bane to help support Wedge.

"But we mostly do sentry work. With a lot of people out there like Genesis, you'll never know what could happen."

That part was true. Believe it or not, it reminded him of when they were performing humanitarian services after Hollander's attack on the Shinra building. Bane knew what that part was like, though he knew very little about sentry work, being a SOLDIER himself.

"Wow. Sounds like you had your work cut out for you way back when."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Then, he formulated another question in his head as far as their hobbies.

"Okay. What do you guys do in your spare time? You know, when you're not doing sentry work?"

Coincidentally, it caught the two of them by surprise. Nobody had ever asked about what they do for their hobbies before. Nonetheless, Wedge took it as a relief afterward before he spoke.

"Oh, that's easy. Sometimes, I like to hang out in this one bar. It's called the Seventh Heaven. It has some really good food there."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. And there's also this cute lady who works there as a waitress. I'm thinking about asking her out."

While Wedge had a goofy smile on his face, Biggs burst his bubble as he interrupted.

"Except that she's not looking for someone right now."

"Oh, come on! She's got feelings, too, you know."

"I don't doubt that."

Seeing the conversation between the two of them, Bane couldn't help but smile at the two of them before he spoke another question.

"What about you, Biggs? Do you have someone on your mind?"

Having been asked that, Biggs gave Bane a smile as he sat up.

"I do, actually. Her name's Jessie."

"Jessie, huh? Well, what's she like?"

"She's... well, she's really handy with technology."

"So, she's a scientist?"

"More like a hacker of sorts. Anyway, she really commits to what goal she sets in her mind. But, when things get tough... she usually blames herself like it's her fault."

Hearing that part of the description towards Jessie, Bane couldn't help but feel it familiar in someone else that came to Shinra all those months ago. Only thing that bugged him was why Jessie would feel that way.

"But... why would she?"

"She's just afraid of being a drag to everyone else. But I keep telling her, 'don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. If the situation were reversed, I'd do the same."

Speaking of situations, Bane turned to Tifa, watching her sleep as sound as she could be. To think in that moment, he never would've thought she'd be alive after what Genesis did. He could hear her voice as Genesis went after him first before she did the previously unthinkable.

"_Bane, look out!"_

Even worse, he could hear her flesh being sliced into by the rapier which he held. That sensation was enough to have him scared to death as he trembled his hand before he calmed himself down and took a deep breath and looked to the smiling Tifa as Anya snuggled against her chest before he smiled himself.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common."

* * *

***LEMON WARNING***

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack and Katie were lying in a bed together as they kissed each other, having more than enough time to themselves as their outfits were stripped down completely. They'd taken advantage of what Serra told them earlier after Katie filled him in on what their talk was about. To celebrate her approval of this stage in their relationship, they made love to each other again. When their kiss was over, Katie's giggle escaped her mouth as she spoke.

"I could get used to this."

"Yeah. Same here."

Happy as she was to spend that time with Zack again, Katie couldn't help but feel worry enter in her heart concerning her older sister. However, Zack interpreted that worry to be about Tifa and Bane considering how hard they've been hit today.

"But... doing this after what just happened? Somehow it... just doesn't feel right."

"Tifa and Bane are gonna be okay. Don't worry."

"It's not about them. It's about... my sister."

At first, it perplexed him since she approved of their more intimate behavior with each other. But when he remembered what her parents said, he began to piece it together.

"Oh. You're worried your parents might be right about her."

Katie confirmed his answer with a nod before Zack tried to ask her another thing.

"I'm sensing some issues here. Shouldn't you say something?"

"What'd be the point? She already knows that she's not related to me, thanks to Genesis. And... I'm worried about what that'll do to her. What if she leaves me alone? I mean, I'll be with you, but still..."

Seeing the sadness on her face, Zack began to feel down himself. After all, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"I'm one to talk."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

As he answered, Zack stood up and walked to his sword despite his au naturel state as he replied.

"I'm with SOLDIER, so fighting's all I do. Sorting things out is someone else's job. What's going on, who's the enemy... it makes no difference to me!"

In his frustration, he took up his Buster Sword and appeared as though he was about to strike down a table, only to stop before he could swing. Trying hard not to lose his temper, Zack placed the sword on his forehead and took a deep breath. Katie could see the conflict on him about that as she took her turn to stand up and walk over to him as she held her arms around his neck.

"Zack... we both know that's not true. Angeal knee that, too. And he... he wouldn't have given you his sword the way he did if he knew otherwise."

As Katie's words entered into his mind, he began to have flashbacks of Angeal and SOLDIER in his early years, back when he was 2nd Class as his voice and his own echoed.

"_Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. And that's a real waste."_

"_You're a little more important than my sword. But just a little."_

"_Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor."_

Having recalled those events, Zack widened his eyes in remembrance as Katie spoke to him again.

"So... what does that sword really mean to you?"

"This is a symbol of my dreams and honor. No... it's more... That's right... I had almost forgotten. Thank you, Katie."

"Glad I could help. So, can we get back to it? I'm worried you might drop it on your foot since we're... underdressed and all."

In response, Zack set his Buster Sword back down before turning to Katie with a smile.

"Only if you can get past... this!"

Quickly, Katie was suddenly pushed to her bed before Zack leaped on top of her, his hands near her head while Katie laughed at his horseplay.

"I got you!"

"Help! Someone free me from this monster!"

Zack couldn't help but laugh as Katie spoke that sentence playfully. That laughter then died out as they began to kiss again as Zack inserted his organ inside her region, making her moan as its walls began to expand to accommodate his size. From there, Zack began to thrust himself slowly in and out while Katie bucked her hips in correlation with the timing of his own. In doing so, she earned a quick moan from him while he spoke to her.

"Aw, give me a break, Katie...! You don't know what you're doing to me..."

"Trust me, I do. That's what you get for teasing me."

The pace increasing between the two of them, Zack began to feel closer and closer to finding release as Katie's moans seemed to turn his instincts on like a switch.

"Katie, I'm serious! I-I'm about to cum!"

"Go ahead. I want all of your cum inside me..."

Seemingly in compliance, Zack began to release his seed inside Katie, the both of them moaning in bliss as Zack was giving everything he has to her. With his stamina as a SOLDIER, Zack only laid on top of her as he looked to her face, detecting a sense of emotion that suggested she didn't quite have enough. It was practically begging for more as her eyes were almost at the top while her tongue stick out as she panted. Zack could tell she was getting really lustful about this experience.

"That was way too fast. Is that really all a SOLDIER has? Or do you feel like going for number three?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you. Aren't you tired?"

Hearing that question, Katie felt as though she was caught as she could hear her heart beating. Despite it, she retained her smile as she spoke.

"Okay, you win. Let's take a break."

Katie then began to move herself and the blanket up as Zack laid on her chest, using her mounds as his own pillow and making her blush about it as she giggled before he spoke to her.

"You don't mind if I crash on your boobs, do you?"

"No, it's fine. But just try not to bite into them, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Zack then began to look up to the ceiling as Katie did the same and smiled before they spoke.

"You know, Katie... I think _I _could get used to this."

"That makes two of us, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna crash. Night!"

"But it's not even—"

Before Katie could finish, Zack began to doze off on her assets, making her smile as she recalled the nickname Angeal gave him and smiled.

"Good night, puppy."

With that, Katie began to sleep as well, holding Zack closer to her mounds as she wrapped her arms around him. Little did the two of them know that Katie's own belly began to bulge outward slightly as she moaned in her sleep.

* * *

***LEMON WARNING***

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud has looked left and right through the town and its people, but not one of them had ever seen Genesis yet. If that was true, then it meant that he didn't go to the town after the attempt on his life. Then again, why would he? He knew all too well how badly he took the hit from

Serra apparently.

"_You've made your point very clear, errand girl."_

The question was how did Serra do that? He hadn't seen her do anything like that before, let alone heal someone of their injuries. Was that part of the Jenova Project as well? Suddenly, Cloud's train of thought was interrupted when he received a call on his phone. The moment he answered it, he heard the voice of the one person he didn't expect to hear from.

"Hell-lloooo?"

"Huh? Aerith?"

"I finally got through!"

While Cloud smiled a bit at her excitement, he didn't exactly call it the best timing on her part with what was going down as he spoke back to her.

"Glad you did. But, uh, listen. Now's not the best time. Maybe I can call you later?"

"No, no, you don't have to."

"It's fine, really. Just as long as I don't lose the number."

Aerith began to make a small laugh from Cloud's phrase as she replied back.

"Hehehe. Okay. I'll be here."

"Call you later. See you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

As the call ended, Cloud began to make a small smile as he looked outside the town of Nibelheim while he recalled what his mother told him a while back.

"_You should have... an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."_

While contemplating, Cloud remembered how it felt when Aerith kissed him. To that end, Cloud remembered that he owed her a date under the sky. The fact that he forgot about it made him feel like his mother was right all along.

"After this, Aerith... I'll take you on that date."

* * *

Meanwhile, Serra had finally reached Shinra Manor and noticed that the gate was left open. Seeing it for herself, it occurred to her that she has left Sephiroth and Lucrecia back at the reactor they must've gone on in after the encounter with Genesis. This made Serra curious... were they looking up the Jenova Project since then? To find out, she stepped inside the manor's gate before the manor itself. She didn't quite like the spooky vibe it gave off in the main hall.

"Does Lucrecia actually sleep here? It's a bit too creepy for my taste."

Just as she said this, Serra heard footsteps from upstairs. She looked up to see Lucrecia walking on the stairs above her. It was right then and there that she noticed her wing on her back. Considering the last time she saw her, it was a great surprise to behold.

"Lucrecia? You... you have a wing."

"I'm aware. You must be looking for Sephiroth, right?"

"Uh... yeah. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the room to the right on the top floor. Let me show you."

"Okay."

Serra then went up on the stairs, no matter how creepy the decor was to her. Everything inside it looked like it was a haunted place. With how long it's been abandoned, it should come as no surprise, but somehow, it still does. She engaged this conversation with Lucrecia as she walked up the stairs before going into the room, only to see it was vacant with a bookshelf and a desk by the stone chimney in the room.

"Is that really where you've been to last night, Lucrecia?"

"Yes. Back then, I was still immature. But thanks to Jenova, I became better."

"Wait, Jenova? You mean my mother? She helped you?"

"After Genesis attacked, I couldn't believe any of what was happening. I wanted to believe they weren't, but... I decided to take action and accept the cells within me. As a result, I've been... reborn."

"So... you became better than the person you used to be... just like I did?"

"That's right."

When they stopped at the stone chimney, Lucrecia put her hand into the gap and pushed a button to move the stony wall and open up a secret passageway that led to an underground cavern. Looking down into the cavern, Serra got goosebumps all over her as she got chills while she spoke nervously.

"Is Sephiroth... really down there?"

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe. Come on."

"Uh... Okay."

While she descended down with Lucrecia into the cave, Sephiroth was busy reading the notes he found in a miniature library of sorts with books and notes as well as a desk with the light shining on it as he read the excerpts from it.

"A life form in a state of suspended animation, excavated from a 2000-year-old stratum. Professor Gast named this life form Jenova... Date X/XX/XX - Jenova verified as an Ancient. Date X/XX/XX - Jenova Project approved. Mako Reactor 1 authorizes for use..."

Before Sephiroth could read any further, he heard the door open with Lucrecia and Serra walking in to see him, making him look up from the book as his mother spoke to him.

"Sephiroth. Serra's here to see you."

Serra then stepped out from behind Lucrecia as she now felt embarrassed about the way she took off from Sephiroth during the whole debacle with Genesis.

"Hi, Sephiroth... I'm, uh, sorry for just bolting on you like that. I just couldn't let him get away with—"

"There's no need for you to apologize. I understand."

"Oh. That's... that's good. So... what are you doing?"

"I've been reading the reports concerning the Jenova Project. A number of them mentioned Professor Gast, along with Hojo and my mother."

This was a name Serra knew she had heard before as she made an audible gasp when she recalled what Aerith told her when they first met.

"_I've always asked my mom. But the answer... it was always the same. Someone was running in the train station, and she was hurt very badly. Then, she gave me over to my mother, and the stranger... she asked her to look after me. After that, she said she heard her say someone's name... Gast."_

"Gast? His name is on there?"

"Apparently, he was part of the beginnings of the Jenova Project. This note in particular says here that the goal of the Jenova Project was to revive Ancients known as Cetra back into the world."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Yes. But then, there's this strange gap."

Serra looked closely at the notes that Sephiroth read, showing the fifth note, labeled #5 of the Jenova Project, only to look at another note written into the next page that was just as well very near the end. Almost like it was...

"It's... skipped over?"

To answer her, Lucrecia spoke up to her.

"Not quite. In total, there's at least ten notes relating to the Jenova Project. But, unfortunately, Hojo kept the rest of the notes for himself."

"Oh. Well, how are we going to..."

Before Serra could finish, she recalled how sad Katie looked before they left Shinra to go to Nibelheim. Just hearing about how terrible he is wouldn't have done it, though she'd think otherwise if she saw Zack's furious temper from just hearing of his atrocities. She had to have at least witnessed them. On top of that, she had to be assigned to protect Hojo as a Turk. If there was anything she knew about those notes, it'd definitely help her case.

"Wait. My sister, Katie. Sephiroth, do you know if Katie was ever assigned to protect Hojo?"

Hearing her question, Sephiroth could tell where she was getting at as he began to remember that memory in Shinra.

"Now that you mention it, I saw a few instances of her by his side. Not that I cared back then."

"Exactly. And Hojo must've used those notes to give me your cells his way, right? So, if there's at least a chance that Katie has some memory of those notes, maybe we'd know the whole story of this Jenova Project. And we won't have to deal with Hojo anymore."

Lucrecia smiled at her optimism, though it was surprising to see that considering what Genesis told her. Seeing the grin on her face, Serra was a bit confused.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just can't believe you're so... optimistic. After all that Genesis told you..."

Upon hearing this, Serra remembered the circumstances of her so-called creation as it flashed back to when she heard of Project 'S'. It wasn't really a good thing to learn for her.

"You had to bring _that _up..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, Lucrecia. It's okay. I just... remembered something to ask about, that's all. If you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna be alone for a while..."

In a sad mood, Serra began to walk away from Sephiroth and Lucrecia. Before she could walk away, however, the former got up from the desk and began to walk over to her as he piped up.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

Just as Serra turned around, Sephiroth was caught off-guard with a kiss, making her eyes go wide for a moment before she melted into the kiss and held her hands closer to his face as Lucrecia watched this tender moment. After a while, they broke the kiss with Serra beginning to blush from the surprise attack he pulled before she spoke.

"That was... nice."

"There'll be more of that when you return."

Hearing his husky voice speak those words, Serra's heart was practically beating out of her chest as her blush turned a dark shade of red before she tried to take off.

"I, uh... gotta go! See you later!"

As Serra took off from the cavern in a rush, Sephiroth turned around to see his mother smiling at him before she spoke to him.

"Where did you say you two met?"

"Coincidentally, in Nibelheim. In the Mako Reactor. I don't know how she managed to get past the guards that day. I still don't..."

While Sephiroth laughed to himself over this, Lucrecia began to have an idea form in her head.

"Hmm. Maybe... it was Jenova's will."

* * *

Up in the top floor's room, Serra was sitting by herself in the desk trying to make sense of all that she'd been told from when she'd been recruited into SOLDIER up till now.

"My mother's name, Jenova... the Jenova Project... This can't be a coincidence, right? And Professor Gast... how did Aerith know that name? What happened to him? And... what does that have to do with me?"

Just then, Serra heard a familiar voice respond to her.

_Ask and you shall receive._

* * *

_Suddenly, Serra found herself inside a black void again, faced with Jenova in front of her. Just when she needed her the most, too._

"_Mother!"_

_Serra ran over to her and gave her a hug as she smiled, feeling the comfort she'd been given returning._

"_Am I glad to see you!"_

_I am glad to see you as well, my daughter._

"_Yeah... about that, how did I end up being your daughter? Was I born like the others? Or was Genesis right?"_

_Jenova only stood with a sour face as she answered her daughter._

_What he speaks may be the truth, but you are no monster, and neither am I._

"_So, he's right, but he's not right? What does that even mean?"_

_He merely interpreted you and I as monsters because we are a breed apart. He simply couldn't understand the grand scheme of things._

"_And what is that, mother?"_

_I'll show you._

_Suddenly, the black void turned into the Mako Reactor where they'd just encountered Genesis. Serra was in complete awe at how fast the scenery had changed._

"_Mother... how did you—?!"_

_I am merely showing you my memory. This is how you were born._

_As if on cue, Hojo and another scientist with brown hair and a beard were walking into the room to check up on what they considered to be a surprise._

"_A child directly born from Jenova?! Thats the most absurd thing I've ever heard from you, Gast._ _She's in stasis."_

_Hearing the name of the other scientist, Serra became utterly dumbfounded._

"_Gast?"_

"_I'm telling you now, Hojo, it isn't absurd."_

"_Oh, really? If it wasn't, who could've mated with that Ancient in particular?"_

"_That's the thing. Whoever mated with her, it must've happened before she was sealed up in the stratum."_

"_Interesting hypothesis, but I'll need to be sure. I can't work on something without proof."_

_In that moment, Hojo and Gast opened the center door which led to Jenova before they walked into the room. The scenery then changed to a sort of chamber where Serra took notice of her mother, but not in the beauty she recognized her in. Instead, she was stripped bare while she had two Crimson appendages behind her, as well as an eyeball. The image utterly horrified Serra as she gasped._

"_Mother... what did they do to you?"_

"_Don't give them too much credit. I was in that condition when they found me and imprisoned me. But that's not the point. Do you notice my stomach?"_

_Serra looked closer at her belly where Jenova spoke of, noticing a big bulge from where she floated. It was a big surprise._

"_So... I was naturally born?"_

_Naturally, yes._

"_But... who was my father, then?"_

_Jenova didn't find it in her heart to answer her as she turned her head away, much to Serra's confusion._

"_Mother?"_

_I'd... rather not discuss it at the moment._

_Before Serra could press her to answer, Hojo spoke up in utter delight._

"_Now, this is an unexpected development! It seems you weren't exaggerating after all, Gast."_

"_What do you think it means?"_

"_Hah! I think we both know what that means. This child... will make an interesting case for study."_

"_Study? L-Like I'm a guinea pig?"_

_I'm afraid it gets worse, my child._

_In that moment, the scenery changed again to show that in the course that followed, a tube was directly strapped to where her lower region would be. Just at that moment, Jenova didn't appear to be fazed while giving birth, but inside the tube, the child was taking up its space before it was going down, only to reappear in a pod just beneath it, accompanied by a pool of Mako Energy within it. Just around that pod was Hojo and Gast as they noticed the little child inside it. It looked no different than a newborn girl. While Gast was intrigued, Hojo was met with s bitter disappointment._

"_Jenova's child... is a girl?"_

"_And apparently, with not a trace of Ancient DNA that we've analyzed... Dispose of it."_

_This made Serra gasp harshly while Gast was utterly flabbergasted at the very idea._

"_What? You can't be serious."_

"_I am. Dead serious. Any child with no Ancient DNA sample is of no use. All it's good for at this point is telling us that we can do better. So get rid of it."_

"_But there's a foreign DNA concept in her genes."_

"_A technicality. Unless you have proof that it actually means anything, get rid of it."_

_Gast looked like he was hesitating. In that moment. Serra could tell from that look that he didn't want to resort to killing her. Nevertheless, he had to agree to it._

"_I understand."_

_In the next scenery change, Gast had the infant carefully placed in the basket and taken out of the reactor as she tossed and turned in the swaddled blanket. That was the nicest thing any scientist ever did. Then again, she was a baby. Who in the right mind would do anything cruel to a baby? Maybe Hojo would, but still..._

"_I... I was taken away from you?"_

_Such is the cruel nature of humanity._

"_But Gast... h-he wanted to keep me safe. He gave me this chance so that I can see you again. Why wasn't he around anymore after that?"_

_Perhaps you should ask your sister._

_Hearing the vindictive tone in her voice, Serra became confused. Almost as if she suspected her of hiding something._

"_W-What do you mean?"_

_You said before that she knows something about his notes, didn't you? I think it's worth a look._

"_Well, sure, but I'm not really in the mood to walk back and forth."_

_Whoever said you had to?_

_Suddenly, Jenova's eyes turned crimson red before Katie appeared in the void along with them. Although, Serra was taken completely by surprise to see that she had no clothes on her now nude body. As much as she became embarrassed, it wasn't really anything she hadn't seen before. Still, it earned a blush from her as she turned to her mother._

"_Mother, couldn't you have at least brought her here in her clothes?"_

_How they appear in my web is out of my hands. The important thing is this will save you the trouble._

"_Okay..."_

_Serra then floated towards her sister before placing her hand on her and nudging her awake as she spoke softly._

"_Katie... Katie, wake up."_

_At her sister's behest, Katie slowly opened her eyes while she moaned to see her older sister over her. The moment she realized this, Katie began to cover her chest and her region with a yelp of embarrassment before she spoke._

"_Serra! Uh, it's good to see you!"_

_Looking left to right, Katie noticed that she was in a void by herself with Serra around, just like when her cells were given to her little sister._

"_Serra... are we in each other's minds again?"_

"_Sort of. My mother brought you here."_

"_Your... Mother?"_

_That's right._

_As her dominant, yet tender voice reached Katie, she looked behind Serra to see Jenova floating closer to her daughter as she continued to speak to her._

_All I want is to get to know you, especially since she valued you so._

_It was an altogether embarrassing moment for Katie as she was the most underdressed compared to the two of them and blushed beet red._

"_Uh... it's great to meet you, Jenova."_

_No need to be so tense, my child. Your body is a beautiful thing._

_As Jenova grew closer to Katie, she felt a bit hesitant to let her arms part from her extremities._

"_Y-You really think so?"_

_I know so. And I know how much you enjoyed your time with this... Zack Fair."_

"_H-How did you know about him?"_

_Silly. These are my daughters cells you have inside you. By extension, it makes you my daughter, too. So, please. Calm yourself. No need to be afraid._

_Jenova gently began to caress her hand on Katie's face. The feel of her touch was enough to make Katie melt as she began to moan. Little by little, the resistance Katie had began to fade as her arms began to fall by her legs and her eyes then turned to a color of emerald green with a slit in the center of each eye. Serra couldn't believe what just happened in front of her. Was that ow her acceptance looked on the other side?_

_There. Don't you feel better, my daughter?_

_In response, Katie gave a soft smile to Jenova, her mind freed of her insecurities_. _She was free to be her best self, just like her sister._

"_I do, mother. Thank you for welcoming me to your family."_

_Serra didn't know what to say. Just a moment ago, she was cautious. But now, see been completely stripped of that fear and anxiety. If only she had something like that a long time ago._

"_Mother... what exactly did you do?"_

_I opened her mind, as you can see. It was limited with fear and insecurity. But I've stripped them away with the Jenova cells inside her._

_Hearing this explanation, Serra widened her eyes as she recalled Lucrecia telling her about being her best self when she came into the Manor._

"_Just like you did for Lucrecia."_

_Correct. But that's beside the point. Didn't you have something to ask her?_

"_Oh, right. Uh, Katie? Have you ever heard of someone named Gast?"_

_In response, Katie's expression turned into a gloomy emotion, already giving the hint that it didn't mean anything good as she replied._

"_I have. But, unfortunately, you won't be able to find him."_

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"_While I was in charge of protecting Hojo, I came across the notes concerning him. I'd heard of him from Aerith, so I had to find out how they tied in together. When I did, I found out what happened to him."_

"_Well, what is it, Katie?"_

"_In the notes, Gast was recording the tapes with Ifalna, the former last living Ancient on the planet."_

_Hearing the ancient term, Jenova knew all too well what it meant, and showed immediate distaste for them as Katie proceeded._

"_Over time, she and Gast fell in love and had a daughter. This daughter was named Aerith. For 20 days, they were as happy as they could be. But then, Hojo came with two infantrymen and kidnapped the two of them. He wanted to make samples out of them for Shinra, but Gast sacrificed himself to save them. After that, Hojo gave chase and ended up shooting the mother where she ran."_

_Right away, Serra began to show immediate hatred towards Hojo for what he did. Her hand began to tense angrily at the thought of him shooting down that poor woman, leaving the little girl with no mother or father to spend her time with. How could anyone be that cruel...?!_

"_From there, I knew the rest from that story she always told me. I was so angry with him, but I couldn't touch him. Otherwise, it'd mean death. And I would be of no use to stop him, then."_

_Serra was beyond boiling after all that she'd been told. Hojo had just about committed murder just to procure valuable research, and Shinra just ALLOWED it to happen?! Is that what this world has come to?! It must have; otherwise, Serra would've been spared all that pain when she was just a girl! Of course, she couldn't blame Katie for that. She wouldn't know how to handle any of this herself. Still, she had to tell someone to keep herself sane. To find out, Serra began to speak, trying to restrain the anger in her voice._

"_Katie... who did you tell about this?"_

"_No one. Except for Zack. He was so loyal to me. That's partly why I always wanted to be with him."_

_Finally having reigned in the anger, Serra took a deep breath before she spoke to Katie._

"_Thank you for telling me, Katie."_

_With that, Serra placed a gentle kiss on Katie's forehead before she replied with a smile while fading back into her own mindspace._

"_You're welcome, Sister."_

_When Katie fully disappeared, Serra began to lose it as her hands trembled all over again in vicious anger, much to Jenova's notice as her daughter spoke viciously._

"_Why...? SOLDIER, Shinra... I hate them! I HATE THEM ALL, MOTHER!"_

_Judging from her explosive reaction, Jenova knew she got her worm on the hook as she smiled with a sneer._

_As well you should, my daughter. They've committed unforgivable crimes for their own self-interest. And at the expense of so many innocent lives._

"_They can't get away with any of this! They shouldn't! So why do they?! Why does this darn world let any of this happen?!"_

_Because there hasn't been anyone who sees the flaws in this world. For a time, you didn't, either. But now, thanks to me, you do. And you know what must be done. Humanity in itself is a plague. Shinra is no outlier, either. Your whole town ostracized you. They are prime examples of the worst of humanity._

_Her mother was certainly right about that. Nobody ever lifted a finger to help her when she needed them. This world was truly broken to have fallen so far... But Serra will not have it. Not anymore. Still, she needed her permission to carry it out._

"_Mother... what should I do?"_

_First... you will make Nibelheim bleed..._


	19. Call to the Dark: Part 4

**Chapter 18: **Call to the Dark Part 4 - Hour of Darkness

When the sun came down, everything went to chaos. Buildings were burning, people were screaming, and they were completely helpless to defy its wrath. The commotion was enough to get Tifa and Bane out of their bed and look on in horror to see the absolute carnage wrought onto Nibelheim. And they weren't the only ones, either. Zack, Katie, Cloud, Biggs, and Wedge were especially caught in the midst of this seemingly random destruction. As the team looked around in total terror, Tifa and Bane couldn't believe the devastation that occurred.

"W-What's going on?!"

"I don't know, Tifa. But I'll bet either Genesis or Exodus must've done this."

Just then, they heard Anya scream as they looked to the source of her voice, only being able to see her run from the smoke and straight to Tifa as she hugged her tightly.

"Anya? Are you okay?"

"T-There's a monster...!"

"A monster?"

On cue, the alleged monster she spoke of appeared silhouetted by the smoke and walked towards Tifa and Bane as they gasped before Zack leaped from the top of it to cut it down, only to disappear before reappearing and planting a dark green and black energy spell on his chest and knocking him away by Tifa and Bane before the latter helped him up. Next, Biggs and Wedge took aim and fired at this figure, forcing it to use a sword to block their bullets while Cloud moved on from behind and attempted to slash it by the side, only for Cloud to end up countered with a block and a sweep before being uppercutted and flying past the smoke to land on Biggs and Wedge as they grunted. As for Katie, she only watched in sheer surprise to see this display of power from this figure. She only could've seen those moves from one person as Cissnei

"This figure... is it Exodus?"

When the smoke began to part on her end, she instead saw the face of her older sister staring at her, making her gasp in terror at this as she spoke in disbelief.

"Y-You?! But... why?!"

As an answer, Serra's eyes only flared green, causing Katie's eyes to do the same as she took a gasping breath before it became more even. On Zack's end, he didn't quite see the face of the figure, but he saw what happened to Katie and assumed the worst immediately as he picked up his Buster Sword and went after it.

"Katie! Get away from her!"

Just as Zack would've cut it down, he was blindsided by another attack as he was pushed aside to the floor with a grunt before using his sword to stop himself from tumbling over and over. When he stood up on his feet, Zack, Cloud, Biggs, Wedge, Tifa, Bane, and Anya saw the sneering face of Sephiroth looking his way.

"Huh?! S-Sephiroth?! What are you doing?!"

He did not answer him. He only looked to the figure and to Katie, who now stood by its side as if it was an ally. Soon enough, friend and foe alike saw it was for good reason as the smoke and fire parted enough to show Serra as the monster that attacked Nibelheim, much to Tifa's utter shock.

"S-Serra? No... Why?"

Serra only looked to Sephiroth before he gave a nod to her. Taking the hint, Serra held Katie by her hand and went to the path to Shinra Manor as Sephiroth spoke to her, though it was in a volume only he could hear.

"I'll come for you..."

* * *

_Some time before this massacre occurred, Sephiroth was still reading the reports of the Jenova Project as he and Lucrecia heard Serra walking furiously to them, making him look behind him in caution._

"_Who's there?!"_

_When he saw that it was Serra, she didn't look too happy about what she'd apparently found out. That made two of them at the moment._

"_Oh. It's you."_

"_You don't look so excited to see me. Where's Lucrecia?"_

"_She's back at the reactor. Said she heard Jenova talking to her."_

_It made Serra curious to say the least. What could her mother be planning with Lucrecia? As she pondered this, Sephiroth spoke to her again._

"_I apologize for the apparent distaste. I've recently found... alarming reports."_

_Considering her own revelation, Serra found it hard to believe._

"_Really? How alarming could they be, compared to what I found out?"_

"_I will explain it to you. This planet originally belonged to the Cetra, a race of nomads. They would travel, unlock parts of the planet, and then move on. At the end of their long, harsh journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. However, some began to dislike the travel. They built dwellings and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the Planet bestowed upon them... and gave back not one whit in return."_

_Hearing this description, Serra felt this behavior to be all too similar._

"_Like Shinra..."_

"_Precisely. And those are your ancestors."_

_Remembering her lineage, of which it consisted of a 2000-year-old being, Serra took great offense to that._

"_What?! I'm not related at all to those leeches!"_

"_Why not? Every other human was."_

"_I AM NOT HUMAN!"_

_As Serra's shouts echoed across the hall, Sephiroth couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She did appear human. Then again, so did Genesis._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_I... I was literally born from Jenova. From her womb. A natural birth. And I held no heritage to any human... just my mother."_

_As she explained, Serra was beginning to shed tears, though she tried to refrain from letting them fall as she wiped her eyes with her hand with a sniffle before she spoke to him again. She could tell he was sorry for blatantly accusing her of her presumed human heritage, but there was no point in him feeling sorry if he just didn't know._

"_It's okay, really. You were saying?"_

_Sephiroth, stunned as he was by her heritage, continued his findings._

"_Long ago, disaster struck the planet. Your— no. Their ancestors fled in all directions. They survived because they hid. The crisis was averted because the Cetra sacrificed themselves. After that, their ancestors continued to spread and multiply. Now all that's left of the Cetra are these reports."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure."_

_Hearing the serious tone in her voice, Sephiroth looked to Serra in confusion before she reminded him about a certain girl who came to see Cloud after Exodus' assault._

"_I mean, there's those reports, but I was told Aerith is the last living Ancient on the planet. Her mother would've been around, too, if it weren't for Hojo."_

_Somehow, it didn't surprise Sephiroth, angry as he was about his father's barbarous actions._

"_Yet another example of human cruelty."_

"_I agree. But... what does that have to do with you?"_

"_Don't you understand? A 2000-year-old Ancient named Jenova, namely your birth mother, was found in a layer of ice... which led to the Jenova Project. As you must know by now, it was intended to create humans with the abilities of the Ancients. That is... the Cetra."_

"_So... they were trying to bring Ancients back in the world only so that they can go after the Promised Land?"_

"_It seems to be Shinra's endgame."_

"_Great. As if everything they've done on Gaia wasn't enough, now they're trying to ruin that, too? They don't deserve it!"_

_Serra then began to move away from Sephiroth with an angry grunt, not willing to let Shinra, or anyone else, have one second more of their way. Sephiroth immediately recognized her hostility and tried to find out what she intended to do as he spoke up._

"_What are you doing?"_

_As an answer, Serra only stopped walking away before responding coldly to him._

"_What do you think? I'm going to see my mother and rid this world of every human I see in front of me, starting with this wretched town!"_

_The thought seemed to have struck fear into Sephiroth's heart. However, after a moment, he began to smile at her and chuckle to himself until it had grown into a sinister, boisterous laughter, puzzling Serra at this bizarre behavior, especially since she'd never heard him laugh that loud. After which, Sephiroth spoke to Serra with a dark grin on his face._

"_What a coincidence. So am I..."_

* * *

Back in the present, Sephiroth stood in the way between Serra, her sister, and those who dared to oppose them. All that surrounded them were flames that destroyed everything in their path. Zack and Cloud were among those who were surprised at this sudden betrayal. Nonetheless, they tried to take up arms against him as they raised their weapons and charged toward him. Their resistance didn't quite last long as he'd blown them away with a slash made from his sword while also blowing the fire toward them. As the screen of fire closer the gap, Sephiroth turned away and began to walk to the path to the reactor. While this happened, Tifa and Bane were still recovering from the identity of the attackers in Nibelheim as Zack looked to Tifa, hoping she'd have an answer.

"Tifa, what in the name of Gaia is going on?"

"I-I don't know... Serra never wanted to fight. So why would she...?"

As Tifa tried to think of the reason why all of this was happening, she remembered key details in the past. For one thing, she was abused by her so-called parents until she was evicted. After that, she was ostracized by society until she and her father took her in. That's when it clicked. The signs were all there when she set foot in this town. Why didn't she see it all coming? She was stuck on that question as Bane spoke to her.

"Hey, Tifa. You okay?"

"This... this is all my fault... I should've stuck up for her when I had the chance...!"

Bane saw the overwhelming guilt and regret in her eyes. It was too sad for him to look at, especially since it reminded him of Biggs' description of Jessie the day before.

"_She's just afraid of being a drag to everyone else. But I keep telling her, 'don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. If the situation were reversed, I'd do the same.'"_

Who would've thought an infantryman would be spot-on that description? Regardless, Bane didn't want to see her so sad anymore as he clutched onto her shoulder and shook her out of her stupor.

"Tifa! Look at me, okay? I know it hurt, and I'm sorry, but this isn't the time or the place."

"How can you say that? I should've seen this coming... I shouldn't have been away from her for so long...!"

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND GET A GRIP!"

Tifa snapped out of her stupor and looked at Bane in shock. Did he really just raise his voice at her? It must've been deadly serious for him to do that to her.

"None of this is your fault. You did everything you could for her."

"Then why did she do all of this, then?!"

Bane wasn't able to answer her immediately. He knew just about as much as everyone else did.

"I don't know... but we're going to find out. Together."

Bane's other hand then took Tifa's and held it tightly, making her look up to his determined and adamant expression as she felt the heat of this gaze rub off on her as she nodded in a strong resolution for herself as well. Of course, there's still the survivors to think about as Bane turned to Biggs and Wedge.

"Biggs, Wedge, I need you two to look after those people, find whoever survived and make sure they're safe."

"You got it, Bane."

"What about you, though?"

"Tifa and I are going after Serra, and we're going to stop this before it gets worse."

Before the two of them could take off, however, Zack stopped Bane as he held onto his hand and spoke up.

"Hold it. You two obviously aren't going by yourselves. Cloud and I are gonna tag along, too."

"But why?"

"Serra got to my friend, too. I don't want her to get hurt while I can help it."

"Oh. Fair enough."

Anya then spoke up to Tifa, worried about what Serra would do to her.

"No, don't go, Tifa! I'm scared... What if she kills you?"

Tifa didn't know how to tell her the odds, especially since it may not be likely that she'd come back with what she's just learned that she's capable of. Tifa only gave her a sad smile as she placed a kiss on her forehead before she spoke softly.

"She won't kill me. I won't let her."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the reactor, Lucrecia was tinkering with the functions of the pods. Their previous function when she came here the first time in years was to harvest the Mako Energy from monsters and infuse them into the operatives of SOLDIER. But now, they're being repurposed in favor of Jenova. This time, they'll bathe whoever lies in the pod with Jenova Cells and bind their soul to her. According to her leader, this was thought out since discovering that Katie had her cells as well. The Jenova Project will surely be the greatest experiment she'd ever taken a part of. And to think, she used to despise it all that time ago.

"There. With this last addition, the Jenova Cells will be transferred to the patients. Just as you desired, mother."

_Excellent, my child. My daughter will surely appreciate my long overdue gift._

As Lucrecia smiled, imagining the beautiful result that will occur from this change, she then heard footsteps behind her, turning around to see Serra walking with Katie under a sort of trance that she cast on her before she spoke.

"Oh! This is a surprise."

"Lucrecia? What are you doing here?"

"Do you like it? I've just repurposed the pods in the reactor. Instead of taking away Mako Energy, anyone who rests in them will be bathed in Jenova Cells and be forever linked to her."

"Lucrecia, that's—!"

Before she could finish, she began to consider the possibility of what good it can do. Serra swore to kill every human that comes in front of her, but it was a double-edged sword. It'd mean that she'd have to kill her friends, too. But with this... they'd be better than human: they'd be sisters and brothers beside her. It was ingenuous.

"Actually a good idea. But how can we be sure it works?"

"Well, your Cells are already in Katie, but the link isn't finalized. Maybe we could use her."

Serra gave the doctor a nod as she walked Katie to a pod as it opened up before she set her gently down inside it. After which, she held her hand on her face as she spoke softly to her.

"Please understand, Katie. It's for your own good."

With that, the pod began to close itself as it then glowed bright blue, the Jenova Cells beginning to make its way into the pod as a black liquid began to cover the pod while Katie took a deep breath as if nothing fazed her. While Katie bathed in the black liquid, Serra turned to Lucrecia with a smile as she'd thought of a solution to the problem that never occurred to her before now.

"Thank you, Lucrecia. I really owe you one."

"It wasn't my plan. It was your mother's."

"Mother?"

To verify the case, Jenova spoke inside her mind again.

_It is my gift to you. After looking into your mind, I thought I should grant you a long overdue gift._

"Gift? What gift?"

Just then, Serra and Lucrecia heard footsteps as they turned around to see Sephiroth walking to the two of them. The former could make a guess about how many are left since he got here so quickly.

"I take it they're still alive?"

"Yes. When are you going to see her?"

"Just about to, actually. And I need to see if... if I can free her. She's been trapped here for who knows how long. It's not fair to leave her like this any longer."

Sephiroth gave his best friend a smile as he spoke to her.

"Your mother is very fortunate to have you."

"Thanks, Sephiroth. Now... let's see if we can't do anything about that prison of hers."

Before the two of them could press forward, Lucrecia spoke up about the limitations of her gift.

"There's a small problem with that. If we remove her too soon, the cells will be cut off and Katie's transformation won't be complete."

"Oh. Well... we can wait it out, and then free my mother. Would that work?"

"It would, yes."

"Great. But for how long?"

"About ten minutes."

"Then you better take precautions to make sure it isn't interrupted. And stay out of sight. I can't risk them getting to you."

"I understand."

With that, Lucrecia began to work on the pod, switching the lock on to prevent it from being interrupted should the traitors arrive too early. After which, she went out of the reactor and flew up to the very top of the reactor for lookout. Although, Sephiroth found it hard to believe that it'd be that easy, even with the lookout keeping watch.

"Odds are, the traitors are going to come up here to attack us, though."

"Which is why we'll guard them, not that I think we'll have to. Knowing them, they'll try to convince us to stop what we're doing and come to our senses."

"And if they don't?"

Hearing the question from Sephiroth, Serra looked to him with a vicious fury before she held her sword up and made a quick slash, tearing through the door with her sword until it left a sizable hole for them to walk into before she responded to Sephiroth's query.

"We'll make them come to theirs..."

* * *

Outside, Tifa, Bane, Zack and Cloud had made it to the reactor as they looked up at the dark night sky above it. They knew it'd be where Serra and Sephiroth must've gone since it was where Serra found out the horrible truth about her heritage. Though, Bane felt a bit unsure that they were in here.

"Are you sure they're in here, Tifa?"

"They must be. I'm getting the feeling that her mother, whoever she is, might just be behind that door."

Zack remembered that four just as well as she did as he spoke to Tifa with an uneasy gut feeling.

"Now that I think about it, I'm scared you might be right."

"Me, too..."

Getting the sense of her words, Bane could tell that Tifa didn't want to fight Serra despite what's happened to her hometown. Or at the very least, she might be having second thoughts about doing this. It appeared so for a moment before Tifa snapped herself out of it with a shake of her head.

"But we can't back down now. Whatever's going on, it has to stop."

With that, Tifa, Bane, Cloud, and Zack proceeded into the reactor, preparing to do battle with the people they once considered their friends. Of course, they were unaware that Lucrecia had been watching them from above as she looked down to see them and spoke to Serra in her communicator.

"They're here. And they're getting inside."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Lucrecia. Just stay on lookout for another couple of minutes. After that, make sure my sister's transformation is complete, and that she's still alive."

"Understood."

* * *

As the group set foot inside, however, they found that no one was there as Zack and Bane spoke out for any sign of them with the four of them looking around.

"That's weird. Where did they go?"

"You think they might've thrown us off?"

Upon looking at the door in the center, Tifa knew the answer right away as it was hacked apart until a hole was made to let them in.

"I don't think so..."

As the others took notice of the broken door, the uneasiness they felt prior to entering the reactor returned. Tifa didn't like that any more than they did as she spoke up to them before Zack inquired to her the reason.

"They're already here."

"Yeah. But for what?"

"For... for her mother."

In that moment, caution grew on the rise as Cloud stepped up and spoke to the group.

"Okay. We're gonna have to watch our backs. We don't know what they'll do."

Before they could press onward, Zack took notice of the one pod that was left on and became curious.

"Huh? What's that?"

If Zack had known what he'd find when he approached, he wouldn't have. The moment he looked inside the pod, he saw, to his horror as his eyes widened, Katie, sleeping inside the black pool the pod provided. Last time he saw the pod's liquid, it was Mako Energy. He was afraid to know what could be inside the pod with Katie now.

"Katie!"

Not willing to let this go on for another second, Zack tried to push the button on the top of it to open the pod. However, it wasn't possible as it made no motion to open. Was Serra trying to drown her own sister...? Either way, the thought of her being trapped scared him as Zack got out his Buster Sword and was prepared to tear the pod apart. Before he could try, however, Cloud stopped him as he used his sword to block the attack.

"Zack, what are you doing?!"

"Trying to get her out of there!"

"By tearing it apart with her inside it?"

"It won't open! I can't just leave her like this!"

Seeing the worry all over his face, Tifa approached him and spoke up to him with compassion, trying to bring him to his senses.

"Zack... I know how you feel, but we'll find another way to get her out. Cutting it open won't do any good if she's inside it."

"Sure it will! I just won't hit her!"

"Yeah, but what if it explodes? What then?"

This was a great dilemma for Zack. On one hand, it's not right to leave her trapped, but on the other, he doesn't want to risk killing her. He didn't like that conflict one bit as he was forced to set his sword aside with a grunt before looking into the pod, staring sadly at the unconscious Katie as she bathed in the black water as Tifa spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Zack. We'll help her, but not like this."

It was beyond disheartening to feel so powerless for Zack, especially when it concerned Katie. This very situation reminded him of when he could only hold her at Junon, though she was known as Cissnei at the time, and it was no different here. The best he could do is to let her rest in the black water as he placed his hand on the pod and spoke softly to his better half.

"We'll get you out, Katie. Somehow."

With no other choice, Zack then walked away from Katie before the others followed him. Though, he stopped to give Katie one last glance, still seeing her float in her chamber. Eventually, it became too maddening with grief for him to look any longer before he proceeded onwards into the room with Cloud, Tifa, and Bane behind him. As they walked in the room, the group didn't notice Lucrecia walking in the reactor before heading to Katie's pod. Seeing how content she was, she gave a soft smile to her before placing her hand on the pod while looking at her watch as the timer was ticking down from five minutes since her process started.

"It won't be much longer now. Soon, you'll be better than human, and you'll be happier with your true mother... like I am."

"M-Mother..."

Seeing the smile on Katie's face, Lucrecia gave a soft smile back to her. However, there's still the matter of the intruders inside the door as she looked to it with concern.

"I just hope your sister will be able to hold them off..."

* * *

Inside the door, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Bane heard Serra's voice speaking to a metallic effigy in front of her. They had no clue as to why for a moment until Tifa saw something else behind the effigy, a blue-skinned female with white hair, light crimson eyes, and two red appendages that were shaped like wings and a tube strapped to her lower region. Unbeknownst to them, she was told of Jenova's long overdue gift that she had in mind, and that Katie was only part of it. For what purpose, only she seemed to know as she bore a grateful smile on her face.

"Mother... I've made Nibelheim bleed, just as you asked. And... your gift... I'm thankful for it. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore..."

Before Serra could speak further, Tifa shouted to her from behind in a tone that bore both sadness and anger.

"Serra! How could you kill those innocent people?! How could you hurt your own sister?! Answer me!"

Serra's face then began to frown before turning behind herself to see Tifa, Bane, Cloud, and Zack standing ready as she glared at them. She was in no mood to waste her time on her so-called friends, but she knew they were a danger to mother in her condition. She had to humor them by conversing with those inferior dullards.

"Why does that matter to you... traitor?"

Tifa's eyes widened at how bluntly Serra called her that word.

"W-What...?"

"I told you, didn't I? It's only a matter of time before you turn against me. The fact that you're standing against me... is proof that I was right all along."

Tifa was getting closer and closer to a mental breakdown with every word Serra spoke. Bane didn't like this one bit as he retorted against her.

"And whose fault was that?! _You're _the one who killed those townspeople who did nothing to you at all! You don't get to pin that on Tifa!"

Serra only took a deep breath before she replied, thinking back to the scorn and pity she received when she was disowned and evicted. While she did start off quiet and reserved, she began to speak in a hurt voice laced with venom towards Bane.

"You're right. They did do nothing. Nothing at all...! Not one of them ever lifted a finger to stop my so-called parents from abusing me! And even when I was evicted, all they ever did was feel sorry for me and tell me to get lost!"

"That's why you killed those people? Because they didn't look after you?"

"All they ever cared about was themselves; they couldn't care less if one child died!"

"But Tifa did care about you. Her father took you in, gave you a home. How could you repay him like that?"

"Easy. By letting him live."

"But... what about everyone else? What about the children?!"

"I think you already know the answer."

Bane began to grit his teeth at this, thinking they were all massacred aside from Anya before Tifa spoke softly to her.

"Listen to me, Serra. I... I don't know what it's like to be on the street or to be alone, I'll admit that much—"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

Serra's sudden outburst jolted Tifa back a bit forcing Cloud to get his sword out as he grunted before Tifa held her hand over Cloud to hold him back, gathering as much nerve as she needed to speak again, no matter how frightened she was beginning to be.

"Serra, I... I wasn't finished."

"But I am. Sephiroth!"

In that moment, Sephiroth appeared behind them in a dark green mist before performing a light blue slash from his Masamune before knocking all four of them away with Zack and Cloud falling off of the structure they stood on while Tifa and Bane were still remaining on top of it before Sephiroth jumped off to go after the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Zack and Cloud landed on a pad that seemed to overlook the underbelly of the main panel that allowed them to gaze upon Jenova's effigy. They wondered if it was part of the reactor itself. Before they could think any further on that, Sephiroth came down and gave a smirking glance towards them. As they got their weapons ready, Zack spoke out to Sephiroth, trying to understand why he would attack them the way he did.

"Sephiroth, have you completely lost your mind?! Why would you defend Serra like this?!"

As an answer, he only gave a laugh before responding to the 1st Class SOLDIER.

"You ignorant traitor..."

Sephiroth then raised his sword before lunging at Zack and forcing him to clash the Masamune with his Buster Sword before using the momentum to strike at his back, which Zack responded by turning around to block, knocking him further up in the air before Sephiroth leaped up into the air and prepared a downward slash as he spoke bitterly.

"You will pay..."

Before his last hit could connect, Zack used his Buster Sword to block it, only to be pushed to the ground by his Masamune and make a hard collision that caused him to groan in pain as Sephiroth leaped away from him before Cloud went to Zack and checked on him to be sure he wasn't too hurt.

"Zack! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Barely..."

While Zack recovered, Cloud looked to him with a tough gaze as he spoke out to him, continuing where Zack left off.

"Sephiroth... we trusted you! Admired you, even! Why are you doing this?!"

"Perhaps you should ask your ancestors... in the Lifestream."

Zack couldn't believe a word he was saying. What happened to the Sephiroth who cared so much about his friends? And for that matter, what happened to the Serra who refused to fight? Maybe... maybe they weren't there anymore.

"No... you're not...! You're not the people we once knew!"

As Zack pointed his Buster Sword at Sephiroth, he only raised his sword and coated it in a dark green and black energy before sending a shockwave of it towards them, forcing them to block it head-on. Unfortunately, the glass beneath them wouldn't hold up and ended up breaking apart, knocking them all to a small pillar beneath them. As they got up, Sephiroth floated downward before he spoke to the two of them.

"We are the chosen ones. We have been chosen to rule this planet."

* * *

Up top, as Tifa and Bane stood up, Serra held her sword at the ready and prepared to fight them as the former checked up with the latter, noticing the cut on his legs caused by Sephiroth.

"Think you can stand up, Bane?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I can... but I think I can try."

"I'll try to buy you some time, okay?"

As Bane nodded to her, Serra spoke to Tifa spitefully.

"You can try to convince me all you want, Tifa. But I'm never going to forgive you for fighting me!"

"You think I _wanted _to fight you?! You're not giving me any choice!"

"We both know that's a lie..."

Serra then lunged at Tifa with a yell, forcing her to dodge her blade before she constantly swung her sword at Tifa with intermittent grunts. When Tifa's back was literally against the wall, Serra tried to stab her, only for Tifa to swerve her body to the side, allowing it to impale the steel wall before grabbing her sword and forcing it away from her. After a successful disarming, Tifa then rolled away to the edge before tossing the sword to the side where Cloud and Zack fell off a moment ago. Seeing her sword fall off the edge, Serra began to seethe angrily at Serra as Tifa spoke to her with compassion.

"You don't have to do this, Serra. You're not a monster."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Then stop acting like one! Please... we can let this go and move on."

Serra's teeth only gritted further before her right hand generated a dark green and black energy that coated her hand into a makeshift sword as her rage ascended, making Tifa gasp in awe at this.

"That's impossible! I can't just move on! Not after everything you humans did to this planet! You and Shinra are all the same! You always take what you want and give nothing back like the brats you are! I've had enough of it! And I've had enough of you, too!"

Serra then shrieked with rage as she aimed to slash her energy sword at Tifa before a bullet was shot at the sword, forcing it to swerve away from Tifa, who then took notice of where it came from to see that Bane made the shot with one of his revolvers from right behind Serra before she growled and turned to Bane.

"Tch! Your persistence is annoying!"

"Get used to it."

With that, Bane continued to shoot at Serra as he got out his second revolver, shooting from both of them whilst forcing Serra to counter them with her energy sword and her reflexes as Tifa looked on and saw the opportunity to jump her as she ran straight for her and dodged the bullets along the way. By that time, Serra had gotten close enough to Bane to knock the revolvers away as she used her energy sword to cut his hands, making him scream as a thin mark was seen on the back of his hands before blood began to seep out while he dropped his revolvers. Serra aimed to strike him down with her energy sword, but before she could, Tifa engaged in a Full-Nelson, ceasing her from dropping her blade any further as she grunted. Bane took notice of that lag and looked to Tifa as she tried to speak out to her again.

"How many more people have to die before you stop, Serra?! Where does this end?!"

"Haven't you... figured that out?!"

Suddenly, Serra moved her right arm in front of her before bumping her stomach with her elbow, making her double over and letting her grip on her go before Serra then turned around and converted her energy blade into a dark green and black ball of energy right at her stomach.

"It ends when you're all dead!"

Serra then fired it at point blank range, knocking her to the metal effigy behind her and breaking it in the process as it was pushed off by her impact and fell to the seemingly endless abyss below as it hit a pipe with its metal wing, causing it to spin clockwise as it continued its descent while Tifa was on her knees behind where it used to be...

* * *

Back in the reactor's main room, Lucrecia saw the pipe of Jenova Cells lag a bit as a gap could be shown in the stream. It was a small gap, but Lucrecia knew something must be going wrong as she looked to her watch and saw that only two minutes remained as she grunted before looking back out to the door.

"Come on. Just a little more..."

* * *

Down below, Zack and Cloud stood against Sephiroth as the former leaped over him to land on the other side so that the two of them surrounded him. In response, Sephiroth swung his sword at Zack, making him duck his head just enough so that pieces of his hair were sliced before leaping upward on another structure to stand on to avoid another slice from him. Taking advantage of his distraction, Cloud moved in on him before aiming to impale him. However, Sephiroth saw it coming as he swung his sword from under him, knocking Cloud to the air before he recovered and landed on the same structure Zack did before Sephiroth leaped at him. Counting on that, Cloud made a short burst of energy from his sword, making the same shockwave Sephiroth made earlier, only for him to clear it away with his sword before Cloud grunted while Zack spoke to him.

"What do you mean rule this planet? You two think it's your world now?!"

"Better ours than yours, traitor. In order to free this world from your useless corruption and bring it back to the hands of the Cetra, Serra was born to fulfill that purpose for her mother's sake. And I will not let her be stopped by anyone, especially not you."

Intending to make good on his word, Sephiroth lunged at Zack and Cloud, forcing them to block with their swords and simultaneously stop him. While they held his Masamune back, Cloud took notice of the scene up top, seeing the effigy had been dismantled with Tifa on her knees and her hands on the ground, making him worried as he let out a concerned gasp before he spoke.

"Tifa...!"

Sephiroth then took notice of the lag and gave a smirk before taking advantage of it as he pushed the two of them to the wall with a slash that broke through their swords' guard as Zack's Buster Sword was knocked to the edge of the same structure where the effigy once resided while Cloud's was knocked far away and fell to the abyss below them.

* * *

Up top, Tifa was still struggling to get up after the heavy hit Serra dealt, her right hand moving to her stomach to tend to it as she breathed raggedly. All the while, Bane was watching as he tended to his bloodied hands that Serra ruthlessly cut on the back to make him lose his weapons. As for Serra, she was surveying the damage to her right hand caused by Bane when she was about to attack Tifa. Despite being coated in the energy, it did nothing to shield her hand from the bullet as it still lingered in her hand before she removed it and found that it left behind a small bruise to be shown on her hand. Thankfully, it didn't completely penetrate her hand, or else she would've been burning all over again. And the thought made her angry as she turned to Bane with a snarl.

"You almost burned me with my own energy... I should kill you for that."

Tifa tried to get up on her feet despite the pain invading her chest, but her legs gave out and she stumbled backward and landed on her back, making Serra turn to the helpless martial artist before she had a different idea develop in her mind. It was her fault that she was like this, at least she felt that way since she trained with Zangan. It'd be better for her to die instead...

"But... I have a better idea. Instead, I'm going to make you watch as I take _her _life."

Tifa began to make an audible gasp at this. Was her best friend really going to kill her? Was it really too late to save her...? The answer seemed most certain as Serra summoned the dark green energy on her hand again. With her killing intent seeming to be all the more likely, Tifa turned her head away from Serra, preparing for the worst. However, Tifa's eyes began to widen when she took notice of Zack's Buster Sword embedded into the edge of her platform.

If she could just reach it and pull it off, at least she'd be able to fend for herself a little while. By then, maybe she'd convince her to stop this madness. Of course, Bane didn't know at the time as he was more focused on Tifa and how scared she must be. He couldn't just let her die like that... he just couldn't.

"Tifa...! No...!"

Bane tried to push beyond the confines of his pain as he grunted while trying to stand firm. By that point, Tifa was backing herself up on the platform, getting as close as she can to the Buster Sword to counter when the time was right. Fortunately for her, Serra was too fixated on her to focus on the sword, or at least she appeared to be. Back at the wall, Cloud and Zack saw her peril and became concerned.

"Tifa...!"

"We can't... let it end... like this."

Sephiroth only gave the two of them a chilling laughter before he spoke to the two of them coldly.

"It was never up to you humans. You've lived your time long enough. Perhaps too long for our taste."

Amidst his condescending speech, Cloud noticed that his sword was just within arm's reach for Tifa as she backed away.

"_Wait a second. What are you up to, Tifa?"_

* * *

In the pod room, Lucrecia saw the time elapse on her watch second after second, admittedly getting anxious for it as she saw Katie moan within the pod. She must be in the final stages of the transformation.

"Only one minute left."

* * *

As her countdown continued, Serra held her sword near Tifa's throat as she venomously spoke to her.

"You've failed me, Tifa! So, now, you're going to get what you deserve!"

There's no denying it now. Serra truly was beyond salvation. It was too much for Tifa to bear as she held her face down with tears coming out of her eyes, and it got worse knowing what she had to do.

"You're right. I did fail you... _I'm sorry that I have to do this to you. But it's the only way..._"

"Don't worry, Tifa. You won't feel that way for long."

"50..."

Below, Sephiroth took notice of how close Tifa was to the Buster Sword and saw through her ruse. Through her crocodile tears, she was keeping Serra's eyes away from the one thing that could hold her blade at bay. And he wasn't going to let her fate be delayed...

"Serra! Don't let her get the—!"

Before he could finish, however, Zack broke free from his debt and lunged at Sephiroth, holding him in a full-nelson, catching Serra's attention as she turned to where the racket came from and became worried for Sephiroth as her eyes widened in worry.

"Sephiroth!"

"40..."

This was the opportunity for Tifa to act. Whether or not she saw the sword amidst the commotion, she had to act now. In a swift move, Tifa went for the Buster Sword with her hands. However, it caught Serra's attention as she thwacked it off the edge and to a wall close to Cloud where he laid in the dent before Serra spoke condescendingly.

"Nice try. But I'm not gonna let that happen twice!"

Serra then began to mercilessly swing her energy sword at Tifa, making her freeze up like a deer in headlights. Alas, she noticed Bane coming in just beside her. Before she knew it, Tifa was pushed away from the path while Serra's blade was brought down on Bane, making him groan in pain with blood coming out from where she sliced him. After that, Bane fell to the ground with Tifa looking back in horror to see him lying unconscious as she widened her eyes in horror at the sight.

"Bane! No...! Why?"

"30..."

This action was unexpected on Tifa's part. Even Serra was caught unawares about that. She didn't expect him to actually throw his life away for her. Still, she was bound to get to him sooner or later. It would've been a matter of time, anyway. Serra knew that very well as she held him by the collar and looked at him in disapproval.

"That's what I like to know."

Then, she quickly tossed him off of the platform with Bane falling into the seemingly endless abyss as Zack and Cloud looked onward in shock. But none was more so than Tifa. She didn't know why, but it made her heart ache to see it happen in front of her as she looked over the edge, hoping to see him land somewhere where she could find him. But alas, he was nowhere to be found... Tifa's heart began to sink as she began to sob while Serra spoke condescendingly.

"20..."

"I didn't think he had enough strength in his legs to go that far. And he used it all up... just to throw it away in the end."

That was the last straw for Tifa. If this wasn't concrete proof that the Serra age knew didn't exist anymore, she wouldn't know what was. Every time so far today, she thought it couldn't be her, but every time she was wrong. She's not going to fall for that deception anymore. Tifa tried to stand up despite the pain in her stomach as she clenched her hand hard on where she was hit while moving her legs to hoist herself up.

"Shut... up...!"

Hearing the anger in her voice, Serra turned behind her to see Tifa standing again while holding onto her stomach before she spoke viciously to her while Lucrecia's clock winded down.

"15... 14..."

"You can say that I failed you, or that you hated me, and you can even kill me."

"13... 12..."

"But... you don't get to drag my friends into this...!"

"11... 10..."

Despite how angry she was getting, Serra thought nothing of it as she continued to speak to her with a vengeful tone.

"Why would I? You did that all by yourself. I didn't ask you to rescue me from SOLDIER, and I'm not asking you to rescue me now!"

Serra then swung her energy blade at Tifa, only for her to catch her hand with her open one, making her widen her eyes before the dark green and black energy went away as Tifa began to crush her hand. Feeling the bones in her hand being crushed to sand, Serra began to groan as Tifa spoke coldly to her while moving her other hand away from her stomach and pulled it back.

"9... 8... 7..."

"I'm done trying to save you."

"6... 5..."

"You made your choice..."

"4... 3..."

"NOW LIVE WITH IT!"

"2... 1!"

Just as Lucrecia reached that number on her watch, Tifa then thrusted it as hard as she can at her chest, breaking her ribcage as Serra grunted before she was propelled towards the blue-skinned female and, just as the watch got to zero, crashed into her through the glass, sending pieces of it flying everywhere as Serra was now closer to her mother than she should count on. As it happened, Zack and Cloud looked on in surprise to see Tifa throw such a ruthless punch whilst Sephiroth looked on in horror.

* * *

In the room, Katie's emerald slit eyes opened up as she made a heavy gasp before she inadvertently caused the glass to crack, making Lucrecia gasp before Katie suddenly burst out of the pod, causing a cascade of the black liquid to burst out of it, soaking Lucrecia in it as Katie quickly grew a white wing on her back before she landed on the ground in front of the doctor. With things settling down for the moment, Katie took her deep breath while her wing flopped down on her back and the floor as Lucrecia stepped toward her to see how well it worked out for her. Katie began to look up to her in a worried state as she stood up.

"Katie... are you okay?"

"My sister... where is she?"

Hearing the worry in her voice, Lucrecia looked to the door she headed into as she responded to her.

"She's in your mother's room. She tried to stall them long enough to help you connect with Jenova."

Immediately, Katie became concerned as she ran to the door before Lucrecia followed, hoping that Serra survived long enough to do that.

* * *

In Jenova's room, Katie was lying on top of Jenova, the liquid sealed with her dripping out from the cracks of her broken prison as Tifa was panting heavily. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, and her fist was trembling over what it had done. Soon enough, her face began to do so as well with tears coming out of her eyes before she sank to her knees and cried her heart out. Her sadness didn't go unheard by friend nor foe as Sephiroth grunted before summoning a black wing from his back, launching Zack into the air with the sudden burst before he fell to the platform Tifa was. The result of his wing's appearance was sprouting black feathers as he flew up to the platform to see Serra lying underneath her mother. The sight of them not taking their breath anymore was maddening to him as he gasped shakily before gritting his teeth and turning to Tifa with hate, though it was only returned by her own hurt expression on her face.

Afraid of what he was about to do, Cloud tried to wrestle himself free from his dent before taking the Buster Sword that flew next to him in his hand as he looked for a structure closest to the platform and leaped there as he grunted, hoping he'd get to them in time. At the same moment, Lucrecia and Katie arrived just in time to see Serra and Jenova lying unmoved. Did they really take her out? They couldn't have... their cells should've prevented it...! While the two of them were struck in the heart by this scene, Sephiroth spoke angrily to Tifa, holding tightly on his Masamune.

"How dare you...?!"

"I didn't want to...! I loved her! She was my friend... but she was a monster... I couldn't let her hurt anyone else!"

Despite her tears and sobs, Sephiroth showed no pity on his face to Tifa as he raised his sword and aimed to stab her, earning Zack's concern as he spoke up to him.

"Sephiroth, no!"

Regardless of his plea, he proceeded to try to kill Tifa, only to be interrupted by hearing a soft voice he never expected to hear.

"Don't, Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth, Zack, and Tifa quickly turned to see Jenova cradling Serra bridal style as she stood up, her daughter resting in her arms as she moaned. Sephiroth was taken aback by her beauty, creature or otherwise, when he first laid eyes on her. And it was no different now.

"We meet at last... Jenova."

Jenova then descended from her prison with a slow motion, stepping gracefully on the platform as she spoke to him.

"With all you've done for for my daughter, Sephiroth... you can call me mother."

Lucrecia and Katie saw her as well before they ran over to her as they spoke in wonder.

"Jenova...! You're alive!"

"Mother! I'm glad you're okay!"

Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could Katie not care about what her sister did anymore? Unless... that machine was giving her Jenova Cells. That's why Serra took Katie with her; she was trying to make her just like her!

"Katie...? Why...?"

Katie only turned behind her to see Zack. Upon seeing him, she got flashes in her head of when Zack and Cloud fought Sephiroth, making her widen her eyes with a light gasp before looking to Tifa and getting another flash of when she fought Serra, crushed her hand and sucker punched her to the glass, which was just when she woke up. None of it made any sense to this new Katie as she spoke worriedly to Jenova.

"Mother, what's going on?"

This threw Zack in for a loop as he knew she had a birth mother, and it definitely wasn't her.

"Mother?"

"Before I explain anything, we must leave."

"But why?"

To answer her question, Cloud jumped in as he shouted at one who was particularly close to attacking Tifa.

"SEPHIROTH!"

He was about to perform an overhead slash on Sephiroth, only for him to counter with his Masamune blocking him, holding both swords at bay as the pressure increased. While this happened, Sephiroth spoke with irritation to him.

"Don't test me...!"

Sephiroth then stepped to his right and swiftly brought Cloud down while scraping the platform with fire scorching where it was scratched as Cloud landed beside Zack on his stomach.

"Cloud!"

Sephiroth was about to bring him down with his sword, only for Jenova to halt him again as she spoke authoritatively, much to his puzzlement.

"Enough. We are leaving."

"But Mother. The traitors..."

"My daughter's life is more important than them. Leave them be."

Sephiroth was stunned to hear that concerning them. Of course, it was no question she was more important, but to just let them go after everything they've done... No. He couldn't think of letting Serra die at the expense of revenge. So, he set his sword aside and spoke out to the traitors as he spoke.

"Be grateful that you live today... But next time, you won't be so lucky."

With that, Sephiroth held a dark green and black energy within his palm before launching it to the top of the reactor, creating an opening for them to escape with as he, Katie, and Lucrecia spread their wings before Jenova moved the attachments behind her upward until they reformed themselves into red crimson wings. After which, all of them took to the skies above with Jenova as their ringleader as the group that remained watch them fly away. Not one of them were happy with that as two of them suffered a heavy loss. For Zack, he lost the one person he loved to Jenova. And for Tifa, she lost two of her best friends: Serra and Bane. They didn't know how they'd ever be able to recover from this. All they could do was look to the sky where they'd taken flight as Tifa spoke sadly to her old friend.

"Serra... how could you...?"

As Tifa held her head down in sadness, Cloud went over to her to try to comfort her in spite of what happened not too long ago.

"Tifa... I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. This was all my fault anyway..."

Just then, Tifa began to hear a faint voice coming from down below.

"Zack?!"

Upon hearing it, Tifa began to snap out of her stupor as she widened her eyes in alertness.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Then, the voice came from below again, making Tifa more than certain she did hear someone.

"Cloud?!"

"There it is again."

To get hear this voice better, Tifa began to move toward the edge of the platform, making Cloud worried about what she'd do as he spoke worriedly.

"Tifa, What are you do—?!"

"Shh! Quiet. I'm trying to listen."

With Cloud being silent, Tifa began to hear this faint voice more clearly as it shouted one more time.

"Tifa!"

Having heard this voice, Tifa knew who it was that was speaking those echoes to above. And it made her gasp as hope filled her heart again while she spoke softly.

"Bane... he's alive."

**A/N: And so it begins. The day after Serra's world fell to darkness... Whether it's for better or worse after Nibelheim, I cannot say. But all I can tell you is that this story will go on a widely different direction and will put it back in touch with its more fantastical roots... Beyond that, you'll have to wait for future chapters to know any more than that. Until then, have a good day. :)**


	20. Aftershock in Nibelheim

**A/N: Hello. :) This is where the aftermath of the Nibelheim Incident will take place. It greatly diverges from the original story, as you can probably guess. But it's not all bad. I won't disclose why that's the case other than there's an incoming lemon up ahead that'll take up some of this chapter, so if there's any among you who aren't interested, you can skip over it. (P.S: It's between Tifa and Bane. :))**

**Chapter 19: **Aftershock in Nibelheim

At the bottom of what was once thought to be an endless abyss, Bane laid on the floor, holding onto one of his wounds that Serra caused in her hate. It was a diagonal slash from her energy blade before he was cast aside. For a moment, he was unconscious before he opened his eyes and looked at the bright light at the top, belonging to the moonlight as small pieces of debris fell around him. However, in closer inspection, those "small" pieces became bigger and larger, instantly raising his awareness as he gasped and rolled away before the debris could fall on him. As it landed with a huge crash, Bane was panting heavily before he felt the pain of his wounds getting worse as he groaned, clutching the cut on his legs, and his slash on the chest together, though he was only able to cover two out of four as the wounds on his hands were exposed. Despite the pain, though, his main concern was his friends. He needed to be sure they were alright, assuming they could hear him from this far down below.

"Zack?! Cloud?! Tifa!"

The echoes reverberated off the walls and to the ceiling, but there was no reply, even after a moment had passed. Maybe they weren't enough to reach the ceiling after all.

"Great."

While Bane was trying to think of what else to do next, he looked around and saw two swords embedded to the ground, one that was originally Serra's and the other being Cloud's, as well as the broken metal effigy behind them. Could they have fallen off during the fight? They must have... Either way, he can't be able to get out of here properly without something to help him stand in spite of his cut on his legs. The pain would irritate him a bit, though. So, he took a sigh as he took off his jacket and spoke to himself with a not too pleased tone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Bane began to tear off his sleeves from his jacket and wrap one of them on his left leg before wrapping it up on the other, applying pressure to it as he winced from the pain in his legs. Of course, there was still his hands to deal with, so he began to tear up the bottom part of his shirt that got sliced by Serra's attack and wrapped them around his hands for them to act as bandages. With that out of the way, Bane had one last wound to take care of on his chest. And apart from using the last bits of his shirt that he has left, another option was to cauterize it. But he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Bane proceeded anyway to get out his fire Materia which flowed orange as he held it over his wound and prepared for the worst it had to offer as the heat began to affect his wound. In the process, though, Bane felt the pain getting worse as he screamed to the ceiling above him. When the cauterization was finished, Bane dropped his Materia on the floor and laid back down on the ground, quickly losing consciousness as his vision blurred.

The next moment he woke up, he heard muffled voices around him. Bane couldn't be able to make out how they sounded, but he knew they were familiar.

"...you hear me? ...here..."

"H-Huh?"

Much as Bane tried to open his eyes, the figures were still blurry. But he was able to make out some detail, especially revolving around a man with spiky, raven hair as he spoke.

"Looks like it was a nasty fall. How did he survive that?"

As another blur came in front of him, Bane looked up to see it in full view as the blurriness faded a bit for him to know that he was looking at Tifa. And her face was riddled with worry as he tried to speak before she spoke back to him in concern.

"Ti... fa?"

"We'll get you somewhere safe, Bane. Just rest for now, okay?"

With her last word echoing, Bane had no choice but to comply as his eyes closed themselves up while letting out a moan...

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Back at Nibelheim, the town was in the midst of some much-needed repairs as the sun was setting with clouds preparing to cover the under sky. After the incident that occurred a few days before, the town itself was in total ruins. Buildings were scorched and laid waste throughout the town, and the corpses of Serra and Sephiroth's victims were either scattered all around the floor or burned along with the places they once lived in. And according to Biggs and Wedge, not even the children survived their wrath. In fact, the only ones who survived were Tifa's father, Cloud's mother, and Anya. By far, their act of carnage and vengeance seemed... random. But those who stood against them knew better. They knew it was all organized... by Jenova.

She must've known one way or another that her daughter hated this town with her life. And for her imprisonment, so did she. What the group couldn't understand was why an Ancient, a Cetra, would condone this massacre, much less appoint her own child to do so. As much as they desired to think on that, they had more pressing concerns. And it included the condition of Bane.

Since they found him, he'd been unconscious for three days. His body even began to smell bad from lack of care, although the incense of burning wood cleared it away. For that amount of time, Tifa had been waiting by his side, hoping he'd wake up. During which, the others helped out with the cleanup.

One example of such service was that Zack helped Biggs, Wedge, and Brian with the most unsavory part of it: clearing out the corpses from the town. To do that, they had to go into every house and building to collect them, burned or otherwise. And when that was done, they had to take the dead bodies all the way to Shinra Manor to use as a cemetery. Given that it was abandoned to begin with before they set foot here, It's soil wouldn't serve any other purpose beyond that anyway. Still, Zack didn't like this one bit as he looked at the countless tombstones planted across the fields of Shinra Manor. Brian could tell that very well from his face as he wondered what he'd seen as SOLDIER before speaking to him reverently.

"Tell me, son. In SOLDIER... do you ever think of the dead?"

This wasn't an easy answer for Zack. Truth be told, he hadn't thought of them in this iteration, but he didn't want to sound heartless as he spoke in the same tone.

"No. Not like this, anyway."

"How so?"

"I mean, as a SOLDIER, I always knew there'd be casualties, usually on the enemy's side. But I guess... I didn't want to think about the good people that died. Because then, I'd feel like I haven't done enough. That it's all my fault..."

"I know the feeling. But, Zack, believe me when I say this is none of your faults."

"Isn't it? Serra hated this town with a vengeance, we all knew that. Don't you feel like we should've seen that coming? I know I do."

"Well... it's no secret that Serra didn't have the easiest life here on Nibelheim. Even before the events of Mt. Nibel, her parents looked at her as odd or strange."

Zack began to recall when her parents spoke of Serra to Katie when she was still around him as he spoke in a particular distaste towards them.

"Right. Them again..."

"I couldn't see what they were going on about then. All I saw... was a young, innocent girl. If it's any consolation, I never imagined that she'd do this kind of thing, either."

"Yet, here we are."

"Yep. My point is, you can't always prepare for everything. And, ultimately, it's not the ability to prevent disaster before it comes that matters. It's how you act when it does."

This gave Zack food for thought as he looked to the cloudy sky above him, wondering about this lifestream that as supposedly where those lost souls would go to, unaware that a figure was on top of a mountain structure, watching over the two of them as he noticed several tombstones in front of them before he spoke in intrigue.

"Hmm. It appears as though someone else beat me to it. Oh, well... it is no matter. One less population to worry about. And yet, I wonder. Who could carry out this devastation so... randomly?"

As he pondered this, the figure raised his devil's wing and flew away from the mountain and from Nibelheim...

* * *

Back in town, Anya was sleeping in Cloud's bed as she'd been offered a place to stay with Cloud's mother looking after her. Unfortunately, her parents were the victims of the Nibelheim Incident as well. It wasn't until the sun rose on the fateful aftermath that Anya found that out. When Tifa wasn't around to comfort her in her search for Bane, it didn't make it any easier on her. It wasn't until Cloud's mother offered to welcome her in her house that Anya managed to calm down some.

During her stay these past few days, Anya would talk with her about Cloud's childhood, much to the embarrassment of the mother's son while she'd wait for Tifa to come back. As far as the little girl knew, she was missing. But nobody had the heart to tell her that Tifa was in a constant stare of worry in her house. Who knows what she'd think if she saw Tifa in such a frail state? To keep her from searching, they never even told her that she'd come home. Cloud's mother didn't feel right about not telling her, but she knew as well as everyone else that Tifa was her rock. Still, the conflict was noticeable on her face as Cloud spoke to her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She only took a deep breath before she turned to her son and replied to him.

"Do I honestly look okay, Cloud?"

At first, he thought it was obvious what she was upset about. She was in the midst of the the massacre herself. Not to mention almost all of her friends were gone.

"Don't worry, mom. Whatever happened, Serra won't get away with what she did."

"It's not that, Cloud. Not that I'd encourage you to do that. It's Anya. What happened to her family was the last thing she deserved. But... keeping her from the one person who could help her, it... it doesn't seem right."

"But it hit Tifa pretty hard, too. It's not right for Anya to see Tifa so vulnerable either."

"I know. I just... Why did it have to happen to her? Her parents were good people. They did _nothing _to deserve what happened...!"

Hearing the last sentence her mother spoke, Cloud recalled what Tifa told him about Serra when they were training as he spoke to his mother with his hand under his chin.

"Maybe that was the point."

"What? What are you saying?"

Cloud could tell she felt that he accused them for the way Nibelheim was. So, he tried to fix that with his mom as he spoke bluntly.

"From what Tifa told me, nobody else tried to help her except for her dad. But... knowing you, I know you did try."

"Yes, I did. I was just taking her to her house, but... apparently, she didn't want to go back there. I didn't know she was evicted at the time."

"And? What about Anya's parents?"

This question made his mother widen her eyes as she looked to the little girl.

"That's right. Their child was a year old then. They were struggling as is with their own child. They... didn't feel adequate enough to raise her, too."

Soon enough, tears began to flow down from her face as she tried in vain to hold on her sobs, placing her hands over her mouth. This was a first for Cloud to see her like this. It must be eating his mother up inside that she didn't make it up to Serra since then. Cloud didn't know how to help much her with guilt, other than a hug with his arms gently holding her close to him. The action only made her blush as it was too reminiscent of someone close to her. She turned to her son in confusion before he explained himself before her confusion melted into a sweet look with a smile.

"I thought you might need some cheering up."

"Thanks, Cloud. You know... your father used to hug me just like this..."

In turn, Cloud began to blush just as badly as her mother before she took notice and giggled at the embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't mean it like that. You have a girlfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Maybe next time you see her... you can do what you did for me."

It began to get weirder for Cloud as he gently released his hug before he spoke softly to her with a smile to hide his nervousness on how intimate his mother starts to be on that subject.

"Sure. I'll do that."

He then began to look back to see that Anya was still asleep, seeing her begin to giggle in her slumber. Cloud couldn't help but feel happy looking at Anya like that. It made him think of how content they'd be if he settled down with Aerith. Speaking of, he began to remember that he told Aerith that he'd call her back, which made him a bit embarrassed, though a lot has happened.

"Uh, Mom? You don't mind if I introduce her, do you?"

* * *

Inside Tifa's house, she'd still remained, keeping a close eye on Bane. So far, nothing had changed, and it was getting to her. Even when she tried to sleep, she was plagued by nightmares, watching as Serra cut him down on loop. Worse yet, she began to develop the guilt that manifested since Serra spoke last to her, their words echoing in her head.

"_You don't get to drag my friends into this...!"_

"_Why would I? You did that all by yourself."_

Could Serra be right about her? Was it really her fault he was hurt? Tifa felt she knew the answer with the proof lying unconscious before her as she began to mourn for her friend.

"Bane... I'm so sorry..."

Just then, she began to hear a moan from him as he groaned, making Tifa open her eyes as she saw Bane coming out of his slumber groggily. Yet, Tifa didn't look all too happy with the fact that he was waking up now as she put on a stern face as his vision began to clear up, allowing him to see her stern face in view as he spoke up groggily.

"Huh...? Tifa? Why are you looking at me like that?"

As an answer, Tifa quickly grabbed his collar and lifted him off the bed with her one hand angrily. With her waiting for him, Tifa did not like the suspense she had to deal with for all that time while Bane was becoming confused and scared with how angry she was.

"Why did you do that, Bane?! You could've been killed!"

"Huh? D-Do what?"

"You pushed me out of the way to get sliced, that's what you did! You were almost dead when we found you, too! It's been three whole days before you opened your eyes again! On top of that, we were all worried about you, especially me!"

Despite being afraid of getting throttled by his neck instead of his collar, Bane heard what she was saying and became surprised.

"Wait. You were... worried about me?"

"Of course I was, you idiot! I haven't been able to sleep since what happened to you! I thought that— that you were... That you were gone... and I thought it— that it was all my..."

Tifa was unable to continue any further as she began to weep over what could've been the worst-case scenario. Obviously, it wasn't in Bane's intention to make her upset. It certainly wasn't why he saved her, at least. To help her feel better, Bane tried to help her see that as he spoke with empathy.

"Tifa, I... I'm sorry for making you worry like that. You don't have to believe it, but the reason I tried to save you was... well, it's because I love you."

Tifa instantly became silent the moment he said those three words, her tears sliding gently down her cheeks as he continued.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I had to."

Once he finished, Bane became perplexed by her silence as he spoke up to her again.

"Uh, Tifa? Are you okay?"

After a few moments' passage, Tifa tried to compose herself in spite of the tears that remained on her face as she spoke to Bane softly.

"Tell me something, Bane. Everything you just said to me... is all of that true?"

Bane responded with a short nod, followed by a verbal response that came with it.

"Yeah. All of it."

Tifa let out a short and soft gasp from her mouth before she closed her eyes and gently set the gunslinger on the ground, his legs now shown to be healed as they didn't seem to be in pain, much to his elation.

"Hey, I can stand again."

Happy as he was about that, Tifa got his attention again as she didn't change her facial expression before he checked with her.

"Uh... are you okay?"

The brawler answered his query with a quick grab on his shoulders with both hands and plant her mouth over Bane's before sliding her tongue inside his mouth and swirled it roughly around his tongue before they exposed their tongues to the air as she moaned blissfully. Bane was caught off guard in that instant, but as Tifa brushed her tongue on his, he began to accept it and swirled his tongue with hers as he began to moan with her. Unlike their training together back at Shinra, this wrestle between tongues was a surprising draw with neither one backing out for a few minutes. When that time came, however, they ceased their kiss before Tifa leaned back with a big smile and her tears came back, but this time, out of pure joy as she spoke happily to him.

"I hoped you would. The truth is, I love you, too. And now that I know how you feel... I'll forgive you."

Tifa's words of exceeding joy was enough to make Bane feel happy himself as he spoke to her edified.

"Really? Well, uh, thanks!"

Tifa then began to use her right arm to wipe her tears away with a sniffle as the happy smile on her face then turned into a devilish smirk and a predatory look in her eyes began to form as Tifa's earlier tone began to go darker.

"Although... that doesn't mean you're going to go unpunished. And I know just how to make you pay for making me worry so much."

Seeing this sudden change in Tifa's personality, Bane's eyes began to widen in terror before he was quickly pushed to the bed with a grunt. Surprised as he was, he was still concerned over Tifa would treat his injured body since he felt as though that despite his legs being able to stand, the rest of him didn't quite have the time to recover.

"H-Hey! I'm still not a hundred percent, you know?"

Tifa only gave a seductive smile and licked her lips at the gunslinger's surprised reaction before she spoke amorously.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I used my Materia to heal your body while we waited."

Tifa then proceeded to saunter over him while seductively swinging and flaunting her curves and sex appeal with a giggle, causing Bane to get distracted by her body as he thought to himself.

"_W-What's going on with me? I... I can't think anymore..."_

As Bane's mind was beginning to shut down from the sight, Tifa spoke further on his facial expression.

"You know, you look cute when you're surprised."

Tifa then sat down in front of Bane's lap with her legs on either side of him before getting her whip from her suspenders and proceeded to move his arms up to the one of the bars on the bedrest and tie his wrists together with her whip, her boyfriend being too speechless to resist. Tifa then leaned in to his earlobe and licked it gently, earning a shivering moan from Bane, much to her pleasure as she giggled before she whispered into his ear with a lusty voice.

"It's time you used that mouth of yours to make up for all the days I worried about you..."

* * *

***LEMON INCOMING***

* * *

Tifa leaned her face closer to his before she began to french kiss him again with such passion and heat that's enough to ignite a volcano. In their passion, Tifa moved her mouth aside in order for Bane to lick at her neck, precisely at her sensitive spot, which urged her to make a loud moan from her mouth as she gasped heavily along with it.

"Ahh, yes! Yes...!"

Tifa then began to move herself up a bit so that Bane could lick at her collarbone as she moaned loudly from her mouth. At the same time, Tifa's nipples began to harden from the sensation, bringing up her notice as she began to form another lewd idea in her mind with a chuckle.

"Oh, now look what you've done."

To illustrate her point, Tifa removed her white tank top enough for her supple breasts to be exposed as she held them in her hands in front of him.

"You've made my boobs all hard. You're going to have to please them. Think you can do that?"

Bane couldn't take his mind off of them and nodded, almost trance-like as Tifa then buried his head in her valley. The feeling of it was enough to make her tingle as she smiled while giggling before she felt a warm, sticky sensation over one of her nipples, earning a shocked moan before looking down to see that Bane was kicking at her right nipple while moving her other breast with his left hand in a circular motion. In turn, he received a series of pleasurable moans from Tifa as the sensation made her stick her tongue out while her eyes looked upward, telltale signs that her arousal was steadily increasing. Tifa reveled in such a feeling until she felt that she'd had enough and began to speak to him.

"S-Stop."

Bane responded to her command as he looked at her with curiosity before she began to climb up over him to place her her midsection on him before she spoke again.

"There. Lick me there."

Bane complied with her request as he began to caress the soft skin of her stomach, feeling every goosebump along with how soft yet impressively hard her muscles were. Her training with Zangan must've done wonders for her body. The temptation was too much for him to resist as Bane began to lick and nibble on her abs and hipbones before proceeding to lick her navel in circles before sticking his tongue inside of it. The sensation was enough to make Tifa giggle as she felt quite sensitive in that area.

"Hehe... that tickles. Do it again..."

Bane then repeated his lick and nibbles on her abs, her hipbones, and her navel as per her request. As the ecstasy progressed, Tifa began to feel her region get wet as she moaned.

"Mmm... That feels too good..."

Tifa then began to have another idea as she moved herself up before straddling Bane's head with her region just above him. From there, she went down to her mini-skirt and moved her black panties away enough to expose her dripping wet vagina to Bane.

"Here it is. The moment I've been waiting for..."

Tifa then began to lower her vagina to his mouth, which eagerly accepted the region and plunged quickly inside it, earning a loud moan from her as she began to play with her chest as Bane licked the walls inside her. As Bane continued to suck on her vagina, he inadvertently struck her G-spot, allowing pure bliss to control her body as her mind went numb from the pleasure.

"Ahhnnn! Oh, yes!"

As her pleasure increased, her hips began to move faster against Bane's tongue as it went up and down like a lawn mower while she began to suck on her own nipples, further arousing her senses as she moaned. Eventually, Tifa's pleasure reached its peak as she began to feel something about to be released.

"Oh, Bane...! I-If you keep it up...! I-I'll cum!"

Despite the warning, Tifa began to quicken the pace until her womanhood began to release a clear liquid into Bane's mouth as she yelled out in her hazy lust just as her nipples started to lactate milk from them, spraying all over her body and the bed. When her orgasm was over, Tifa began to pant heavily as she lifted her region away from Bane's mouth, a thin trace of saliva remaining on it before she backed up, only to feel a bump where his rod would be, making her blush as she tried to recover from her release. When she was able to come out of her orgasm, Tifa noticed the bump she was sitting on and began to have a very lewd idea as she leaned down to his pants and began to unzip them gently as she spoke to him seductively.

"Looks like your friend couldn't wait any longer..."

Tifa then took off his pants completely to let his organ stick up freely. She marveled at the size of his penis as it practically looked like it would go all the way to her womb. Actions usually spoke louder than words, but as far as love, this would be the telltale sign of it. And Tifa couldn't help but smile as she straddled him again as she spoke to him.

"You really want to take me, don't you?"

Bane began to nod to her, but his concern began to bring his mind back as he spoke.

"I do... b-but... have you ever... done this before?"

Hearing his question, Tifa's face began to blush as her smile remained before she answered him.

"Actually, I haven't... but you know what they say: there's a first time for everything."

In that moment, Tifa lowered her region completely on top of Bane's organ, allowing it to slip inside. The pain was a bit much for Tifa, but with her training, it didn't stop her from going all the way as it then pierced her hymen, earning a loud gasp before she moaned as the pain inside her began to transform into that of pleasure. Granted it was gradual, but Tifa became more and more willing to move as her hips began to buck up and down on their own while the two of them began to moan pleasurably from the intercourse between them. As her mounds bounced on her chest, Tifa began to speak with evident lust in her voice to her lover.

"So, Bane, how does it feel to lose your virginity? Pretty great, right?"

"Y-Yeah... I can... I can feel your walls closing tightly around my penis."

The two of them began to moan louder as the feeling of each other's bodies began to increase their rhythm with Tifa's hips bucking faster like she's in a rodeo. While they two of them enjoyed the sensation, the first thing Tifa could think about was the milk that lactated on her chest just bouncing along with her mounds. When she looked down at her breasts, she also took notice of Bane's eager face as she gave a smirk about it.

"You really want it, don't you? Well... drink up."

As Tifa humped on his organ, she lowered her chest enough for Bane to begin to lick up the leftover milk on her chest. When he did, Tifa moaned at the sensation while Bane thought to himself about the taste. It certainly wasn't like anything he's ever had before.

_"Her milk... It tastes a bit more bitter than normal milk, but... it's sweeter at the same time."_

With that, Bane began to suck on both of her nipples, driving Tifa closer to the edge of ecstasy as she moaned louder. As a result, it drove Bane crazy as he began to suck on her nipples more quickly. Sure enough, Tifa began to feel something coming on again as did her lover with his sacs being hit repeatedly by the outside of her region as he removed his mouth from her nipples and spoke up to her.

"Tifa... I-I feel something... happening...!"

"Me, too... let's go together, Bane!"

Tifa then leaned her body closer to Bane to let her tongue seek its better half, with which it responded in kind as they rubbed themselves together in bliss while Bane's hands began to play with her mounds again. When they got together, Tifa could taste the remnants of her milk lingering in Bane's tongue. Driven more wildly from this, Tifa began to buck her hips almost every half a second as she moaned loudly into his open mouth with Bane returning her moans before the two of them finally climaxed together, the brawler screaming in total abandonment as she felt her cervix being penetrated and her juices began to swirl with the load being shot into her womb until it overflowed and began to leak out of the hole the sperm was released into. Following this, Tifa and Bane's tongues disconnected, leaving a trail of saliva and milk between them before she laid down on Bane and snuggled him, smiling at him with a grin as they panted from the exhaustion they put themselves through. Once they got their breath, Tifa spoke up to Bane about their experience.

"That was... really great, Bane."

"Yeah, I agree. But not as great as your eyes."

"Huh? What about them?"

"Well, looking at them, they... they kinda remind me of rubies."

"Aw. Thanks. And your eyes remind me of emeralds."

"Huh. How about that? We're both precious gems, aren't we?"

Tifa couldn't help but make a giggle at how Bane viewed the two of them as it seemed fitting for the pair.

"That's one way to look at us."

"Yeah. I guess so."

In that moment, Tifa began to sit up before she spoke to him again with a seductive look on her face.

"Well, break time's over. You ready for round two?"

"Huh? Already? But we just came, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but... we're not done yet. The night is young, so you better get used to it."

Tifa then leaned down to kiss him again with a seductive chuckle as Bane prepared for round two of their most intimate time together, hoping he'd survive...

* * *

***LEMON OVER***

* * *

The next morning, Tifa and Bane were sleeping together on the bed, their nude bodies under the cover of the blanket with the latter having Tifa's arms wrapped around him and his head in-between her chest as a hug pillow. With the sun shining in, Tifa was the first to wake up as she yawned before looking to see Bane, sleeping away the night they had before she gave a smirk to him. She made good use of that time with a good showering prior to her getting dressed. After which, she made pancakes, eggs with bacon, coffee and orange juice. for Bane to enjoy in bed. And just as she brought them into her room, Bane started to wake up and notice Tifa with his breakfast as she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Bane."

"Uh, hey. Good morning."

Bane then began to sit up while Tifa set the tray of his breakfast on his lap as she reflected back to their night together.

"It sure was great last night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure was. So, uh... are we even?"

Tifa pondered this as she placed a finger under her chin with a 'hmm' before she quickly came to an answer he didn't want to hear.

"Not even."

"What?! But we came about five times last night!"

"So? I wasn't done punishing you yet."

"Aw, man..."

Seeing the worry on his face, Tifa began to smile at him and gave him a short nudge with her hand.

"Don't worry. We're not doing it right now. But... I'm still gonna make up for the time you were unconscious. I'll be asking you to do it with me again soon. And when I do, you better be ready."

As Tifa gave him a predatory look, Bane started to get a little nervous before she placed a kiss on his cheek with a seductive giggle as one thought instantly crept into his head.

"_Why do I get the feeling I won't be able to survive this...?"_

* * *

**A/N: Hello. :) For those of you wondering what happened to Serra since the Nibelheim Incident, there'll be another chapter dedicated to her point of view coming soon. How soon, I won't say for now, but until then, you better be good for goodness' sake.**


	21. Angels in Flight

**A/N: Hello. :) Here is the long-awaited chapter for Beckoned by Darkness. I apologize for the wait. I wanted to take a look at Final Fantasy VII Remake and its story before I post a new chapter. I'll tell you this without spoiling it for you, for those of you who haven't played or seen it yet: it's a real doozy. Anyway, after seeing it, I'm working on ways to incorporate the story of that with my current story. But first, we'll get this chapter out of the way. As you can guess, it's focused on Serra's side of the aftereffects of the Nibelheim Incident. And I can tell you that Serra would get a lemon of her own, so there will be a warning coming up for those of you who aren't interested in that sort of thing. But if you happen to change your mind, you'll know where to find it. ;)**

**Chapter 20:** Angels in Flight

Meanwhile, in the air, Jenova, Lucrecia, Sephiroth, and Katie were flying in the air with their wings for an hour now while Serra rested in her mother's arms. She'd taken a devastating blow from Tifa when she attacked her, he knew that much. Sephiroth would've killed her then and there, but apparently, it was against her mother's wishes. For what reason, he didn't know, nor did he have any idea of where they were going. As he looked over to her unconscious, sleeping face, Sephiroth felt as though he couldn't take the mystery anymore.

"Mother, where are we going?"

Hearing the curiosity in his voice, Jenova turned to Sephiroth before replying to him. She'd long since thought of what to do when she broke free from Shinra's grasp. In fact, it was coincided with her gift to her daughter.

"We're going to where the Cetra once called it home."

Sephiroth and Lucrecia began to realize what Jenova was speaking of as he recalled a few reports that detailed where the Cetra once lived as their eyes widened before they spoke.

"The Forgotten City."

"Of course. According to Gast, it was where the Cetra used to live before the Crisis occurred."

Little did Lucrecia know as to who the Crisis was as she had bitter memories of the Cetra. She could remember clear as day how they managed to trap her and her child in a prison of ice. It wasn't something she could get over easy as she spoke to Lucrecia with a tone of hate in her voice.

"That's right... and it's where we will live from here on out."

The farther the group flew, the more visible this Forgotten City seemed to be as Katie saw the bright lights of what appeared to be trees in front of her. They were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. So much so that she couldn't contain her excitement and spoke elatedly to Jenova.

"Mother, look!"

As they got closer to the bright trees, the light began to stir Serra from her sleep as the light began to shine into her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Serra couldn't believe what was right in front of her. It was almost like she was in heaven itself. However, she noticed that her mother held her in her arms as she looked up to her, surprised yet relieved that she was still alive despite what happened in Nibelheim.

"M-Mother...? Where are we?"

Jenova looked down to her daughter with a smile on her face before she replied to her softly.

"We're home."

Serra couldn't believe what she'd heard. She wasn't necessarily born there, but that place would indeed be preferable to the horrendous hometown that she exterminated some time ago. Why couldn't she be born there instead? The answer to that doesn't seem to matter anymore. Because she was finally with her mother again... Serra began to smile to her mother and let her eyes close as she spoke softly.

"Thank you, Mother..."

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Serra was still asleep since their arrival in the Forgotten City. During the time in which she slept, Katie and Sephiroth watched over her, waiting for their sister to wake up while Lucrecia monitored her. The heartbeat was consistent, never changing from its pattern. Katie hadn't been able to find her in their connected web when they came to this place. With each day that passed by since, Katie grew closer to fearing the worst. She didn't like to think of it, but the fact that Serra hasn't woken up since made her scared to death. She turned to Lucrecia, wondering how her sister became like this to begin with.

"Lucrecia? What happened to my sister?"

Lucrecia turned to Katie, saddened to see her so afraid.

"When we left Nibelheim, she'd taken severe damage. She was holding back the SOLDIER operatives that infiltrated the reactor to protect our mother. And you."

"Me?"

"It's thanks to her that you're by her side. She lost you before. I don't think Serra wouldn't have forgiven herself if she lost you again."

Katie looked back to her sister, remembering how sad she'd been when she'd lost her. She saw the memory of how miserable she'd been since then in the web when she got her blood transfusion. She must not have wanted to go through that again. She'd rather have died than to choose that. This made her wonder. Despite the heartbeat that showed otherwise... did she die? She knew that Sephiroth wouldn't have it. And she didn't need to hear his angry shout to know that before he slammed his fist on the wall, much to Lucrecia's dismay.

"I should've killed those traitors when I had the chance!"

"No, Sephiroth. Mother said that her life is more important than them. Don't you believe that?"

Sephiroth didn't need to be reminded. During his time in SOLDIER with her, he'd never met anyone like her. She'd come so far from being the weak little girl she was convinced he'd met that day.

"I do..."

Meanwhile, Katie was taken aback by his outburst, but she knew how worried he is for Serra. According to him, it wasn't the first time he was forced to watch her when she got hurt. If the situation were reversed, Katie could probably do the same. But would she...? Just then, she heard a moan.

Katie looked down where the sound came from to see Serra finally opening her emerald slit eyes. A look of puzzlement came over her sister.

"Katie...?"

She was instantly filled with relief, leaning close to her and giving her a long overdue embrace.

"Serra! Thank goodness, you're okay."

Serra winced a bit from the touch of Katie's hands, but she nonetheless welcomed her sister's warm hug and returned it with her own as Lucrecia smiled to the two of them while Sephiroth drew a breath of relief. After the hug was finished, Serra was curious about the first thing that popped in her head. It wasn't exactly new. Ancient or not, anyone would ask this when they've been unconscious for more than a day.

"How... how long was I out?"

"Three days. Mother said you needed time to heal. I couldn't check in on you through our web before then."

Serra let a small gasp escape her mouth. Three whole days? She's been out that long? It felt like yesterday to her when her mother carried her personally to this place, wherever it is. That seemed to be the next question that was up in line.

"Well... where are we?"

Katie gave her sister a grin as she replied with joy.

"We're back home. Mother said so."

Serra recalled when she heard her mother's answer from what felt like last night. While it was true, she didn't quite get a good look at it before she shut her eyes and slept.

"I know. But... where is home?"

Sephiroth took the liberty to answer her question as he walked up to Serra.

"The Forgotten City. It's where the Cetra used to live before the Crisis occurred on the planet, according to my mother."

Serra couldn't believe what she heard. The Cetra lived here? And she spent the last three days sleeping? Not that she had a choice given her injuries, but still... How could she have missed this? Katie looked at her sister's face and could tell she was appalled. Fortunately, she knew how to fix that.

"You didn't get to see much, did you? Don't worry. We can take a tour."

Katie was about to take her hand, but Lucrecia stopped her.

"I wouldn't suggest it just yet. She's still recovering."

This didn't deter Katie as she turned over to the doctor.

"Then we can take her to the spring. Mother can fix her up faster that way."

"But we don't know if she'll exacerbate her injuries along the way. Jenova told me not to let her get hurt any more than she's already been."

Having just woken up, Serra was confused about what the spring was. Things were barely making sense to her as is. But amidst that confusion, Sephiroth offered a compromise.

"Then I'll carry her there."

Serra instantly blushed at his offer while Lucrecia and Katie turned to him curiously, though concern mostly showed from the former. Sephiroth must've sensed it, because he turned to the doctor and reassured her.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Serra couldn't help but feel goosebumps from that comment. Somehow or another, it made her heart skip a beat. If the bruises didn't finish her off, her bashfulness might. To make it even worse, Serra realized she wasn't wearing her usual outfit when she was in SOLDIER. In fact, she was wearing just a simple blue hospital gown with nothing covering her backside. This made the idea of being carried become all the more embarrassing.

"Sephiroth..! Y-You don't have to do that! I'm fine, really!"

As Serra responded, the monitor showed the heartbeat increasing more rapidly. Lucrecia took notice and addressed it.

"Really? Because your heartbeat is telling me a different story."

Serra didn't realize she was connected to the monitor, and her embarrassment grew worse, her blush turning a deeper shade of red. She had to admit defeat before it got any worse.

"Okay... c-can you just get me out of here, please?"

Sephiroth made a small smile, more than willing to comply with her request as he turned off the monitor.

"Of course."

Sephiroth then removed the link to the monitor from her wrist before gently holding her up bridal style. Serra felt the comfort of his arms and nestled closer to him. In truth, embarrassed as she was, she needed his comfort after what she went through. He had always been there for her just like before. Perhaps he always was a Guardian Angel from the beginning...

Sephiroth looked down to see how close Serra was to him. It wasn't a secret that she loved him, so her behavior didn't confuse him in the slightest. And with what's happened to her, he couldn't blame her. To think that she was once a girl who gave up too soon. Raised to be as human as everyone else when there was so much more to her than that, and it's yet another thing he couldn't forgive the humans for. They held her back for too long... but no more.

Sephiroth then began to walk out of the room with Serra in his arms. As they walked into the light from the door, Serra winced her eyes closed until the warm light grew tolerable enough for her to see. When she could see, she was in utter amazement. Serra was in the presence of countless crystal-like trees here and there with a giant marble-like building behind them. On the right of it was a giant structure that appeared to be a conch shell. Another piece of Ancient civilization that maintained its beauty. Why couldn't she have lived there before?

As if that weren't enough, Serra could see a clear pool of water in front of them. It wasn't necessarily deep. At best, it goes all the way to the middle of her body, she would assume. Could that be the spring that Katie mentioned? Sephiroth kept walking towards the water, carrying Serra with him. But when he took the first step into the water... it turned black.

That blackness spread across the spring like a mist. It must be the Jenova Cells spreading. But how did he spread them like that? Was Mother teaching him how? Sephiroth now stood in the middle of the spring, waist-deep like Serra assumed the depth would be. Then, he looked to her with a gentle smile.

"I trust you can stand on your own?"

"If I could, would you be carrying me here?"

"You'll be fine, here. Trust me."

Serra noticed Sephiroth's smile. She could tell he was certain. She didn't know if it was supposed to bring comfort, but it did. She couldn't bring herself not to trust him with a smile like that. Besides, she had to stand at some point, anyway.

"Okay. I'll try."

Sephiroth gently raised his arm to hoist Serra up so that her feet would touch the ground beneath the water. Soon enough, Serra found herself able to stand. It was a good thing for her, considering how bruised she'd been before. At very least, Lucrecia wouldn't have to worry about her health. Still, she didn't feel all... fixed up. There must be more to it than just standing in the water.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Do as I do."

Sephiroth used his hands to keep the water they stood in within his palms while bringing it up to his mouth before he took a sip. Serra got the gist of what he insisted her to do and took the water into her hands before she took a drink herself. But as the water dropped down her throat, Serra could feel her bruises quickly fading away. And in the place of pain, she began to feel... content. A feeling that was previously foreign to her, but with her Mother, Jenova, Serra could feel it each time. She never wanted that feeling to go away. However, Sephiroth's look of curiosity momentarily drew her from that feeling.

"What is it, Sephiroth?"

"Your hair. It's changing color."

Serra grew confused and took a look at her medium-length hair in the reflection, only to notice the naturally dark brown color fading to silver, making her gasp in wonder before looking over to her guardian.

"My hair... it's just like yours, now."

"That's peculiar. It didn't change when I gave you my cells the last time."

Last time? Serra had to wonder about that. The last time she saw black water, her sister was bathing in it at Nibelheim. It was obvious to her that it was her mother's cells. But what about this time?

"Wait. So, I really... drank your cells?"

"That's right. Mother taught me that trick while you were recovering. It not only recovers our wounds sufficiently, but it also connects others who drink it to our link."

Serra became eager to hear this. Whoever drinks from that water could understand the world the way they do. Mother still had more to give after all... Serra couldn't help but smile to Sephiroth as she began to speak in ecstasy.

"That's so wonderful, Sephiroth. If only my friends could've—"

Before Serra finished, she began to remember the last time she saw them. She'd attacked them out of anger, believing they were wasting the planet away themselves. Even worse, she could hear Tifa's own hurt as she punched her in the gut the hardest she ever did to anyone.

_"You made your choice... now live with it!"_

Serra's hand instinctively went to where Tifa threw her punch, its physical wound having vanished a few seconds ago. Sephiroth could see that Serra wasn't happy. And with his link to her, he understood why: she's convinced that she drove her friends away. He could hear it for himself.

_"What did I do...?"_

Sephiroth tried to comfort her again, holding his hand onto hers that hovered over her abdomen.

"You did nothing wrong. They were all traitors."

Serra forced her hand away, believing that she knows what really happened.

"Not all of them... Tifa and her father took me in when no one else would. Cloud, Bane, Zack, and... Aerith. They helped me become who I am today. I mean, don't get me wrong. You did, too, but their stories... yours, too... They helped me realize that Shinra is a parasite. Humanity's no better, but there are other people who can't stand for what they're doing!"

"Serra..."

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them! And I just—! I just..."

Serra couldn't bring herself to say it, no matter how hard she tried. It was too heartbreaking. Her sobs began to replace her words as Serra hugged Sephiroth, shedding tears upon his chest. Sephiroth then began to see what Serra was talking about.

* * *

_Jenova allowed him the ability to share a link with her the way she did with Katie. In doing so, he saw how a young Tifa was sitting with her under a shooting star. Then, it showed her when she first met him at the_

_Mako Reactor. All of which he'd seen, he's been there with her most of the time, or he'd already known about it from her. However, her unintended visit with Aerith intrigued him._

_She told Serra about her past, who her mother was, what she could do. She's the last living Ancient left. That's how Serra pieced it all together. Katie was in charge of her from time to time during her time as Cissnei. Sephiroth saw all he needed to see._

* * *

The next thing he saw then was Serra's sad face as he looked down to her. He couldn't bear to see her like this, especially not after he saw her point. It'll take more than words to make her happy again. Fortunately, he knew just the thing to do that. But he needed to have her consent first. It wouldn't work, otherwise.

"Serra... you trust me, don't you?"

Serra tried to speak her best amidst the sobs, and she barely succeeded.

"Of course... more than anyone else."

In response, Sephiroth gently stroke her silver hair, easing her to look up to his face as he spoke gently.

"Perhaps... you can humor me, then."

"Humor you? What do you—?"

Before Serra could finish her question, he leaned into her lips, planting a well-timed kiss on her. She was admittedly caught off-guard, but the taste of her guardian's tongue was too hard to resist. Soon, her own tongue swirled along with his as their lips maintained a lock with each other. It was the most fulfilling feeling Serra ever had. She first felt it prior to their trip to Nibelheim, but in this magnitude, it multiplied hundredfold. Sadly, that sensation couldn't last as they parted lips, much to Serra's disappointment.

"What...? Why did you stop?"

Sephiroth answered her as he motioned to Lucrecia and Katie, who smiled as they watched outside of the building beside the larger structure.

"We can't continue while others are around."

Serra began to blush from the thought of them seeing the two of them kiss before Sephiroth pointed to a path that led outside the lake.

"I found a house for you and me. We'll do the rest there."

Serra's blush became worse when she realized what he meant.

"The rest...?! You mean we're really—?!"

"Only if you'd permit it."

This gave Serra enough food for thought to think it over. He wasn't rushing her on this, or he didn't try to. At least he was considerate about what she wanted. The question was whether or not she actually wanted what he implied. Serra's body practically quivered at the idea. Maybe she wanted the kiss to last longer. Or perhaps she wanted more...

Serra meant every word when she said that she loved him. With all he did for her, she wanted to be with him for as long as she can. Part of that timeframe included having a family with him, one that would be safe from the clutches of Shinra. It admittedly didn't cross her mind before, but now that she and him know how they feel about the other, she at least wanted to have that with him. Serra wouldn't know of any other immediate way to bring a new generation that'd recognize the Ancients as the rightful inheritors of the planet. Or any way that could possibly bring her... bliss. Serra's lips curved into a smile as she responded softly.

"Okay. I'm all yours."

Sephiroth grinned back to her as he held her up bridal style again, making Serra exclaim a bit in surprise before she giggled in joy. Sephiroth then walked out to the pathway as Lucrecia and Katie looked on. The doctor couldn't bear the fact that she'd missed out on so much of her son's life, but she was grateful to be able to see him with someone he cared for. And Katie... she bore the biggest smile on her face, knowing what'd come next, having had a part of this a couple of times before.

"Sephiroth had a good friend, didn't he?"

"Mm-hmm. But... I wouldn't exactly say that, Lucrecia."

* * *

***LEMON INCOMING*  
**

* * *

Outside the Forgotten City, Sephiroth and Serra had encountered a pathway, one that split between left and right just on the outskirts. For what he had in mind, Sephiroth carried Serra to the pathway on his right, going up a steep road. Soon enough, that road led him to a house that had been created along the canyon wall. It appeared to have been crafted from the same material the pathway was made of, like the conch at the bottom of the sea. Serra had yet to see the entirety of the Forgotten City, but it was already amazing her with its beauty in even the simplest of houses.

The two of them walked inside to see a small space that held a mirror by the stairs. On the upstairs, they noticed a couch-bed hybrid with the left side of it more slanted as a couch and the right side of it being a bed as it took up three quarters of the length. However, Sephiroth's attention was on something else. It appeared to be a large table with two large corals beside it.

Serra was set gently down on the table, sending shivers to her from the cold temperature of it. Sephiroth could see her face getting uncomfortable, and he tried to soothe it as he held his hand closer to hers, giving her a long and soft shush as he spoke gently.

"The cold won't bother you for long, my dear."

When Serra felt his hand against her skin, she began to feel different. She didn't know how, but the cold she felt was quickly fading away. Fading... fading... into warmth. To feel more of that warmth, her face nestled against his hand as she let out a soft moan. Sephiroth smiled at how cute Serra's face had become. It was like that of a child wanting to be closer to her mother.

Sephiroth then gently drew his hand across her face and down to her shoulder until his fingers encountered the gown. His hand followed along the back collar until it caught onto a string that held it up. Sephiroth made no hesitation to pull it apart, undoing the gown as she heard a zip. Serra then opened her eyes to meet Sephiroth's, both of their emerald slits meeting the other. Serra was content to stare at them all day. Sephiroth began to move the gown downwards, exposing more of her natural self. But before he could make it past her assets, Serra grabbed her hand on his.

Sephiroth was confused about what it meant. Could she have changed her mind? She only smiled at him before she replied to him softly.

"If you want my body... you'll have to let me free yours."

Sephiroth knew full well how this event worked, thanks to her mother. And Serra did have a point. It wouldn't quite work otherwise. So, Sephiroth backed away to let Serra sit up, the gown still resting on her body despite being unzipped from behind. She began to take off his shoulder-plated coat with a zip before setting it aside on the ground. She'd already seen his muscles on the previous nights she slept beside him, so she moved on. Next, she began to work on his trousers, pulling them down from his waist until they fell to the floor. With the pants out of the way, Serra couldn't help but stare at his bulging length from his waist.

Serra hadn't seen anything like it before, and yet, she found herself drawn to it. Even the organ in front of her seemed to be asking for her. Serra looked up to Sephiroth as he inquired of her thoughts.

"Are you nervous?"

"Actually... I'm excited."

Serra made a slow effort to prove it as she got up on the table and tilted herself towards his member, letting the gown fall from her body and onto the table. She began to lick at the head of his manhood like it was a lollipop. It didn't taste any different. If anything, it seemed flavorless. However, the more she tasted it, the more Serra came to desire the full length. After a few more licks, she caved in and used her mouth to swallow it whole. Of course, it was unsuccessful the first time, her throat only able to take it halfway, but Serra let her throat warm up to it, bobbing in and out as it gradually gained more inches of his organ as she moaned blissfully into it.

Sephiroth became a bit surprised at how forceful she's becoming. But he knew his touch worked. When he felt her face, he was using a spell that triggered an aphrodisiac in her. The people in Midgar's underbelly used this in the form of a Lust Materia, the spell commonly being used to invoke a lustful nature in a woman. However, being a part of the Ancient race himself, Sephiroth had no need for it: all he needed were his hands. And Serra seemed to enjoy the feeling the spell gave her. Perhaps a bit too much...

Serra's motion of sucking was steadily earning a soft moan from Sephiroth. And the consistent pace was adding more to it. Sephiroth's organ began to twitch, feeling the pressure rise from within until finally, it couldn't hold on. The next thing Serra tasted then was a strange white liquid as it went down her bulging throat. The taste was bizarre to her, but she kept swallowing it all until nothing was left to swallow. Serra removed her mouth as she took her breath to recover from the effort she put into it. Looking upon Sephiroth's face, Serra smiled at him before she spoke, convinced she'd made him happy.

"Did I please you?"

Sephiroth gave her a chuckle as he brushed her silver hair back, Serra moaning at the feel of his touch.

"What do you think?"

"I... don't know. I'm just a little worried that I was... a bit too forward."

"Why would you be?"

Serra sat up straight on the table the way she'd sit in a chair as she replied.

"To be honest... I kinda wanted to do it earlier. When we slept together back at Shinra, when I've been having nightmares."

This intrigued Sephiroth with the raise of his brow. He had no idea she had it in her this whole time. She must've been pretty excited when he offered.

"But I didn't, because I don't want to feel like a pervert. I mean, we didn't love each other back then like we do now..."

Before Serra could finish, her face flushed beet red before she cut off the subject.

"N-Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Sephiroth didn't seem offended when she looked at his face. In fact... he seemed amused. He began to get closer to her, placing himself closer to her with his eyes staring into hers. Serra could feel herself getting entranced again, like she's becoming hypnotized. She caught onto that feeling and tried to find out from him.

"How... how are you... doing this?"

"Mother taught me a few tricks for this sort of thing, too. Especially when I know what's on your mind. Or rather... who."

Serra grew a bit jealous in spite of her haze as she made a small groan.

"No fair. You already know you're on my mind."

Sephiroth placed his hand on her face again, but this time, to keep her eyes locked with his in case her face should turn away.

"Of course... you're capable of that, too."

"I... I am?"

"You always have been."

"But... how can I? I don't even know how."

"It's really quite simple. All you have to do... is believe."

Serra couldn't help but laugh softly at that answer.

"A little cliché, don't you think?"

"It worked out for me. It should work for you, too. You are your mother's daughter, after all."

Serra felt like she's been put on the spot there. She's only been with her mother for three days, and already, she's being expected to follow her footsteps. Talk about pressure. But if Sephiroth, a man who was only born with Jenova's cells, could do it, then by that logic, so could she, a daughter born of Jenova. It might be worth a shot.

"Okay. I'll try."

With that, Serra reached her hand out to Sephiroth's face, gently caressing it the way he did for hers. When she did, she was met with an astounding sight.

* * *

_She no longer saw her lover's emerald slit eyes. Instead, she saw the sky. In that sky, she saw two angels flying high. One had two crimson wings and the other with only one black wing. It was something similar to the dream she had where she got her wings, but it seemed to take place after she spread them. Upon closer inspection, she noticed their lack of clothing, much similar to her own physical situation. Amidst that, she found two familiar faces nestled together as they showed their love with a kiss: their own faces. When that was done, Sephiroth stared into his beloved's face as he spoke to her._

_"Serra?"_

_"Yes, Sephiroth?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

* * *

Before the answer could come, Serra had finished her vision and became starstruck. She had no words for that beautiful scenery, nor his question. Her powers aside, she's totally unprepared for that moment.

"Sephiroth... you really mean that?"

He gave her a smile and a nod before responding verbally.

"Of course."

Serra couldn't hold it back anymore. Her tears began to emerge from her eyes. Her sobs of joy escaped her lips as she resounded her answer.

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

Serra began to hug Sephiroth as she laughed and cried at the same time. The overwhelming joy of this news was more than she could take. Sephiroth returned that hug with his own, gently stroking his hand on her back. In that moment, Sephiroth felt his organ touch an apparently sensitive area as Serra began to moan a bit. The hugging had ceased as the two of them looked to see where Sephiroth's manhood was aiming at. Coincidentally, it was pointing just directly into her thin entrance.

Serra began to smile to her now-official husband as she spoke lustfully.

"Looks like we'll have to seal the deal."

"Perhaps... but not here."

Serra became perplexed before suddenly, Sephiroth lifted her up, keeping her entrance just above his waiting penis. The two of them began to walk up the stairs that led to the couch-bed combo until Sephiroth set himself on the couch side of the furniture, leaning into it as Serra still hovered over his manhood.

"There. That should be more adequate for you."

Serra didn't seem convinced with the architecture, but upon planting her feet by his sides and her bosom just near his meat rod, she began to see the merit to it as she wrapped her arms around Sephiroth as well.

"I think I can work with that."

Serra didn't hesitate to plunge her region into Sephiroth's rod, making her wince a bit. The intrusion was uncomfortable for her, but Sephiroth knew how to fix that. He placed his hands on her back soothing her as a light-purple aura came over her. In that instant, Serra's pain became her pleasure, making her moan blissfully in spite of the blood that seeped out from the intrusion. Sephiroth noticed it and had a guess about Serra.

"You must be a virgin."

Serra only stared at him with lust in her eyes as she giggled.

"Yep. Sometimes I can't believe that I was. Especially with how I'm feeling right now... It's my first time, and I've never done this before now, but... it feels so amazing. I guess I can thank you for that. I saw what you did that time."

Sephiroth smiled back at her before he replied, seeing the lust speaking for her.

"I suppose you don't want me to hold back then."

"That's right. No holding back."

Per her request, Sephiroth began to thrust himself inside her swiftly, earning a surprised moan from her before she began to moan in the rhythm of his rod sliding to touch her cervix. It felt so amazing to her. It's almost as if her once-virgin vagina was her whole G-spot just waiting to be rubbed on. Serra was becoming lost in her lust-filled drive as she looked to his husband.

"Way to... go for... the kill, Sephiroth."

Serra's moans were practically music to his ears. Sephiroth hummed to her melody of pleasure as he brushed her hair back.

"You said no holding back, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh! And you better not start now!"

Serra began to fondle her supple breasts as she moaned out loud, her nipples hardening at the feel of her fingertips. Sephiroth became amazed by the sight himself and was inclined to speed up the rhythm. He began thrusting himself outwards when she went away and closer to her when she went downward, adding more fuel to her lusty fire as her moans became louder. In the process, Sephiroth quickly infiltrated her cervix and entered directly into her womb.

Overcome by this next intrusion, Serra began to arch her back, letting the ride go on as her tight region collide with his two sacs beneath his rod. In her ecstasy, however, she didn't feel a feather beginning to emerge from her back. Perhaps Sephiroth's spell made her immune to the pain from that as well. Even he didn't seem to notice it, considering it was a tiny feather. So, naturally, they kept up the pace, but this time, Serra was doing all the work.

Serra leaned closer to Sephiroth, slamming her womanhood against his rod in her oblivion to everything but the pleasure it gave her. She didn't get tired or hurt: she just kept going. In her lust-filled ecstasy, however, Serra didn't notice her back growing more crimson feathers out of it. When Sephiroth began to notice, she turned his eyes over to hers, assuming he was looking at the sight of her bosom rapidly coming down on his organ.

"Come on, Sephiroth. My eyes are up here..."

Serra then began to feel pleasure forming in her back as she moaned louder than before. The spell made it so that pain can be replaced with pleasure, so Serra began to notice where her pleasure was coming from: countless crimson feathers erupting from her back. The last time she saw the feathers was when she had that first dream of Jenova. Could it be...?

"What is it?"

Sephiroth's voice turned Serra to him with a great smile forming over her face before she breathed out in joy.

"I'm getting my wings...!"

Hoping to get them sooner rather than later, Serra continued her rough rhythm, earning a deeper moan from Sephiroth and increasing the pressure inside his organ. If he had a limit, Serra certainly knew just how to get him there.

"Serra...! My release... is imminent!"

"Good! Like I said, don't hold anything back! Give it all to me! Fill my womb pregnant!"

Those words were enough to spur Sephiroth even faster to release as he grabbed her hips and slammed her on his organ until his sacs began to launch the liquid up into her like a cannon. Instantly, her womb filled up like a waterfall would fill a simple cup of water. Sephiroth and Serra moaned blissfully in their loud volume as in that moment, Serra's crimson wings stretched forth like an eagle spreading them in the wind. Sephiroth noticed the majesty of those wings in his wife's possession as Serra's back arched to let them stretch freely. Then, as she panted for breath, Serra gently collapsed on Sephiroth's chest, her wings falling down to the ground while still feeling the boundless supply of cum invading her womb. Along with the feeling of Sephiroth's sacs shrinking and inflating like a balloon near her region, Serra felt the warm temperature fill up inside her as she giggled.

"Wow... that's a lot of sperm. You're like a fire hose in there..."

Serra's moans began to quiet into a gentle tone as Sephiroth's load completely worked up to her ovaries, where the liquid sent tiny cells to the eggs they sent away, like feeding sheep to a pack of wolves. And like said pack, they ambushed the egg cells, going inside of them before splitting them up. The leftover sperm cells went to the new egg cell that was created as a result and the process repeated itself, adding to Serra's lust as her moans continued while Sephiroth brushed on her wings.

"So... your wings finally came out."

Serra then tilted her waist side-to-side, feeling Sephiroth's rod as it maintained its height and position.

"Yep. And you're... still hard as a rock. And after a lot of cum that you gave me, too."

Sephiroth smiled at her, knowing she wouldn't want to pass up on this opportunity.

"So, I take it you're up for round two?"

Serra smirked to him lovingly as she lifted her waist up.

"Of course..."

Serra then slammed her waist down and up, repeating the cycle she commenced before as the liquid that filled up her womb jiggled inside, making her moan louder and louder with Sephiroth beginning to moan with her.

* * *

***LEMON OVER*  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the city by the pathways, Lucrecia and Katie were struck in awe. They didn't wish to intrude on their private moment, but they just couldn't help themselves. When Serra and Sephiroth went by themselves to the house outside the lake, Lucrecia and Katie used their link to see into their minds, with the former naturally looking through her son's head while Katie looked through her sister's. As a result, they saw everything that happened there. Neither of them were strangers to that sensation, but only Katie enjoyed it as much as Serra did, while Lucrecia despised it initially, having had this activity with Hojo. However, Sephiroth and Serra's proclamation to each other for their love made it bearable for her to watch. In fact, she began to feel all the better for it.

"Way to go, sis."

Lucrecia couldn't help but smile as she held her hands to her heart, though a tear came down her face.

"I'm glad you found the love you needed, Sephiroth... if only I did the same."

Katie noticed Lucrecia's look of regret mixed in with happiness. Was that meant to be a tear of joy? It must've been. Sephiroth is her son, after all. Just then, Katie and Lucrecia heard Jenova speaking to them.

"Lucrecia, Katlin."

Lucrecia and Katie (though Jenova usually called her by her full name) turned to see their leader, adorned in a light blue-green robe, the length covering her chest and her region with her silver hair flowing down to her bosom as her crimson wings held it up. Wondering what their orders were, and hoping that she wasn't angry with what they saw, they responded simultaneously.

"Yes, Mother?"

"My daughter and son have conjugated, haven't they?"

To their relief, Jenova sounded more happy than angry. Lucrecia and Katie looked to each other before the former was happy to respond with a nod.

"Yes. Serra and Sephiroth have made their love known to each other. And even now, they're enjoying their... sacred union."

Jenova didn't seem to respond. She must be in contemplative thought over it. Though, Katie seemed to believe she didn't know what it meant.

"It means that Serra and Sephiroth are—"

"You don't have to tell me. I'm well aware of what you mean. I took part in that type of union myself."

This made Katie become curious. Who could've been worthy in the eyes of Mother to carry on her legacy?

"Well... who was Father, then?"

This made Jenova hesitant to answer, her happy face turning sad before looking away. Katie became concerned to see her like this.

"Mother? Did I say something wrong?"

Jenova only shook her head before she replied to her new child.

"It wasn't your fault. I just wish your father could've seen us now."

Katie walked over and wrapped her hands around her body, hoping to give her comfort as she spoke softly.

"I love you, mother."

Jenova couldn't say no to her gentle voice. She gave a soft smile and gently brushed her hair back before looking to Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia. I have a task for you."

"And what is it?"

"Since my daughter's recovery is complete... I want you to create a nursery."

Lucrecia began to think of what it meant by her words. Serra and Sephiroth are married, so it would be natural to prepare for their imminent offspring. Just thinking about her grandchildren made her excited.

"Of course! I'll get straight on it for the children right away!"

However, Jenova wasn't finished talking.

"It won't be like a traditional nursery, if that's what you believe."

Lucrecia showed a little confusion at first, but upon staring into Jenova's crimson eyes, her eyes widened in understanding before she seemed to have figured out what she meant. A small smile crept upon her face before Jenova explained.

"There will be a center to raise the newborns, though. After all, what kind of mother wouldn't take care of them?"

Lucrecia nodded to her before stretching her wing.

"Truer words haven't been spoken... mother."

Lucrecia then took off to the air above the city's trees as Katie became curious.

"What kind of nursery is it going to be, mother?"

Jenova gave her a smile as she answered her.

"Let's just say that my gifts have yet to be given, my daughter."

* * *

Later, at night, Serra was laying on top of Sephiroth, the both of them looking out the window that shone a moonlight over them as her wings covered both of their bodies together like a blanket wrapping them. She stared out to the sky, seeing countless stars twinkling in the night beside the full moon. Serra and Sephiroth kept staring out until they noticed a streak going by, making the former gasp before realization reminded her of the apparently impossible. Serra had no choice but to sigh sadly at the sight before the latter inquired of her far-off look.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I used to do this with Tifa when we were little."

"Oh, you needn't remind me. I saw that in your memory during the initial link."

Serra gave him a look that told him it was rude for him to interrupt. Sephiroth realized he overstepped and, for the first time, became embarrassed as he cleared his throat before he let her continue.

"You were saying?"

"Anyway, we'd keep our eyes out for a shooting star. When we saw one, we'd make a wish. I didn't get to ask what Tifa's was. Or maybe I didn't think about it. But, either way, my wish was always the same. To go to the Promised Land with the people I love beside me. Heh. Guess how well that worked out."

Sephiroth didn't think it a good habit to think about what could've been and spoke to Serra about it.

"Are you still thinking about those traitors?"

Serra didn't want to start that again with him, especially not after what their last conversation made her feel.

"I told you before, they're not traitors. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here with you. I just... I let my anger get the better of me. I finally found out who I am, and I still didn't rise above it. What the humans did, what they're doing, none of it was their fault. We just... got off on a wrong foot... in a very bad place to be."

Sephiroth's expression softened when he heard her sad tone. He didn't want her to feel that way, but he couldn't change the way she thought, the way she felt. He might as well play along with the idea, if only for her sake.

"Well, how are we to redeem them?"

Staring out at the sky, Serra recalled how sad she was without her mother, her true mother, to guide her until she received her cells through Sephiroth. She felt complete with her presence. It even worked on Katie when she received her cells, and the two weren't biologically related. Her cells brought wonders to their growing family. Serra smiled at the idea. Why didn't she think of it before?

"Maybe... maybe that's what my mother's gift was for."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just hear me out, Sephiroth. She knows what you and I think, and what we do, because we have her cells, right? So, she must've seen how well my friends helped me. She must've counted on my realizing how much I'd need them, or they wouldn't be alive."

This began to make sense to Sephiroth. Her mother wouldn't tolerate those who'd hurt her daughter, let alone those who imprisoned her. However, she would never be blind to her children's needs. Sephiroth needed to be with Serra just like she needed her friends. Maybe she did have a point.

"It would stand to reason, wouldn't it? But how do you know if they'll agree to it?"

"I don't know. But at the very least... I just want them to understand. If they did..."

"They'd side with us."

Serra gave a nod to him, knowing he nailed it right on the head. Met with her hopeful face, Sephiroth began to reconsider his views on humanity. Maybe extinction wasn't the answer. Perhaps they just need to see the truth, whether they want to or not. And one way or another, he'd help the world see that truth. Sephiroth held his hand up to her face before he spoke gently.

"Don't worry. We'll help them understand."

Serra began to smile with tears in her eyes before she gently hugged him, her face resting on his chest.

"Thank you, Seph. I wanted to hear that, you know."

Sephiroth began to hold her closer to him as he hugged her back gently.

"I know."

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm welcome to any positive reviews you have. If you have any suggestions revolving how to incorporate FF VII Remake's story with this one, feel free to send a review or P.M. me about it. And if you're wondering about the purpose of Jenova's nursery, well... you'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
